L'Aube de nos Lendemains (Ex-L'Opération Grande Alliance)
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Ombric, le vieil Atlante à l'origine notamment de l'Atelier de Nord, voyage souvent par plaisir avec sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Cependant, au retour de sa promenade matinale dans l'avenir, ce qu'il a découvert le laisse pantois. Et même plus : angoissé ! Le monde des légendes se réunit pour affronter une menace qu'eux seuls peuvent contrer. Du moins, l'espèrent-ils tous...
1. Chapitre 1

Chères lectrices, bonjour !

Avant d'entrer véritablement dans ce 4ème opus, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. En effet, suite à quelques soucis d'organisation de ma part, je me suis trouvée dans l'incapacité de publier dimanche. Je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune excuse. Valable tout du moins. Ça ne vous paraît peut-être pas, pour certaines, essentiel mais je tiens à faire preuve de ponctualité et surtout tenir mes promesses, ce qui est pour moi un gage de fiabilité et surtout le moyen de créer une marque de confiance entre vous et moi. C'est pourquoi je tiens à m'excuser alors que j'avais affirmé poster dimanche…

Bon, c'est pas tout ! Mais vous voici face au premier chapitre de ce 4ème opus !

Bienvenue dans cette aventure !

Alors, alors, pour celles qui ne comprendraient pas tout ce petit charabia, je m'explique : ceci est la 4ème fanfiction d'une tétralogie des Cinq Légendes. Les précédents sont dans l'ordre _**l'Etoile-Guide**_, _**Cupamor et Desidone**_ et _**l'Ami Imaginaire**_. Si les deux premières peuvent se lire indépendamment des autres, peut-être lire _**l'Ami Imaginaire**_ ainsi que cette fanfiction sans les autres peut poser certains soucis de compréhension. Je ne m'empêcherai pas de faire un peu de pub en vous proposant d'aller les lire ! =D

Cependant, je sais que certaines s'en sorte très bien sans avoir lu les fanfictions précédentes (cf. **_Miki Peach_** =D) et chaque histoire a été écrite indépendamment les unes des autres ;)

Que vous dire de plus ? J'espère pour les supers lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début, ou presque, seront satisfaites, que celles qui sont arrivées là par hasard ou par curiosité y trouveront leur compte également. Mais surtout j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment et que nous pourrons encore échanger des questions/réponses au fil des reviews ! \o/

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie (alias Stacy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :"Tout bonheur est un chef-d'œuvre : (...) la moindre hésitation l'altère" (M. Yourcenar)  
**_

- Tiens, ton thé glacé.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux foncé tendit au jeune homme un verre remplit aux trois-quarts.

Ce dernier suffoquait, étendu sur le ventre comme une grosse larve agonisante sur le parquet. Il était beaucoup moins affecté que la normale par la chaleur, néanmoins cette canicule là atteignait des sommets et même lui ne la supportait qu'à peine. Il se retourna et contempla le plafond immaculé. A ce moment précis, il ne pensait qu'à la fraîcheur qui devait s'en dégager. Il aperçut sa petite amie, au-dessus de lui, en train de le dévisager, une carafe dans une main, son verre dans l'autre.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup, attrapa le récipient le plus large et avala d'un trait tout le contenu. La jeune femme écarquillait les yeux à mesure qu'elle voyait le thé glacé disparaître. Rafraîchi, le jeune homme exulta et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le parquet frais.

- Jack ! s'écria enfin sa petite amie outrée

Un large sourire avec une pointe d'insolence s'étira le long du visage de Jack, à la fois grave et marqué par l'immaturité. La jeune femme soupira et porta le verre initialement prévu pour lui à sa bouche.

- T'étais pas obligé de tout boire, marmonna-t-elle en posant le verre sur son bureau, au milieu de diverses feuilles millimétrées, schémas et autres papiers griffonnés de calculs.

Jack se roula alors sur le sol comme un enfant.

- Mais, Stacy, rechigna-t-il puérilement, fait trop chaud !

Stacy ne prêta aucune attention à son commentaire et retourna à ses devoirs. Elle avait désormais l'habitude du comportement parfois frivole de son petit ami. En même temps, elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer depuis un an et trois mois. Alors qu'elle avait empoigné sa calculatrice, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux foncé percuta qu'une telle durée était passée.

Plus d'un an…

C'était surprenant comme le temps passait vite, pensa-t-elle. Tant de choses étaient arrivées. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ait rencontré Jack, elle avait découvert tout un monde qui vivait en parallèle au sien, mais invisible ou presque aux yeux des humains. Elle avait pu en prendre conscience car elle croyait déjà aux esprits depuis belle lurette, même si elle n'avait jamais envisagé que des êtres comme les jumelles qui se cachaient derrière le nom de Cupidon puissent exister.

Par la suite, elle avait perdu son frère. Elle l'avait cru mort pendant près de trois mois, mais il s'était révélé qu'il était également devenu une légende suite à un contrat qu'elle avait passé avec l'Homme de la Lune pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on fiche la paix à Jack et accessoirement à leur couple également. Elle n'avait pas mesuré que ce filou envisageait les mots « morceau de vie » comme autre chose que des années comme elle, elle le pensait. Du coup, Timothée, son grand frère, en avait pâti. Il était mort et était devenu l'Ami Imaginaire.

Stacy culpabilisait encore en y repensant. Mais Timothée, lui, ne semblait pas trop souffrir de sa nouvelle vie. Il avait toujours été un peu comme ça aussi : une vie ou une autre, il s'en moque un peu. Du moment que ses proches vont bien et qu'il se sent à l'aise, c'est tout ce qui compte. En plus de ça, il avait l'air d'autant plus heureux que son nouveau rôle lui permettait de voyager où bon lui semblait sans avoir à passer par les restrictions budgétaires et politiques humaines.

Stacy avisa toutes les cartes postales alignées sur son mur, au-dessus de son bureau. Envoyées des quatre coins du monde, Timothée lui en écrivait toujours. Tout le monde était persuadé que ces cartes étaient rédigées de la main de Stacy même et qu'elle palliait ainsi un vide affectif depuis la perte de son frère. Mais depuis le temps, ces critiques ne l'affectaient même plus.

Dans ces cartes étaient toujours adressée une petite note à Jack. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas que ces deux là puissent autant s'être lié. Le souvenir de son frère, dans sa vie d'humain, ne croyant guère à tous ces esprits et autres fantaisies, comme il le disait alors, refit surface. Mais à partir du moment où il était passé dans ce monde, Jack Frost et l'Ami Imaginaire s'entendait comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Quelque part, quand Stacy y songeait, ce n'était pas très étonnant : l'un comme l'autre était farceur, ou tout du moins plaisantin, s'inquiétaient facilement pour les autres et pouvaient se montrer d'une puérilité affligeante tout en restant mature et responsable au moment importun.

Stacy jeta un œil sur Jack qui s'éventait avec le premier objet qui traînait, en l'occurrence une feuille.

Mais bizarrement, ces changements n'avaient pas autant perturbé la jeune femme que son entrée à l'université et son brusque déménagement de Burgess, en Pennsylvanie, à Seattle. Autant dire que c'était le parfait opposé. Heureusement que Jack pouvait être n'importe où.

La jeune femme aperçut son livre d'exercices. Enfin… elle restait par contre totalement seule pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Elle soupira en pensant à son cours du lendemain. Les cours comme les examens s'étaient achevés deux semaines auparavant mais elle avait, comme plus des trois-quarts des américains, des classes estivales auxquelles elle se devait d'assister de peur d'être complètement larguée à la rentrée. Stacy décida de se remettre au travail.

Les yeux bleu océan de Jack observait la rigueur de Stacy. Il fit la moue. Cette atmosphère studieuse n'était décidément pas à son goût. Il avisa la fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait s'échapper. Celle-ci était grande ouverte mais pas une seule petite brise ne venait s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur pur sans aucune traînée de nuage effiloché. Il faisait réellement une chaleur atroce à l'extérieur et l'esprit de l'hiver, tout de même plus sujet à la chaleur qu'il ne l'était au froid, avait l'impression de s'embraser à peine m'était-il un pied dehors. Raisons pour laquelle, malgré son ennui total, il préférait rester ici, à dégouliner de sueur étendu sur le sol que de tenter une sortie dans un brasier infernal.

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Stacy.

Souvent, il se demandait comme il en était venu à sortir avec elle. Non pas que cela lui pèse, bien au contraire ! Mais il ne comprenait pas bien la notion de sentiment. Pour lui, tout ceci était flou, abstrait. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la déclaration de Stacy. Et de la question qu'il s'était posé par la suite aussi : c'est quoi aimer ? A dire vrai, aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas trop. Il avait juste pu constater que cela lui faisait horriblement mal dans tout son être lorsqu'il ne pouvait ressentir l'affection de la jeune femme. Il se sentait étrangement rattaché à elle par un lien invisible, et plus ce fil s'étirait, plus cela faisait mal.

Il aurait bien aimé lui sauté au cou mais, déjà, d'une part vu la chaleur harassante, il se voyait mal ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, et d'autre part, il savait pertinemment qu'il se ferait envoyer balader s'il avait le malheur de perturber l'étudiante en pleine ébullition cérébrale.

Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il aperçut alors des vagues colorées dans le ciel. Ça y est, pensa-t-il. Il devait avoir tellement chaud que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Cependant, à mesure qu'il les observait, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de voir les aurores boréales que Nord envoyait aux Gardiens lors des réunions d'urgence.

Mais pourquoi le Père Noël voudrait-il les contacter ? Que se passait-il ? Jack doutait de ses propres yeux, d'autant plus que si l'hypothèse se vérifiait, il devrait bouger son arrière-train et sortir sous ce Soleil de plomb.

- Stacy ?

- Hum ? répondit l'interpellée

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le ciel en ce moment-même ?

Stacy délaissa ses exercices d'algèbre et se tourna vers Jack, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, elle s'exécuta.

- Euh… tu veux dire à part le soleil et le ciel ?

- Oui.

- Rien.

Jack fronça les sourcils. En même temps, il était un peu bête de demander à une humaine. Sa réponse ne résoudrait jamais son problème. Illusion ou appel des Gardiens, les traces colorées étaient invisible pour l'œil humain.

Il jeta de nouveaux un œil par-delà la fenêtre. Non. Il ne rêvait pas. L'esprit de l'hiver se persuada que c'était bel et bien les aurores boréales du Père Noël. Le bruit de la chaise de bureau de Stacy interrompit le cours de ses pensées

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux foncé et les rejetant en arrière.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, lui dit-elle

Jack s'assit en tailleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux aurores boréales. Il faisait tellement chaud.

- Un peu…

Stacy se pencha vers lui, cherchant une bribe de réponse dans son regard bleu océan. Jack lui sourit.

Malgré un caractère un peu bougon, qu'elle tenait de famille comme l'esprit de l'hiver avait pu constater avec son frère, elle s'inquiétait du monde qui l'entourait et des gens qui lui étaient chers. Cette tendresse qui se cachait sous un fort caractère têtu n'en était que plus attirant.

Trop heureux de la connaître et d'être avec elle, le jeune homme attrapa sa petite amie et l'étreignit. Il huma le parfum de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur particulière mais le fait que ce soit le shampoing de Stacy paraissait à l'odorat de Jack comme le plus doux et le plus exquis des parfums.

Stacy apprécia l'étreinte et laissa sa tête, fumante de calculs, se reposer sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Bon sang ce que c'était bon d'avoir un petit ami esprit de l'hiver ! Elle bénissait sa relation sous cette chaleur intenable. En effet, Jack apportait une fraîcheur, et se reposer sur lui était encore mieux que s'enfiler trois litres de citronnades et passer sous une douche froide.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Stacy se demandait comme elle en était arrivée à sortir avec un esprit, il lui suffisait de contempler ses deux iris bleu océan, de s'y noyer littéralement, et de se rendre compte combien son sourire était charmeur pour effacer toutes questions superficielles. Même lorsqu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune homme, elle se disait que c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Certes, elle n'allait pas le nier : Jack était très, très bien fait. Sans compter le fait que pour trois cent et quelques années, il s'en sortait vraiment bien. Vive l'éternité ! Elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'admirer un torse parfaitement dessiné et des muscles fins roulants sous les épaules.

Cependant, la jeune femme restait frustrée : Jack ne comprenait aucun des signes qu'elle lui envoyait. Rester toute son éternité à jouer avec les enfants n'aidait en rien, bien évidemment. Elle le savait pertinemment et elle aimait Jack quand même, mais… elle avait souvent espéré qu'à défaut du premier pas, Jack comprendrait certaines allusions ou certaines attitudes. Sauf que Jack était parfois long à la détente, sans compter le fait que tout ça lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux blancs du visage de Jack.

Pourtant, son cœur se gonflait d'une étrange adrénaline, qui aurait pu lui faire soulever des montagnes et sûrement semblable au bonheur, dès qu'elle le voyait et elle souriait immanquablement d'un sourire béat en découvrant son visage. Et bien plus encore en observant l'être qui se reflétait dans ces yeux. Elle ne saurait décrire ce qu'elle y voyait précisément sinon qu'elle en était quasiment hypnotisée.

Dans un sourire malin, il se saisit brusquement des lèvres de Stacy.

Jack ne semblait connaître que les baisers.

Elle se remit de sa surprise et partagea ce baiser avec bonheur. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Alors que les mains de Jack restaient fermement appuyées sur les omoplates de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne se privait pas de descendre vers le bas des reins.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'un jour elle ne supporterait plus de rester confiner à ce simple geste.

Jack se raidit brusquement en sentant le contact de l'épiderme des paumes de Stacy sur son pantalon. Il recula légèrement. A dire vrai, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir d'autres façons que ce soit qu'il sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous lui et son corps tomber. La dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de Stacy, incapable de bouger sous le coup de la surprise mais les yeux exorbités de stupeur.

Jack pensa à cet instant qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'informer pour le Lapin de Pâques et les terriers.

oOoOoOo

Ombric était un magicien de la cité perdue de l'Atlantide. Il avait vécu le grand cataclysme qui engloutit l'île du savoir et de la connaissance dans les eaux sombres de l'océan. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de prévenir ses concitoyens. Adepte de nécromancie et de divination alors, il avait entrevu un grave évènement. Mais les hautes instances, bien trop arrogantes pour accorder un quelconque intérêt à une science dont elles n'avaient pas la maîtrise, eurent bien trop d'orgueil et d'ego pour prendre en compte avec sérieux la déclaration d'Ombric. Le magicien, tout penaud, était d'ailleurs sur le chemin du retour quand il vit l'énorme vague s'abattre sur la ville. Atlantide, puits de la connaissance, venait d'être détruite par des hommes qui n'avaient pas voulu reconnaître leurs limites. C'était sur cette dernière pensée que le magicien à la barbe grisonnante avait senti l'écume l'emporter au loin comme un vulgaire grain de sable. C'en était fini.

Enfin… c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à son réveil.

Seul dans un champ de ruines, il avait rapidement fait connaissance avec l'Homme de la Lune. Puis, les années et bientôt les siècles passèrent. Il avait vu naître bon nombre de légendes. Il s'était appliqué dès le début à préserver ce monde des humains et de leur orgueil. En effet, il avait refusé sa mission de protéger l'humanité et avait envoyé promener le monarque des légendes. Face à ce vieux magicien bourru, l'Homme de la Lune avait bien usé de toutes sortes d'artifice. Ils en vinrent à un compromis : Ombric serait le gardien des légendes. Dès lors, il fut en charge de tout ce qui sert désormais dans la vie quotidienne des êtres immortels. Sa plus grande création fut sans nul doute l'Atelier de Nord et la barrière qui la protégeait du regard humain entre autres.

Mais depuis quelques centaines d'années, Ombric avait ralenti le rythme, prenant goût à une vie simple et calme sans autres préoccupations que la recherche de nouveaux livres, la contemplation de l'univers avec le télescope de son invention, qui était donc bien plus puissant que celui du monde humain, la peinture de paysage, voire même la poésie et le théâtre. Parfois, il s'en allait avec sa machine à voyager dans le temps pour observer le passé. Il n'était alors qu'un fantôme et il ne pouvait voir que le monde des humains mais cela suffisait à assouvir sa curiosité scientifique. Il n'allait que très rarement dans le futur. Mais lorsque cela lui prenait, il était bien sûr tenu par le pacte du silence, lui-même n'ayant aucune envie de bouleverser l'ordre cosmique.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, lorsqu'Ombric revint de sa promenade matinale, comme il se plaisait à la nommer, son front était marqué par l'inquiétude et, bien qu'immortel, l'âge semblait l'avoir rattrapé.

Au sortir de sa machine à voyager dans le temps, qu'il avait d'ailleurs affublée du sobriquet ridicule et dont tout le monde se moquait Braoum, en référence au bruit du moteur en marche, le vieux magicien à la barbe grisonnante s'appuya sur sa cane. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil. Tout en lissant sa barbe d'une main distraite, il réfléchit intensément à la question suivante : devait-il ou pas briser le pacte qu'il s'était incombé ?

Jugeant l'affaire sérieuse, il décida de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Il tenait à savoir s'il restait du temps au monde pour changer de voix ou pas. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et empila sur ses bras osseux plusieurs épais volumes. Il passa le reste de la journée à les étudier minutieusement. Dans l'après-midi, il sortit son cahier et griffonna toute la soirée. La nuit était bien avancée quand il délaissa sa paperasse pour son télescope. Le sommeil eut beau lui marteler les tempes, le vieux nécromancien était coriace. Éveillé toute la nuit, il passa son temps à scruter et déchiffrer les mystères de l'univers. Lorsqu'il prit une pause qu'il voulut de cinq minutes au levé du jour, malgré l'inquiétude persistante en lui, Ombric finit par s'endormir dans un ronflement pour le moins sonore.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par son subconscient. Il se précipita sur l'horloge la plus proche et constata que l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée d'une bonne heure. Ses réflexions de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire petit à petit et c'est alors qu'il prit sa décision : il fallait que les légendes soient informées. Ombric attrapa sa lourde cape en fourrure, l'enfila prestement et sortit en toute hâte.

Il débarqua une heure plus tard à l'Atelier du Père Noël, le temps de traverser la forêt en somme. Tandis qu'il prenait la direction du grand salon de l'Atelier, au dernier étage, celui avec la vue imprenable sur toute la forêt, il mandata un yéti à la recherche de Nord. Ombric déposa sa cape contre le dossier d'un fauteuil à haut dossier rembourré et vint se réchauffer près du feu. L'été n'avait que peu d'emprise sur le pôle et ses vieilles mains rugueuses, aussi immortelles soient-elles, souffraient de telles températures.

Il entendit une grosse voix siffloter gaiement dans le couloir et bientôt deux larges mains poussèrent les battants de la porte en bois massif avec fermeté. Nord fit une entrée tonitruante, fidèle à ses habitudes.

- Ah ! Ombric ! Mon vieil ami, s'écria-t-il en apercevant le vieux magicien, comment te portes-tu ? Cela fait bien dix ans que je ne t'avais pas vu.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche s'installa sur le sofa, un air jovial trônant sur son visage. Ombric, la mine pensive, répondit :

- Dix ans ? Il me semblait pourtant être venu récemment. Pour ton nouveau traîneau.

Nord s'esclaffa avec force voix et frappa même sa cuisse de son poing. Le vieux nécromancien vint s'asseoir à son tour.

- Précisément ! C'était il y a dix ans.

- Dix ans… bredouilla Ombric

- Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui ? Un nouveau gadget ?

Le vieux nécromancien était encore plongé dans sa réflexion sur le temps qui passait toujours à une vitesse folle, malgré plus de trois millénaires sur cette planète. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard pétillant de Nord, les yeux grands ouverts révélant deux pupilles d'un bleu éclatant, et penché en avant comme un enfant le ferait dans l'attente d'une histoire, sa décision lui revint. Il se releva et, tout en lissant sa barbe grisonnante, lui conta :

- Braoum m'a emmené dans le futur hier matin…

Il senti le Père Noël se crisper à l'évocation de l'avenir, mais il poursuivit :

- … je sais que je devrais garder ce que j'ai vu pour moi mais ceci est trop grave pour que je n'en informe pas les légendes. Pendant ma promenade matinale, je… je suis tombé dans le néant. La Terre n'existait tout simplement plus. A dire vrai… je ne suis même pas sûr que la Voie Lactée elle-même existait encore. Il n'existe que deux raisons à la disparition pure et simple d'un système, tu sais : l'explosion solaire ou un trou noir.

Ombric sembla laisser sa phrase en suspend. Son front se plissait sous l'inquiétude et il lissait de plus en plus nerveusement sa barbe. Nord fronça les sourcils. Où voulait donc en venir Ombric ? Il se gratta le menton, perplexe. Le scientifique amateur continua :

- J'ai déjà vérifié le Soleil : il est en parfaite santé. Enfin… si on peut dire. Non. Ce que nous devons redouter…

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise avec les grandes annonces. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait envoyé paître il y a des milliers d'années et que le pire s'était quand même produit.

- … c'est le trou noir de notre galaxie, Sagittarius A*. Je ne sais pas de combien d'années en avant j'ai été propulsé mais il semble que ce soit une époque proche. Même plus proche qu'on ne pourrait le supposer. Ce trou noir est déjà entré en action. Je n'ai encore effectué aucun calcul quant à la date de l'évènement mais je compte m'y remettre dès que je serais de retour chez moi. Mais je préfère envisager le pire et me dire que dès demain, il peut nous tomber dessus.

* * *

*roulement de tambour… ah non, ce sont les battements de mon cœur, stressé de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé*

Oui, je stresse pour une fanfiction. Oui, je m'implique beaucoup dedans. Mais un lecteur est un lecteur… que ce soit un lecteur de fanfics, de mangas, de romans, de BD, d'essais, de doujinshi, j'en passe et des meilleurs.

A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à toutes !

Merci beaucoup pour cette entrée en matière et vous voici sur la page du chapitre deux !

J'espère que comme le premier, vous en serez enthousiasmez !

Merci également à celles qui laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir lire votre ressenti !

_**Eya Silvers :**_ et oui, des allusions… après tout, quand bien même Jack et Stacy peuvent paraître un couple extraordinaire, c'est avant tout deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui s'attirent l'un l'autre. Je les considère comme n'importe quel couple. Stacy même se considère comme n'importe quel couple à vrai dire :)

_**Caro-hearts :**_ il ne me semble pas avoir dit ça, mais si c'était effectivement le cas, je m'en excuse. En revanche, j'ai peut-être dis qu'on parlerait de l'Homme de la Lune, ce qui est bien le cas, mais je ne dirais rien de plus. A voir dans la suite :p Et oui, publication tous les 4 jours !

_**Miki Peach :**_ Vrai ? Pas d'ennui ? Oh bah alors, je suis ravie ! Je t'avoue que ça m'effraie à chaque fois, ce genre de passage :s Et pour Ombric, j'ai bien peur que tu ne tombes en désillusion par la suite… malheureusement… Mais j'ai eu, je l'avoue, la grosse flemme de retaper tout ça après notre discussion…

_**Tsuki 2608 :**_ N'est-ce pas ! Pourtant Ombric est un personnage génial !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie (alias Stacy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : « Quand on cède à la peur du mal, on ressent déjà le mal de la peur » (Beaumarchais)**_

Son récit achevé, Ombric resta un instant pensif, le regard perdu dans les braises ardentes de la cheminée. Puis, il se tourna vers Nord. Celui-ci dévisageait le vieil Atlante avec étonnement. Puis, il éclata de son rire brut et gras. Il se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami de longue date.

- Ombric, que d'inquiétude ! Mais soit sans crainte. Voyons : ce n'est pas un petit trou noir qui va nous faire peur. Nous sommes les légendes, nous défendrons la Terre en temps voulu.

Ombric soupira profondément et se dégagea de la prise de Nord. Voilà ce qu'il avait tant redouté, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à l'homme russe.

- Prends garde, petit Nord. Cette suffisance dont vous faites preuve, vous les légendes, pourrait bien vous mener à votre perte. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai raconté au sujet de la fin de l'Atlantide.

Nord pouvait peut-être avoir le cœur d'un enfant mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savait quand Ombric était on ne peut plus sérieux. Et il savait pertinemment que si le vieux nécromancien mentionnait la cité perdue, c'était que l'affaire était à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. En effet, il coûtait à l'homme à la barbe grisonnante de parler de sa chère Atlantide, engloutie par l'orgueil humain. Il désirait plus que tout oublier cet évènement mais il l'utilisait désormais pour se faire entendre, ce qui acheva de convaincre Nord de l'écouter. Il s'assit de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? Que va-t-il se passer exactement ? Comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'il arrive sur nous ?

- Que de questions, Nord ! s'exclama avec un petit sourire ridé Ombric, mais pour l'instant, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : les humains n'ont pas la capacité de faire face à un trou noir. A dire vrai, je pense que rien ne le peut. Seulement, nous ne faisons pas exactement partie de ce monde. Nous existons, certes, mais dans un plan parallèle apposé à celui des humains.

Le scientifique amateur s'interrompit en découvrant le visage déconfit et perdu du Père Noël. Il avait de grandes connaissances que ce soit en mécanique, artisanat divers et variés et même maniement du sabre, mais la science le laissait toujours aussi perplexe. Ombric reprit en éclaircissant la chose :

- Imagine une feuille de papier : elle représente le monde humain, la Terre, l'univers même. Prends un calque maintenant. Ce calque, c'est nous, les légendes. Voilà comment nous existons : au travers des humains qui nous rendent visible.

Nord comprit d'un coup et frappa le plat de sa main sur sa cuisse pour signifier que le message était arrivé à son cerveau.

- Tout ça pour te dire que, comme nous ne sommes pas exactement du même monde qu'eux mais intimement lié, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, pouvons-nous y faire quelque chose.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Père Noël avait les yeux écarquillés. Seulement… la raison différait totalement de ce qu'Ombric aurait pu penser :

- Tu veux sauver les humains ? demanda enfin l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, faisant ressortir son accent russe

Le vieux nécromancien attrapa sa cape de fourrure. Bien qu'il fût sur le départ, pressé de retrouver sa paperasse et toutes les réflexions qui l'attendaient vraisemblablement chez lui, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il était vrai qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les humains. Leur orgueil et leur égoïsme lui tapait sincèrement sur le système et il regrettait chaque jour d'avoir à contempler une telle société. Comme quoi, des millénaires peuvent s'écouler, les humains sont au fond toujours les mêmes. Ombric fit face à Nord qui s'était levé et approché de son vieil ami.

- Je ne veux pas sauver les humains, je veux que VOUS essayiez de les sauver, rectifia-t-il en maugréant

Il gagna la sortie tandis qu'un large sourire s'étendait sur le visage de Nord. Le vieil Atlante était réellement de mauvaise foi quand il le voulait.

Quand Ombric eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le Père Noël se gratta la tête.

C'était bien beau de lui balancer ça en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais il ne savait pas plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas fortement préoccupé par Noël en cette période estivale mais bon. Le magicien à la barbe grisonnante lui déclarait presque de but en blanc qu'un trou noir menaçait d'engloutir la Terre à tout moment et… et après ? Que personne ne pourrait rien n'y faire à part peut-être les légendes ? Nord laissa son regard vagabonder dans le grand salon. Quelle question stupide ! Que devait-il faire ? Mais la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire en temps de crise !

Il s'élança à grande enjambée dans les couloirs et rejoignit la salle du globe. Devant cette énorme sphère aux multiples points lumineux, Nord fronça les sourcils. Il lui était difficile de voir toutes ces présences, toute cette terre et toute cette eau disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Pourtant, il savait que son vieil ami ne mentirait pas et serait encore moins venu le voir si le monde n'était pas en danger.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche empoigna alors une énorme poignée de la taille de sa paume. Il la fit pivoter d'un quart de tour vers la gauche et l'enfonça fermement. Aussitôt, il vit s'étendre par-delà le dôme ouvert six aurores boréales.

**oOoOoOo**

Dix minutes à peine après, un premier Gardien fit son apparition dans l'Atelier du Père Noël. Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques, sauta soudainement hors de son terrier. Il semblait on ne peut plus ravi de débarquer au Pôle Nord. Ce qui laissa d'ailleurs un temps perplexe Nord. Bunny était plutôt du genre casanier. Ce grand lapin aux multiples tatouages australiens aimait la verdure et la douceur du printemps. De plus, il résidait entre eux deux une sorte de conflit amical mais éternel sur la fête qui était la plus importante. Néanmoins, en s'extirpant ainsi de son terrier, accompagné d'un petit « hop ! » bien sonore, Bunny paraissait tout sauf ennuyé d'avoir encore à faire, même indirectement, à cette fête sainte-nitouche de fin d'année.

Lorsque le grand lapin aperçut le regard de Nord qui le détaillait de haut en bas comme s'il était devenu un lévrier, il ouvrit les bras en signe d'incompréhension et demanda :

- Et bien, quoi, Nord ? Pas content de me voir ?

Il frappa d'un coup sec sa patte sur le plancher et le terrier disparut aussitôt.

Nord sortit de son étonnement et s'avança vers son ami Gardien, une main agitant l'air pour chasser ses dernières pensées.

- Si, si, bien sûr !

Il apposa sa grosse main de travailleur acharné sur le doux poil de l'épaule de Bunny. Après ces brèves salutations, le Lapin de Pâques rejoint en quelques bons la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue pittoresque de la forêt. Ses moustaches frémirent au contact d'un vif courant d'air.

- Pas que je n'aime pas venir ici, surtout aujourd'hui ! Tu verrais cette chaleur, c'est tout simplement insupportable. Mais… pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? Et pourquoi avoir utilisé le signal de détresse ?

Le front de Bunny était plissé d'inquiétude. Alors que Nord ouvrait la bouche afin de lui expliquer la situation, un vrombissement d'ailes attira leur attention, suivi de très près par un moteur. Les deux Gardiens se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit.

Fée atterrit délicatement sur le plancher de l'Atelier du Père Noël, accompagnée de cinq de ses petites employées. La Fée des Dents gardait toujours un contact avec son Palais et les autres apprenties. Elle lissa son plumage de colibri coloré de vert et de jaune principalement. Puis, elle leva la tête pour voir freiner brusquement le Marchand de Sable dans les airs. Celui-ci venait de couper le moteur d'une superbe Formule 1, rutilante et brillante de part son sable doré. Le petit homme de sable sauta par-dessus la carrosserie comme un super pilote. Couvert de son casque et les yeux caché par des lunettes de protection, il avait tout du coureur automobile. Il agita ses mains et aussitôt le véhicule se transforma en tapis de sable doré. Puis, il se laissa couler avant de poser pied à terre aux côtés de la Fée des Dents. Cette dernière pouffa de rire et désigna au magicien son casque. Il eut un soubresaut et fit prestement disparaître son costume pour redevenir le tendre, mais pas moins têtu, Marchand de Sable.

Ainsi arrivés, Fée et Sab' se tournèrent vers leurs deux amis. Si le plus poilu des deux les salua chaleureusement, l'autre restait curieusement plus distant. Pourtant, il les accueillit à bras ouvert, comme à son habitude.

- Bienvenue, mes amis !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit aussitôt Fée

Elle s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs et s'approcha de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher ses sentiments. A dire vrai, il aurait aimé leur annoncer la nouvelle avec entrain, histoire de dédramatiser la chose. Sauf que plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était plus qu'un problème : c'était une véritable catastrophe !

Le Père Noël ne pouvait plus contenir son angoisse. Il allait leur proposer d'aller s'installer dans une salle un peu plus confortable, vu que la réunion allait surement être longue, lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

- Dites-moi, Jack n'est pas censé faire partie des Gardiens maintenant ?

- Oh ! s'étonna la Fée des Dents, c'est vrai ça. Où est-il ? Il sait pourtant que les aurores boréales sont un signal.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce gamin, répliqua Bunny avec un sourire en coin sarcastique, l'engelure doit encore être en train de fricoter avec sa petite humaine.

Le Marchand de Sable haussa les épaules. Puis, il dessina une flèche au-dessus de sa tête en direction de l'ascenseur. Il leur proposait d'aller s'installer en l'attendant en somme. Bunny soupira tandis que Fée lui emboîtait le pas. Nord était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

C'est vrai, Jack était proche des humains. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant la nouvelle ? Peut-être valait-il mieux en parler aux autres Gardiens avant, voir ce qui pouvait se faire et prévenir Jack au dernier moment ? L'esprit de l'hiver pourrait mal le prendre. Mais Nord redoutait que le jeune homme ait une réaction excessive face à cette annonce pour le moins déstabilisante… Mais quand on y pense, Jack peut se montrer tout aussi excessif même après une première réunion entre eux quatre. Cela n'en valait pas vraiment la chandelle. Autant qu'il soit directement mis au courant.

Nord héla ses camarades, montés dans l'ascenseur :

- Attendez ! Il faut absolument que Jack soit là. C'est de la plus haute importance.

Les trois Gardiens revinrent sur leur pas. Ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil entre eux, intrigués. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête du Père Noël ?

Bunny, toujours avide d'embêter l'engelure, comme il l'appelait parfois, se porta volontaire pour le ramener illico presto. Il tapa sur le sol avec sa patte. Un terrier se creusa. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, l'esprit de l'hiver apparut. Le terrier se referma après un coup sec de la part de Bunny.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs retomba brutalement sur le plancher. Les quatre Gardiens se penchèrent vers lui. Il se releva tant bien que mal, tout en massant son crâne endolori.

- Oh, le kangourou ! pesta Jack une fois sur ses deux pieds, préviens-moi au moins la prochaine fois !

Bunny ne répliqua rien. Il avait pris l'habitude de garder son calme face aux pics que le jeune effronté lui envoyait. Seules ses moustaches frémissantes sous la colère naissante témoignait d'un agacement encore profond.

Lorsque Jack prit enfin conscience des lieux et de son entourage, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif :

- Euh… oui. Je peux savoir ce que je fous là ?

- Et nous, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à l'appel ? rétorqua Bunny en croisant les pattes

Jack leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Ok, on se calme. J'y suis pour rien si vos machins, elles sont pas visibles en plein été. En plus de ça, vous verriez c'tte chaleur : insupportable. Un enfer ! Et avec ce Soleil de plomb, j'ai rien vu avant un bon bout de temps.

Nord balaya l'air de la main et attrapa le plus jeune des Gardiens par les épaules tout en le dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

- Allons, allons, n'en parlons plus, déclara-t-il avec son fort accent russe, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous faire parvenir.

Ses quatre camarades le dévisagèrent, bien que certains soupçonnaient déjà quelque chose sans savoir ce qui pouvait autant préoccuper le gros bonhomme jovial. Ils se questionnèrent du regard.

Jack espérait quelque part que ça en valait vraiment la chandelle parce que là, dans l'instant, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Stacy. Bon, il fallait bien dire aussi qu'il n'était pas non plus contre la fraîcheur du Pôle Nord qui, à son sens, ne lui paraissait ni plus ni moins que comme la température idéale. Il se mit à rêvasser alors que les cinq Gardiens arpentaient les couloirs, guidés par le Père Noël.

Jack se demandait s'il pourrait un jour emmener Stacy dans ce genre d'endroit. Il l'avait quelque fois transportée à divers endroit de la planète mais jamais encore il n'avait essayé de l'emmener dans les lieux de prédilections des légendes. Si, une fois, rectifia-t-il dans son esprit. Ils avaient déjà été dans le Temple de Cupidon, dans les Apennins, en plein centre de l'Italie. Mais cela ne relevait pas vraiment du tourisme… A part cette fois-là, il ne lui avait jamais fait visiter aucun autre lieu connu seulement des légendes. Il se promit qu'un jour, il montrerait à Stacy tous ces endroits méconnus des humains.

Les cinq Gardiens s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme porte en bois massif comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Le Père Noël poussa les deux battants en même temps. Fée et Bunny frissonnèrent : la pièce était plus fraîche que les autres. Plongés dans l'obscurité, ils patientèrent au pas de la porte avant que Nord ne tire les lourdes tentures, découvrant de larges et hautes baies vitrées. Le Soleil entra soudainement et déversa son flot de lumière, réchauffant déjà un peu plus l'espace par ces couleurs douces et chaleureuses. La salle était vaste. Il n'y avait rien d'autres qu'une immense table ronde, creusé au centre et où reposait un globe terrestre sombre, comme endormi. Le dernier rideau retenu par un lacet, Nord se tourna vers les autres légendes et présenta la salle en écartant les bras.

- Voici la Grande Salle de Réunion !

- Quel nom originale, murmura Jack avec un large sourire ironique

Bunny partagea son humour d'une tape sur l'épaule. Pour le coup, ils s'étaient trouvé une opinion commune. Mais à part eux deux, personne ne semblait avoir prêté attention à la réplique de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Nord invita ses camarades à venir s'installer. Les sièges étaient nombreux, aussi décida-t-on de se regrouper en bout de table. Les quatre Gardiens se tournèrent alors vers le Père Noël qui se préparait mentalement. Tout ce temps à laisser la nouvelle se perdre dans les méandres enchevêtrés de sa conscience accentuait de minute en minute son inquiétude. Il prit une puissante inspiration et déclara enfin :

- Ombric est venu me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou à encore trouver ? marmonna Bunny

Le Lapin de Pâques appréciait moyennement le vieil Atlante. Surtout depuis qu'il avait prétexté avoir trouvé l'idée du millénaire pour l'aider dans sa création d'œuf. Tout ceci avait fini en une attaque d'œuf géant ayant pris vie précisément à cause d'une certaine machine. Bunny grommelait encore en se rappelant qu'il n'avait alors eu que deux jours devant lui pour réparer les dégâts du scientifique amateur.

- Ombric est venu me faire part d'un fait important. La Terre est en danger, déclara simplement Nord en joignant les mains, les coudes sur la table

- Pitch ? demanda Fée en faisant la moue

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Jack fronça les sourcils. Il était d'autant plus chiffonné qu'il n'avait pas son bâton veiné de glace pour occuper ses doigts de plus en plus nerveux. Son objet fétiche était resté chez Stacy.

- Ombric ne se serait pas déplacé pour ça, poursuivit Nord, non. Il m'a annoncé qu'un trou noir est susceptible d'engloutir les Terre à tout moment. Très prochainement.

Il se leva et, les mains jointes dans le dos, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Il se frotta les yeux entre deux doigts avant de déclarer, l'air dépassé par les évènements :

- Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses camarades, les quatre légendes le dévisageaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux bras sur la tête, et que sa peau serait passée au vert à pois jaune. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il sentit grandir en lui son angoisse. Elle prit bientôt le pas et il s'écria :

- Un trou noir !

Sa déclaration laissa de nouveau un blanc dans la vaste salle de réunion. Tout air d'innocence ou de malice avec déserté le visage de Jack. C'était quoi un trou noir ? Qu'est-ce qu'un trou pouvait bien avoir de dangereux ? Est-ce que la Terre était réellement en danger ?

- Un… trou noir ? répéta Fée incrédule

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Nord revint s'asseoir auprès des Gardiens.

- Non. Malheureusement, non Bunny.

- Tu fais confiance à ce vieux fou ? s'offusqua brusquement le Lapin de Pâques

- Bien sûr ! Voyons, Bunny ! Certes, Ombric fait parfois des erreurs avec ses inventions mais ils restent un être de confiance qui sait mieux que quiconque ce que représente la vie.

Bunny haussa les épaules.

- Comme nous tous, je te rappelle. Et puis, je croyais que Môssieur le grand magicien de la Cité perdue n'était pas adepte de l'humanité, ajouta-t-il avec force ironie, pourquoi viendrait-il nous avertir d'une catastrophe concernant précisément les humains ?

- Ombric n'aime peut-être pas les humains mais il ne souhaite pas pour autant leur mort.

Jack eut un soubresaut. « Mort. » « Humain. » Les humains allaient… mourir… ? Il baissa la tête, confus, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Tout ceci lui paraissait tellement flou. Ce fut une des rares fois durant son existence où il se demanda s'il n'avait pas passé un peu trop de temps à jouer.

Bunny et Nord n'en démordait pas et l'un comme l'autre défendait leur opinion. Fée s'éleva discrètement de quelques centimètres et vint se placer entre ses deux compères.

- Allons, allons. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer tout de même ?

Le lapin aux tatouages australiens et l'homme à la longue barbe blanche se toisèrent un instant avant de se détourner, croisant les bras comme deux gamins qui se disputeraient un jouet.

- Bunny, essaya Fée, peut-être que tu devrais accepter le fait qu'Ombric dit vrai. Après tout, on ne peut pas se permettre de remettre sa parole en doute, alors que l'humanité entière est en danger.

« Humanité entière. » Ces mots résonnèrent dans le crâne de Jack et le frappèrent si violemment qu'il eut l'impression de partir en arrière. Il dévisagea Fée, les sourcils plissés face à une peur sous-jacente.

Le Marchand de Sable voulut exprimer son avis et leva son petit doigt potelé. Fée lui sourit et l'invita à s'exprimer du mieux qu'il pût. Il réussit à demander si on avait une date précise pour l'évènement. Nord secoua faiblement la tête.

- Ombric y travaille. Il doit revenir avec de plus amples informations. Il m'a demandé de prendre la suite quant à une possible opération de sauvetage.

- Ben tiens… marmonna Bunny

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi opposé à la déclaration de Nord ? demanda Fée par la suite, l'ayant entendu

Le Lapin de Pâques se releva pour se dégourdir les pattes.

- Ecoute, Fée, on sait tous ici qu'Ombric est vieux et ne sait plus quoi faire de son temps. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de trou noir ou je ne sais quoi, je dis simplement qu'il faudrait arrêter de paniquer à la première hypothèse qui vient. Il ne nous a encore rien confirmé.

- C'est pas faux, approuva la Fée des Dents

Le Marchand de Sable hocha la tête. Il dessina au-dessus de son crâne une lune pleine suivie d'un point d'interrogation. Bunny s'esclaffa :

- Ah ! Je me méfie de plus en plus de Lui. Suffit de voir les évènements des dernières années, pas vrai l'engelure ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Les quatre Gardiens se tournèrent alors comme une seule légende vers l'esprit de l'hiver, d'ordinaire si vif et plein de réparties. Mais ils ne découvrirent en face d'eux que le visage atterré d'un jeune homme désorienté. Son front était plissé par l'inquiétude. Sentant le regard de ses camarades sur lui, il releva la tête et les dévisagea, cet air d'incompréhension n'en délogeant pas. Bunny, tout autant que les autres, était si surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas au surnom qu'il en resta coi et immobile. Jack osa enfin une question :

- C'est quoi, un trou noir ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée

On avait l'impression qu'il pressentait la réponse mais qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'en être certain. Il avait besoin qu'on lui mette la réalité en face.

Les Gardiens lui expliquèrent le peu qu'ils savaient car, au final, aucun d'eux n'avaient de connaissance précise en la matière. Ils savaient juste que c'était une chose invisible mais énorme et qui pouvait engloutir des galaxies entières, et que la Terre serait surement réduite à néant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire si jamais cela se produisait.

Ces dernières paroles achevèrent Jack et le firent entrer dans un accès de panique. Son cœur était soulevé par la perspective d'une planète inexistante, d'une humanité disparue. Soudain, ses pensées le dirigèrent vers les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus : Jamie et Stacy.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître ! Impossible, non, impossible, se répétait-il dans sa tête.

Il prit soudain conscience qu'ils étaient en danger. Qu'importe que cela soit vrai ou pas, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa petite amie et à son meilleur ami, ni même à tous les enfants avec qui il avait pu jouer, ou même ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui. A dire vrai, il s'en moquait bien. Il ne voulait pas que le monde disparaisse. C'était tout.

Les mots de Nord revinrent résonner dans son esprit.

Un trou noir.

Un trou noir menaçait d'engloutir la planète. Il se sentait oppresser par la vérité. Il sursauta au moment où Bunny posa sa patte sur son épaule avec bienveillance :

- Eh, du calme camarade, le rassura-t-il, on ne sait même pas quand ça va arriver.

- Peu importe quand, contesta le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement, on ne peut tout simplement pas laisser faire ça.

Fée lévita vers lui.

- Bien sûr que nous ne le laisserons pas faire, Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jack eut un maigre sourire. Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Tout son être était complètement retourné par la nouvelle. Il sentait son propre pouls résonner dans tout son corps, lui martelant le crâne comme on le lui cognerait à grand coup de marteau. Dès qu'il avait l'impression de revenir à la raison, il suffisait de revoir le visage de Stacy et de Jamie s'effacer pour qu'il se mette à paniquer de nouveau. Jack fit un pas en arrière, vers la sortie.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans un bredouillement avant d'hausser la voix, désolé, je vous laisse faire pour le moment. Promis, je reviens. Mais je… je dois aller chercher mon bâton. Désolé.

Le dernier mot s'effaça dans l'air que l'esprit de l'hiver agita autour de lui en quittant précipitamment la salle, laissant les quatre Gardiens complètement stupéfaits.

* * *

Et bien… nous nous retrouvons lundi pour un prochain chapitre !

En attendant, je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes, chères lectrices !

Le Soleil brille et les beaux jours s'imposent ainsi petit à petit. On pense fort à Jack qui doit se terrer dans les terres septentrionales XD

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews ;) (et aussi celles qui n'en laissent pas) Vos commentaires me font très plaisirs et m'incitent à continuer, que ce soit cette fanfiction, les fanfics en général et plus encore l'écriture et l'art de conter des histoires.

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ ah ah ! Oui, ne va pas me spoiler mes lecteurs XD En tout cas, tu devrais trouver réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. ;)

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça fait penser à ta fic (_**Armes**_, je la conseille à toutes, ça se lit bien, ça se lit vite et c'est très drôle mais aussi dramatique !) et j'adore trouver des tas de moyens de transport pour Sab' ! Depuis le début de cette tétralogie j'ai réussi à ne répéter aucun véhicule pour l'instant *petite fierté*

_**Caro-hearts :**_ XD C'est quoi ce délire ? XD Tout le monde aime Jack, mais na, y a que Stacy, na ! Moi qui décide d'abord namého. Dans ce chapitre, tu verras parfaitement ce que je te disais plutôt par mp à propos de Jack et son bâton.

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : « Oui, je reviens à toi, berceau de mon enfance » (A. de Lamartine)**_

Les Gardiens continuèrent leur débat bien que la discussion finissait par s'enliser du fait du peu d'informations dont ils disposaient. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de tourner en rond jusqu'à obtenir d'Ombric plus de précisions. Celui-ci finit par faire acte de présence.

De grands bruits d'éboulement et d'objets s'étalant au sol s'élevèrent depuis les étages le plus beau de l'Atelier du Père Noël. La porte de la vaste salle de réunion ayant été laissée ouverte après le départ de Jack, les éclats de voix qui suivirent la chute d'objets inconnus n'échappa pas à l'ouïe des quatre légendes. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation et se précipitèrent vers la rambarde circulaire. Ils jetèrent un œil en bas mais ne distinguèrent rien si bien que d'un commun accord tacite, ils s'en allèrent rejoindre la salle du globe d'où semblait provenir force nom d'oiseau et également les grognements d'un ou deux yétis.

Arrivés sur place, les Gardiens découvrirent des cartons déposés ça et là, divers objets, parfois non-identifiables (il fallait bien dire ce qui était), de la paperasse cachée, et au milieu de tout ce fourbi, se tenait les mains sur les hanches, visiblement embêté, Ombric. Le vieux magicien frappait du pied le sol, agacé. Il fusillait du regard un yéti qui se confondait en excuse dans un baragouin incompréhensible sous sa longue moustache. Un autre allait et venait déposant des cartons, sifflotant tranquillement.

Nord s'avança enfin et se racla la gorge.

- Hum… euh… Ombric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le scientifique en herbe sembla soudain prendre conscience de la présence des quatre Gardiens. Il délaissa en un instant le yéti qui entreprit de ramasser les affaires étalés par terre, bougonnant légèrement. Ombric enjamba une pile de livre aussi épais que poussiéreux et s'écria :

- L'heure est très grave !

Bunny croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel. Ombric retroussa ses manches et plongea son vieux regard de magicien dans les yeux grands ouverts de Nord. Il sembla s'adresser à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui présent dans cette salle. Lorsqu'il présentait une invention, il avait déjà cette habitude de fixer ainsi ses bénéficiaires mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu l'air aussi grave, aussi sérieux, voire même aussi meurtri. Il avait indiscutablement trouvé du nouveau quant à cette histoire de trou noir. Et rien qu'à la façon dont il captait le regard de la légende, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Nord en vint même à déglutir. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Vous avez cinq jours, déclara simplement Ombric

Un courant d'air glacial passa parmi les légendes. Etait-il réellement passé d'ailleurs ? Ou bien la nouvelle les ébranla-t-elle tellement qu'ils en furent soudain frigorifiés ? Fée, qui voletait alors, se posa sur le sol, le visage déconfit. Sab' et Bunny s'observèrent un instant. Alors, c'était officiel ? La Terre allait mourir dans cinq jours ?

Cinq jours…

Déjà que d'un point de vue humain ce n'était rien, alors du point de vue des légendes… ce n'était qu'une infime particule. Une infime particule qu'il restait pour vivre aux humains. Une infime particule qu'il restait aux légendes pour trouver une solution. Car, avant même de pouvoir agir, il fallait savoir s'ils pouvaient agir. Et comment ils devaient agir !

Cinq jours.

Même un écran avec un compteur qui défilerait ne serait pas plus explicite. Ils entendaient tous distinctement en eux le mouvement lent mais certain des aiguilles d'une énorme pendule, dont les minutes s'écouleraient beaucoup trop vite. Chacun d'eux se sentit soudain étouffé sous la pression du temps. Cinq jours. Cinq pauvres jours. Ils se sentirent déjà paniqués et l'angoisse monta dans le groupe.

Soudain, Nord sortit de sa torpeur et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non, non et non. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Il leur restait cinq jours, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester cinq jours sans bouger, geindre et se lamenter. Cinq jours ? Ok. Ils allaient repousser ce trou noir vite fait bien fait ! Enfin… si un trou noir pouvait être repoussé. Une once de doute restait éveillée chez le Père Noël mais il décida derechef d'optimiser le plus possible. En situation de crise, il en faut au moins un pour avoir la pèche et distribuer entrain et courage aux autres.

Le Père Noël reprit contenance et redevint le patron de son grand Atelier. Il s'adressa à ses yétis :

- Conduisez Ombric dans une chambre et transportez-y ses affaires…

- Non ! le coupa Ombric, pas une chambre. Installez-moi dans l'observatoire.

Il n'y eu aucune protestation. A vrai dire, même s'il y en avait eu, elles seraient tombées à l'eau : le vieil homme à la barbe grisonnante avait déjà enjambé son fatras de bouquins et prit la direction dudit observatoire. Seul un des yétis, l'autre étant parti de l'avant, jeta un regard interrogatif à son chef. Ce dernier hocha d'un bref mais vif mouvement de tête. Il précisa à ce dernier d'accorder au scientifique tout ce qu'il désirait, annonce qui fit grincer des dents Bunny, et de mettre sous ses ordres trois autres yétis. Puis, il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et avisa tout son atelier en plein effervescence malgré qu'on soit au mois de juillet.

- Ding dong, appela-t-il

Aussitôt trois petits elfes répondirent à l'appel, passant entre les jambes et les pattes des trois autres Gardiens. Sans quitter des yeux sa grande fabrique, le Père Noël commanda :

- Va arrêter le travail : Noël sera mis en suspend jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les elfes, tout autant que les trois autres créatures d'ailleurs, ouvrirent des yeux ronds. C'était avec ce genre de décision qu'on ne pouvait que se rendre compte que, oui, la situation était grave, voire même plus, et requérait des changements dans le cours habituel des évènements.

- Et prépare toutes les chambres possibles, déclara finalement Nord en se tournant vers ses petits compagnons et ses grands camarades, nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

Les elfes déguerpirent sans demander leur reste : l'heure n'était pas aux jeux et aux blagues. Cela se voyait clairement dans les yeux de Nord ainsi que dans son timbre de voix, d'où perçait une étrange et faible vibration dû à la crainte du lendemain. Un lendemain inconnu.

Le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche faisait de son mieux pour contenir son angoisse grandissante, mais elle se diffusait comme une traînée de poudre à mesure que le chef de l'Atelier prenait des décisions qui bouleversaient l'ordre naturel des choses. Bunny osa enfin prendre la parole après un petit raclement de gorge gêné.

- Euh… de la compagnie ? demanda-t-il

Nord fit un pas qui se voulait assuré vers les trois autres Gardiens.

- Oui, affirma-t-il, je pense que cette affaire ne concerne pas que nous. Et nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces dont nous disposons.

- Tu veux ramener tout le monde au Pôle ?

Le Père Noël ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la remarque de Bunny. Il posa une main sur son épaule et une sur celle de Fée, tout en prenant soin de ne pas quitter Sab' des yeux. Ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être tous les quatre véritablement liés. Dommage que Jack ne soit pas là… Cependant, ils n'allaient pas perdre leur temps à courir après l'esprit de l'hiver, même si tout le monde se doutait très bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils n'avaient que cinq jours pour rassembler tout le monde, trouver un plan et le mettre en application. Il n'aurait pas un jour de plus.

- Mes amis, déclara Nord solennellement, je compte sur vous pour prévenir le plus de légendes possible.

- Oui, bien entendu, approuva Fée qui s'envolait déjà pour gagner la sortie, je m'en vais de ce pas mander mes petits quenottes et veiller à ce qu'elles s'autogèrent en cette période de… en ce temps de… de crise…

La Gardienne semblait encore perturbée par l'annonce et elle avait l'impression, comme les autres d'ailleurs, que de ne pas prononcer le mot éviterait peut-être la catastrophe. Puis, la jolie fée aux couleurs chatoyantes s'envola dans un vrombissement d'ailes, soucieuse.

Le Marchand de Sable lévita pour se mettre à hauteur des deux grands Gardiens et leva ses deux pouces en signe d'approbation. Il agita ses mains devant lui, modelant son sable comme un véritable artiste et aussitôt un Concorde se forma. Il sauta dedans et décolla sans tarder. Lui n'avait aucun assistant pour lui venir en aide et il allait devoir gérer et les rêves de millions d'enfants et l'appel à toutes les légendes. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir profiter d'une petite sieste…

Ne restait plus que Bunny. Ce dernier tapait nerveusement de la patte sur le plancher. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ces histoires de trou noir, loin de là mais… ne pouvaient-ils pas affronter la menace seuls ? Appeler toutes les légendes de la planète prendrait des jours entiers. Et précieux dans ce cas ci ! Les Gardiens étaient bien faits pour ça, non ? Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son confrère.

- Notre mission est de protéger tous les enfants du monde, récita Nord machinalement en jetant un œil vers l'extérieur avant de planter son regard dans les yeux vert buisson du Lapin de Pâques, mais plus que les enfants, c'est toute la planète qui est ici en danger. Nos pouvoirs ne peuvent qu'affecter les enfants et nous ne pouvons que combattre une entité les menaçant. Nous cinq seuls nous n'avons pas la force de faire plus. Malheureusement…

Le grand homme russe se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Sa respiration, étonnamment calme, créait un petit nuage de buée sur la vitre. Nord observa le paysage. Les sapins s'élevaient, grand, majestueux, vêtus de leurs épines à l'odeur vive et enivrante, tandis que le ciel n'était qu'azur, quelques fois traversées par des traînées blanchâtres. Tout semblait immobile, calme et empreint de sérénité. Le duvet blanc de la poudreuse se mêlait aux éclats de la glace, toutes deux s'étendant à perte de vue, au-delà des monts, pics et falaises abruptes.

Le Père Noël sentit Bunny s'approcher de lui. Il croisa les pattes et lui-même se perdit dans la contemplation de cet espace où le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise. Le lapin géant inspira profondément.

- Tout le monde au Pôle alors ?

Nord esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui. Il paraît qu'on meurt de chaud sur le reste de la planète en ce moment.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Jack Frost se laissait porter les vents du pôle Nord, beaucoup plus agréables à son sens que tous les courants parcourant la planète en cette période. Cependant, pour aller plus vite, il se laissa entraîner par un suroît venu du Sahara et traversant alors l'Atlantique. La douceur de l'air créa au contact de son épiderme plantaire de petits picotements qui remontèrent jusqu'à son échine. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère.

Son esprit était hanté par l'abrupte nouvelle et son cœur se soulevait à chaque pensée pour les deux êtres qui comptaient finalement le plus dans sa vie. Quand bien même il était une légende, quand bien même il était un esprit de l'hiver, et plus encore quand bien même il était désormais un Gardien, sa vie était à Burgess, en Pennsylvanie, comté peuplé d'humains, et ses plus proches relations étaient des humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus mortels.

Alors qu'il prit appui sur un souffle plus important pour gagner en vitesse, l'esprit pensa qu'il était en fait bien loin de l'image que les Gardiens avaient entretenu jusqu'à lors. Pas de repère caché à la vue de tous, pas d'assistants, pas de grandes relations avec les autres légendes. Non. Juste son lac, son pote Jamie, sa copine Stacy et toute une liste de bêtises, de farces et de pitreries bien plus longue que n'importe quelle liste de garnements. Et cette vie lui convenait parfaitement !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir un obstacle sur sa route ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce qu'il chérissait le plus soit toujours mis en déroute ou freiné ? L'esprit jeta un rapide coût d'œil à la voûte azurée qui couvrait la Terre. Pourquoi une catastrophe pareille était-elle prévue ? Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne c'était ce qu'on appelait le destin… son estomac se noua et sa gorge se serra en prenant un peu plus conscience de la gravité de la chose et surtout de l'impuissance dans laquelle ils étaient tous englués.

Alors que son front se plissait une énième fois dans le tourment qui agitait son esprit, il aperçut enfin les premières habitations de Burgess et sa grande route principale traversant la bourgade, croisée de part en part. Le trafic était affluent mais les passants rares. Rien d'étonnant à cela : alors que la matinée était à peine entamée, le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et dardait de ses rayons incisifs tout être vivant, annonçant déjà une journée de plus sous cette canicule étouffante.

Jack prit de la vitesse et, à la vue du pavillon des Benett, il se sentit soudain plus léger et eut la pensée absurde que son monde existait toujours. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il aperçut la mère de Jamie et Sophie s'éponger le front avant de terminer l'installation de la piscine gonflable. Sophie sautillait partout avec sa bouée en forme de coccinelle, Abby le lévrier s'agitant autour de la gamine et aboyant de bonne humeur. Pendant ce temps, son frère sur les marches menant au jardin étalait de la crème solaire consciencieusement sur ses avant-bras. Jack se posa sur le bord du toit et observa ses deux favoris (il fallait bien le dire !) se préparer pour la baignade. Madame Benett se releva enfin et déclara les mains sur les hanches :

- Bon, je file au travail. Je compte sur vous pour être rentrés à l'intérieur sur l'heure du déjeuner, hein.

Elle gravit les marches du perron et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils d'une main affectueuse.

- Je te fais confiance Jamie. Tu sauras t'occuper de ta petite sœur tout seul ?

- Maman ! s'insurgea-t-il en attrapant justement la fillette par le bras, je suis assez grand maintenant.

Madame Benett esquissa un sourire. Puis, tandis que Jamie barbouillait de crème Sophie qui riait aux éclats, ce nouveau jeu de maquillage étrange n'étant pas pour lui déplaire, leur mère attrapa son sac à main qui reposait sur une table en fer gris. Elle s'éloigna vers sa voiture après avoir déposé un dernier gros baisé sur les joues de ses précieux enfants.

Ainsi perché sur les tuiles d'ailleurs en train de lui brûler sérieusement les pieds, l'esprit de l'hiver observa la voiture partir. Lorsqu'il la perdit de vue, il reporta son regard sur les deux enfants. Il ne connaissait Jamie que depuis deux ans véritablement et pourtant ! Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté et avaient fait les quatre cents coups tous les deux depuis belles lurettes. Plus que le premier enfant à croire en lui, c'était le premier ami que Jack s'était véritablement trouvé. Il remarqua soudain combien Jamie avait grandit d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il voyait toujours ses légendes favorites, ce qui rassurait quelque part Jack. A chaque fois qu'il venait voir Jamie, il avait tout le temps une seconde d'hésitation, se demandant si cette fois-ci aussi le garçon le verrait encore.

Ça y est : Jamie aidait sa petite sœur a entré dans l'eau. Sophie s'assit brutalement dans sa bouée, aspergeant son grand frère qui, se prenant au jeu, l'éclaboussa à son tour. Ainsi entrèrent-ils dans une douce bataille fraternelle qui n'aurait de cesse qu'un évènement perturbateur vienne les interrompre. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles vint animer le visage de l'esprit, malin et surtout au moins tout aussi joueur et plaisantin que ces enfants. Il se releva prestement, recula de quelques pas et s'élança du toit.

Jamie était en train de jeter à la figure de sa sœur une nouvelle rasade d'eau fraîche lorsqu'une énorme masse s'abattit soudain dans la piscine. Une grande vague les submergea tout à coup. Les deux enfants restèrent un instant interdits, les yeux ronds sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, découvrant Jack Frost devant eux, Sophie s'écria :

- Ouais ! Jack !

Elle frappa fort ses pieds dans l'eau et trempa, s'il pouvait l'être plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'esclaffa. Tous ses soucis venaient de s'envoler. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Jamie et Sophie qui comptait. Et la piscine aussi bien sûr ! Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque et s'installa confortablement.

- Alors, comment ça va Jamie ?

L'interpellé pouffa et désigna le pantalon de Jack qui baignait complètement.

- Jack, tes vêtements…

- Bah ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Un p'tit coup de vent bien placé et je serais aussi sec que si j'étais dans le désert !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il donna une bonne claque dans l'eau, assez forte pour envoyer un jet en direction de Jamie. Celui-ci répliqua immédiatement. Et Sophie s'ajouta. Bientôt, aucun des trois ne savait plus qui venait de lancer et ils se contentaient juste de répliquer sans se soucier de qui recevrait la charge. L'ambiance était d'autant plus agréable que le froid qui émanait de Jack rafraîchissait un peu plus l'eau face aux degrés grimpants à vue d'œil. Pour les divertir l'esprit de l'hiver s'amusa à créer de la glace à la surface, même si ce n'était qu'au final que de courtes secondes à cause de la chaleur.

Puis le jeu vira rapidement hors de la piscine, lorsque le garçon aux cheveux châtains eut l'excellente idée d'aller sortir son pistolet à eau d'un vieux carton dans la remise au fond du jardin. La guerre était déclarée. Le commandant Sophie chevauchait un étalon, Jack Frost de son nom, plus rapide que l'éclair et capable de prendre appui sur les murs afin d'éviter les assauts du carabinier Jamie. Lorsqu'il était trop tard, l'étalon parait l'attaque d'un sabot qui gelait tout sur son passage. Le commandant au maillot de bain décoré de papillon était plus que ravie du travail qu'effectuait son vaillant destrier. Quant au carabinier, il se ruait de plus en plus souvent à plat ventre dans son repère favori, un petit étang du nom de « piscine gonflable », afin de récupérer des munitions. L'adversaire trouva même le temps d'enrôler un lévrier de chasse pour poursuivre le commandant.

Puis, alors que la bataille faisait rage, alors qu'on ne savait plus qui faisait parti du même camp ou pas, la chaleur étouffante et suffocante rappela Jack, Jamie et Sophie à la réalité. Même Abby avait fini par déserter le jeu pour se réfugier à l'ombre qu'offrait la petite terrasse, se lovant confortablement sur son vieux tapis vert délavé. Bientôt le rire de la fillette s'éteignit, accablée par le temps.

Par la suite, un ventre criant famine se fit entendre. Jamie alla alors consulter l'heure dans le salon. Il revint pour aussitôt tirer Jack par la manche. Manche complètement trempée qui plus est, et Jack ressentit soudain le besoin de se sentir sec. Il agita sa main comme le ferait un magicien. Aussitôt, une petite brise vint secouer ses cheveux blancs et ses vêtements furent secs en un clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas menti.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, fin du chapitre 3 !Entre nous, cette scène tombe très bien. En tout cas, dans mon coin, une bonne petite baignade ne ferait pas de mal :)

Je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite ! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ?

Et je viens de remarquer avec mon disclaimer que c'est bien le premier chapitre où n'apparaît aucun OC…


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Voici le quatrième chapitre cette fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaira également…

Annonce spéciale : il va y avoir **une coupure de la fanfic'** car je ne serai pas là à partir de mardi et ce jusqu'au 1er juin ! De fait, il n'y aura pas de publication pendant trois semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, retrouvez-moi, déjà lundi soir pour le chapitre 5, mais aussi à partir du 3 juin pour la suite ;)

Merci à toutes les lectrices et merci pour vos reviews.

_**Caro-hearts :**_ je ne dévoilerai rien mais nous verrons pas mal de monde en effet.

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ XD Ah ! Référence Oasis ! J'adore !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : « Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » (Voltaire)**_

Jamie fit entrer Jack dans la cuisine. Aussitôt Sophie s'installa à table, prête à dévorer n'importe quoi du moment que ça se mangeait et que c'était sucré. Déception pour elle, lorsqu'elle vit son grand frère sortir du frigo une assiette de sandwichs joliment disposés et une salade composée pleine de couleur. Leur mère les avait préparés le matin même en pensant à ses enfants et cela se voyait. Sophie bouda.

- Je veux pas de la salade…

Jamie eut un petit sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel avant de partager son sentiment de grand frère désabusé avec l'esprit de l'hiver.

Celui-ci ne savait pas trop où se poser et restait bêtement au milieu du passage : c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la cuisine de Jamie et Sophie. Il contempla un instant cette cuisine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal mais qui, à ses yeux, paraissait être une découverte extraordinaire. Jack s'amusait avec les enfants, plus encore avec Jamie et Sophie, mais jamais il n'était véritablement rentré dans leur quotidien. Aussi futile cela put-il paraître, une cuisine était une pièce qu'il n'avait que très rarement vue dans sa vie.

Et à la vue de cette pièce, pourtant pleine de vie, il se rendit compte à quel point il était éloigné de tout. Il était un Gardien, une légende, sans en être vraiment une puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des batailles de boules de neiges et geler les canalisations, ce qui laissait Bunny en rogne mais qui plaisait de fait tellement à l'esprit de l'hiver. Et en même temps, il n'était pas un humain non plus. Il fut tout à coup prit d'un doute : quelle était sa place en ce monde ?

Le bruit de la chaise que Jamie avait tiré devant lui le sortit de ses pensées. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'il ne percute que le jeune garçon lui présentait la chaise.

- Ah ! Euh… merci Jamie.

Il s'installa sans rien dire. Son ami se pencha vers lui, l'air soudain soucieux.

- Ça va Jack ?

- Hein ?

L'esprit de l'hiver se rendit véritablement compte de l'attention que Jamie lui portait tandis que Sophie engloutissait avec grand appétit un sandwich au thon. Un large sourire s'allongea alors sur les lèvres de Jack.

- Mais oui, ça va ! T'inquiète !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Jamie servit un sandwich à Jack et entama par la suite le sien. L'esprit resta un instant perplexe face à ce triangle de pain de mie. Pas que la nourriture ne l'attire pas mais… combien de fois dans sa vie de légende Jack avait-il eu besoin de manger ? Cela ne lui était pas interdit, bien entendu, mais ça ne lui était pas nécessaire non plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre en somme. Trop occupé comme il l'était à faire le pitre et s'amuser aux quatre coins du globe, il ne prenait jamais le temps de manger. Jack croqua dans le pain de mie sur cette dernière réflexion.

Par la suite, l'après-midi se profila tranquillement, dans la fraîcheur du salon, accompagné d'activités calmes. Sophie, malgré ses cinq bougies passées désormais, était toujours avide de sieste. Elle insista pour que Jack s'installe avec elle sur le canapé et tandis qu'elle posait sa petite tête blonde et fermait ses grands yeux verts, l'esprit de l'hiver lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Jack se souvint de la fois où la fillette s'était posée dans les bras de Bunny : elle s'endormait toujours aussi vite ! Jamie s'installa aux côtés du Gardien. Il observa un instant Jack avant d'entamer un semblant de conversation :

- Dis-moi Jack, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Son interlocuteur eut un petit sourire en coin ironique tandis qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard dans le vague.

- Oui… une petite sœur, comme toi.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais au vu de sa retenu, Jamie n'osa pas en demander d'avantage. Il changea de sujet.

- Tu sais, cette année, je vais entrer au collège.

Jack le dévisagea : qu'était-il censé répondre à cette déclaration ? Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon cherchait à lui dire véritablement ? Il ne tarda pas à le savoir car Jamie enchaîna sans se soucier du mutisme du jeune homme.

- Je vais entrer dans la cour des grands. Et moi aussi, je vais grandir, annonça-t-il soucieux, tu… tu viendras quand même jouer avec moi ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que l'esprit de l'hiver n'éclate d'un rire franc, réveillant en sursaut Sophie par la même occasion. Jack attrapa le garçon par les épaules et le décoiffa complètement.

- Pff ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je viendrais encore jouer ! Comment pourrais-tu passer un hiver sans mes flocons, hein ?

Cette dernière réplique laissa échapper un rire du côté de Jamie. Bientôt, il était sur le point d'étouffer alors que l'esprit de l'hiver le menaçait de chatouilles. Sophie rigolait, trouvant décidément trop amusant de voir son frère souffrir de la sorte. Elle se joignit à la partie et, très rapidement, les rires de deux enfants emplissaient le salon tandis que Jack les asticotait, prenant un malin plaisir à ne leur laisser aucune seconde de répit.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement par la suite, entre éclats de rire, blagues, et jeux diverses. Alors qu'ils avaient fini tous trois étendus sur le plancher frais de la chambre de Sophie, dernière pièce où celle-ci s'était cachée avant d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache, la fillette s'écria soudain :

- Moi, plus tard, j'aurais des enfants et ils joueront aussi avec Jack Frost ! Et moi aussi je jouerai encore avec Jack. Et puis, y aura Jamie qui viendra, et lui aussi il aura des enfants. Et on s'amusera tous ensemble !

Jamie et Jack s'interrogèrent du regard : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait pour sortir ça tout d'un coup ? Sophie attrapa ses pieds et commença à se balancer. Elle ajouta un ton plus bas, comme sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu verras Jack : tu existeras pour toujours.

L'esprit de l'hiver fut très ému par la déclaration de cette petite tête blonde, à peine âgée de cinq ans et qui avait pourtant su trouver des mots sincères. Il s'assit en tailleur et observa Sophie qui, elle, le regardait la tête à l'envers et riait de voir le monde ainsi bouleversé. Malgré leur jeune âge, Jack se rendit compte combien Jamie et Sophie envisageait le futur et surtout le fait de grandir. L'esprit de l'hiver faisant partie intégrante de leur enfance, ils se sentaient responsable de son existence en quelque sorte. Mais au fond, Jack Frost leur faisait confiance : ces deux là continueraient à croire en lui. C'était certain. Leur lien était fort.

Quand ils seront grands…

Jack se surprit à imaginer les deux enfants adolescents puis adultes. Mais leur silhouette restait floue.

Plus tard…

Jack déglutit d'un seul coup, son expression changeant du tout, le sourire écrasé par une angoisse ravivée. Y aurait-il seulement un plus tard ? L'annonce du trou noir par Nord refit soudain surface. Les enfants se rendirent compte très rapidement du changement d'attitude de Jack.

- Ça va ?

L'esprit de l'hiver les dévisagea tour à tour. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Que la Terre allait s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre et eux avec ? Le croiraient-ils seulement ? Ne sachant que répondre, il passa un certain temps à ouvrir et fermer la bouche bêtement.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée et une voix épuisée s'exclama :

- Je suis rentrée ! Jamie ! Sophie !

La fillette se leva précipitamment et oublia totalement la présence de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle détala en poussant des cris de joie et se rua vers l'escalier. En revanche, Jamie lui resta quelques secondes à attendre une réponse de la part de Jack. Celui-ci était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, reprenant conscience de la menace latente. Un imperceptible mouvement de la part du jeune garçon le sortit aussitôt de son tourment. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis se releva.

- Va voir ta mère : elle t'attend surement, déclara-t-il

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur dévoiler la vérité. Jamie s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de sa sœur lorsqu'il se retourna et fit face à Jack Frost, les mains dans son sweat. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Au fait… il est où ton bâton ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux : le temps de jouer avec les deux enfants, il en avait même oublié son objet fétiche. Passer du temps avec eux était un tel plaisir et tellement relaxant, comme une bulle, un petit univers où seules la joie et l'insouciance avaient tous les droits.

- Je l'ai oublié chez Stacy, avoua-t-il enfin dans un petit sourire et le regard fuyant

Rassuré, Jamie s'en alla saluer sa mère. L'esprit de l'hiver était désormais tout seul dans la chambre de Sophie. Seul avec ses pensées. Seul avec ses angoisses.

Il repensa alors à la dernière remarque de Jamie. En effet, il ferait peut-être bien d'aller retrouver son bâton et Stacy par la même occasion. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre de Sophie pour s'enfuir par les airs, la canicule se rappela à son bon souvenir et Jack crut devenir une torche vivante. Même le moindre courant d'air était chaud à lui embraser les pieds. Il se rua sous les arbres de sa forêt, quasiment son domicile. Il s'installa confortablement sur une branche ombragée et se fit la promesse de ne rester là uniquement le temps que le Soleil descende et les températures avec. Plus éreinté par tout ce tourbillonnement de pensées, de craintes et d'inquiétudes que par la journée en elle-même avec Jamie et Sophie, Jack ressentit le désir de fermer les yeux. Rien qu'un peu. Juste assez pour se retrouver dans la douce illusion que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'Atelier du Père Noël était en pleine effervescence. Les yétis avaient abandonnés les jouets, qui étaient alors tous entassés proprement dans une remise, et se préoccupaient plus de courir à droite à gauche munis de seaux d'eau et de serpillères ou de draps et de bûches. La préparation des chambres prenaient du temps et toute l'aide était requise. Néanmoins, les nombreux allés et venus avaient quelque chose de comique malgré la gravité de la situation : de gros monstres de poils jouant les parfaites ménagères et s'énervant de ne pas trouver le détergeant adéquat avait en effet de quoi déstabiliser.

Les elfes, fidèles à leur habitude, traînaient un peu partout. Maladroits, ils tentaient cependant d'apporter leur aide. Armés de brosses à chaussure, ils récuraient une planche alors qu'un yéti venait de lessiver le parquet. Ils voulaient transporter les couvertures mais, bien trop lourdes, même pour dix d'entre eux, ils finissaient inévitablement par pendre au bout du tissu soulevé par un yéti. Ils jetaient dans le feu quelques brindilles mais celles-ci étaient quasiment aussitôt écrasées par de lourdes bûches. Alors qu'un yéti astiquait les vitres, trois elfes avaient bien tenté de lui prêter main forte. Pourtant, l'un d'eux avait glissé sur du produit qu'un de ses congénères avait mis en surplus et il s'était retrouvé la seconde d'après en train de baigner dans le seau de la créature poilue. Les elfes erraient donc un peu partout sans jamais trouver leur place. S'ennuyant, ils leur arrivaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent d'en venir à faire des farces et de petites blagues. Aussitôt réprimandés, ils continuaient pourtant de cacher les brosses, inclure du savon moussant dans les seaux, renverser des étendues glissantes, voire dangereuses. Les elfes avaient trouvé un nouveau passe-temps.

Cependant, celui-ci perturbait tant les yétis, assidus dans leur tâche et grommelant sous leur longues moustaches bien touffues, que ces derniers en vinrent à appeler au secours le Père Noël. Les elfes furent alors conviés dans la salle du globe où les attendait Nord, tapant nerveusement le plancher du pied. Une main triturait la garde d'un sabre rangé dans un coin. Les elfes déglutirent tandis que le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche soupirait et frottait entre deux doigts l'arrête de son nez.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de ne pas traîner dans les pattes des gens ?

L'un des elfes se fit porte-parole de ses congénères et haussa timidement les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit. Nord soupira une fois de plus. Il était sous tension et inspirait souvent profondément dans l'espoir de ne pas exploser. De colère ou de peur, il ne savait pas bien, mais il était certain qu'une goutte de plus dans son agacement général et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment alors je vous demanderai d'être sage. Vraiment sage cette fois, insista-t-il en faisant les gros yeux à l'un d'eux qui venait de pouffer de rire en apercevant au loin un yéti glisser sur un savon laissé là par pur hasard

Alors qu'il congédiait les elfes après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, des pas rapides résonnèrent. Enfin, la silhouette voutée d'Ombric émergea au détour d'un couloir et déboucha lui-même dans la salle du globe.

- Ah ! Nord ! s'exclama-t-il, je te cherchais !

Il fit signe à une silhouette menue qui le suivait de venir à ses côtés. Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn ondulé et aux yeux finement allongés se découvrit. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau jaune vif qui aurait fait hurlé le sens de la mode de quiconque en ayant un. Elle tenait bien calé contre sa poitrine un livre à la couverture craquelée et qui, de fait, devait avoir bien vécu. Bien qu'elle semblait à son aise, elle gardait le regard rivé vers le bas, jetant de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil à droite à gauche. Le vieil Atlante attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la présenta devant le Père Noël.

- Tu connais Katherine, n'est-ce pas ?

Nord hocha vigoureusement la tête et souleva Katherine dans ses gros bras, musclés bien entendu, avant de lui planter deux gros baisers mouillés sur les joues.

- Comment vas-tu mon enfant ?

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol et qu'elle recouvra son équilibre, Katherine sourit.

- Bien. Merci, Nord.

- Tu as de nouvelles histoires à nous raconter ?

Alors que la jeune fille desserra son emprise sur son manuscrit, Ombric s'incrusta et passa un bras fraternel sur ses épaules.

- Allons, allons, Nord. Kathy a bien voulu répondre à mon appel aussi rapidement, ce n'est pas pour de pareilles trivialités. Fais-moi plutôt le plaisir de l'amener à sa chambre. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Après tout : l'avenir dépend de mes recherches !

Il tapota la tête de sa pupille avec tendresse et s'en alla, les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé malgré son vieil âge, preuve qu'il était fier d'être une des pièces maîtresses pour contrer cette menace. Vraisemblablement, la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait l'humanité ne l'affectait que très peu. Quand bien même les légendes resteraient en vie, il aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de montrer un peu plus d'égards aux principaux êtres vivants de cette planète. Nord secoua la tête, un peu désœuvré par l'attitude enthousiaste du vieux nécromancien. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui observait son tuteur rejoindre à grand pas son repère. Elle esquissait un petit sourire amusée. Elle sembla sentir le regard de Nord sur sa frêle silhouette et elle déclara sans détourner le regard :

- Ombric m'a dit que je dormirais à l'Atelier ces prochains jours. Est-ce que je pourrais quand même passer chez nous pour aller chercher certaines affaires dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Les deux légendes se dirigèrent machinalement vers l'ascenseur. Nord passa une main rugueuse dans sa nuque avant de proposer à la jeune fille :

-Je comptais aller voir Cupamor et Desidone, est-ce que tu aimerais…

- Oh oui ! le coupa-t-elle, bien sûr que je veux venir ! C'est la première fois que j'irais dans leur temple. J'en profiterai pour croquer les lieux.

Toute guillerette, elle accéléra le pas vers l'ascenseur et monta dedans, pressant Nord du regard. Il n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'une visite dans un lieu inconnu aurait pu combler Katherine. Cette jeune fille aimait tout consigner dans son carnet et se plaisait à esquisser les portraits et les paysages qu'elle rencontrait sur sa route. Elle était un peu la mémoire des légendes. Bien qu'elle-même n'ait pas de souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, notamment de ses parents. Mais jamais on n'avait retrouvé sa mémoire d'ailleurs. Cependant, le fait qu'Ombric l'ait adopté avait beaucoup atténué ce vide affectif. Elle avait su se créer une nouvelle vie, des relations, un but et vivait ainsi agréablement, entre sa chambre chez Ombric, la seule pièce propre et à peu près bien rangée, et le reste du monde qu'elle survolait à dos de son oie géante nommée Kailash.

Tandis qu'il descendait, Nord lui demanda justement :

- Où as-tu laissé Kailash ?

- Juste à l'entrée… hum… Ouest, je crois.

- Tu préfères quoi : y aller avec elle ou mon traîneau ?

- Tu rigoles ? Le traîneau, bien sûr !

L'elfe qui descendait avec eux fit tinter son grelot, signalant aux passagers qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tandis que Katherine s'engageait déjà vers la piste de lancement, Nord esquissa un sourire : tout le monde aimait vraiment son traîneau. Satisfait, il attrapa la veste doublée et agrémentée de fourrure qu'un yéti lui tendait et rejoignit en quelques pas la jeune fille.

Ils grimpèrent dans le traîneau déjà attelé et paré au décollage. Katherine se glissa aux côtés de Nord tandis que celui-ci empoignait les rennes. Il les fit claquer et le bruit se répercuta contre les parois glacées tandis que les sabots des reines frappaient durement le sol. Bientôt, l'attelage s'ébroua et fila à travers les galeries, renversant au passage deux yétis et un elfe qui s'occupait de la signalisation. Au premier looping, le Père Noël jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille : elle était partie dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle s'émerveillait comme toujours de voir défiler sous ses yeux les différents tunnels et s'amusait de ne plus savoir où était l'endroit et l'envers, la gauche et la droite. Ils débouchèrent brusquement dans la vive lumière du jour et les falaises abruptes du pôle Nord se découvrirent tandis qu'un vent puissant venaient gifler leurs joues rougissantes. Katherine se pencha et scruta les gorges à des kilomètres en contrebas dont on ne distinguait que quelques icebergs sombres et un filet d'eau slalomant entre eux.

- Tiens, Kathy, l'interpella Nord, attrape donc ma boule à neige dans la poche de mon manteau.

La jeune fille opina de la tête. Elle fourra sa main dans la large poche et se délecta de la chaleur qui y résidait face au pincement du froid polaire. Elle extirpa alors une petite boule de cristal où tourbillonnaient d'étranges flux multicolores.

- Quelle destination exactement ? hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement incessant du vent

- Le Temple de Cupidon.

Contrairement à la voix ténue de Katherine, Nord n'avait aucun besoin de hausser le ton, celui-ci étant naturellement grave et porteur.

La jeune fille agita la boule à neige tout en maintenant contre elle son précieux carnet. Puis, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'objet et lui murmura la destination désirée. Aussitôt, l'image furtive d'un temple romain caché entre deux hautes et jeunes montagnes se dessina dans la petite boule de cristal avant qu'un tourbillon de couleurs n'explose à l'intérieur. Katherine jeta alors la boule à neige le plus devant elle. L'objet se brisa en une pluie multicolore. Un vortex s'ouvrit devant le traîneau du Père Noël mais les reines n'en paraissaient nullement effrayées. Bien au contraire. Nord claqua un grand coup sur les rennes et l'attelage prit un appui invisible dans les airs avant de s'élancer dans la déformation spatiale. Derrière eux, le passage se referma et il ne resta plus aucune trace d'eux.

* * *

Je vous dis à lundi soir pour le chapitre 5 !

Et je rappelle une deuxième fois qu'après celui-ci, il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au 3 juin pour avoir la suite !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonsoir, chères lectrices !

Le cinquième chapitre avant que je ne m'envole vers d'autres horizons (même si le Soleil ne semble pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez, surtout outre-manche XD) !

Cet après-midi a été riche en émotion : j'ai regardé (pour la 17ème fois eh ouais XD) mon DVD des Cinq Légendes et je viens juste de remarquer que dans la chambre de Sophie, il me semble avoir reconnu le même château rose aux tuiles violettes que les yétis préparaient pour Noël. Il semble que ce château ait remporté un vif succès à la fête précédente vu qu'ils renouvellent la production XD

**Annonce spéciale : il va y avoir ****une coupure de la fanfic'**** car je ne serai pas là à partir de mardi et ce jusqu'au 1****er**** juin ! De fait, il n'y aura pas de publication pendant trois semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, retrouvez-moi à partir du 3 juin pour la suite ;)**

Merci à toutes les lectrices et merci à la review de _**Tsuki2608**_ (en effet, ça devient de plus en plus étrange cette histoire de chapitre non-notifié…)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Cupamor, Desidone, Anastasie, alias Stacy, son père et sa mère __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : « Qui ôterait oisiveté du monde, bientôt périraient les arts de Cupidon » (Rabelais)**_

Le traîneau apparut dans l'air sec et chaud de l'été italien, en pleine montagne. Les sommets s'alignaient si serrés que Nord dut bientôt faire une embardée s'ils ne voulaient pas finir écraser sur la falaise la plus proche. Katherine était rarement venu dans les Apennins, la grande chaîne de montagnes italienne, aussi resta-t-elle un long moment à contempler et détailler les forêts à flancs de falaises, les lacs sur les plateaux, la roche abondante, jusqu'à ce que se dévoile à ses yeux l'imposant Temple de Cupidon, temple en pierres de taille finement ouvragées, parcourut de milliers de roses s'entrelaçant le long des colonnes, courant le long du chapiteau et s'insinuant dans les recoins les plus insolites. Elle ouvrit rapidement son précieux carnet sur une page vierge et extirpa de la poche de son blouson une plume d'oie. Elle ne sembla pas avoir besoin d'encre. Aussitôt que la pointe effilée entra en contact avec le papier, une encre coula et se délia au fur et à mesure de ses tracés précis et délicats.

Nord fit atterrir ses rennes juste devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée du temple. Les deux passagers sautèrent par-dessus bord. Le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche croula rapidement sous la chaleur environnante. Il ne sortait que très rarement de son Atelier et restait même dans les environs du pôle Nord. Il pensa aux réflexions de Bunny et de Jack Frost : ces deux là n'avaient pas mentis ! Il faisait véritablement une chaleur atroce ces temps-ci. Alors que Nord s'épongea le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir caché dans une poche, Katherine avait déjà ôté son manteau jaune. Il fit de même. Puis, ils entrèrent.

Le Père Noël guida Katherine à travers la grande cours et son bassin à l'eau calme et scintillante, déployant au travers du patio les rayons stellaires. Les roses étaient toujours plus présentes et exhalaient en ce mois de juillet de forts parfums embaumant les lieux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivirent un itinéraire que Nord semblaient bien connaître. Enfin, il souleva une large tenture de lin aux couleurs criardes et invita Katherine à passer la première.

Là, la jeune fille découvrit une immense salle, aussi haute de plafond qu'elle était large, dont les murs étaient recouverts de fleurs à épines qui s'épanouissaient aussi aisément que si elles avaient été au grand air. Au fond, étaient installé deux grands bureaux de pierres où ronflait un ordinateur sur chacun d'entre eux. Tout l'alentour était propre et rien ne traînait. Tout au plus deux ou trois feuilles laissées là par hasard. Près de Katherine et de Nord se trouvaient un long sofa, trois fauteuils et une table basse sur laquelle était éparpillé un jeu de cartes dont les couleurs étaient composées de deniers, de bâtons, de coupes et d'épées. Quant aux restes de l'espace, Katherine écarquilla les yeux tant elle fut surprise de découvrir un terrain de volley-ball.

Deux créatures semblables en tout point mais ne se distinguant que par leur couleur de robe et celle de leurs ailes étaient d'ailleurs en train de disputer un match. La balle ne s'approchait jamais du sol, les deux créatures aux longues boucles blondes n'hésitant pas à user de leurs ailes afin de balayer l'espace d'un grand coup de vent. On pouvait en venir à se demander si même le filet avait une quelconque utilité, vue leur hauteur.

Concentrées, elles ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux deux étrangers. La créature aux ailes azur veinée d'or frappa un grand coup dans le ballon mais son adversaire, rapide, répliqua par une attaque placée. La créature, voyant sa balle lui échapper, agita précipitamment ses ailes et fondit sur le ballon qu'elle remonta d'une maladroite Corse, soit en se jetant sous la balle, mais ses boucles blondes lui obstruèrent la vue un instant et elle frappa dans la mauvaise direction. Le ballon vola un instant avant de rebondir dans le silence pile en dehors de la ligne délimitant le terrain.

La créature aux ailes pourpre veinée d'or lévitait toujours et, les mains sur les hanches, exultait en laissant échapper un grand rire bien sonore. Son sosie à terre se releva en faisant la moue.

- Et j'ai gagné la partie ma chère Cupamor ! s'écria celle qui volait encore

- Si on avait continué à jouer à la scopa, je t'aurais battu ! répliqua la vaincue

La gagnante haussa les épaules tout en redescendant doucement vers le sol.

- Tu gagnes toujours à la scopa. C'est pas drôle.

- Normal, je suis plus intelligente que toi, ma chère sœur, rétorqua sur un ton mielleux Cuapmor

- Tu me traites d'idiote, là ?

La créature aux ailes pourpre veinée d'or poussa gentiment sa sœur sur le côté. Malgré tout, le coup suffit à faire trébucher Cupamor qui s'étala une nouvelle fois par terre. Visiblement, le sport l'éreintait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que sa sœur en tout cas.

- Tu es juste plus à l'aise avec le sport, grommela Cupamor en se relevant et époussetant sa robe blanche, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais, reconnut un peu prétentieusement sa sœur en emmêlant une boucle autour de son doigt, le sport et moi, ça ne fait qu'un.

Elle affichait un sourire étrange, presque malsain. Cupamor leva les yeux au ciel : sa sœur et les sous-entendus louches… une véritable histoire d'amour.

Les jumelles prirent soudain conscience que, depuis quelques minutes déjà, on les dévisageait avec surprise. Elles tournèrent la tête dans le même temps et firent sursauter la jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés du Père Noël. Son visage rond et ses cheveux auburn ondulés leur disaient bien quelque chose mais impossible de remettre un nom sur cette légende là. Les deux créatures s'envolèrent légèrement et vinrent à la rencontre de leurs invités. Avant même qu'elles ne puissent sortir un mot, Nord prit la parole, visiblement sidéré par le comportement oisif des jumelles.

- Je croyais que l'été était une période chargée. A ce que je vois, vous trouvez encore le temps de vous amuser.

Nord éclata de rire. Si la créature aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or rigola avec lui, Cupamor se sentit plus gênée et rentra la tête dans les épaules, affichant une mine coupable. Elle lissa les pans de sa robe comme pour remettre de l'ordre.

- Ce n'était que notre pause de la journée, expliqua la première, depuis que vous nous avez installé l'informatique, on va beaucoup plus vite pour répondre aux demandes, sans parler du classement qui se fait sur commande. Et puis, vous savez, on ne fait rien d'autres que jouer aux cartes et des parties de volley en ce moment…

- La canicule, renchérit Cupamor dans un murmure

Le Père Noël partagea le fait d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il posa une grosse main de travailleur aguerri sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je vous présente Katherine, notre conteuse et historienne attitrée si on peut dire. Mais peut-être la connaissez-vous déjà ?

Puis, sans attendre leur réponse, il désigna d'un geste les deux créatures en face de la jeune fille :

- Et voici Cupamor, Conseillère des Sentiments, et Desidone, Conseillère des Désirs.

- Enchantée, répondit poliment Katherine, j'avais déjà entendu parler de vous mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà croisées.

- Pas étonnant, maugréa Desidone, y en a un, lourdingue, qui nous surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. On est coincé ici.

Elle désigna du menton le plafond. Cupamor posa une main sur son épaule.

- Idon, voyons ! Ne parle pas de Lui de cette façon.

- Ne m'appelle pas Idon ! Bordel ! hurla-t-elle soudainement excédée

En effet, elle détestait vraiment ce surnom. En plus de paraître débile, il continuait à alimenter le mythe de Cupidon joufflu en couche-culotte. Ce qui horripilait particulièrement Desidone.

Nord désigna furtivement le ciel et demanda :

- Il vous laisse tranquille ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, le rassura Cupamor, les choses se sont tassées depuis. Tout va bien.

Desidone marmonna des paroles inaudibles, mais surement pas jolies à entendre. Néanmoins, elle ajouta à l'intention de son auditoire par la suite :

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'attends avec impatience le moment où je pourrais le renvoyer chi…

Cupamor plaqua précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur, lui faisant les gros yeux. Nord croisa les bras et pouffa de rire plus pour la réaction de la créature aux ailes azur que pour les propos de celles aux ailes pourpres. Il considérait que ce n'était pas son problème et ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. L'être vêtu de blanc se racla la gorge gênée et changea de sujet :

- Au fait, pourquoi cette soudaine venue, Nord ?

Le rire du Père Noël s'éteignit brusquement et deux mots vinrent de nouveau hanter son esprit.

Trou. Noir.

Il déglutit en prenant conscience que malheureusement ce n'était pas par pure courtoisie qu'il était venu à la rencontre des jumelles. Le temps sembla soudain rattraper son corps de légende et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. Il passa une main embarrassée dans sa longue barbe blanche : il ne savait pas bien par où commencer. Ou plutôt, si, il savait mais tous les propos d'Ombric et des autres Gardiens, ainsi que leurs diverses réactions sans compter tout ce qu'il fallait désormais prévoir encombraient son esprit et l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

Katherine posa une main encourageante sur son bras et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Tandis qu'ils prenaient place, les deux créatures ailées s'interrogèrent du regard et finirent par s'installer en face de leurs invités. Nord inspira enfin profondément.

- Ombric a découvert qu'un trou noir menaçait d'engloutir la planète entière.

Desidone ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Nord lui intima le silence d'une main ferme. Elle ne pipa mot face à l'air grave qui s'était emparé du Père Noël.

- Les Gardiens et moi, nous nous sommes déjà réunis et quand Ombric nous a appris que nous n'avions que cinq jours pour, peut-être, sauver l'humanité, nous avons décidé de réunir le plus grand nombre de légendes afin de contrer tous ensemble cette menace.

Un long silence perdura. Nord était détaillé de la tête au pied par deux paires d'yeux blanc translucide.

- Car ce trou noir ne concerne pas que les Gardiens, elle concerne toutes les légendes, crut-il bon de préciser

Le silence se poursuivit. Katherine observait l'une et l'autre des jumelles puis passait à Nord avant de revenir vers elles. Sans crier gare, et manquant de faire tomber de son fauteuil sa jumelle, Desidone s'écria :

- Un trou noir ? Sans déconner ?!

Nord se contenta d'hocher gravement la tête.

- On va y passer nous aussi ?

- Idon, enfin ! lui reprocha sa sœur et lui frappant la cuisse, pense d'abord aux humains.

- Arrête avec ce surnom, marmonna Desidone

Nord ne tint pas compte de leur échange et lui répondit en toute honnêteté :

- Nous n'en savons rien. Nous ne sommes pas exactement du même monde qu'eux et Ombric ne m'a pas informé des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur nous. Cependant, une chose est certaine : les humains n'ont ni les moyens ni le temps d'aller à l'encontre de ce trou noir. Mais peut-être que nous, nous qui ne sommes pas des humains, nous qui avons des pouvoirs, nous pouvons tenter de les sauver.

- Vous nous demandez donc de nous rallier à votre cause ? résuma Cupamor

- C'est ça.

- Mais euh… est-ce qu'Il le sait, Lui ?

Nord se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- J'avoue que nous ne Lui avons pas vraiment posé la question.

Le Père Noël brossa d'une main distraite sa longue barbe blanche tandis qu'il résumait une fois de plus son rôle en tant que Gardien.

- Et les enfants font partie de cette humanité à sauver. Je ne vois pas quel serait le problème.

- Nous non plus, grommela Desidone, on ne voyait pas où était le problème quand Anastasie est…

Cupamor étouffa les derniers mots de la phrase de sa sœur dans un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au regard meurtrier qu'elle lui jeta en retour. Tout sourire, elle déclara enfin :

- Nous vous aiderons comme nous pourrons. Avez-vous des directives à nous donner pour le moment ?

- Nous pensons rassembler tout le monde au pôle Nord et s'entretenir avec toutes les légendes possibles là-bas.

- Au pôle ? s'inquiéta Desidone, mais il caille trop là-bas !

Nord poursuivit en se concentrant sur Cupamor.

- Pour cela, il faudrait également que vous puissiez joindre toutes les légendes que vous connaissez. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire et je ne connais pas tout le monde non plus.

- Nous ferrons de notre mieux, assura Cupamor, et nous promettons d'arriver grand maximum demain matin aux aurores.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la créature aux ailes azur veinées d'or se leva. Tout le monde suivit sauf Desidone qui croisa les bras et répliqua :

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais… et notre boulot ? On en fait quoi ? C'est pas tout, mais les gens ne couchent pas ensemble automatiquement tout le temps. Ils ont besoin de nous.

Katherine prit alors la parole :

- Sauf que s'il n'y a plus d'humanité, vous n'aurez plus personne à conseiller du tout.

- Chouette des vacances éternelles ! voulut plaisanter Desidone

Mais la blague ne passa pas du tout et elle eut droit à trois regards noirs, dont un plus prononcé de la part de sa sœur.

- C'est bon, je rigolais…

Cupamor reprit à l'intention de Nord :

- Je m'en vais de ce pas prévenir Valentin.

- Sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que ce vieux déglingué peut servir à quelque chose ?

Une fois encore la réplique de Desidone passa à la trappe. Le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche déclara en retour :

- Personnellement, je m'en vais rendre une petite visite à la Befana et au Père Fouettard.

Ils se saluèrent tous les quatre, sereins pour le moment car ils avaient l'impression d'avoir les choses en main. Mais plus les heures et les jours passeraient, plus l'angoisse monterait et la tension avec. En sortant de la salle, Katherine glissa à Nord :

- Fouettard… tu n'étais pas en froid avec lui ces derniers temps ?

- Si, mais il y a certaines situations où il faut savoir enterrer la hache de guerre.

Quant à Cupamor et Desidone, la première retourna rapidement à son bureau pour formuler quelques réponses et entreprit de partir à la recherche de Valentin, le pauvre aveugle errant à travers le monde. Desidone fit de même, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça bizarre que je contacte Valentin ?

- Ah ! Mais je le crois toujours, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua l'être aux ailes pourpres, non, moi, je vais ramener du monde. Des légendes vraiment actives. Pas comme ton vieux croûton, quoi.

Cupamor fusilla sa sœur du regard.

- Valentin est très sympathique et savant. Laisse-le tranquille. Ceci mis à part, de qui parles-tu ? J'ai peur de trop comprendre venant de ta part.

La créature aux ailes azur jaugea sa sœur d'un air sceptique. Le sourire de Desidone s'élargit.

- Eh eh… les succubes et les incubes, bien évidemment.

Cupamor fit la moue. Sa jumelle leva les yeux au ciel, exacerbée.

- Alors quoi ? Parce qu'ils couchent avec des humains, ils ne sont pas capables de venir nous prêter main forte ? Je te signale que Nord a bien précisé le plus de légendes possibles.

- Je sais, je sais… mais j'aimerai juste qu'ils évitent de sauter sur n'importe qui…

Desidone souffla.

- Ils ne sautent pas sur tout le monde, idiote, ils se nourrissent de désirs sexuels humains. A partir de là, ils en ont rien à faire des légendes. Et plus encore, ils sont comme nous : ils savent réfléchir et être sérieux.

Cupamor haussa les épaules puis s'envola pour partir à la recherche de son ami. Desidone leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de toujours devoir essayer en vain de faire comprendre à la chaste et tendre conseillère de l'amour que le désir n'est pas mal.

_**oOoOoOo**_

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et Stacy sortit de la douche, la tête encore bourdonnante de formules arithmétiques. Malgré l'effet relaxant que l'eau tiède avait eu sur sa peau, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne se sentait pas plus reposée. Elle attrapa une serviette et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux avec avant de les enrouler négligemment, si bien qu'une mèche rousse encore humide tomba le long de son visage. La jeune femme se planta devant le miroir et s'observa.

Pourquoi Jack ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas au fond…

Elle secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser cette idée. Bien sûr que Jack l'aimait ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Il l'aime… n'est-ce pas ? Et si elle ne l'attirait pas ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il ne la trouvait pas attirante, elle. Stacy approcha son front du miroir et détailla chacun de ses traits.

Il était vrai que ses sourcils n'étaient pas parfaitement épilés et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de gommer sa peau. Elle arrêta brusquement le cours de ses pensées et se jeta un regard blasé à elle-même : sincèrement, est-ce que Jack se soucierait qu'elle applique deux crèmes une fois par semaine, et passe son temps à surveiller ses sourcils ? Sans parler de ses ongles… Bien sûr que non ! Et ça, elle en était sûre et certaine. Mais en même temps…

Stacy se jugea des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux gris étaient peut-être un peu trop grands, son visage peut-être un peu trop allongé, ses cheveux trop lisses, ses mains trop fines, ses bras trop petits et gros, sa poitrine trop plate, son cou trop épais, ses hanches trop larges, ses jambes trop courtes… Elle soupira. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle relève une fois de plus son visage pour retomber sur le reflet de son corps : elle lui trouverait tous les défauts du monde ! Ce n'était pas le bon soir pour une inspection physique.

Elle délaissa alors le miroir avec néanmoins un petit regard en coin. Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait aucun effet à Jack… elle souffla, exaspérée de s'être elle-même donner l'idée. Elle enfila son short et son débardeur qui constituaient son pyjama non sans un dernier regard dégoûté envers son propre corps. Puis, elle dénoua la serviette et laissa retomber ses cheveux en cascade en même temps que la fatigue l'assaillait.

Me préfère-t-il les cheveux lâches ou les cheveux relevés ? se surprit-elle à penser. Elle empoigna mollement le sèche-cheveux et l'alluma. Lorsque chaque mèche fut totalement sèche et bien rangée à sa place, Stacy passa sauvagement ses deux mains dans sa tignasse rousse et les désordonna complètement.

La jeune femme quitta ainsi la salle de bain et traîna la patte jusqu'à sa chambre. Au fond, elle espérait que Jack serait là, à l'attendre accroupi sur son lit, avec son sourire enjôleur et malin, à la fois séducteur et enfantin.

Mais depuis que la nuit dernière déjà elle l'avait attendu en vain, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Cependant, elle restait perplexe : Jack qui partait sans son bâton, ce n'était pas normal. Encore plus bizarre fut le fait qu'il disparaisse dans un trou apparu subitement dans sa chambre et aussi vite reparti. Elle soupira une énième fois : ce n'était pas non plus normal que le jeune homme n'est pas donné signe de vie depuis. Bon… d'accord, il avait disparu depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et il lui arrivait souvent de s'éclipser pendant des jours entiers, voire des semaines entières. Mais en hiver. Pas en été. Ni sans son bâton. Surtout sans son bâton en fait.

Stacy avait beau essayé de se raisonner, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Anastasie ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme sursauta et fit volte-face. Elle se détendit en apercevant son père, les lunettes sur le nez, tenant devant lui un épais roman et dévisageant sa fille avec étonnement. A ses côtés, dormait profondément sa mère lovée près de son mari. L'idée saugrenue qu'un jour elle pourrait se trouver à la place de sa mère tandis que Jack occuperait celle de son père traversa son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle secoua la tête.

- Oui, oui. Pas de problème. Trop de devoirs, crut-elle bon de rajouter comme excuse

- Le but des cours d'été est de t'aider à t'améliorer, hein, pas de te crever la santé.

Stacy eut un léger sourire. S'il savait !

- Bonne nuit, papa.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Son père rehaussa les lunettes sur son nez et se replongea dans sa lecture tandis que sa fille s'éclipsait dans sa chambre.

Stacy eut une simple seconde d'hésitation en poussant la porte de sa chambre : serait-il là ? Elle eut un soudain intérêt pour le parquet tandis qu'elle passait le pas de la porte. Puis, après une bonne inspiration, elle releva la tête pour voir que… qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Elle tourna la tête vers le bâton courbé qu'elle avait posé la veille contre sa penderie après le départ précipité de son petit ami. Les veinures de glace avaient disparu dès l'instant que le contact avec l'épiderme de Jack s'était interrompu. Par la suite, elle se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle observa vaguement l'heure sur son réveil : minuit trente. La chaleur était partie et avait fait place à une douceur que la jeune femme appréciait particulièrement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle aurait bien aimé que Jack soit là.

Jack…

Où était-il ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Vos impressions ?

Vous avez tout le temps de déblatérer/aimer/détester/critiquer (surtout critiquer, j'aime les critiques !)/etc car on se retrouve le 3 juin !

De plus, je tiens à souhaitez bon courage à toutes celles qui sont en plein climax/dernière ligne droite/examens. Les mois de mai et juin sont les plus éreintants mais courage ! Après la pluie, le beau temps ! Et en l'occurrence, les vacances ! \o/


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour chères lectrices !

Et oui, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ahem… pardon…

Voici le chapitre 6 de cette fanfiction et j'espère que vous avez pu tenir votre mal en patience. Mais je n'en doute pas car le fandom regorge de petites perles à lire (voire relire) !

J'aimerais également avoir votre avis sur une chose : la longueur des chapitres. Je sais que certaines aiment les longs (voire très longs) chapitres. Cependant, je me demandais ce que vous préfèreriez entre des chapitres longs en termes de mots ou des chapitres avec une unité d'action (quitte à ce qu'ils soient courts). Votre avis sur la question m'intéresse beaucoup !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, alias Stacy __**©moi-même**__, Alysse en super guest __**©Tsuki2608**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : **__**« Ses froids embrassements ont glacé ma tendresse » (Racine)**_

Bunny contempla du haut d'une colline les petits œufs à pattes qui faisaient la particularité de leur espèce s'amuser en contrebas. Ils étaient pareils à des enfants. Ils n'avaient qu'une infime conscience mais elle leur était suffisante pour comprendre le monde qui les entourait et savoir qu'avec Bunny, ils étaient protégés. Aussi ne se souciaient-ils jamais dans le domaine du Lapin de Pâques : ils y étaient en sécurité. Les petits œufs naissaient tout au long de l'année. Cependant, mise à part la préparation pour Pâques, ils disposaient librement du reste de l'année.

Le regard du maître des lieux s'éternisa sur les hautes falaises verdoyantes au loin, les praires fleuries, les ponts de pierres, les rivières et les torrents, les lacs aux eaux silencieuses. Tout n'était que mousse, herbes, fleurs, arbres… vie en somme ! En tendant légèrement l'oreille, on percevait le vrombissement délicats des ailes des papillons, les oiseaux chanter, les insectes siffler entre eux.

Il huma l'air un instant de son immense domaine. Oui : tout ici respirait la sérénité, le calme, et le simple bonheur d'exister comme existait la nature dans son plus simple apparat.

Bunny repensa alors à Ombric et à sa déclaration abrupte. La menace était difficile à croire et plus encore à appréhender lorsqu'il se trouvait face aux étendues paisibles de la Garenne. Il n'était pas aisé d'imaginer un monde qui n'était pas lorsqu'on avait précisément tout sous les yeux. D'autant plus que Bunny, sans remettre véritablement en cause la sagesse ou l'expérience passée du vieil Atlante, hésitait à se lancer à corps perdu dans la défense de la planète. Il suffisait d'une simple erreur de calcul pour que toute cette agitation ne soit que superflue.

Néanmoins, le doute subsistait.

Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre en question chaque annonce d'Ombric, sous prétexte que c'était Ombric ou bien tout simplement difficilement envisageable, alors même que le sort de l'humanité était en jeu. Il pensa également à son domaine : si la Terre disparaissait, la Garenne aussi… non ? Cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience du danger et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il s'assit sur un rocher, attrapa un bâton et commença à le tailler en boomerang à l'aide d'un couteau.

Le grand et fier Lapin de Pâques ne perçut pas les feuilles des arbres s'agiter autour de lui. Leur mouvement était trop fugace et trop discret pour que lui, même avec ses sens, puisse les percevoir. D'un chêne à proximité, une jeune fille au teint de porcelaine s'extirpa de l'écorce comme si ce ne fut qu'un simple voile qu'elle traversait. Relativement de petite taille, elle arborait quelques coréopsis épanouis d'un jaune vif élégant dans ses cheveux châtain nattés. Elle inspira silencieuse l'air humide et vivifiant de la Garenne tout en semblant se détendre.

Puis, elle s'approcha discrètement du Lapin de Pâques, voletant discrètement, porté par un petit vent doux qui subsistait dans cette contrée. Elle voulut s'installer silencieusement à ses côtés mais elle se prit le pied dans une haute racine et s'étala de tout son long devant Bunny. Celui-ci sursauta. Puis, la surprise passée, il éclata d'un rire moqueur :

- Et bien Lys', être un esprit du printemps te suffit plus, faut que tu bouffes de l'herbe maintenant ?

La jeune fille fit la moue et se releva, ne prenant même plus la peine d'épousseter ses vêtements. Ils étaient toujours tâchés de toute façon. Et ce n'était pas plus étonnant vu le temps qu'elle passait à gambader, passer d'arbre en arbre (la sève, ça colle), à se rouler là où elle se sentait bien.

- Je te retourne le commentaire, Lapinou, répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire ironique, deux boomerangs ne te suffisent plus ?

Elle désigna du doigt le tas d'armes en bois fraîchement taillés. En effet, il semblait que Bunny était plutôt anxieux vu le nombre de bouts de bois qu'il avait transformé.

- Simple mesure de précaution, maugréa-t-il

L'esprit du printemps s'assit en tailleur en face de lui. Sans quitter des yeux son travail, Bunny lui demanda :

- Dis-moi tout Alysse, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es déjà passé le mois dernier pour les plantes de mon domaine. Ne me dis pas qu'elles ont à nouveau besoin de soins et qu'elles t'assourdissent avec leurs appels.

Alysse se frotta machinalement les oreilles en souvenir de tous les printemps où elle ressentait, plus qu'elle n'entendait comme le supposait le Lapin de Pâques, l'appel des plantes de la Garenne qui ne demandaient qu'à reverdir et vivre une année encore.

- Non mais tu sais quel temps il fait à la surface en ce moment ?

- Canicule.

- Exactement ! s'écria-t-elle en s'étendant dans l'herbe fraîche, les bras en croix, il fait tellement chaud que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu crever un nuage de pluie, la différence de température atmosphérique a provoqué un orage… et je me suis pris la foudre en pleine figure…

Bunny pouffa de rire. Alysse se renfrogna.

- Et toi ? Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Au lieu de te moquer de moi…

Le rire du lapin cessa immédiatement. Il eut envie de répondre par réflexe que, comme d'habitude, en cette période de l'année, tout était calme. Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Un trou noir.

Dans cinq jours.

Sans le vouloir, ses oreilles se couchèrent et il soupira profondément. Alysse était maladroite mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'inquiétude. Elle passa une main douce dans la fourrure.

- Eh ! Bunny… qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- C'est idiot mais je n'aime pas en parler.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là.

- Non, tu dois savoir, rétorqua un peu sèchement malgré lui le Lapin de Pâques, ça te concerne aussi. A dire vrai, ça nous concerne tous.

Alyssa fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle comme pour mettre fin à un silence s'alourdissant

Bunny prit le temps de poser et son boomerang et son couteau. Puis, il se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille qui le détaillait de ses grands yeux verts à la couleur changeante. Elle souriait.

Comment se sourire pouvait-il s'effacer du jour au lendemain ? se demanda Bunny. Il pensa alors qu'Alysse était reliée à la Nature. Si la Terre mourrait, l'esprit du printemps en perdrait-il son existence ? Alysse était comme une petite sœur pour lui et il n'imaginait pas la vie sans elle, sans ses maladresses, ses plaisanteries, son aide et ses soins. Plus qu'un esprit, Alysse était une amie proche. La présence de la jeune fille ôta les derniers doutes dans l'esprit de Bunny. Ils allaient se battre contre ce trou noir. Tous. Ombric pouvait bien faire des erreurs de calculs. Lui, E. Aster Bunnymund ne se le permettrait pas. Il ne se permettrait pas de mettre en danger la Terre, l'humanité, son domaine, Alysse, ses œufs, sans mettre toutes ses chances de côtés auparavant et de se battre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait au fond…

Il posa une patte sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'air grave. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrémenter l'inquiétude de l'esprit. Mais elle resta silencieuse et attendit qu'il parle.

- Alysse, commença-t-il, un trou noir menace d'engloutir la Terre. Nous nous rassemblons tous au pôle pour le contrer. Te joindras-tu à nous ?

L'esprit du printemps sembla ébranlé par la nouvelle. Son visage perdit toute couleur tandis qu'elle vacillait légèrement. Si Bunny ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas retenue, elle se serait surement écroulée. Après avoir déglutit un bon nombre de fois, inspirer et expirer profondément plusieurs fois, tenter de recouvrer ses esprits, elle retrouva une tranquillité étonnante. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit.

- Tu veux une réponse stupide à ta question stupide ?

**oOoOoOo**

Jack s'éveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un regard hagard de tous côtés. Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que la brume se levait dans son esprit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint de sa décision. Il constata que les températures s'étaient radoucies, même si à son sens elles paraissaient toujours chaudes. Elles n'étaient cependant pas suffocantes.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et leva la tête vers le ciel qui perçait au travers des frondaisons. Les étoiles brillaient sous une voûte bleutée vierge de toute étendue nuageuse. Porté par de léger courant d'air frais, l'esprit de l'hiver grimpa en haut de l'arbre. Il fit la moue et se frappa le front en découvrant une légère trace orangée s'éteignant à l'Ouest. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé ! Comment avait-il pu dormir pendant tout ce temps ? D'habitude, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeiller et pourtant, à ce moment là, il en avait eu l'irrésistible envie. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Il avait précisément désiré fermer les yeux un instant sur ce monde-là. Mais il s'était assoupi. Jack Frost pesta contre lui-même tandis qu'il s'envolait en direction de Seattle.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le pavillon en bois, classique dans la région, le jeune homme se sentit d'autant plus fautif qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait laissé sa petite amie sans nouvelle. Après un petit raclement de gorge mal assuré, il reprit de l'altitude et rejoignit la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de Stacy. Parti depuis la côte Est en pleine nuit, l'heure était également bien avancée à Seattle, malgré le décalage horaire.

Il souleva délicatement la traverse et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Jack plissa les yeux et découvrit son objet fétiche, proprement rangé contre la penderie de la jeune femme qui résidait là. Il se rua presque dessus. Mine de rien, sans ça, il se sentait comme nu. Aussitôt qu'il l'empoignait fermement, une douce lueur glacée éclaira la pièce à mesure que le givre s'insinuait dans le bois.

Ayant enfin l'impression d'être redevenu lui-même, Jack s'approcha du lit où supposait-il que sa petite amie se trouvait. Stacy s'était endormie sans défaire aucun drap et reposait à plat ventre, le corps doucement soulevé par sa respiration régulière. Jack s'agenouilla avec un petit sourire. Il pencha la tête pour observer le visage endormi partiellement recouvert de mèches rousses.

Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas observée de la sorte ? Elle ne l'avait jamais su. C'était en quelque sorte son petit plaisir personnel que de rester de longues heures tout simplement perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme. Il connaissait chacun de ses traits par cœur, et s'il avait été un jour aussi doué qu'elle, il aurait même pu retracer son portrait les yeux fermés. Prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'une adulte, elle gardait néanmoins les yeux d'une enfant, pétillants parfois, innocents d'autres fois ou encore boudeurs.

Pourtant, aux yeux de Jack, Stacy n'était pas plus une enfant qu'une adulte : elle était simplement elle, celle qui lui avait fait découvrir une partie du monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu. A chaque fois, Jack se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas dégager les mèches de cheveux qui voilaient légèrement le visage de Stacy, de peur que le contact avec sa peau froide ne réveille la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci aussi, il réprima une irrépressible envie de caresser sa chevelure ou sa peau pâle.

Au même moment, la jeune femme gémit dans son sommeil et se tourna, s'étalant sur le côté droit. Tous ses cheveux tombèrent comme une masse sur sa figure, ce qui arracha un énième sourire au jeune homme : elle qui détestait tant voir toute sa tignasse rousse lui tomber sur le visage… Voyant la place à ses côtés ainsi vide et spacieuse, Jack décida de poser son bâton à terre et, lévitant grâce à l'air de la pièce, il se posa le plus discrètement possible sur le matelas et continua à observer sa belle endormie.

C'était étrange d'aimer quelqu'un, pensait-il tout en la détaillant, on a l'impression que c'est toujours nouveau et en même temps habituel, normal. Il rapprocha ses cheveux blancs de sa petite amie. Comment pouvait-on se lier à ce point à une personne ? Il ne saisissait toujours pas. Mais au fond de lui, il haussait les épaules car cela lui importait peu au final. Il aimait être avec Stacy, il restait avec Stacy. Après tout, il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça : au gré de ses envies. Son souffle se mêla bientôt à celui de la jeune femme. Jack ne résista pas plus longtemps : il avança ses lèvres et les colla doucement sur les siennes.

Stacy ouvrit subitement les yeux, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine face à un réveil aussi brusque. Le temps que son cerveau se ranime, elle ne vit qu'une forme étrange étendue à ses côtés et un contact mouillé au niveau de sa bouche. Ni une, ni deux, elle recula vivement la tête… et percuta bruyamment le mur. Aussitôt, Jack recula et écarquilla les yeux tandis que Stacy se prenait le crâne dans les mains et se recroquevillait face à une douleur lancinante.

Puis, elle releva la tête après s'être assurée de ne s'en sortir qu'avec tout au plus une faible bosse. Elle passa une main engourdie dans ses cheveux roux foncé et les désordonna un peu plus avant d'enfin comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Jack restait immobile face à elle, une expression contrite se peignant sur sa figure.

La figure de Stacy s'éclaira soudain.

- Jack ! s'écria-t-elle

Sa voix hésitait entre la joie et le sermon ce qui donnait à sa réplique une tonalité surprenante, à la fois haute et grommelant. Néanmoins, si le brusque réveil lui avait déplu, son soulagement était bien plus fort. Elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier l'étreignit en réponse.

- Jack, demanda-t-elle sans se détacher de son corps, mais où étais-tu passé ?

Jack déglutit. Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Le trou noir…

Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Presque. Mais cette menace était bien réelle.

Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Stacy. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'un de ses doigts glacé lui chatouilla l'échine par mégarde. Il la sentait frêle. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que trouver le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Il renonça rapidement en découvrant deux grands yeux gris interrogateurs dans la pénombre du clair de lune. Il eut un léger soupir.

Il se contenta de prendre Stacy dans ses bras et de coller la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Jack crut même à un moment que sa petite amie s'était finalement rendormie. Mais pas du tout : toutes les fois, où il avait tenté de la libérer pour l'étendre sur son lit, elle avait agrippé son sweat et lui avait murmuré « reste ».

Alors, il était resté.

De son côté, Stacy se collait de plus en plus fort contre le corps de Jack espérant en vain lui faire passer un message. Mais évidemment, il ne comprenait pas. Jack était une légende de l'enfance, il n'y connaissait rien. Et c'était bien normal. Mais une fois de plus la jeune femme était frustrée. Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte et s'écarter légèrement. Elle contempla son visage dans la pénombre puis le détailla de haut en bas.

- Jack, finit-elle par chuchoter, t'as pas chaud avec ton sweat ?

- Si, avoua-t-il

Stacy eut un maigre sourire.

- Alors, enlève-le.

Jack ne dit rien. Il opina de la tête et se releva le temps d'enlever son haut. Aussitôt libérer du tissu, sa peau exhala une fraîcheur enivrante. En ce temps de canicule, Stacy ne pouvait demander mieux. Pour le coup, elle préférait largement le froid au chaud, même si le minimum ne devait pas être en-dessous de quinze degrés.

Stacy se jeta à nouveau sur le jeune homme et colla tout son être à ce torse frais. Sous le coup de la surprise, Jack en fut déstabilisé et tomba sur le dos. Lorsqu'il comprit que, non, Stacy n'était pas du tout décidée à bouger, il passa un bras par-dessus la nuque de la jeune femme et la caressa d'un doigt distrait. Si d'abord elle frissonna, elle finit par se délecter de ce simple geste.

Quant à lui, il remarqua à peine combien cela faisait plaisir à sa petite amie, trop préoccupé qu'il était avec cet histoire de trou noir. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais… à dire vrai, il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui en parler. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient confinées dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, il ne tenait pas à la percer. Si la Terre devait réellement disparaître, il voulait juste vivre heureux avec les gens qu'il aimait jusqu'à la fin. Sa gorge se noua.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ces êtres disparaissent. Son front se plissa. Ce qu'il voulait véritablement surtout c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à penser que sa prochaine farce ou de potentielles vacances avec Stacy. Pour l'heure, cela signifiait qu'il devait forcément aller rejoindre les Gardiens, ceux-ci désirant tout autant que lui sauver la planète. Enfin… du moins, l'espérait-il.

Au final, l'esprit de l'hiver s'accorda cette seule nuit pour être tout à Stacy puis, le lendemain, il lui évoquerait vaguement une affaire urgente qui prendrait surement du temps et s'en irait. Il hocha subrepticement la tête, convaincu par son plan.

Jack sursauta lorsque la jambe de Stacy caressa la sienne alors qu'elle la passait au-dessus, de sorte que la jeune femme se retrouva à moitié sur lui. Elle posa son menton sur son torse et l'observa un instant.

- Jack, je t'aime, déclara-t-elle soudain dans l'obscurité de la nuit

Et heureusement que l'obscurité était là car il rougit si fort et si brusquement qu'il crut une bonne seconde que toute fraîcheur avait désertée son corps. Il ne remarqua pas que Stacy elle-même avait les joues bien roses. Elle laissa d'ailleurs courir son pied gauche le long de la jambe du jeune homme.

- Euh…moi aussi, bredouilla-t-il enfin

Elle eut un petit rire bref. Elle rampa le long de son corps et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- J'espère bien, murmura-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

La main de la jeune femme courut le long des abdominaux finement dessinés de Jack. Elle le sentit se raidir de partout et désespéra intérieurement. Mais trop fatiguée pour rechigner ou quoi que ce soit, elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Elle laissa ses doigts s'entrelacer dans ceux de la main libre du jeune homme. Celui-ci répondit aux caprices de ses doigts. Si Stacy rompit leur baiser, Jack lui laissa à peine le temps d'inspirer une bouffée d'air qu'il agrippa de nouveau ses lèvres.

Puis, la jeune femme se saisit de son poignet et amena calmement la main de Jack à se poser dans le bas de son dos. Son épiderme frileux frissonna de nouveau tandis que la main de Jack prenait de l'assurance et finissait par glisser d'elle-même sur la peau que le débardeur avait désertée.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient tandis que leurs pieds cherchaient le contact de l'autre. Jack fit soudainement basculer Stacy qui étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Alors qu'elle ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs, elle fit contrepoids si bien qu'ils restèrent tous les deux côte-à-côte. Puis, le jeune homme attrapa le corps de sa petite amie et le plaqua contre lui.

Stacy sourit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

C'était un bon début, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Ce chapitre s'achève ici pour votre plus grand malheur (oui, je sais que vous êtes frustrée XD) et pour votre plus grand bonheur, la suite arrive vendredi !

Je rappelle une dernière fois qu'Alysse n'est pas mon personnage mais celui de _**Tsuki2608**_ et que chacun des passages où elle apparaît a été certifié, approuvé et garanti ;)

A vendredi !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Nous voici déjà vendredi et l'heure de publier pour moi, il est.

Oui, je parle en Yoda. Ça m'amuse, que voulez-vous… M'enfin… Le temps passe à une vitesse O_O j'en reste moi-même sidérée. Bref, mais on s'en moque un petit peu. Je pense que vous attendez plus tôt de lire la suite de ma fanfiction génialissime, n'est-ce pas ? Aie, mes chevilles… En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'appréciez :)

Merci à vos reviews, mes plus fidèles lectrices et je tiendrais compte de votre avis quant à la longueur des chapitres!

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ que te dire à part te remercier une fois de plus de me « prêter » Alysse ? Sans compter le fait que tu apprécies également l'histoire. La réunion arrive bientôt, contentée alors, tu seras XD

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ elle vous a tué cette réplique dis donc XDDD Ravie de voir que tu es contente de mon retour, moi et mes histoires farfelues comme tu le dis (XD) et, oh ! Niveau frustration, tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur meilleure fanfic' x)

_**Carohearts :**_ ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait déjà très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de laisser un p'tit mot et puis, quelqu'un dirait que le sommeil, c'est très important !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, alias Stacy __**©moi-même**__, Alysse en super guest __**©Tsuki2608**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : **__**« O devoir qui me perd et qui me désespère !/Adieu, trop vertueux objet, et trop charmant. » (Corneille)**_

Le Marchand de Sable était un homme de petite taille qui n'avait donc aucun mal à se glisser où bon lui semblait. De plus, la manipulation de son sable doré lui permettait de créer toute chose et de l'utiliser à ses propres fins s'il le fallait. Le magicien observa un instant les rayons du Soleil s'étirer et filer au-delà de l'horizon comme pour capturer le ciel. Les jets orangés balayaient la nuit à vue d'œil. Bientôt, la Lune se cacherait dans la lumière de l'astre solaire et il ne resterait de la sorgue que les rêves éphémères, semblant s'estomper à mesure que le jour nous aveugle.

Pourtant, durant cette aube-là, le Marchand de Sable plissait les yeux : combien de matins encore l'humanité vivrait-elle ? Combien de réveil encore aurait-elle ? Combien d'aube pourrait-elle contempler ? Depuis qu'il était une légende, Sab' avait pris conscience de la fugacité que représentait la vie humaine. Un matin qu'on vit n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Lorsqu'on se couche, on n'est déjà plus le même que lorsqu'on s'était levé. Le Marchand de Sable voyait les enfants grandir bien plus que les autres Gardiens. Il rêvait avec eux et pouvait observer leur évolution.

L'annonce du trou noir avait créé en lui une étrange sensation. Un sentiment à double tranchant. Serait-ce vraiment la fin ? s'était-il demandé. S'il eut de l'angoisse à l'idée que tant de gens périssent, il était également calme face à la fatalité. Il avait eut le temps de s'y habituer quelque part : tous les soirs, il savait que plusieurs enfants ne faisaient plus partis des rêveurs qu'il accompagnait. Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, ils avaient grandi. Pas disparu.

Sab' soupira. Quand bien même il était préoccupé, il était pour l'heure investi d'une autre mission. La traverse n'était pas bien refermée et laissait quelques millimètres de battement. Il voulut passer ses mains au-dessous mais ses doigts étaient trop gros. Il gonfla ses joues, signe d'agacement. Il agita alors ses mains habiles et créa des lacets de sable doré qui se transformèrent en pied de biche. Le magicien cala son outil et appuya de toutes ses forces. Aussitôt, la fenêtre se souleva et Sab' put aisément glisser ses mains pour l'ouvrir afin qu'il puisse entrer.

Il chercha dans la pénombre matinale son objectif. Le Marchand de Sable eut un sourire en coin en découvrant les deux silhouettes enlacées. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux foncé cependant, il devina facilement son identité tant il en avait entendu parler. Il se pencha silencieusement au-dessus des deux endormis. Ainsi donc c'était elle, Anastasie ? Celle qui avait su faire grandir un peu plus le cœur d'enfant de Jack Frost…

Son regard se porta vers la figure d'albâtre et les cheveux blancs de l'esprit de l'hiver. Tandis que son bras laissait la tête de la jeune femme reposer dessus, l'autre s'étendait sur ses épaules. Leur couleur de peau ainsi mis en confrontation, Sab' se rendit compte à quel point Jack était livide. Malgré les jeux de lumières de l'aube, on le voyait clairement : l'épiderme de l'esprit était pareil à celui d'un cadavre. Le Marchand de Sable eut une certaine pitié pour ces deux êtres car, en effet, Jack n'était pas exactement vivant. Ou du moins il n'était plus humain. Leur couple était l'antipathie primitive et universelle par excellence.

Le magicien au sable doré secoua soudain la tête de gauche à droite. Il aurait bien aimé leur laissé un peu plus de temps, même l'éternité s'il le pouvait, mais il était là pour une mission bien précise. Cela le gênait beaucoup de crever leur bulle aussi se dandinait-il d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser franchir le pas. Puis, il s'y hasarda. Il tendit son petit bras de sable et tapota l'épaule nue de Jack.

N'ayant aucune réaction, Sab' mit les poings sur les hanches. Oui, il voulait bien qu'il soit heureux mais pour l'heure, le monde avait besoin de Jack Frost. Sab' posa fermement ses deux mains potelées sur l'épaule froide de Jack et le secoua sans vergogne. Enfin, un grognement perça. Le Gardien espérait que ça serait suffisant car il ne tenait pas vraiment à réveiller la jeune femme. Le sommeil, c'est précieux. Jack bougea un peu mais sans plus. Sab' commençait à perdre patience. D'autant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul… Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le Soleil commençait à émerger au-dessus des collines. Et lui qui avait promis qu'il serait de retour rapidement !

Le bras de Jack se décolla lentement du corps d'Anastasie. Il glissa sur le drap mollement avant de remonter vers le visage encore endormi de l'esprit. Dans un pur réflexe, le Marchand de Sable créa un petit lasso qu'il abattit sur le visage blafard d'un esprit de l'hiver embrumé. Une faible protestation d'une voix engluée se fit entendre. Le Marchand de Sable fit aussitôt disparaître son lasso et écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il plaquait ses petites mains gênées sur sa bouche.

Enfin, le corps de Jack se releva progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vitreux autour de lui et tenta de recoller les morceaux dans sa tête. Il avisa le corps de Stacy qui dormait à ses côtés, à peine perturbée par les mouvements de son petit ami. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle n'avait rien remarqué du brusque réveil de Jack. Puis, ce dernier aperçut le Marchand de Sable, tapant frénétiquement du pied sur le parquet. Il était visiblement nerveux. Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les désordonner un peu plus.

- Sab', baragouina-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Marchand de Sable leva les yeux au ciel. Une silhouette dorée agitant deux grands sabres aux lames visiblement affutées s'agitaient près d'un corps svelte et d'un autre plus petit. Les deux têtes de sables furent tranchées et s'évanouirent dans l'imagination du magicien. Bien affutés, les sabres… Jack Frost plissa les yeux pour finir par les ouvrir brusquement.

- Ah… euh… Nord va nous tuer, c'est ça ?

Sab' hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant d'avoir pu une fois de plus se faire comprendre sans aucun mot. Mais Jack ne semblait partager sa petite victoire.

- Le trou noir… murmura-t-il, si bas qu'on aurait cru à un simple souffle

Le jeune homme avait le regard bas.

- On sait combien de temps il nous reste au moins ?

Sab' montra sa main, paume bien ouverte, signifiant cinq jours. Le message fut rapidement appréhender par Jack. Il fronça les sourcils tout en restant une seconde ou deux la bouche ouverte, ne sachant véritablement comment réagir. Ses yeux bleu océan se posèrent alors sur le visage endormi de Stacy. Une mèche rebelle avait glissé et couvrait son œil droit. Il l'attrapa habilement entre deux doigts et la repoussa sans éveiller la moindre réaction chez la jeune femme. Puis, il soupira.

- A quoi ça sert de toute façon… ils vont tous y passer, non ?

L'expression sur le visage de Sab' s'attrista. Il lévita près de l'esprit de l'hiver et posa sa main potelée sur son épaule. Jack le remercia d'un petit sourire mortifié. L'homme de sable lui fit signe de garder courage et de se battre. Puis, il lui fit signe de venir tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il comprenait la peine de Jack mais d'une part, il avait pour mission de le ramener au pôle au plus vite, et d'autre part, ils auraient un peu plus de temps pour trouver une solution et sauver l'humanité.

Mais Jack continuait d'observer la jeune femme, accablé par une réalité qu'il aurait préféré fuir. Sab' voulait bien être gentil, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas être non plus en retard. Il se posta devant l'esprit de l'hiver et dessina au-dessus de sa tête deux silhouettes de sable doré en train de discuter.

- Non, bien sûr que non… soupira Jack, tu arriverais, toi, à annoncer aux personnes qui te sont chères, à ces personnes qui sourient, qui rient et qui s'amusent que…

Sa gorge se serra. Sa phrase s'arrêta là. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être ainsi aurait-il les idées plus claires…

Là, Sab' ne savait plus où se mettre. Que devait-il dessiner pour calmer les angoisses de l'esprit ? Et le Soleil traversant peu à peu la fenêtre se rappelait à son bon souvenir comme le menace d'un retard non-pardonnable. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le sweat bleu foncé traînant au pied du lit.

Ah, oui, tiens, c'est vrai, Jack ne le portait pas. C'était rare qu'il ose même penser l'enlever. Sab' pensa une nouvelle fois à l'influence qu'Anastasie pouvait avoir sur le jeune homme. Le magicien attrapa le vêtement et le tendit au propriétaire. Jack l'attrapa et hocha subrepticement la tête.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. J'arrive, t'inquiète pas.

Aussitôt qu'il enfila son sweat, le tissu se couvrit de givrures et retrouva l'aspect que tout le monde lui connaissait. Puis, Jack Frost se glissa hors des draps et attrapa son bâton. Sab' était déjà monté sur la traverse de la fenêtre et l'attendait, légèrement impatient. Pourtant, Jack ne prêta aucune attention à son pied doré tapotant nerveusement le bois. Le jeune homme attrapa son bâton courbé dans lequel se répandit des veinures de glace au touché. Il sembla hésitant. Il regardait son bâton puis sa petite amie.

Il s'agenouilla enfin et dévisagea la figure sommeillant paisiblement de Stacy. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Puis, il appuya délicatement ses lèvres sur ses cheveux roux foncé. Elle ne parut rien ressentir puisqu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jack écouta un trop court instant selon lui son souffle léger et serein. Par la suite, il se redressa et agrippa fermement son bâton courbé veiné de glace. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il préférait qu'elle croit qu'il était quelque part sur la planète à geler les canalisations parce que ça le faisait rire, à créer des batailles de boule de neige parce que ça l'amusait, à faire neiger sur les toits et dans les rues des villes septentrionales parce que c'est ce qu'il aimait, plutôt que lui annoncer la brutale réalité des choses, qu'il tentait, en vain pensait-il défaitiste dans un coin de son esprit, de sauver l'humanité. De sauver Jamie et Sophie. De la sauver, elle.

Peut-être…

Sab' était déjà passé par la fenêtre et avait crée un jet ski. Le moteur expulsant du sable doré était déjà en marche. Jack inspira profondément et n'osa pas regarder une dernière fois Stacy. Il sauta sur l'engin qui s'envola aussitôt que l'esprit fut assis. Le Marchand de Sable était toujours à l'heure. Il n'y manquerait pas cette fois non plus.

**oOoOoOo**

Le jet ski du Marchand de Sable entra comme à son habitude par l'ouverture dans le toit depuis la salle du globe. Alors qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude, Jack Frost écarquilla les yeux. L'Atelier du Père Noël était en proie à une effervescence que le jeune esprit ne connaissait pas. Et pour le peu qu'il avait tenté de passer le mur des yétis en période de fin d'année, espérant que les grandes créatures poilues soient trop occupées par le grand soir pour pouvoir ainsi les berner, ils étaient là piqués d'une frénésie inconnue jusqu'à lors. Le front de l'esprit se plissa sous l'inquiétude : la situation était-sil si catastrophique ? A dire vrai, il était un peu déphasé. Il assimilait petit à petit qu'un trou noir allait bel et bien avaler la planète d'ici cinq jours. Mais que préparaient donc les Gardiens ? Il ne ressentait pas tant la culpabilité que le simple regret de ne pas être au courant.

Cependant, ce qui parut le plus étrange aux yeux de Jack fut sans nul doute de voir soudain apparaître entre deux yétis, des nains tout vêtus de vert, d'étranges luminescences zigzaguant hystériquement, des géants qui pouvait aussi bien avoir une paire d'yeux qu'un œil unique, des silhouettes transparentes lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, d'autres bien opaques mais naviguant sur un nuage de fumée, des jeunes femmes aux très longs cheveux courants sur le sol et embellis d'éléments on ne peut plus naturel tels que des coquillages, des fleurs ou des branches par exemple, des petits bonhommes à l'horrible faciès, des créatures au corps élancé et étrangement attirant, et tout un défilé d'inconnus à l'apparence humaine mais se distinguant toujours par un artifice propre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde ? balbutia l'esprit de l'hiver

Quand bien même il attendait une réponse, ce n'est pas le Marchand de Sable, muet comme il était, qui aurait pu la lui apporter. Jack Frost resta par la suite silencieux, laissant le jet ski de sable atterrir, alors que son esprit fourmillait de questions. Mais il devrait attendre d'être devant un de ses amis Gardiens pour les poser.

En effet, lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre avec Sab', Jack eut l'impression d'être partout sauf à l'Atelier de Nord. Le repère n'était en temps normal fréquenté que par les Gardiens de l'enfance. Jack était d'autant plus perturbé qu'il ne reconnaissait personne. Ah, si. Le leprechaun là-bas lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'esprit de l'hiver n'était pas stupide : tout ce beau petit monde ainsi rassemblé devait faire partie des légendes. Mais il se surprit à constater qu'au bout de plus de trois cent ans, il ne connaissait vraisemblablement personne de son propre monde.

La question restait cependant entière : pourquoi ? Pourquoi les légendes étaient-elles réunies ? Cette menace était-elle si grande que les Gardiens seuls ne pourraient pas y faire face ? Ce n'était pas logique dans l'esprit de Jack. Les Gardiens représentaient pour lui la force ultime. L'Homme de la Lune les avait choisis pour affronter toute menace. En voyant tout ce monde tourner à droite à gauche, Jack se demanda finalement si l'Homme de la Lune ne serait pas là également. Après tout, c'était bien son nom. Il devait bien ressembler à quelque chose, être quelqu'un. De plus, le sort de l'humanité étant en jeu, il serait bien présent. Non ? Quoique… Jack avait de gros doute quant à son intégrité dans cette noble cause…

Sab' attrapa Jack Frost par la manche et le traîna à travers la foule de légendes. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, pensait-il, c'était de voir les visages de ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas besoin de croire en lui pour le voir. Durant tout ce temps, il s'était cru seul. Peut-être l'était-il un peu au fond, puisqu'il ne s'était lié avec aucun d'eux véritablement.

Il dévisagea une dryade louant la beauté et la force de l'arc d'une amazone. Il ne fut pas tant déconcerté par leur existence que par le fait que les deux femmes échangeaient somme toute des broutilles, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur leur visage. L'esprit de l'hiver commença à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à ce rassemblement quand lui et Sab' croisèrent un génie confortablement installé sur son nuage rouge en train de discuter de l'avancée du désert avec une naïade, qui était d'ailleurs coiffés d'un chapeau en larges feuilles de bananier, et que le problème préoccupait sérieusement. Dérouté par la futilité et la frivolité des légendes, Jack faillit même se prendre une des espèces de lucioles qu'il avait aperçue en arrivant, et qui ne se trouvait être que de petites fées s'amusant à se courir après. Il faillit également percuter deux elfes jouant avec un lutin pourchassé par un gnome visiblement énervé.

Jack Frost hallucinait : toutes ces légendes étaient détendues et paraissaient plus réunies pour une fête que pour un conseil de guerre ! Mais ne voyaient-ils pas ce qui allait se passer ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que le monde, les humains allaient disparaître ? N'étaient-ils pas effrayés de voir une partie de leur vie s'effacer ainsi ? Jack sentit sa gorge se nouer face à tant d'indifférence de la part de ceux qui étaient censés être ses confrères. Ils se sentaient bien plus étrangers face à tous ces êtres qui lui ressemblaient, parfois dans l'apparence, parfois dans les pouvoirs, que face à des humains aux travers desquels il passait. Jack jeta un regard perdu au Marchand de Sable. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Avait-il au moins compris l'incompréhension dans laquelle était tombé l'esprit de l'hiver ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

Soudain, on l'attrapa par les épaules. Il retint un cri de surprise.

- Hum… mais c'est qu'il est bien mignon lui, lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille

Jack tourna la tête vers la voix suave, agrippant son bâton veiné de glace, sur la défensive. Entre de larges boucles brunes se découvraient deux iris jaunes dont la pupille était fendue comme celle des chats. La créature arborait un sourire satisfait. C'était qui celle-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il se dégagea de son emprise mais aussitôt, on lui attrapa de nouveau l'épaule et le fit pivoter.

- En effet, il est pas mal. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas humain, j'aurais pu prendre mon pied et m'amuser, soupira un homme avec les mêmes yeux que la précédente, je me contenterai de jouer dans ce cas.

Son teint était halé, sa silhouette élancé et il détaillait Jack avait un regard avide. L'esprit de l'hiver déglutit. Bon sang, mais qui étaient ces légendes bizarroïdes ? Et où était Sab' ? Ne devaient-ils pas rejoindre Nord ? Et depuis quand Nord connaissait-il des légendes aussi provocantes ?

- Rajaa, Merahi, vous ne toucherez pas à ce gars, déclara soudain une voix

Jack Frost considéra cette voix comme celle de son sauveur. D'autant plus que la tonalité lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Néanmoins, dans tout ce brouhaha, il avait du mal à bien entendre. On le tira en arrière mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea rapidement pour faire face à l'inconnu. Enfin… pas si inconnu que ça lorsqu'il découvrit la tunique rose, les longues boucles blondes, les yeux d'un blanc translucide et les ailes pourpres veinées d'or.

- Desidone… murmura-t-il en reconnaissant l'être ailé

Pour le coup, Jack Frost se demanda si elle était vraiment sa sauveuse. Celle qui semblait se nommer Rajaa passa lascivement un bras autour des épaules de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il tenta de se dégager mais de l'autre côté son pote Merahi le collait. Un peu trop au goût de Jack.

Ce dernier priait intérieurement de trouver Sab', qu'il se présente devant lui ou que savait-il encore mais qu'il fasse acte de présence ! Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le trimballe comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ni l'une ni l'autre des splendides créatures envoutantes qui le compressaient entre elles ne lui accordait plus d'attention et défiaient du regard Desidone. Celle-ci croisa les bras et répondit à leur question implicite :

- Faites-lui une seule proposition et il ne saura même pas de quoi vous parlez, révéla-t-elle avec un large sourire sarcastique.

- Tss, rechigna Rajaa en s'écartant brusquement de l'esprit de l'hiver, ces légendes de l'enfance… même pas drôle.

- Desi', reprit Mehari à son intention, tu nous avais dis que c'était urgent mais on poireaute depuis une heure maintenant. Pas que j'aime pas retrouver mes frères et sœurs, mais dans l'Atelier du Père Noël… sérieusement…

- Ecoutez, Nord a dit qu'un trou noir allait secouer la planète et qu'on avait besoin de tout le monde. J'en sais pas plus que vous !

Les deux créatures envoûtantes s'interrogèrent du regard avant de s'éloigner sans autre mot, bras dessus bras dessous à la recherche d'une autre source de divertissement. Jack sembla se détendre un peu : il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir retrouver ses repères. Et Sab' par la même occasion.

Desidone se rapprocha de lui pour laisser passer un nain qui menaçait de sa pioche un farfadet qui venait de critiquer sa mine.

Non. En fait, non. Définitivement non. Jack pensa qu'il se sentait tout bonnement encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était à l'arrivée. Et par-dessus tout, personne ne semblait prendre la menace du trou noir au sérieux ! Il soupira. L'être aux ailes pourpres veinées d'or interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Désolée pour le harcèlement. Que veux-tu, les incubes et les succubes sont un peuple qui aime coucher avec à peu près tout ce qui leur passe sous la main.

- Les quoi ?

- Ok, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Desidone affichait un grand sourire narquois. Toujours aussi naïf, cet esprit de l'hiver. Pourtant, c'était pas faute de recevoir des milliers de demandes d'une certaine Anastasie Lawford. L'être ailé était curieux de savoir jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait, car il était évident que Jack n'était pas prêt de comprendre un seul signe. Elle pouffa de rire ce qui fit reculer Jack Frost de quelques pas en arrière. Il voulait juste s'extirper de cette foule qui commençait à le rendre fou.

Il voulait retrouver Sab' et les autres Gardiens, des valeurs sûres selon lui, flanquer une bonne tannée à ce trou noir, sauver l'humanité en passant, et retourner à sa petite vie tranquille entre Jamie, la neige et Stacy. Il tenta de s'envoler mais il se prit plusieurs coups, sans parler de marcher sur les cheveux des nymphes qui traînaient à terre, des fées qu'il percutait. Il finit par se résoudre à rejoindre à pied un ascenseur, une pièce, un couloir, peu importe ! Mais un lieu vide loin du tumulte de tout ce rassemblement.

Jack joua des coudes pour avancer, espérait-il, dans la bonne direction. Alors qu'il s'excusait d'avoir bousculé un ogre baragouinant une langue aussi chatoyante que celle des yétis, il percuta quelqu'un.

- Aie ! s'écria-t-on

Jack Frost fit volte-face. Qui ? Qui était-ce encore ? La jeune fille se retourna en se frottant le dos. Elle ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

- Regarde où tu marches, marmonna-t-elle

Puis, elle s'arrêta net en découvrant le visage, désorienté soi-disant passant, de Jack. Son visage s'illumina.

- Oh ! L'engelure ! Enfin quelqu'un que je connais bien !

- Alysse… bredouilla-t-il

Evidemment qu'elle était là. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle était elle aussi une légende après tout. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était bien assez proche d'un Gardien, Bunny en l'occurrence, pour être au courant de ce qui se tramait. Jack se sentit soudain soulagé. Au moins pour les mêmes raisons que la jeune fille. Enfin une tête connue ! Il retrouva son sourire de garnement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'enlacer amicalement.

- Je commençais à me dire que j'allais m'ennuyer toute seule, avoua Alysse en s'écartant

- M'en parle pas ! s'écria Jack, retrouvant une certaine joie d'être face à quelqu'un de connu, non mais t'as vu toute cette foule !

- Oui. Ils ont tous répondu à l'appel apparemment.

- L'appel ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant. Jack Frost, le cinquième Gardien, aurait loupé la réunion au sommet ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme

- Hein ? Non ! Enfin… peut-être une partie…

Alyssa étouffa un rire.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je le reconnais : je me suis éclipsé avant la fin. Mais j'avais des… des choses à faire.

La mine de Jack s'assombrit brusquement. Alysse le jugea un instant mais sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle pointa son doigt si près du visage de l'esprit de l'hiver qu'un peu plus et elle lui aurait touché le bout du nez.

- Au fait, ça tombe bien que je t'ai sous la main. Jack Frost, espèce de crétin givré, arrête de faire baisser la température dans les régions où il s'apprête à pleuvoir !

Jack Frost eut un petit sourire en coin. Il pensait toujours au trou noir, certes, mais il se souvint aussi de son dernier coup : une brusque chute des températures en plein mois de mai.

- C'est pas drôle ! J'ai dû redoubler d'efforts pour que les vergers et les potagers, sans compter les fleurs, les arbres et même toutes les plantes, retrouvent leur repère !

Jack leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Le Marchand de Sable choisit ce moment là pour réussir à se glisser jusqu'aux deux jeunes esprits des saisons, après avoir éviter au passage le pied d'un cyclope morose déballant sa vie à un ange gardien, volant à ses côtés pour être à hauteur d'yeux. Le magicien de sable fit les gros yeux à Jack en tapant frénétiquement le plancher. Jack clama son innocence mais Sab' se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa l'esprit par la manche de son sweat. Celui-ci adressa un petit salut de la main à Alysse qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça finalement, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Beaucoup de personnages dans ce chapitre, hein ?

Vous sentiriez-vous aussi perdu que notre cher Jack Frost international ?

Je rappelle encore une fois qu'Alysse n'est pas mon personnage mais celui de _**Tsuki2608**_ et que chacun des passages où elle apparaît a été certifié, approuvé et garanti )

A mardi les amies !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai pas tant que ça l'impression d'être en été. Certes, je me ballade en tee-shirt parce que je suis dans le sud et qu'il fait au moins doux mais le ciel est toujours sombre ! Je sais bien que techniquement on n'est pas en été mais ça tarde à venir… et il ne fait pas non plus assez froid pour que Jack se ramène *soupire désespérée*

Bref ! Ci-dessous voici le chapitre 8 de cette fanfiction. J'ai bien conscience que la plupart des françaises (je ne sais pas pour les belges, les canadiennes et autres francophones désolée) c'est la dernière ligne droite et souvent la période la plus chargée alors je sais que je publie peut-être « un peu dans le vide ». M'enfin… je vous donne de la lecture pour un p'tit moment de détente ou tout du moins pour les vacances XD

En tout cas, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite !

Merci à à ta review _**Eya**_, toujours aussi assidue… aucun de mes chapitres n'échappent à ton clavier à réaction immédiate XD Et je vois que j'arrive tout autant à te satisfaire que t'exaspérer, c'est jouissif XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : **__**« Il y a des circonstances où le mensonge est le plus saint des devoirs » (E. Labiche)**_

Sab' tira Jack vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur descente, Jack s'affala contre un poteau. Enfin du silence ! A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la bâtisse de Nord, le calme reprenait peu à peu ses droits et le brouhaha de la foule de légendes ne devint plus qu'un simple murmure. Quand l'elfe qui les accompagnait fit sonner son grelot pour annoncer l'arrivée à l'atelier, le Marchand de Sable sauta quasiment au dehors de la machine tandis que Jack Frost écarquillait une fois de plus les yeux.

Là où l'activité était la plus intense d'ordinaire régnait en ce moment-même un silence absolu, simplement rompu par leur murmure d'un vent glacial qui ne faisait que caresser tendrement l'échine de l'esprit de l'hiver. Aucun yéti n'était là. Pas un seul elfe non plus d'ailleurs. Les outils étaient rangés. Les jouets, qu'ils soient en cours ou terminés, étaient impeccablement répartis dans de grandes caisses. Les prototypes de glace étaient parfaitement alignés sur les étagères. Cette ambiance était tout à fait déstabilisante face à la frénésie ordinaire qui, pour le coup, aurait presque paru rassurante.

Les deux Gardiens traversèrent en silence l'atelier. Leurs pas résonnaient sur la pierre de taille et Jack faisait souvent rebondir son bâton courbé sur les rambardes pour meubler l'absence d'effervescence.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du Père Noël. Ils entendirent quelques éclats de voix. Jack fit la moue : il les avait quand même lâchés en pleine réunion. Il s'attendait à se faire sermonner, certes, parce qu'il y avait toujours au moins Bunny pour le houspiller. Néanmoins, il redoutait l'attitude de Nord et de Fée qui pourrait bien se rapprocher cette fois-ci de celle du Lapin de Pâques. Sab' frappa trois petits coups à la porte en bois massif. Les voix s'interrompirent dans leur délibération. Un vrombissement d'ailes et la porte s'ouvrit.

En découvrant le Marchand de Sable et Jack Frost sur le seuil, Fée esquissa un sourire de bienvenue. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer tandis que chacune des légendes présentes dans la pièce les jaugeaient de la tête aux pieds, un air fermé sur le visage. Sab' referma discrètement la porte derrière lui tandis que Jack Frost s'avançait au centre de la pièce, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il régnait une atmosphère tendue. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Hum… euh… salut.

Bunny dédaigna l'esprit de l'hiver et se tourna vers Nord. Il reprit sa discussion comme si de rien n'était.

- La question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'on va faire mais si on peut le faire en si peu de temps.

Nord se massa les tempes et alla s'affaler sur son siège.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut d'abord connaître notre plan.

- Mais les autres s'en contre-fichent du plan ! répliqua le lapin en bondissant à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout ce qu'ils veulent, là, maintenant, c'est savoir ce qui se passe et si on sauve ou pas la Terre.

- Je ne peux pas leur dire uniquement ça, Bunny ! Je dois les tenir au courant de l'avancée du projet.

- Qui est ?

Bunny croisa les pattes et tapa le sol nerveusement. Néanmoins, sur son visage s'étalait un sourire sarcastique. Nord se releva, leva les bras au ciel, cherchant désespéramment une réponse. Il fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée de son bureau et passa une main indécise dans sa barbe. Jack Frost observait en silence les deux Gardiens débattre. Puis, alors qu'ils se firent silencieux un instant, il en profita pour couler vers Fée un petit regard interrogateur. Elle haussa timidement les épaules et soupira.

Soudain, Nord fit volte-face et s'écria :

- Je sais, je sais. Je sais que nous n'avons pas de plan pour le moment. Mais tu crois sérieusement que je peux leur dire ça de but en blanc ?

- C'est la vérité, rétorqua Bunny. Et il n'y a rien de mal à dire la vérité.

Nord le savait bien. C'est pourquoi il détourna d'ailleurs le regard et secoua faiblement la tête. Il appuya un de ses bras tatoué au linteau de la cheminée, tout en tapotant d'un doigt songeur son menton. Jack osa un pas en avant.

- Seulement cette vérité-là pourrait jouer contre nous. Si nous leur disons que nous n'avons pas de plan, j'en connais déjà quelques-uns qui se désisteront, déclara l'esprit de l'hiver

Bunny jugea avec sévérité le dernier Gardien.

- T'en as mis du temps pour un pauvre bâton.

La réplique hors-sujet fit tressaillir Jack. Par réflexe, il rapprocha son objet fétiche de lui.

- Bunny ! lui reprocha Fée en haussant brusquement le ton

Le Lapin de Pâques écarta les pattes, aberré.

- Alors quoi ? Monsieur agit comme il veut, monsieur va et vient quand il veut, monsieur choisi ou pas de s'impliquer comme il veut. Eh ! Oh ! On est en temps de crise ! Cinq jours, cinq ! C'est tout ce qui nous reste. Sinon, c'est fini. On a perdu, la Terre est perdue et tout le monde est perdu. C'est pas parce que monsieur est plus lié que nous avec certains humains que monsieur a tous les droits et…

- Je sais ! s'époumona Jack en lui coupant brusquement la parole

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il plus bas, et je suis désolé. Mais… euh…

Jack ne savait plus comment se défendre. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Qu'il avait passé toute sa journée à être avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ? Tout ceci passerait facilement pour des futilités par rapport à tout ce dont ils devaient s'occuper. Mais c'était important pour lui. Sauf que les autres Gardiens ne l'entendraient peut-être pas de cette oreille. Bunny s'était rapproché de lui et s'imposait par sa taille imposante.

- Tâche simplement d'être au bon endroit le jour J.

L'avertissement teinté de reproche déclencha un léger accès de colère chez Jack. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Il toisa un instant Bunny avant de baisser les yeux et de souffler. Nord se frotta les yeux tant de fatigue que de lassitude avant de reprendre la discussion comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune altercation.

- Jack a raison. Si nous leur disons la stricte vérité, certains refuseront de nous aider. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Bunny se détourna de l'esprit de l'hiver pour de nouveau faire face au Père Noël.

- Si nous leur mentons, nous pourrons nous en mettre à dos pile au moment où on aurait besoin d'eux.

Fée voleta jusqu'aux deux Gardiens et se posa entre eux. D'une petite voix qui tentait de calmer le jeu, elle demanda :

- N'avons-nous pas au moins un début d'idée ?

- Nous ne savons toujours pas où en est ce trou noir, ni comment ce genre de chose fonctionne, expliqua Nord dont la voix semblait un peu angoissée, et donc, nous ne pouvons pas préparer de plan.

- En clair, si je comprends bien, intervint Bunny, tu nous as demandé de regrouper les légendes pour… pour quoi au final ? Pour leur dire que la Terre allait être avalée ? Je ne pense pas qu'on avait besoin d'aller jusqu'à un rassemblement.

- Ombric aura bientôt les clés qui nous permettront d'avancer. En attendant, nous devons….

Le Père Noël chercha ses mots. Il agita ses mains, fit des moulinets dans le vide, et les autres Gardiens les suivirent du regard. Il finit par lever les bras au ciel et tout le monde leva la tête.

- Nous allier ! s'écria-t-il enfin, nous devons nous regrouper et nous assurer d'une alliance entre tous.

- Entre tous ? s'étonna Jack en pensant à Rajaa et Mehari qui tout en étant étrangement attirants étaient également de fait effrayants

Fée reprit la question de Jack à son compte.

- Tu es sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord pour joindre leurs forces ?

Nord afficha un petit sourire contrit.

- Je l'espère.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Marchand de Sable prit ses aises et s'installa sur le bureau de Nord. Fée se posa à ses côtés, pensive. Nord était resté près de la cheminée et massait entre deux doigts l'arrête de son nez, prit dans un conflit intérieur. Quant à Bunny, il s'était arrêté devant la baie vitrée. Regardait-il vraiment dehors ? Ça… personne ne saurait le dire. Jack observa les quatre Gardiens, ainsi désunis.

Comme voulaient-ils regrouper une foule de légendes telle qu'il avait pu le constater si eux-mêmes n'étaient pas d'accord et ne s'écoutaient pas ? Ils n'avaient en tout et pour tout que cinq pauvres petits jours ! Et contrairement à ce que pouvait croire le Lapin de Pâques, Jack voulait faire tout son possible et serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauver l'humanité. L'esprit de l'hiver se campa fermement sur ses jambes et raffermit sa prise sur son bâton veiné de glace qu'il tenait bien droit à ses côtés.

- Ils nous attendent tous. Ça fait déjà une heure qu'ils patientent. Ils ne tiendront pas plus longtemps. Il leur faut des réponses.

Bunny interrogea le cinquième Gardien du regard avec une certaine contrariété.

- Je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'ai entendu, se justifia Jack comme pour se protéger d'une nouvelle remarque acerbe

Fée se tourna vers Nord.

- Quand Ombric pourra-t-il nous éclairer ? interrogea-t-elle

Alors que Nord haussait les épaules et passait une main dans sa longue barbe blanche, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et ledit personnage entra, tout concentré qu'il était dans l'étude d'une liasse de paperasse, grommelant de temps à autre quelques mots inaudibles. Les cinq Gardiens l'observèrent s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Le vieil Atlante s'arrêta tranquillement comme si ses pieds le guidaient automatiquement. Il releva soudain la tête et paraissait très étonné d'être arrivé. Nord écarta les bras pour accueillir son vieil ami.

- Ah ! Le voici ! Alors, dis-nous Ombric, qu'as-tu de neuf à nous raconter ?

L'interpellé fit un tour sur lui-même pour prendre connaissance des lieux. En apercevant l'esprit de l'hiver, il fit un pas vers lui.

- Oh, bonjour Jack Frost. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Enchanté. Je suis Ombric, nécromancien, scientifique, inventeur, poète à mes heures perdues. Quel âge as-tu mon garçon ?

- Euh… Enchanté…Trois cent… et quelques années, bredouilla-t-il en tentant un pas en arrière

- Excusez-moi, les interpella Fée, pourrait-on revenir au problème principal ?

Ombric hocha la tête, compréhensif envers le jeune homme. Apparemment, il avait complètement passé outre la remarque du Lapin de Pâques.

- Tu es bien jeune.

Le vieux nécromancien tapota d'une main l'épaule de Jack.

- Tu as du mérite d'être arrivé au sommet après trois siècles à peine.

- Ah… euh, merci, je suppose.

Bunny rejoint en quelques bons ses deux camarades.

- Par pitié, s'il vous plaît, qu'on avance un peu.

Aussitôt, Ombric se tourna vers le grand lapin et sembla prendre sa remarque comme un ordre qu'il exécuta sur-le-champ. Il étala sur le bureau de Nord sa paperasse et exposa ses découvertes, fièrement. A ses yeux, ce trou noir relevait plus d'un défi, une terrible équation dont le cheminement jusqu'au résultat était une aventure grisante et enivrante, bien plus qu'une menace pesant sur l'humanité comme un ultimatum meurtrier. Ombric se racla la gorge.

- J'ai localisé l'emplacement exact et actuel du trou noir ainsi qu'évaluer ses trajectoires possibles. A dire vrai, le trou noir est une masse de néant tellement imposante qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer à côté du système solaire sans l'engloutir. Mais peu importe, c'était une équation très intéressante. Et j'ai aussi pris le temps de calculer sa vitesse d'absorption.

Il y eut un blanc. Les Gardiens attendaient la suite. Ombric haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Nord lui sourit pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. L'homme russe fronça les sourcils.

- Et le plan ?

- Quel plan ?

- Pour sauver la planète.

- Ah. Ça…

Ombric s'assit sur le fauteuil du Père Noël, un coude sur le bureau dont la main lissait avec force sa barbe grisonnante. Son regard se perdait dans les blocs de glaces et les outils étalés sur le bureau de Nord. Puis, il afficha un air contrit accompagné d'un petit sourire conciliant. Les Gardiens en restèrent bouche bée.

- Vous n'avez pas de plan ?! s'écria Jack

- Si ! Si ! se défendit Ombric en se relevant brusquement, j'ai des idées, bien sûr mais je ne les ai pas encore mises en application.

- Mais tu sais, quelqu'un nous a dit que nous n'avions que cinq jours, ironisa Bunny

- Il me faut d'abord étudier toutes les possibilités afin de dégager une solution efficace et qui fonctionne, mon cher.

- Ne pourrais-t-on pas juste foncer dans ce trou noir, lui en mettre plein la vue et fini, on en parle plus ? lâcha Jack en soufflant

- Si tu veux courir à ta fin, je t'en prie, se moqua le Lapin de Pâques

- Ombric, nous n'avons pas le temps, reprocha Fée

- Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé mon garçon.

- Mais alors, tu as bien un plan ! s'exclama Bunny

- Nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, proposa Fée

- A quoi ça sert d'avoir rassemblé toutes les légendes dans ce cas ? demanda l'esprit de l'hiver

- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais aller dans l'atelier, histoire de… de commencer à préparer quelques schémas et autres esquisses de machines pendant que vous tiendrez un certain discours à toutes ces légendes, là-haut.

Ombric fit un pas vers la porte de sortie.

- Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur Fée, Jack et Bunny

Ils lui attrapèrent tous trois sa robe de nécromancien et Ombric partit en arrière et s'affala par terre. Il ajusta son chapeau pointu de magicien.

- Voyez-vous, à la base, je ne veux pas m'occuper de cette affaire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de trouver votre précieux plan. Mais je conviens que vous aurez du mal à le trouver sans mes connaissances. Néanmoins, j'attendais des idées de votre part.

La déclaration les laissa un instant sceptique, avant que les trois Gardiens ne reprennent leurs critiques, questions et autres débats qui animaient la pièce. Un peu trop au goût de Nord semblai-t-il. Il se frotta les yeux, exaspéré et bientôt, il n'en peut plus de ce bureau bruyant et des ces vaines paroles dont aucune idée n'en ressortait vraiment.

- Stop ! hurla-t-il soudain

Les trois Gardiens et le vieil Atlante se turent dans l'instant et se tournèrent comme une seule légende vers le Père Noël. Le Marchand de Sable se tenait silencieusement en retrait mais n'en demeurait pas moins embarrassé par la réaction de Nord. Ce dernier fit quelques pas stressés dans la pièce avant de déclarer :

- Arrêtons-là le blabla, on ne sait même plus où on en est. Il faut que nous nous concentrions sur ce qu'on va leur dire.

- On revient au début de notre discussion, murmura Bunny en croisant les pattes

- Nous comptions sur toi, avoua l'homme russe à Ombric, pour nous expliquer et expliquer aux autres quel serait le plan d'action. Tu l'as dis toi-même, mon vieil ami, nous ne nous y connaissons pas autant que toi. La magie coule dans nos veines mais nous ne savons pas comment l'utiliser en-dehors des chemins tracés par l'Homme de la Lune et le destin. La foi et la sincérité fait partie de nous. Le sacrifice aussi. Mais nous ne savons pas comment sauver tout ceux qui nous sont chers. Tout ce qui est entre nos mains est le pouvoir de créer une grande union qui joindrait les forces de toutes les légendes. Pour la suite… nous n'avons malheureusement pas plus d'idées…

Tous les Gardiens baissèrent la tête, se sentant tout d'un coup impuissants et prenant conscience de l'étroitesse de leur marge d'action. Le discours de Nord avait fait mouche. Ombric dévisagea chacun d'eux, son expression allant du scepticisme à la compréhension. Il croisa le regard du petit homme qu'était le Marchand de Sable. Ils partagèrent un instant un regard. Le vieil Atlante put aisément y lire que les Gardiens n'étaient pas comme les Atlantes. Ils n'étaient pas plein d'orgueil. Ou en tout cas, s'ils en avaient, leur courage et leur désir de protéger le monde qui les entourait étaient bien plus fort. Il était la clé qui permettrait de sauver la Terre, à défaut de sa bien-aimée Atlantide engloutie.

- Je m'engage à mettre tout en œuvre pour vous aider.

Alors qu'une certaine sérénité s'imposa dans l'atelier du Père Noël, on frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Nord autorisa l'entrée de l'inconnu d'une voix tonitruante. On poussa doucement le battant et le bois craqua un peu. La tête intimidée de Katherine passa par l'entrebâillement. Puis, elle se coula discrètement dans le bureau. Elle dévisagea rapidement chacun des Gardiens ainsi que son père adoptif, Ombric, avant de déclarer d'une petite voix mal à l'aise :

- On m'envoie vous dire qu'ils attendent depuis trop longtemps et qu'ils aimeraient bien que ça bouge. Les dryades sont en colère quand elles pensent à leurs forêts qu'elles ont laissées. De même, les nains sont sur le point de partir retrouver leur mine. Sans parler des quelques anges gardiens qui ont bien voulu venir… « Un grand sacrifice », je cite.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe grisonnante s'approcha de sa pupille et posa une main tendre sur ses cheveux auburn bouclés.

- Va leur dire que nous arrivons. Et transmets-leur nos plus plates excuses.

Katherine chercha un instant dans les yeux de son tuteur la véracité de ses dires. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement entendu les éclats de voix avant qu'elle ne se décide à frapper à la porte. Mais le vieil homme ne cilla pas. La jeune fille décida donc comme d'habitude de lui faire confiance et de simplement exécuter ce qu'on lui demandait. Personne ne la quitta des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Puis, Nord inspira profondément et ne put s'empêcher de remonter son pantalon comme pour affronter le monde extérieur. Bunny restait les pattes croisés et dit à l'intention du vieux nécromancien :

- Nous arrivons, hein ? Tu viens avec nous bien sûr.

Ombric baissa la tête, penaud. Les grands discours, le contact avec les autres… ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il préférait de loin deviser avec un télescope, une machine quelconque, un livre qu'avec une légende. Néanmoins, Bunny était pour lui une sorte de maître spirituel à qui il devait d'ailleurs bien ça, la capacité d'agir et de réagir. Sans parler de l'art du combat qu'il lui avait enseigné. Ses conseils lui avaient été très précieux et il lui en était très reconnaissant. C'était ce qui s'appelait être pris entre deux feux. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir le grand guerrier par un acte de lâcheté.

- Bien sûr.

Nord frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

- Bon et bien récapitulons. Je leur explique la situation, même s'ils sont censés être au courant, je leur explique aussi la raisons du rassemblement et toi, Ombric, tu enchaînes sur comment contrer ce fichu trou noir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu nous disais que tu avais quelques idées, l'encouragea Fée

Ombric revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en principe réservé à Nord. Il prit une feuille dans sa paperasse étalée et la parcourut rapidement avant d'affirmer :

- Jack Frost avait eu un début de bonne idée à l'état embryonnaire.

- Ah ouais ? s'étonna celui-là même dont on parlait

- Mais oui mon garçon ! Ne te crois pas aussi stupide, voyons.

Ombric balaya l'air de la main pour passer outre le sujet et reprit :

- Nord aussi a parlé de la magie qui coule en nous tous en tant que légende dans nos veines. Evidemment, vous ne pourriez rien faire directement contre le trou noir. Vous seriez en face de lui que vous n'auriez même pas le temps de réagir et d'user de vos pouvoirs. C'est là où j'interviens : je dois faire en sorte que cette magie que nous possédons et qui fait notre force atteigne le trou noir et le détruise véritablement.

- Ça pourrait vraiment marcher ? demanda Jack dont la voie était teintée d'espoir mais également de doute

Nord posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Ça doit marcher.

Fée attrapa la main de Jack dans la sienne. Bunny approuva de la tête et Sab' leva un petit pouce d'encouragement. Le message était clair : il n'était pas seul. Les Gardiens étaient là. Et les Gardiens non plus n'étaient pas seuls. Les légendes étaient là. Si tout ceci n'était pas suffisant, qu'est-ce qui le serait ? Le Père Noël prit les devants et s'exclama avec entrain :

- Mes amis, c'est l'heure. Allons motiver ces légendes de prendre part à notre cause.

* * *

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le passage avec Ombric et j'espère qu'il vous a plus également et que vous visualisez bien la scène. Elle était tellement claire dans ma tête XD D'ailleurs, en passant, j'espère que toi, Miki Peach, la façon dont j'ai introduit la relation d'Ombric et de Bunny te plaît. Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé après notre discussion.

Enfin voilà !

A samedi !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir !

Oui, je sais, je poste tard… on va dire que j'ai eu une journée chargée. Désolée… Enfin, le voici le voilà ce chapitre 9.

Plus j'écris, plus j'avance (naaaaan ? c'est pas vrai !). Mais quand je regarde ma feuille de notes et ben… je suis bien loin de la fin. Pourtant j'avance. Mais cette fanfic est et sera la plus longue fanfic que j'écrirai. Jamais écris autant de pages pour une simple fanfiction… En tout cas, je m'éclate à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît !

Merci à vos reviews les filles, comme d'habitude ! Mais ne perdons pas les bonnes et je vous réponds :)

_**Eya Silvers**_ : toujours au rendez-vous ! Euh… je comprends bien en disant que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent XD Désolée, je suis un peu morte ce soir…

_**Tsuki2608**_ : merci pour ton commentaire et oui, en effet, les chapitres que tu ne connaîtras pas vont se raréfier dis donc !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Alysse __**©Tsuki2608**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : **__**« Ainsi notre intérêt est toujours la boussole que suivent nos opinions » (J-P. Claris de Florian)**_

Nord poussa d'une façon très théâtrale les deux battants en bois massif de la grande salle de réunion. Malgré une certaine angoisse, et cette fois elle n'avait rien à voir avec le trou noir, le grand homme russe arborait un petit sourire chaleureux, réservé à l'accueil tonitruant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aux légendes ainsi réunies. La plupart n'était jamais entré dans l'Atelier de Nord et ils détaillaient tout dans les moindres recoins d'un regard avide même s'il fallait bien reconnaître que cette salle était dénuée de personnalité. En tout cas, comparé aux autres nombreuses pièces qui composaient le repère du Père Noël. Certaines légendes ne lui accordaient en revanche qu'une maigre attention, préférant repérer les sièges sur lesquels ils pourraient enfin reposer leur derrière légendaire. Fée invita tous les membres de la communauté à s'assoir et ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Malgré le vaste espace qui s'offrait à eux, le son se répercutait facilement sur les murs ce qui augmenta brutalement le volume sonore dès lors qu'un brouhaha de conversations et autres futilités emplit la Grande Salle de Réunion.

Jack Frost et le Marchand de Sable fermait la marche tout en encadrant Ombric qui grommelait encore dans sa barbe, le nez plongé dans sa paperasse qu'il avait tenu à emporter. Le cinquième gardien aperçut Cupamor. Elle aidait alors un vieillard aux yeux bandés à s'installer tandis qu'il laissait ses mains balader devant lui, bizarrement attirer par les légendes féminines. Après avoir sermonné une énième fois l'aveugle pour ses gestes déplacés, l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or aperçut l'esprit de l'hiver et lui adressa un petit salut de la main. Il le lui rendit dans un sourire. Puis, Jack referma les portes derrière lui lorsqu'un petit cri strident lui parvint. Il releva brusquement la tête et aperçut un feu follet près à se faire écraser entre les deux battants.

- Oups, désolé.

Même s'il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître à la commissure des lèvres…

La créature de feu dont on distinguait vaguement une silhouette d'apparence humaine lui crachota, plus qu'elle ne cracha, une petite flamme bleutée avant de rejoindre son groupe qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce.

Jack Frost haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. C'est bon : il s'était excusé, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Il haussa les épaules et rejoint ses compagnons en bout de table. Nord se raclait déjà la gorge. Puis, il se lança dans un discours bref mais concis, sachant que si toutes ces légendes étaient réunies, elles connaissaient le principal. Par la suite, il laissa la place à Ombric. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement mais retroussa ses manches dès lors qu'il aperçut le regard appuyé de Katherine, légèrement en retrait sur sa droite. Il réexpliqua sa théorie comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant et termina sur ces mots :

- J'aurais donc besoin dans un premier temps de tester vos capacités en tant que légende. Quant à la suite, je réfléchis encore au meilleur moyen de combiner vos différentes puissances et vos différentes… euh… sources, disons. Vous savez, c'est comme le sang : on ne peut pas mélanger toutes les magies ensemble comme on ne peut pas mélanger tous les groupes sanguins. Il faut savoir les adapter sans quoi nous risquons fort…

- Hum, hum… Ombric, l'interrompit Bunny

- Ah euh… oui, excusez-moi. Je m'égare. De plus, je dois effectuer encore quelques calculs en rapport avec le trou noir. Notamment pour savoir où et quand lui assener notre pouvoir légendaire.

Un silence flotta dans la salle. Seul le vrombissement des ailes de Fée et des fées en général ainsi que quelques doigts tapotant nerveusement, ou peut-être d'ennui, sur la table étaient perceptibles.

- Des questions ? osa enfin Bunny en croisant les pattes

Un spectre, flottant sur sa chaise plus qu'il n'était assis, un poltergeist de toute évidence, prit la parole.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous joindre à vous ? Après tout, c'est vous les Gardiens.

- Je vous l'ai expliqué, s'écria Nord en tentant de contenir un râle, nous sommes peut-être des entités maîtresses mais ce trou noir nous concerne tous. N'avez-vous pas également un rapport avec les humains ?

- Eux, peut-être, répliqua une amazone en posant son arc et son carquois sur la table, mais nous autres, mes sœurs et nos cousines les nymphes, n'avons rien à voir avec vous. Nous sommes uniquement en lien avec la nature et nous n'obéissons qu'aux seuls ordres de Dame Nature.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée face à l'évocation de la légende la plus secrète. Peu de gens savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Alysse semblait d'autant plus gênée qu'elle comprenait le point de vue de l'amazone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Gardiens. Bunny rétorqua aussitôt :

- Quels ordres pourrez-vous suivre s'il n'existe plus aucune nature, plus aucune planète ?

Une dame blanche se leva majestueusement et appuya ses mains aux longs doigts fins sur le bois de la table.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous évertuer à sauver une planète dont le destin est de disparaître ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'accepter ? Toute vie a une fin. Chaque humain, chaque animal, chaque plante, chaque chose en ce monde achève son parcourt sur la Terre un jour. Pourquoi ce jour ne serait-il pas tout simplement venu ?

- Nö Fehér, contesta un des rares anges gardiens présents, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et tes comparses. Nous voulons œuvrer pour le bien de tous et surtout celui de l'humanité. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les laisser périr. Pas sans essayer de les sauver.

- C'est contraire aux lois de notre monde !

- Pas du tout ! C'est contraire à vos lois de Dames Blanches. Pas aux nôtres. Nous autres qui apportons joie, espoir et pensées bienfaitrices, nous voulons donner une chance aux humains de s'en sortir. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Non, je suis d'accord avec les Gardiens. Nous sommes tout à vous cher Ombric.

Les trois sœurs gorgones se levèrent d'un bon de leur siège. L'ogre et le leprechaun assis à leurs côtés sursautèrent légèrement.

- Ola ! Personne n'a jamais dit que nous étions tous d'accord. Pour notre part, nous serions plutôt pour attendre. Attendre que les humains fassent tout ce qui est en leur maigre pouvoir et de les sauver… peut-être… à la dernière minute. Qu'ils souffrent comme nous avons souffert.

- Egoïstes ! s'exclama soudain la Bafana

Arcboutée, elle se redressa cependant, plaquant derrière ses oreilles ses cheveux grisâtres et s'imposa par sa corpulence de vieille femme endurcie avant de reprendre :

- Vous parlez pour vous uniquement, sans prendre en compte le simple fait que vos agresseurs sont maintenant réduits en poussière depuis des milliers d'années. Ces générations-là d'humains n'ont strictement rien à voir avec vos problèmes personnels. De plus, des millions d'enfants vont perdre la vie. Je suis pour la décision des Gardiens. Allons à l'essentiel et finissons-en le plus vite possible.

- Ce serait pourtant un bon moyen de faire comprendre à certains garnements le sens des priorités.

- Fouettard ! s'indignèrent en chœur Nord et Befana

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Toute l'année il avait un œil sur tous les petits sacripants de la planète. Si pour une fois ces derniers pouvaient se calmer, il n'allait pas refuser. Surtout qu'il voyait leur nombre croître d'année en année. N'y avait-il donc plus aucun parent pour s'occuper d'eux ? Mais Fouettard ne dit rien de plus, même s'il savait pertinemment que le Père Noël et la Befana le comprenait en un certain sens. Quand bien même il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, une océanide prit la parole à son tour. Sa peau pâle était luminescente et elle avait de grands yeux gris-verts inquiétants. Dans ses longs cheveux décolorés s'entremêlaient des algues, et quelques poussières de roches sous-marines donnaient son brillant à sa chevelure. La créature dégageait du charisme mais affichait une expression insondable, à l'image des abysses où elle résidait, ce qui ne la rendait que plus impressionnante et mystérieuse.

- Je ne suis pas de l'avis des sœurs gorgones. Cependant, je conçois comme Fouettard qu'une bonne dose de peur pour cette humanité dépravée ne ferait pas de mal. Bien sûr, nous les sauverons. Mais qu'ils se rendent mieux compte de la position dans laquelle ils sont et qu'ils cessent une bonne fois pour toute d'anéantir des environnements entiers ! s'énerva l'océanide soudainement, combien de fois mes sœurs néréides ne sont-elles pas venues me voir pour s'éloigner, elles et les êtres de la mer, de gigantesques marées noires ? Combien de fois nos cousines les naïades n'ont-elles pas cherché un refuge face aux fleuves et rivières polluées, aux lacs investis et transformés par la main de l'homme ?

La créature aux cheveux entremêlés d'algue laissa perdurer un silence. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Bunny leva les yeux au ciel. Fée soupira. Sab' était un peu désabusé : là n'était pas la question selon lui. L'océanide reprit avec plus d'entrain :

- Le trou noir est peut-être un coup du destin pour que, justement, cette humanité se rende compte de ses méfaits !

Sa tirade attira les encouragements et applaudissements d'une bonne partie de l'auditoire. Jack soupira. Pas qu'il s'en fichait de la nature mais sérieusement… l'écologie et l'environnement, on n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Il trouvait d'autant plus le débat stupide qu'il n'était pas question de savoir si on sauvait les humains ou la planète, mais de sauver les deux ! De toute façon, l'un sans l'autre, c'était impossible. Toute cette foule s'empêtrait dans un discours vide de sens alors que le temps s'écoulait déjà beaucoup trop rapidement.

Alysse décida brusquement d'intervenir. Elle frappa brutalement ses deux mains sur la table et se leva promptement. Aussitôt que ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec le bois de la table, de petites fleurs en grappe roses et jaunes se formèrent sous ses mains. C'était un beau bois d'aulne ! se surprit-elle à penser. Malgré tout, la seconde d'après, elle maudissait son pouvoir de faire apparaître des fleurs dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose en rapport avec les végétaux. D'autant plus que ça cassait un peu son effet et attirait les regards admiratifs des dryades. Au moins était-elle certaine d'avoir toute leur attention… Elle s'adressa d'ailleurs surtout à toute la communauté des esprits liés à la nature.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de déblatérer alors qu'il reste à peine quatre jours pour faire des tests, trouver des solutions et se lancer ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà assez court comme ça ?

Des branches s'extirpèrent de la table et de jeunes tiges vinrent s'enrouler amoureusement autour de ses bras. Alysse inspira profondément : si elle ne se calmait pas dans la minute, toute la salle se retrouverait prisonnière d'un aulne à qui elle aurait donné la force de pousser par mégarde. Quoique vu la situation, ça pouvait avoir ses avantages… Alors qu'elle détournait le regard, elle aperçut Jack esquisser un sourire moqueur. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui ! Deux nouvelles branches poussèrent brusquement et mirent mal à l'aise l'incube installé à ses côtés. Alysse se rassit tout en tentant de contenir son agacement.

- Elle a raison, approuva un nain, que seuls qui veulent vraiment s'investir restent avec nous. Les autres peuvent s'en aller s'ils ne se sentent pas concernés par l'avenir du monde.

Un cyclope haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné. Pourtant, il décréta comme s'il était le porte-parole :

- Bah ! Nous pouvons bien nous en occuper. Si les petites créatures humaines n'en ont pas le pouvoir… Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire dans nos vies éternelles de toute façon.

Des voix contrariées et outrées s'élevèrent.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua un gnome à la mine bourru et dont la voix partit subitement dans les aigües, il y en a qui ont du travail contrairement à certains !

- Je suis d'accord avec l'ogre… interrompit un génie à la fumée violacée

- Je suis un cyclope, grommela ce dernier

- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous mettions nos vies en jeu également. Faisons ce que nous pouvons et si ça ne suffit pas, tant pis.

Les épaules du Père Noël s'affaissèrent. Ils prenaient tous la situation avec tellement de légèreté. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo : Game Over, bah ! C'est pas grave ! On a qu'à recommencer une autre partie ! Il passa une main chagrinée dans longue barbe blanche puis bredouilla, ce ton faisant ressortir son accent :

- Si les humains ne croient plus en nous… vous vous ne sentez donc pas concernés ?

- Nous n'allons pas le nier Nord, avoua Desidone, mais si on ne croit pas en nous, nous n'en mourrons pas. Vous, peut-être. Mais pas nous.

Beaucoup opinèrent de la tête. Une rumeur commença à s'élever parmi la foule. Les Gardiens s'interrogèrent du regard. Alors même qu'ils avaient réussi à les rassembler les légendes s'appesantissaient sur des détails et ne semblaient pas encline à avancer. Ombric grommela dans sa barbe puis éleva soudain la voix :

- Ceci est faux, mon enfant !

L'agitation cessa aussitôt. On était peut-être beaucoup en désaccord mais on savait reconnaître la voix de la sagesse qui perçait dans celle du vieux nécromancien. Il attendit que le silence fût complet pour commencer sa démonstration.

- Les légendes ont leur propre existence, certes, mais elle est toujours intimement liée avec les humains. Vos vies sont attachées à celles des humains. Nous existons parce que les humains existent. Ils sont un peu notre moteur, notre raison de vivre.

Une amazone ouvrit la bouche mais Ombric lui imposa le silence d'une main ferme.

- Tout comme certaines vies légendaires sont reliées à la nature. Sans environnement, elles ne peuvent exister. En gros, là où la vie existe, nous existons. Le trou noir va tout engloutir, humains, animaux, végétaux, minéraux… toute la planète y passera et même une bonne partie du système solaire d'ailleurs. C'est étonnant de voir une aussi grosse masse se mouvoir dans l'espace et…

Bunny lui assena un petit coup de coude. Le vieil Atlante suspendit sa phrase et s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre.

- Oui, enfin… bon, bref. Tout ça pour dire que je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Certes, il s'agit de sauver l'humanité et la planète. Mais nous aussi.

L'assistance retint un frisson d'angoisse.

- Si la planète meurt, nous n'en mourrons pas, certes. Parce que nous ne le pouvons pas. Mais nous disparaîtrons tout simplement. Car notre existence aura été effacée. Ne pas sauver la planète, c'est affirmer notre fin.

Ombric se tut. La salle aussi. Les fées et les feux follets s'étaient posés et pas même un léger courant d'air ne voulait s'élever. Ils semblaient que les légendes venaient bel et bien de prendre conscience du danger. Une des sœurs gorgones se leva précipitamment.

- Mais bien entendu que nous allons la sauver cette planète !

- Oui, dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama l'amazone, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Elle attrapa prestement son arc et son carquois et les enfila.

- Nous sommes sous vos ordres, Gardiens, Ombric, affirma avec respect un gnome

Une nouvelle clameur s'empara de l'auditoire et un vent d'espoir caressa tous ceux qui désespéraient de voir leurs congénères se rallier à leur cause. Entre autres, Cupamor et Alysse se jetèrent un petit regard en coin et, de même, Katherine referma son calepin où elle avait pris soin de consigner toute la réunion avant de jeta un coup d'œil aux Gardiens. Elle sourit à Nord qui le lui rendit. Puis, le grand homme russe frotta ses yeux : enfin de l'avancée ! Fée et Sab' semblaient également soulagés. Jack Frost paraissait aussi un peu moins soucieux même si malgré son sourire, il s'inquiétait encore beaucoup. Bunny lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de motiver les troupes, n'est-ce pas camarade ?

Jack hocha distraitement la tête. Maintenant, le plus important était de récolter la plus grande quantité de magie.

**oOoOoOo**

Une heure était à peine passée qu'Ombric avait déjà installé son matériel dans une des nombreuses salles de l'atelier. Le test de puissance étant la partie la plus simple, le vieux nécromancien n'avait pas eu besoin de grand-chose sinon d'une machine dont il disposait déjà. En effet, il lui avait pris un jour l'envie au XIVème siècle, alors que les hommes commençaient à expérimenter la poudre à canon et les armes à feu, de créer des armes typiques aux légendes. Ombric voulait alors se démarquer des humains en créant une poudre propre aux légendes car issue de leur propre magie. Il avait trouvé le moyen de tester cette puissance mais ces recherches n'allèrent pas plus loin dès lors qu'il se fit ardemment sermonner par Katherine. Elle lui avait reproché de jouer le même jeu cruel auquel se prêtait alors l'humanité, à savoir la guerre au travers de celle de Cent Ans, et lui interdit toutes recherches futures sur des armes. Elle était sa pupille mais pas moins la voix de sa conscience quand il le fallait.

Entre les divers établis où s'appliquaient les yétis, l'atelier disposait d'ordinaire de tables rondes et de fauteuils. De plus, il existait également quelques planchers surélevés donnant accès à des bibliothèques très techniques, allant du traité de la manipulation du bois à la psychologie de l'enfance, où l'on pouvait prendre place également dans de confortables fauteuils. Mais pour l'heure, tous ces agréments étaient mis au service de l'attroupement de légendes qui patientaient, plus ou moins en maugréant ou stressés, en attendant qu'une des deux places possibles se libèrent depuis la salle de test.

Katherine se tenait à une petite table près de l'entrée de la pièce où tout se jouait, son carnet ouvert devant elle. La jeune fille était passée la première car Nord voulait lui confier la longue tâche fastidieuse de répertorier toutes les légendes, de noter les présences au pôle Nord, et celles qui avaient passé le test. L'insurmontable semblait perdre toute signification sensée face à Katherine qui écrivait avec dextérité, rapidité et efficacité. Elle affichait un petit sourire en coin : elle connaissait toutes les légendes, au moins de nom, et si par le plus grand des hasards sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, elle pourrait toujours la raviver à l'aide de ses pages griffonnées tout au long des ans. Elle ralentit bientôt le rythme de sa plume d'oie et put souffler un peu. La tâche n'était pas si ardue finalement, pensa-t-elle. Vu que le rythme de passage était, non pas lent, mais modéré, la jeune fille prit le temps d'arracher soigneusement une feuille de son carnet. Puis, elle commença à écrire une lettre à l'intention de son meilleur ami, Nightlight. Le fidèle servent de l'Homme de la Lune était très lié à Katherine et ils échangeaient depuis des centaines d'années lettres sur lettres, se délectant pendant de longues heures des nouvelles d'en haut ou d'en bas, selon l'expéditeur.

Fée ressortit bientôt de la salle de test, voletant légèrement bien que l'inquiétude imprégnait encore son visage. Dès lors que tout s'était véritablement mis en marche, on prenait de plus en plus conscience de son rôle à jouer et bien plus encore de la menace. Oh, on ne sentait pas encore l'imminence de la chose, certes, mais plus le temps passerait, plus on aurait tôt fait de découvrir le dessous de l'iceberg. Elle échangea un petit regard sympathique avec Katherine qui cocha la case de la Fée des Dents à l'encre noire. Puis, la femme-colibri se posa à côté de son amie tandis que celle-ci appelait :

- Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et Gardien d…

- Pas la peine de m'appeler aussi pompeusement, coupa-t-il

Il s'avança les mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt, son bâton calé contre lui. Il arborait un sourire moqueur. Katherine se renfrogna.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il y a des tas de légendes dans cette pièce. Je dois m'assurer de faire entrer la bonne personne.

- Mais je suis unique, voyons ! répliqua-t-il

- Encore heureux… murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Fée avait perçu la réplique et gloussa timidement, une main sur sa bouche par politesse. Puis, Katherine fit un signe de la main à Jack pour qu'il entre. L'esprit de l'hiver s'avança d'un air nonchalant. Il se sentait moins seul depuis que la réunion était passée et l'espoir refaisait surface en lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il tout simplement pas à parler à Stacy, Jamie et Sophie de cet affreux trou noir ! Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, il n'aurait plus qu'à leur sourire et leur assurer, cette fois avec certitude, que tout allait bien désormais.

Lorsque Jack entra, une boule au creux de son ventre se forma néanmoins. Toutes les tables, bureaux et établis avait été repoussés contre les murs et une hideuse machine trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une pieuvre dans les tentacules seraient elles-mêmes pourvues d'appendices s'agitant pareilles à des sangsues et inexorablement attirées par le pouvoir qui se dégageait des corps légendaires. Il était clair que le vieil Atlante s'était alors inspiré des méthodes médicinales médiévales de l'époque. Jack déglutit : il était hors de question que ses espèces de machins remuant le touchent ou même ne l'approchent, peu importe quelles soient en taule, en acier ou que savait-il encore qui relevait d'un alliage complexe. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient avancer dans leur mission. L'esprit de l'hiver détourna le regard de l'infernale machine qui s'en prenait alors à un ogre qui marmonnait, comme quoi ce ne devait pas être très agréable de se laisser chatouiller de la sorte. Il aperçut Nord qui discutait avec Ombric. Ce dernier tenait un calepin dans lequel il notait consciencieusement le résultat de chaque légende. Sur une des tables en retrait, il conservait également un échantillon de chaque magie que la machine lui rapportait. Les échantillons en question auraient tout bonnement été invisible et inodore si Ombric n'avait pas programmé sa machine pour colorer cette substance extraordinaire. Les pouvoirs légendaires naviguaient ainsi comme de légers petits nuages dans leur tube à essai bouchonné. Jack restait quelque part fasciné : et dire que cette… cette chose parcourait son corps et chacune de ses veines ! Il sortit de sa contemplation de la substance magique lorsque Nord tonna :

- Et bien, Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il lui adressa une bourrade autant amicale qu'autoritaire et Jack se vit projeter vers la machine. De près, elle s'imposait d'autant plus, que ce soit par son volume ou ses nombreux tentacules qui s'excitaient à la sensation d'un pouvoir s'approchant. Jack inspira profondément et raffermit sa prise sur son bâton veiné de glace. S'il fallait ça pour sauver la Terre… Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauver l'humanité. Réellement. Pas comme toutes ces légendes qui se souciaient à peine des personnes vivant à leurs côtés. Si les légendes étaient invisibles aux yeux de la plupart des humains, les humains étaient aussi ignorés de la plupart des légendes. Fronçant les sourcils face à certains êtres réticents durant la réunion, il s'engagea plus sérieusement près des capteurs mandibulaires et prit place au centre d'un cercle à la douce luminescence vert turquoise. Il déchanta bien vite en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on aurait pu appeler des « capteurs ». En effet, les plus grandes amenèrent les plus petits tentacules auprès du corps de Jack. Elles se glissèrent sous ses vêtements au niveau du nombril, face au cœur, à la gorge, au front, ainsi que ses poignets et ses chevilles avant de brusquement traverser l'épiderme cadavérique de l'esprit comme si ça n'avait été qu'une délicieuse gelée. Le corps tout entier de Jack se crispa sous l'intrusion de la machine. Il jeta un regard anxieux vers Nord et Ombric. Le scientifique amateur avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- La magie se trouve à l'intérieur même de votre être, au plus profond de votre essence. J'ai donc besoin d'aller la chercher là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des machines préprogrammées, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de Jack

Des machines, hein ? Il préférait de loin tenter de passer un mur de yéti, voire même risquer de croiser un cauchemar sur son chemin que de laisser cette vulgaire machine, comme la traitait si bien Ombric, s'approcher encore une fois de lui par la suite. Enfin, les tentacules s'extirpèrent de son être, laissant derrière elle une vague de picotements qui lui firent l'effet d'être parcouru par une armée de fourmis, et les mandibules se rétractèrent. Jack souffla bruyamment, s'étant même empêché de respirer pendant la prise de pouvoir, tellement il était nerveux. Ombric ôta un petit tube à essai bouchonné du corps principal de la machine et l'observa d'un œil attentif. Puis, il le déposa aux côtés des autres après lui avoir affublé un code, qui devait d'une manière ou d'une autre correspondre au cinquième Gardien, sur une petite étiquette blanche.

- C'est à moi ? demanda Jack en désignant le tube

De beaux nuages bleu cristallin où semblaient brillées des paillettes argentées y flottaient tranquillement. Ombric hocha la tête en rapportant le résultat sur son calepin. Pas très bavard une fois perdu dans ses pensées, le scientifique… pensa Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Néanmoins, le vieux nécromancien releva la tête et prit le temps de lui expliquer :

- En fait, oui et non. Ce n'est qu'un code synthétique reproduit par la machine. Donc, oui, ce sont tes pouvoirs, mais non ce n'est pas ce qui coule actuellement dans tes veines. Je n'y ai rien pris, je l'ai juste… copié.

Jack hocha pensivement la tête : il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose à la science et à la technologie. Sans crier gare, Nord l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à avancer vers une petite porte en retrait.

- Va m'attendre là-bas s'il te plaît, lui ordonna-t-il

- Ok… mais, euh, pourquoi ?

- Tu te doutes bien que toutes les légendes n'ont pas répondu à l'appel ou n'ont pas pu être prévenu.

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai : il n'avait pas vu Timmy, par exemple. Mais qui savait comment dénicher un gars pareil ! Toujours à courir à droite à gauche, toujours à aider un gamin ou un autre, et prenant un plaisir fou à voyager au nez à la barbe d'un monde rigide qu'il avait connu.

Le cinquième Gardien passa la porte et se retrouva dans un petit salon dont un mur entier était entièrement recouvert de livres plus ou moins convenablement disposés sur les étagères. Un petit feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Le plancher était recouvert d'un épais tapis aux fanges rouges. La pièce était meublée des trois fauteuils bien rembourrés et de deux tables rondes d'agrément. Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon. Pour un peu, Jack aurait pu se laisser aller à cette douceur. Il s'accorda le plaisir de se jucher sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, comme si ce n'était tout simplement pas intéressant de s'asseoir comme n'importe qui, et patienta.

* * *

Pfiou ! Et voilà ! Une communauté de légende partit sauver le monde, une !

**[A mercredi !]** au final, j'ai préféré ne pas publier pour raisons d'examens pour pas mal de gens. Rendez-vous le 09/07 pour la suite !

Et bonne chance pour les bachelières et les euh... celles en hypocagne en révision !


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonjour !

Déjà : BONNES VACANCES !

Et enfin un soleil stable ! ça fait du bien, hein ?

Désolée, je vous ai un peu abandonnées ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai même pas été fichue de respecter mon emploi du temps et on devrait en être au chapitre 12… enfin bon. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais je suis certaine que pour combler votre manque (c'est certain ! XD) vous avez été lire d'autres petites perles fanfiquesques de ce site ;)

Néanmoins, cette fois, c'est officiel : je posterai la suite sans interruption jusqu'à la fin !

Ah ! Et je pense que vous l'aurez toutes remarquées : j'ai enfin choisi un titre officiel ! Il a carrément plus la classe =D

Merci d'avoir patienté, à celles qui ont lu (relu ?) entre temps cette fanfiction. Merci également au reviews de _**Caro-hearts**_ et _**Eya Silvers**_. Et tant qu'on y est ! Merci également à _**Tsuki2608**_ et _**Bel Oujisama**_ pour leur « prêt de personnage » et les longues discussions sur les passages à venir.

_**Caro-hearts**_ : ah ah ! Tu y tiens, hein ! XD Mais non, pour le coup, je peux t'assurer qu'Ombric est malheureusement on ne peut plus sérieux. Quant au cours particulier avec Desidone, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée… j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le traumatise plus qu'autre chose XD

_**Eya Silvers**_ : oh ! mais il n'y a pas de mal ! (sachant que je ne suis pas mieux et que j'ai deux chapitres de retard à la tienne… sans commentaire…) Bah au moins, je suis ravie : tu as tout à fait eu la bonne réaction avec la machine je voulais qu'on le ressente ainsi. Quant à Timmy, sache que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre-ci ;)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Alysse __**©Tsuki2608**__, Valentin __**©Bel Oujisama**__, Cupamor et Lysippé__** © moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : **__**« La force de toute décision gît au temps » (M. de Montaigne)**_

Pendant ce temps, Nord rejoignit l'atelier qui servait de salle d'attente. Katherine était penchée sur sa feuille, déliant délicatement ses lettres sous la plume d'oie, tandis que Fée était toujours à ses côtés, silencieuse mais pas moins observatrice. Il était évident pour Nord que la Fée des Dents était concentrée sur la dentition de chacun. L'homme russe se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Katherine. Elle sursauta en apercevant la barbe blanche et drue du Père Noël et rougit brusquement. Elle s'empressa de glisser sa lettre, qui faisait déjà cinq pages au passage et la sixième était bien avancée, dans son carnet avant de reprendre les deux listes qu'elle avait rédigées.

- Bravo et merci pour ton travail, Kathy, la félicita Nord, c'est remarquable.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, dit-elle modestement en haussant les épaules

- Tu peux me passer la liste des légendes non présentes, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille lui tendit la feuille en question. Nord prit le temps de la lire très attentivement. Il fronçait les sourcils. Puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard se perdit dans le vague, tandis qu'il se frottait le menton d'un doigt distrait. Il demanda l'autre liste à la jeune conteuse. Celle-ci nota rapidement le passage d'une néréide et d'un leprechaun avant de la lui confier. De même que pour la précédente, Nord la déchiffra consciencieusement. Il navigua entre les deux listes et finit par les rendre à leur propriétaire. Enfin, il s'adressa à la Gardienne :

- Fée ?

Elle détourna brusquement la tête et ses joues rosirent comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Nord ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je peux te demander d'aller attendre dans le petit salon contigu à la salle de test ? quémanda le Père Noël avec son accent russe

- Pas de soucis !

Elle se mit à voleter à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Jack y est déjà, précisa le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche

Fée hocha la tête et laissa Katherine. Puis, le Père Noël ajouta à l'intention de Katherine :

- Fais passer Cupamor, Valentin et Alysse en priorité s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Déjà, la jeune fille annonçait de vive voix la Conseillère des Sentiments. Cette dernière vint rapidement se poser auprès d'eux. Nord lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans la salle de test.

- Quand tu as fini, va dans le petit salon attenant, merci.

- OK.

Cupamor pénétra dans l'atelier aménagé. Puis, Nord ordonna à Katherine :

- Dis la même chose à Valentin et Alysse, s'il te plaît, merci.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Nord s'engagea dans la foule de légendes. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu et que Katherine fut certaine de ne pas le revoir, elle ressortit sa longue lettre et plongea de nouveau corps et âme dedans.

Le Père Noël n'eut pas à jouer beaucoup des coudes pour se créer un chemin, son imposante carrure faisant le travail à sa place. Il aperçut rapidement Sab' qui devisait avec un gnome, un génie et la Petite Souris. Du moins, essayait-elle de parler un langage courant et Sab' tentait-il des dessins expressifs. Nord s'avança vers le petit groupe et les coupa poliment dans un débat sur le nombre d'avions humains parcourant la planète chaque jour. Débat passionnant semblait-il…

- Sab', s'il te plaît, tu peux venir avec moi ?

Le Marchand de Sable hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il s'excusa auprès de ses congénères et suivit le Père Noël qui recherchait activement la prochaine légende. On pouvait difficilement louper le groupe d'amazones qui s'étaient réunies et leurs arcs qui dépassaient au-dessus de la foule. Elles avaient formé un cercle et étaient bien silencieuses par rapport aux autres qui bavardaient, presque gaiement, autour d'elles. Au centre, se tenait l'une d'elles dont une aura indéniable de charisme se dégageait. Nord se racla la gorge et la communion issu du cercle se brisa. L'amazone se tenant au centre ouvrit promptement les yeux et posa les mains sur les hanches.

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin de l'une d'entre vous pour une petite mission.

Elle s'avança.

- Je serai votre amazone, déclara-t-elle

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. C'était un des principes des amazones : dès lors qu'elles avaient emprunté une voie, c'était sans retour possible. Elles s'y investissaient corps et âme. Jusqu'à la mort. Par la suite, elle confia le centre du groupe, qui semblait vital pour ces légendes, à une autre guerrière qui salua ce qui passait pour être un honneur avec révérence.

Le nouveau trio composé du Père Noël, du Marchand de Sable et de l'amazone entreprit de nouveau de parcourir la foule à la recherche de deux autres légendes auxquelles Nord pensait demander de l'aide. Il trouva rapidement Bunny avec ses oreilles dépassant. Il avait préféré rester légèrement en retrait de la foule et il n'avait pour seule compagnie qu'un yéti présentant un plateau de petites coupes dorées. Le Lapin de Pâques vérifiait ses boomerangs. Lorsqu'il aperçut Nord du coin de l'œil, sans compter le fait qu'il était accompagné par un Gardien et une autre légende à l'air féroce mais pas moins hautaine, il releva la tête. L'homme russe n'eut besoin d'aucun mot : il se contenta d'un petit signe de la tête et Bunny se retrouva en un bond à ses côtés. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la créature moustachue qui allait lui manquer.

Par la suite, ils recherchèrent ardemment la Befana. Nord finit par grommeler quelques mots en russe, surement des injures, embêté de ne pas trouver sa vieille amie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Bunny proposa de demander de l'aide à un attroupement de fées et de feu follets qui irradiaient alors d'une vive lumière ainsi réunis, qu'ils se rendirent compte que c'était tout bonnement parce que les petits êtres volants regardaient d'un œil amusé et admiratif la recherchée en train de leur conter des anecdotes. Befana ne se fit pas plus prier après la demande de Nord et le suivit sans broncher, prenant le temps de discuter avec Sab', ami de longue date également mais qu'elle ne voyait malheureusement guère souvent.

Enfin, le petit groupe pénétra dans le salon où Jack Frost patientait, étendu sur le dossier du fauteuil, une jambe se balançant mollement dans le vide. Il discutait avec Cupamor de tout et de rien, de broutilles et n'avaient pas semble-t-il abordé le sujet du couple de Jack. Fée participait à leur conversation, s'étant posé contre le siège de Cupamor. Valentin était également là, installé dans un fauteuil, piquant fâcheusement du nez, prêt pour un petit somme. Jack se redressa aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit. Dans le même temps, Alysse pénétrait dans la pièce depuis la salle de test. Cupamor se chargea de réveiller le vieil aveugle et l'aida à se redresser. Nord invita son groupe à prendre ses aises. Befana alla occuper le dernier fauteuil tandis que l'amazone, Bunny et Alysse se rapprochaient de l'âtre. Quant à Sab', celui-ci s'assit sur l'accoudoir de Cupamor. Nord s'excusa et s'absenta encore deux petites minutes. Il revint rapidement avec Katherine qui demeura auprès de lui. Personne ne posa de question mais la même interrogation brûlait leurs lèvres. Aussi leurs regards étaient-ils tous concentrés sur l'imposante carrure du Père Noël. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une feuille qu'il déplia et présenta devant les légendes comme preuve :

- Mes amis, comme vous vous en doutez surement, tout le monde n'est pas venu et merci à Kathy pour ce recensement de dernière minute. Du coup, j'aimerais vous envoyer par groupe de deux ou trois chercher les plus importants pour le moment. J'enverrai surement d'autres légendes pour les minorités.

Cupamor leva poliment son doigt :

- Pas de problème, mais… euh, on ne se connaît pas tous ici. Enfin… pour ma part en tout cas.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête. Nord déclara alors d'un air jovial en mettant les mains sur les hanches :

- Et bien, je vous en prie ! Faites les présentations !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'amazone. Seule Alysse semblait la connaître mais elle tourna mécaniquement la tête quand même. L'archère ne cilla pas en constatant qu'elle était la grande inconnue du groupe. Elle fit un pas en avant, ferme, sûre d'elle et pas vraiment ce qu'on aurait pu appeler modeste. Puis, elle tonna d'une voix portante, légèrement glaciale mais tout de même amicale :

- Je suis Lysippé, reine des Amazones.

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut l'assemblée miniature : voilà qui expliquait son goût pour les mentons relevés, sa fermeté et son indéniable prestance. Puis, elle attrapa son arc et le plaça devant elle comme un rituel :

- Je jure sur cet arc que son bois ne serait pas utilisé vainement ou pour de mauvaises intentions. Moi, Lysippé, reine des Amazones, fait le serment en votre présence de me joindre à cette quête jusqu'à sortir vivante et victorieuse ou me battre jusqu'à la mort.

Si certains furent légèrement désabusés par la rigidité du protocole dont ils avaient déjà entendu parler, ceux à qui il leur était inconnu écarquillèrent les yeux devant de telles convictions. Nord se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il balaya l'air de la main et fit signe aux autres de prendre la suite des présentations. On suivit un cercle : Bunny, Alysse, Sab', Cupamor, Fée, Valentin, Katherine, Befana et Jack. Ensuite, Nord annonça les groupes :

- Sab' et Cupamor, vous irez chercher Etoile.

L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or se raidit à l'évocation de la maîtresse des étoiles-guides. Le Marchand de Sable posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la conseillère. Nord sentit la gêne passée chez elle et la rassura :

- Oh ! Voyons ! Ne t'en fais pas : c'est du passé tout ça.

Peu de personne savait de quoi il en retournait. Jack se dandinait sur son dossier de fauteuil jusqu'à ce que le maître des lieux poursuive sa distribution :

- Valentin et Fée, vous allez me trouver Jackie.

- Jackie ? Jackie O'Lantern ? s'étonna Fée, mais elle ne nous écoutera jamais !

Valentin ajouta dans un râle :

- J'ai déjà essayé de la convaincre : elle s'en moque. Je la reconnais bien là.

Nord passa une main indécise dans ses cheveux blancs.

- Essayez de nouveau s'il vous plaît. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde, argumenta-t-il, et tu sais, Fée, tu es peut-être celle qu'elle écoute le plus.

- C'est faux, elle serait plus attentive avec toi, Nord.

- Mais je dois rester à l'Atelier pour superviser la suite.

- Bien, se résigna Fée, mais nous ne te garantissons rien…

Nord hocha la tête.

- Jack, Kathy et Befana, vous essaierez de dénicher Timmy.

Les trois ouvrirent tant les yeux qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Befana ne savait même pas qui était cette légende ! Jack prit la parole, peu sûr de lui :

- Timothée ?… Tu parles bien du frère de Stacy ?

- Oui, oui.

- Euh… mais comment on va le trouver ? Il peut être n'importe où !

- Et pour ma part, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui on parle.

- L'Ami Imaginaire, tu sais.

- Oh ! Je vois. Je devais justement le remercier. Il a remis sur le droit chemin un petit que le charbon n'aurait pas effrayé pour un sou, expliqua Befana en sentant l'interrogation silencieuse de Nord

Ce dernier effectua un petit mouvement de tête pour signifier sa compréhension. Puis, il répondit à la question de Jack :

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais c'est justement pour ça que je vous ai mis tous les trois. Et puis, vous pouvez tous parcourir les distances rapidement. Toi, tu voles, Kathy a Kailash et Befana, son balai.

- Ok…

Visiblement, Jack n'était pas convaincu. En même temps, il avait de quoi. Il connaissait plutôt bien l'Ami Imaginaire pour être l'un de ses plus proches amis, pour ne pas dire la seule légende avec qui il ait réellement noué une quelconque relation. Ne restaient plus que Bunny, Alysse et Lysippé. Si cette dernière attendait juste un ordre, les deux autres s'interrogeaient du regard. Qui ? Ils reçurent bientôt leur réponse, servie sur un plateau d'argent.

- Vous trois, j'aimerais que vous rameniez Seraphina.

La reine archère ne cilla pas et obtempéra d'un bref hochement de tête. Quant aux deux autres, l'une écarquilla et le deuxième s'étrangla.

- Rien que ça ?! s'insurgea Bunny

- Désolé, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de toutes les chances de notre côté.

Le Lapin de Pâques leva les yeux au ciel. L'étonnement d'Alysse avait laissé place à une profonde inexpressivité. Elle glissa d'une voix basse comme si cette vérité était trop forte pour être plus que murmurer :

- De toute façon, elle ne voudra pas. Elle se dit neutre.

Nord haussa une fois de plus les épaules mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il y faire si, bien évidemment, les légendes qui n'avaient pas fait acte de présence étaient les plus coriaces à ramener, les plus fortes d'esprit, aussi dit têtues ? Le Père Noël les délaissa pour rejoindre Ombric : c'était désormais leur problème.

Chacun prit un peu plus conscience de sa mission et commença à se regrouper entre eux, à discuter de méthodes et stratégies pour parcourir le globe, avancer les bons arguments. Sab' tentait de détendre Cupamor qui stressait un peu de se retrouver face à la prestance et la magnificence de la créature aux longs cheveux ébène et son regard de nuit pénétrant. Le magicien de sable lui dessinait leurs silhouettes attrapant au lasso la créature et la ramenant de force sur leur dos. Cette image dérida quelque peu le visage soucieux de l'être aux ailes azur veinés d'or. Valentin dut quasiment faire de même avec Fée qui n'était pas rassurée d'avoir à faire à l'esprit maudit.

De leur côté, Jack dressa un portrait précis de Timmy que Katherine prit soin de noter et croquer dans son carnet. Une fois que l'esprit de l'hiver fut satisfait de son esquisse, elle la reproduisit pour en fournir un exemplaire à Befana. Puis, ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre Kailash qui avait retrouvé son nid, attenant à la maison d'Ombric. Ils avaient en effet décidé de s'envoler ensemble sur le dos de l'oie géante puis de se séparer après.

Quant au trio en partance pour joindre Dame Nature, Bunny et Alysse passèrent un bon quart d'heure à faire comprendre à Lysippé que ce n'était pas un plan d'attaque qu'il fallait établir mais juste un moyen d'arriver rapidement à son repaire, qui n'était d'ailleurs connu que d'Alysse mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur la raison, et d'arriver à la ramener au pôle Nord. Ce à quoi Lysippé avait compris qu'il fallait donc la kidnapper et la larguer ici. Bunny et Alysse s'observèrent, à la fois désabusés et soucieux de la suite des évènements. Une guerrière, c'est pratique. Surtout pour ce qui les attendait, pensait Alysse. Mais, une fois devant Seraphina, un indécrottable esprit rigide pourrait vite créer un malentendu, voire pire. Car, évidemment, Dame Nature n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Par la suite, les quatre groupes se dispersèrent et quittèrent l'Atelier du Père Noël tandis qu'Ombric et Nord continuaient à superviser la synthétisation des pouvoirs de chaque légende.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Kailash donna un nouveau coup d'ailes pour maintenir leur altitude. L'oie géante pépia de joie, heureuse d'être à nouveau libre, volant dans le ciel, transperçant les nuages de son bec. Le vent caressait ses jeunes plumes et elle en frissonnait de bonheur. Elle aimait son nid. Beaucoup. Mais rien n'était comparable au sensationnel vertige qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle flottait dans le ciel. Quelle douce sensation que celle de braver la gravité, de n'avoir que pour seul appui le vide, d'appréhender la vitesse, de chambouler ses repères et de ne suivre finalement qu'une seule chose : l'instinct. S'enivrer de la liberté de l'espace sans que personne ne puisse prétendre avoir la main dessus. Et par-dessus tout, Kailash aimait voler avec sa petite créature, véritable mère qui l'avait recueillie, soignée, traitée avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elle avait eu besoin.

Katherine frotta avec force le cou de l'oie géante et l'enlaça du mieux qu'elle put avant d'y poser sa tête. Elle sentait les muscles de Kailash se contracter et se décontracter au fur et à mesure des quelques puissants battements d'ailes. Elle entendait pulser le cœur de l'animal, rapide, excité par le voyage. La jeune fille n'avait jamais craint de chevaucher la créature sauvage. Même les premières fois où Kailash était encore apeurée de la main de l'homme. Elle aimait ce contact qu'elle avait avec l'oie géante, une compréhension simple et pourtant si profonde. Une inébranlable amitié s'était petit à petit former entre elles deux.

Alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par les mouvements de Kailash, Katherine fut soudain réveillée par un léger souffle venant titiller son oreille. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, portant sa main à son oreille. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Jack Frost, croulé de rire, se roulant sur le plumage de l'oie géante. La jeune fille fit la moue.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? bougonna-t-elle en rangeant une mèche lui fouettant le visage derrière l'oreille

L'esprit de l'hiver ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un large sourire moqueur. Katherine esquissa un très léger sourire en coin, à peine perceptible. Ah ? Il voulait jouer ? Et bien jouons, pensait la jeune fille. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et s'étendit de nouveau sur le cou de Kailash. Elle aperçut Jack Frost du coin de l'œil, s'approchant de nouveau pour l'embêter. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oie, et au moment même où Jack allait la toucher, Kailash émit un grand cri et se souleva brusquement, piquant à la verticale. Jack perdit bientôt l'équilibre et passa par-dessus bord en lâchant un grand cri de surprise.

- Ah ! Bien fait pour toi ! ne put s'empêcher d'hurler Katherine pour se faire entendre

- Allons, les enfants ! Prévenez-moi pour de si brusques changements, râla la Befana, à l'arrière, sinon la prochaine fois, je prends directement mon balai.

Elle agrippait d'une main son chapeau pointu et sa silhouette était voûtée, s'accrochant de sa main libre dans le plumage de l'oie géante. Mais elle ne semblait nullement prêter attention au manège des deux légendes.

- Désolée, s'excusa Katherine, mais avouez qu'il méritait une bonne leçon.

- Je veux bien le croire, oui.

La jeune fille sourit, ravie qu'on partage son avis. Puis, elle se pencha sur le bord pour apercevoir Jack Frost qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Elle espérait tout de même qu'elles ne l'avaient pas perdu en route. Ou pire : qu'il soit véritablement tombé jusqu'au sol… Auquel cas, la chute devait être très rude. Katherine se mordit la lèvre inférieure : remettre le Gardien à sa place, oui, perdre un membre de son équipe, mauvais comme plan. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle ne découvrit rien. Rien que les nuages et le paysage des campagnes tchèques se profilant à perte de vue. Katherine commença à paniquer. Il n'était quand même pas… Elle déglutit et retourna s'accrocher au cou de Kailash. Que faire ?

Alors qu'elle méditait profondément, une ride soucieuse barrant son front, une silhouette se dessina devant elle.

- Bouh !

Katherine sursauta et bascula en arrière. Jack Frost éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Il volait tranquillement à l'avant de l'oie géante et faisait tournoyer son bâton veiné de glace, son expression affichant clairement son goût pour les farces et les pitreries. La jeune fille se releva et, serrant les poings le long du corps, s'écria :

- Jack Frost ! Toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu es plus stupide qu'un elfe le jour de Noël !

La critique ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'esprit de l'hiver qui s'allongea paisiblement dans le plumage de Kailash, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Et toi, ma chère Katherine, répliqua-t-il, tu es plus râleuse qu'un yéti le jour de Noël.

- Oh ! Je ne te permets pas !

Il esquissa un sourire narquois : oui, il n'en avait que faire et s'amusait bien à la titiller de la sorte. Devant eux, tomba tout à coup un papillon en papier. En l'apercevant, le visage de Katherine s'illumina. Mais alors qu'elle tendait les mains pour lui permettre de se poser, Jack l'intercepta brusquement. Il le déplia et commença à lire. La jeune fille se jeta sur l'esprit de l'hiver pour récupérer la feuille. Il la repoussa avec son bâton et la maintint à bonne distance. Katherine fulminait.

- Jack Frost, sale givre sur pattes ! Rends-moi ça !

- Oh, oh ! T'as de l'imagination, ma p'tite, répondit-il sans daigner quitter le papier des yeux

Un sourire se creusa à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il s'envola soudainement et alla sa jucher sur la tête de Kailash. Le vent secouait ses cheveux blancs. Il commença à lire :

- « Ma chère Katherine, que de nouvelles m'apportes-tu ! Je n'en avais pas entendu parler. Tu me manques toi aussi. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir. Etre si loin de toi pendant si longtemps est comme observer un ciel sans étoile. Je… »

Le visage de Katherine s'empourpra et elle ne laissa pas plus de temps à l'effronté pour lire la lettre qu'elle lui arracha des mains. Elle la plaqua contre son cœur et foudroya Jack du regard.

- C'est privé ! Tu n'as donc aucune politesse ? Est-ce que je me mêle, moi, de tes affaires avec ta copine, Anastasia, hein ?

Jack se releva brusquement, soudain sérieux, et se planta debout face à Katherine qu'il surplombait d'une bonne tête, voire deux.

- Elle s'appelle Anastasie, merci. Et ça n'a rien à voir. A moins que ce Lightnight soit ton petit copain, lui lança-t-il avec sarcasme

Katherine vira au cramoisi.

- Il s'appelle Nightlight, merci, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, et là n'est pas le problème. Nightlight est un ami proche et je partage beaucoup avec lui. Cela ne te concerne en rien. Préoccupe-toi donc tes affaires.

Sur ce, elle se rassit et murmura quelques paroles à son oie géante tout en maudissant dans un coin de son esprit Jack Frost. Et Nord en eut également pour sa part. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait mis ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux jeunes légendes n'entendirent le soupir désabusé de la Befana, à l'arrière, dont le vent avait emporté le son.

Le visage de Jack se rembrunit. Comment osait-elle lui donner un tel conseil ? Absurde qui plus est. Parce qu'il n'était pas en train de s'occuper de ses oignons là ? Parce qu'il n'essayait pas de sauver sa petite amie, son meilleure ami, SON monde à lui. Tout ce qu'il chérissait était sur le point de disparaître et il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Maigre pouvoir. Trop maigre selon lui. D'accord, il paraissait volage vue la situation. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour déstresser. Imaginait-elle, cette gamine, combien il avait l'estomac noué depuis vingt-quatre heures ? Combien il suffoquait et il avait la gorge sèche ? Il avait peur. Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, était mort de trouille. Et malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que d'essayer de rire. Etait-ce trop demander de le laisser faire une petite blague par-ci par-là ? Ce n'était pourtant à son sens rien de bien méchant. Et cette andouille aux cheveux auburn lui rappelait en plus l'existence de Stacy. Existence dont il se sentait si éloigné en ce moment. Comme il aurait voulu sauter du dos de Kailash et voler le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux foncé. Oui, comme il aurait aimé la surprendre, entendre son rire, voir ses grands yeux gris pétiller de joie, sa fossette gauche qui remontait plus que la droite lorsqu'elle souriait… Mais au lieu de ça, il devait aller à la recherche de cette bourrique de Timmy qui s'était encore perdu on ne savait où et qui prenait du bon temps, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait à l'échelle universelle.

Jack bougonnait et s'installa dans son coin, aussi éloigné de Befana que de Katherine. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, coinça son bâton et posa sa tête sur les genoux. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Malheureusement pour lui, la vieille femme qui les accompagnait se leva et ramenèrent l'un et l'autre à la dure réalité.

- Nous y voilà, mes enfants.

Katherine et Jack se relevèrent sans un regard pour l'un d'entre eux, le visage fermé. Ils se penchèrent précautionneusement par-dessus le plumage de Kailash et observèrent en silence la mer Noire et le territoire de la Turquie. Ne voyant aucun des deux réagir, Befana ne put retenir un petit soupir exaspéré. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et attrapa son balai. Elle l'enfourcha et déclara :

- Ceci est donc le point de ralliement. Retrouvons-nous en début d'après-midi. N'oubliez pas le décalage horaire.

Puis, sans plus de formalité, elle se pencha en avant et plia ses genoux cagneux. Les branchages de son balai commencèrent à fumer et pétarder comme un véritable moteur de moto. Les deux jeunes légendes ne purent s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil étonné. En les apercevant, Befana s'écria pour couvrir le bruit du moteur venant d'un morceau de bois :

- Mon vieux balai à plus de cinq cent ans mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui donner tous les jours du peps. Un kilo de fayots, de l'avoine et de l'huile de pin, les branches en raffolent et elles sont parées pour la journée !

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire rauque, toussotant légèrement comme crachotait son balai et partit aussitôt inspecter l'Europe. Katherine et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de s'interroger du regard avec de pouffer de rire. Puis, l'esprit de l'hiver salua rapidement la jeune fille et sauta dans le vide comme s'il n'y avait eu que dix centimètres à tout casser avant de rejoindre l'Asie. Par la suite, l'oie géante poussa un grand cri avant de s'évader vers l'Afrique.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous donne rendez-vous samedi pour la suite ! Et à partir de là, on va vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Quoique… Vous en avez encore beaucoup à découvrir… Au moins jusqu'au chapitre 16, vous aurez des infos inédites.

D'ici là, je vous laisse vous épancher sur les commentaires que vous ne manquerez pas de laisser, n'est-ce pas ! *grand sourire innocent*

A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à toutes !

Je suis morte ! Une journée canoë, ça tue XD Surtout quand vous avez failli être poursuivi par un cygne et que vous avez failli vous crêpez la figure un nombre incalculable de fois à cause des pierres moussues… Bref, tout va bien !

Je suis surprise de constater que les stats ne décollent pas vraiment. Je vous avoue que je m'attendais à une bien meilleure réussite pour cette fanfiction que par exemple pour l'Ami Imaginaire. Mais pas du tout… je stagne complètement avec celle-ci *rire nerveux*

Alors, du coup, je me pose encore la question : est-ce que mes chapitres sont trop longs ? indigestes ? Est-ce que vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action ? Ou bien c'est peut-être l'histoire : peut-être qu'elle n'a ni queue ni tête à vos yeux ? Peut-être que je découpe mal mes chapitres ?

Je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre opinion là-dessus et, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas (ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible), l'écriture est une chose très importante qui fera très vite partie de ma vie professionnelle. Et j'aimerais beaucoup m'améliorer. Ecrire des fanfictions est un plaisir mais aussi un entraînement !

En tout cas, encore et toujours un éternel merci à celles (peut-être ceux ?) qui suivent ma fic !

_**Eya Silvers**_ : Eh eh eh, ça te perturbe, hein. Sauf que t'auras pas les réponses avant longtemps ! :p Oui, en effet, j'ai fait comme si cette relation n'existait pas mais j'utilise bien ce personnage là, avec l'accord de l'auteur évidemment !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Valentin, Jackie __**©Bel Oujisama**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : **__**« C'est parce qu'on est frivole que la plupart des gens ne se pendent pas » (Voltaire)**_

Fée et Valentin était parti le plus tôt possible, laissant les deux autres groupes discuter. Avant de pouvoir se pencher sur leur principal problème, il leur fallait trouver un moyen pour voyager rapidement aux endroits les plus susceptibles de trouver Jackie O'Lantern. La jeune femme avait ses habitudes et il était rare qu'elle en change, aussi espéraient-ils ne pas avoir trop de mal à la dénicher. Cependant, le vieillard aveugle n'avait pas le pouvoir de voler. Il était immortel mais subissait les caprices du temps, coincé dans une vieillesse éternelle, puisque son âge s'était malheureusement arrêter très tardivement. Il n'avait reçu aucun don et se demandait bien parfois ce qu'il faisait dans cette seconde vie. En outre, Valentin n'était que le fantôme de la fête portant son nom, ne sachant rien faire de mieux que d'errer, marcher d'un pas lent et incertain, et tendre l'oreille à qui avait besoin de s'épancher un peu dans ce monde légendaire, ce qui se trouvait être souvent le cas de Jackie. Bref : les deux légendes voulaient bien concevoir qu'ils étaient peut-être les plus à même de ramener Jackie à eux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait encore pouvoir se déplacer un minimum rapidement. Ils avaient donc décidé de recourir à l'unique moyen dont ils disposaient : la boule à neige. Ils avaient été quémander à Nord les objets en question. Ce dernier avait maugréé et avait déclaré n'en avoir peut-être pas assez mais ils n'en avaient besoin que de six. Bien que cela leur paraisse un nombre moindre et tout à fait respectable dans la mesure où ils devaient faire vite, Nord, lui, faillit bien s'étouffer. La création des boules à neige requerrait autant de patience et de minutie que monter la maquette d'un galion trois mats à échelle un dixième. Un enfer et des nerfs d'acier pour un résultat satisfaisant. Mais le Père Noël avait fini par accepter, évidemment. Ils avaient tous décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Les yétis auraient juste deux fois plus de travail pour préparer Noël cette année. Si Noël il y avait…

De fait, Fée et Valentin venaient d'emprunter le passage d'une première boule à neige, les amenant directement au sommet d'une colline verdoyante. Le paysage était fortement vallonné et les villages se nichaient en leur creux. Les pentes les plus raides étaient rocheuses et très ciselées par endroit. Les nuages filaient vites dans le ciel d'été et malgré un puissant vent du nord-ouest, ramenant par la même occasion de forts effluves marins, la chaleur était palpable. De ci de là, des moutons à l'épaisse toison blanche paissaient, insensibles aux énormes bourrasques de vent. Pour sûr, ils étaient bien en Irlande.

La Gardienne de la Mémoire se tourna vers Valentin. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. A vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait même que de nom, n'ayant jamais su même s'il existait vraiment. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait pas que ce vieillard avait une affinité particulière avec l'esprit maudit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, où allons-nous ?

Valentin s'était assis sur un rocher pour reposer ses pauvres jambes, usées par les rhumatismes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge afin de pouvoir s'exprimer plus clairement mais sa voix restait ténue, prête à se briser à la moindre modulation.

- Où l'instinct nous guidera. Jacqueline raisonne ainsi. Je suppose que si nous tentions de faire comme elle, nous aurions plus de chance de la retrouver.

- C'est un pari risqué, mais pourquoi pas.

Fée attendit une suite à ses paroles mais, visiblement, Valentin ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. La légende aux ailes chatoyantes reprit alors :

- Et que ferions-nous si nous étions Jackie ?

Valentin prit une petite inspiration, trop l'aurait amené à une énième toux, et huma les parfums de l'air pur de l'Emeraude. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, Fée ferma les yeux fit de même. Inspirer profondément apportait-il peut-être une réponse. Pourtant, elle n'entendit, ni ne sentit rien de visiblement important. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait. Peut-être une forte odeur d'alcool, une lointaine clameur festive. Un indice en somme. Mais rien. Rien que le vent lui fouettant le visage, le bruissement de l'herbe sous ses pieds menus, la caresse du Soleil sur ses plumes, la mélodie des moutons. Comment pouvait-on ainsi trouver Jackie ? On n'avait besoin d'elle, pensait Fée. On avait besoin de réunir tout le monde, de sauver tout le monde. Il fallait qu'ils se pressent. Le temps leur était rudement compté. Le trou noir… Fée ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Inquiète.

Valentin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, telle une statue, mais il sentit pourtant les mouvements soucieux de sa partenaire car il déclara :

- Jacqueline ne s'inquiète pas. Pas pour ce genre de chose. Elle vit sa vie au jour le jour. Elle prend le temps de goûter chaque moment et chaque plaisir. Faisons de même si nous voulons la rejoindre.

- Mais… et si jamais elle n'était pas en Irlande ? Si elle était à l'autre bout de la planète ?

- Et bien nous ferons de même avec chacun des lieux qu'elle visite d'ordinaire.

Fée resta silencieuse. Elle voulait y croire mais le doute persistait. Valentin lui demanda après une petite toux :

- Allons, Fée des Dents, que te dit ton instinct ? Qu'airais-tu envie de faire ici ? Où voudrais-tu aller ?

La Gardienne inspira profondément et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle se concentra. En la sentant se crisper, le vieillard reprit ses conseils :

- Ne sois pas si tendue. N'essaye pas de trouver la réponse en cherchant par la raison. Trouve-la à la ressentant. Cela doit venir du cœur, non de la tête.

Fée retint un petit souffle ennuyé mais elle tenta de nouveau l'expérience. Que ferait-elle à la place de Jackie ? Où irait-elle ? Que voudrait-elle faire ? Non, non. Son cœur. Son cœur à elle. A la Fée des Dents. Il fallait qu'elle mette de côté pour l'instant tous ses problèmes. Tout ce qui concernait le trou noir. Il ne devait plus y avoir qu'elle, la terre d'Irlande sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses plumes. La liberté. Elle aimerait être libre. Elle aimerait s'envoler. Non, mieux ! Se rouler dans l'herbe ! Elle aimerait parcourir les grandes étendues verdoyantes. Elle aimerait n'avoir rien à penser. Elle voudrait juste pouvoir s'amuser. Oui. Trouver une distraction. Quelque chose d'amusant, de plaisant. De la musique. Ou bien le silence ? De la musique pour danser et rire, du silence pour se reposer et respirer. Elle voudrait surplomber le monde. Mais pas avec ses ailes. Non, pas comme elle le fait d'ordinaire. Elle aimerait voir le monde d'en haut. En haut d'une colline. Ou bien juste errer de vallées en vallées, grimpant quelques rochers de ci de là. Pas plus. Si elle avait une direction à prendre, là, en ce moment-même, elle irait vers…

Fée souleva ses paupières maquillées et tendit son doigt vers un chemin serpentant jusqu'au bas de la colline.

- Par là.

Valentin hocha la tête. Puis, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses, il entreprit de se relever. Aussitôt, Fée vint l'aider. Ils firent tous les deux face à la destination choisie. Le vent secouait les plumes et la barbe, soulevant les pans de la robe de moine du vieillard. Par la suite, ils se mirent en route. Le sens de l'ouïe et la perception de l'espace de l'aveugle s'étaient tant aiguisés avec le temps qu'il avançait sans heurt, ne trébuchant jamais. La femme-colibri s'était posé et avançait à pied, au rythme de son compagnon. Suivant les méandres du chemin, ils allèrent à la rencontre du premier village à fond de vallée. Fée entama bientôt la conversation :

- Comment as-tu connu Jackie ?

Le vieillard haussa les épaules.

- Je t'avoue ne pas m'en souvenir véritablement. Pour sûr, cela fait bien longtemps.

- Ne la trouves-tu pas… hum… un peu spécial ?

Valentin voulut s'esclaffer mais cela ressembla plus à un râle rauque crachoté qu'à un véritable rire franc. Cependant, il expliqua par la suite :

- Pas du tout. Elle est juste elle-même. Avec ses idéaux, ses pensées et ses envies. Elle est comme nous tous.

- Comme nous tous ?

Le scepticisme pointait clairement dans la voix de Fée.

- Oui, affirma le vieillard aveugle, nous avons tous joué avec la vie et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une autre vie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Tu connais sa véritable histoire ?

Il étouffa un petit rire sans joie.

- Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans présomption que je la connais même mieux qu'elle-même.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour elle d'ordinaire ?

- Je l'écoute.

- C'est tout ?

- N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ?

Fée fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle croisa les bras. Valentin esquissa un petit sourire qui rida son visage un peu plus. Il demanda, la voix empreinte d'un petit rire :

- Que fais-tu de ton temps, toi, Fée des Dents ?

La concernée haussa les sourcils aussi surprise par la question que par le fait qu'il ait pris la parole alors même que le silence commençait à prendre place.

- Je collecte les dents des enfants du monde entier.

- A quoi cela sert-il ?

- A conserver les souvenirs d'enfance les plus précieux.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est déjà beaucoup ! s'offusqua-t-elle, avoir juste un peu d'attention envers les autres, c'est déjà leur offrir un peu de bonheur.

- Tu as tout compris, ma chère.

Fée fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis, elle en vint à comprendre. Elle passa le reste du trajet à méditer les paroles du vieillard aveugle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux abords du village. Des maisons en pierre, des murets en moellons ronds plus empilés que véritablement jointés, des toits pentus, et des rues pavés… c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'antique dans ce village perdu dans la campagne irlandaise. La modernité était bien présente avec les routes goudronnées, les voitures et les lampadaires entre autres. Valentin parcourait le monde, il ne s'étonnait guère de ce qu'il pouvait entendre ou ressentir. Il s'était depuis longtemps acclimaté à l'évolution humaine. En revanche, Fée sortait rarement de son repaire. Elle connaissait peu le monde actuel. La preuve en était la faute qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle avait voulu rassurer Sophie, il y avait maintenant deux ans et quelques. Alors qu'elle contemplait les piétons affairés, Valentin l'attrapa volontiers par la taille. Une voiture la frôla lorsqu'elle sortit de son étonnement.

- Fais attention, Fée des Dents. Nous sommes immortels et nous ne sommes pas vraiment de leur monde, mais nous percutons tout de même les objets.

- Mes petites quenottes, non, fit-elle remarquer

- Si quelqu'un avait une explication à chaque chose, cette personne serait à même de connaître passé et futur dans leurs moindres détails.

Fée hocha la tête pensivement. Elle plaqua ses fines mains sur ses hanches.

- Bon. Et maintenant qu'on est là, que fait-on ?

- Parcourons la ville. Jacqueline n'est pas la plus discrète du monde et elle ne fréquente pas non plus les endroits les plus calmes qui soient. Il faut dire ce qui est.

- D'accord.

Ils se mirent en quête de l'esprit maudit. Ils traversèrent les places et arpentèrent les rues. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans bon nombre de petites ruelles, loin de l'agitation humaine et plutôt conservatrices des traditions. Ils essayèrent également tous les pubs possibles et inimaginables. Fée devaient bien souvent ramener Valentin à l'ordre qui, dès que sa mission lui échappait, partait s'amuser avec la première créature venue, l'esprit un peu volage. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans les parcs et tous les endroits publics, bondés ou plus ou moins désert. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas dans cette petite bourgade d'Irlande que Jackie avait décidé de passer du bon temps.

Fée et Valentin longèrent le supermarché du coin et grimpèrent sur la colline la plus proche afin de choisir leur prochaine direction. Fée s'affala sur un rocher surplombant le paysage. Elle soupira et plaça sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

- Pff ! Nous ne la trouverons jamais ! désespéra-t-elle

- Nous n'avons fait qu'un village.

Valentin prit place à ses côtés, massant ses genoux endolori par la marche. Néanmoins, il esquissait un sourire très satisfait : il s'était bien amusé. Malheureusement, Fée ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille.

- Je suis désolée, Valentin, mais je suis certaine que nous perdons notre temps.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en retour

Fée le dévisagea comme si un champignon venait de lui pousser sur le bout du nez. Le vieillard aveugle sembla le remarquer car il esquissa un léger sourire et affirma :

- Jacqueline vit ainsi. Perdons notre temps. Plus nous ne ferions rien de primordial, plus nous nous occuperons de nous, plus facilement nous la trouverons. Tu ne crois pas ?

Fée fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Ce village est peut-être trop… civilisé. Trop moderne. Elle ne traînerait peut-être pas dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Peut-être.

- C'est toi qui la connait la mieux.

- Oui, mais vois-tu, moi, je ne suis pas une femme, répliqua le vieillard avec amusement

Les joues de Fée rosirent. Il était rare qu'on la prenne pour une femme. Il était même peu courant qu'on la traite comme une légende ordinaire plus que comme une Gardienne. Elle appartenait à une catégorie de fée ancienne d'Asie du Sud-Est. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « femme » dans le sens humain, mais il était indéniable qu'elle était de sexe féminin. Elle comprenait où Valentin voulait en venir.

- Dans ce cas… nous pouvons essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus reculé.

- Essayons.

Ils se remirent en route. Ils parcoururent les vallées verdoyantes, soufflées par le vent d'Irlande, évitant les routes et allant à la rencontre des moutons. Le Soleil était à son zénith quand ils entendirent, Valentin avant la Gardienne bien entendu, une entraînante mélopée s'élevant devant eux, attractive. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut de la colline, Fée aperçut en contre-bas un hameau avec pour seul lien avec la vie moderne, une route goudronnée pleine de nids-de-poule. Les fermiers du coin, peu nombreux, s'étaient regroupés pour des grillades. Ils étaient insensibles au groupe de leprechauns et de gens du petit peuple qui dansaient autour d'eux, chipant de temps à autres quelques brochettes, chantant des chansons paillardes pour accompagner les musiciens et riant à gorge déployée. Au milieu de cet attroupement se dressait une silhouette humaine, gracile et élancée, à la tignasse rouge vermillon et la peau pâle comme la mort. Pas de doute : c'était Jackie O'Lantern. Fée déclara avoir en visuel l'esprit maudit.

- Et bien qu'attendons-nous ? Allons la retrouver ! La musique est chaleureuse et il faudrait être fou pour s'éloigner d'une si bonne odeur. Mais il est regrettable que la compagnie du beau sexe soit si faible...

Fée fronça les sourcils.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour la ramener au pôle. Le trou noir, tu te rappelles ?

- Mais oui, mais oui. Voyons, Fée des Dents, il faut aussi savoir profiter du bonheur quand on l'a à porter de main !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, la Gardienne de la Mémoire put apercevoir que Jackie semblait on ne peut plus joyeuse, portant avec entrain une grande chope de bière sombre. Son navet flambant reposait contre le muret d'une vieille bâtisse. Elle riait volontiers à gorge déployée et n'hésitait pas à flanquer un ou deux coups de pieds pour éloigner les moutons venant brouter l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle n'aperçut que très tardivement les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ah, Val' ! Ça faisait longtemps, viens boire un coup ! Tiens !

Aussitôt, elle lui fourra dans les mains une chope qu'elle venait d'ôter des mains d'un farfadet déjà en train de rendre son déjeuner. Puis, Jackie avisa la fine silhouette perdue de Fée qui jetait de petits regards gênés autour d'elle. Elle avait regroupé ses mains le long du corps. Ses ailes vrombissaient pour la maintenir à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Jackie fit la moue mais finit par hausser les épaules et attrapa une nouvelle chope qu'elle plongea dans le tonneau le plus proche.

- Tiens.

Fée dévisagea incrédule l'esprit maudit. Elle jugea la bière, revint sur Jackie. Les yeux de celle-ci roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

- Tu prends ou je la garde pour moi. Mais je vais pas rester comme ça cinq cents ans.

La Fée des Dents esquissa ce qui passait pour un sourire et prit poliment la chope des mains de Jackie O'Lantern. La Gardienne avisa la boisson moussante et sombre qui ondulait à la surface. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, l'esprit maudit avait déjà replongé son verre dans le tonneau et était parti rejoindre l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de deux leprechauns en plein bras de fer, sans prêter un seul autre regard à la femme-colibri. Valentin faisait partis des spectateurs mais riait plus des cris, encouragements et disputes autour que pour le combat en lui-même véritablement. Fée fronça les sourcils.

On n'était pas là pour s'amuser. La légende avisa Jackie dont la tignasse rouge flottait au vent et rayonnait comme un véritable flambeau. Elle devait la ramener au pôle. C'était ce que Nord lui avait demandé et elle se voyait mal rentrer sans Jackie. Et encore moins sans Valentin… Seul Fée semblait véritablement avoir conscience de leur mission. Ils ne devaient pas venir s'amuser, chanter, ripailler et boire à sans exploser la panse. Ils étaient là parce que le monde était en danger. Envers et contre toute apparence, oui, le monde allait s'évanouir brusquement dans le néant s'ils ne se bougeaient pas. Le trou noir. Fée scruta le ciel de ses yeux violets. Elle avait peine à croire qu'en ce moment même une masse informe et bien plus grosse que la Terre s'avançait, doucement mais surement, et allait l'avaler. Tout était si… normal. Le ciel était bleu, les nuages blancs, l'herbe verte, les gens riaient, la bière coulait à flot. Qui avait-il de menaçant ? Rien. Rien sinon le savoir. Savoir qu'on vivait ses derniers instants. Le savoir permet de s'élever. Le savoir et le souvenir. Mais le savoir peut également se révéler être la chose la plus déprimante, car qui détient le savoir, connaît les malheurs. Cependant, il possède également les solutions. Et en ce moment même, la solution était là. Sous leurs yeux : Jackie. Un autre pouvoir légendaire à additionner aux leurs. Si elle les rejoignait. Elle devait les rejoindre, pensa Fée en détaillant de loin la jeune femme en robe noire.

Cette dernière aperçut le regard insistant de la Gardienne et se détourna de ses joyeux camarades. Elle vint à sa rencontre et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, peut-être ?

Surprise par la réaction de Jackie, Fée papillonna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans en sortir un son. Puis, elle se reprit et posa sa chope sur le muret à proximité.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh vraiment ? Je croyais que vous étiez juste là pour vous éclater, moi.

- Non, ce n'était pas du tout pour…

Fée suspendit sa phrase en avisant la mine sarcastique trônant sur le visage de Jackie.

- Hum… bref. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous au pôle Nord.

Jackie fit la moue.

- Non mais tu sais combien il fait au pôle Nord ? Hors de question que je bouge si c'est pour aller me les geler.

Valentin revint vers elles deux au même moment.

- Tu l'embêtes déjà avec ça, Fée des Dents ?

- Valentin ! Nous avons promis à Nord ! répliqua-t-elle

Le vieillard aveugle haussa les épaules, au moins du mieux qu'il put, avant de tousser à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il s'installa tant bien que mal par la suite sur une pierre. Fée se posa sur le muret. Quant à Jackie, elle demeurait stoïque, pas prête de bouger et encore moins pour aller à des milliers de kilomètres plus au Nord. Le vieillard se racla la gorge et expliqua :

- Tu avais refusé de venir pour la réunion et je peux te comprendre. Moi-même je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait exactement.

- Mais maintenant, tout le monde est au courant et le mieux serait que toutes les légendes joignent leur force, coupa Fée

Jackie les jaugea tous les deux du regard, le scepticisme se peignant clairement sur son visage. Néanmoins, une petite pointe de curiosité s'éveilla au fond de ses yeux noirs. Elle soupira profondément et s'adossa contre le muret de pierres. Elle croisa les bras et déclara :

- Ok. Je vous écoute.

Fée et Valentin s'interrogèrent du regard et ce fut finalement la Gardienne qui prit la parole.

- Un trou noir. Un trou noir va engloutir la Terre dans quatre jours maintenant.

Jackie écarquilla les yeux. Un voile d'angoisse la recouvrit un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et n'affiche de nouveau un air sarcastique.

- Vous me prenez pour une débile ou quoi ? On est en juillet, là. C'est un peu tard pour les farces.

- Nous sommes on ne peut plus sérieux malheureusement, Jacqueline, affirma le vieillard soudainement grave, ce trou noir va réduire à néant, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la Terre et l'humanité toute entière.

- Ah ! Ben, ça promet d'être festif tout ça. J'ai hâte d'y être. Pensez à me réserver un siège au premier rang, hein.

- L'humanité dépend de nous ! s'emporta Fée en s'élevant dans les airs, tu ne peux pas prendre ça autant à la légère.

- Tout doux, fétichiste dentale. Moi, la charité et l'humanitaire, c'est pas mon truc. Les humains ne me font même plus attention. Qu'est-ce que je viendrais me préoccuper de leur sort ? Et puis, c'est votre boulot, aux Gardiens, les sauvetages et tout le baltringue. Pas le mien.

- Ni le mien non plus, répliqua Valentin, mais cette affaire est bien trop sérieuse. Si nous ne sauvons pas la Terre, nous y passerons aussi.

Le visage de Jackie se décomposa face à l'annonce.

- C'est la fin du monde, renchérit Fée

- Enfin… si on ne fait rien.

La peau de l'esprit maudit était déjà aussi blanche que pouvait l'être le blanc le plus immaculé et le plus cadavérique qui soit. Pourtant, son épiderme était passé à une lividité effrayante. Les derniers mots de la Gardienne résonnèrent dans son esprit comme un coup de marteau. Son crâne en fut complètement sonné. Elle resta longtemps pensive, le brouhaha de la fête s'étant estompé dans son esprit à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la menace à son tour.

- On… on va tous crever ? Sans déconner ?

- Si on ne fait rien.

Jackie ne put retenir un rire narquois.

- Je croyais qu'on était immortel.

- Pas si l'humanité disparaît. C'est ce qu'Ombric nous a expliqué.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et le visage de Jackie retrouva ses couleurs.

- Attendez cinq secondes, là. Le vieux pervers ? C'est lui qui vous a dit tout ça ?

Fée observa un instant Valentin sans comprendre.

- Euh… et bien oui… bafouilla-t-elle

- Ouais, ok. Laissez tomber. Il est hors de question que je m'approche de cet énergumène ou même que je mouille dans une de ces combines foireuses.

- Et s'il avait raison ?

- Et s'il avait tort ? Comme les trois quarts du temps, j'ai envie de dire…

Fée ne soutint pas le regard de Jackie qui releva le menton lorsque la Gardienne baissa la tête, penaude. Valentin passa une main dans sa barbe hirsute.

- Raison ou tort, risquerais-tu la vie de ceux qui te sont chères ?

Jackie resta silencieuse. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la farandole qui s'était créée autour des fermiers, aveugles de toute la frénésie près d'eux. Elle se tourna vers les deux légendes qui attendaient visiblement une réaction de sa part.

- Disparaître, hein… Vraiment tous ?

- Oui. Tous.

Jackie fit la moue. Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Puis, elle inspira profondément.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

Je tiens une fois de plus à préciser que ce chapitre a été vérifié par Bel Oujisama elle-même et ce chapitre n'a pu paraître qu'après son entière satisfaction.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé et je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain !


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour avec une petite journée de retard !

Nous voici au chapitre 12… Au chapitre 12 ! O_O Jamais je n'aurais cru écrire un jour une fic avec plus de 10 chapitres… et je poste le 12ème tandis que j'écris le 19ème (qui est loin d'être le dernier…) Cette fanfic est vraiment la plus conséquente…

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire (alors tais-toi ! XD) : c'est l'été, il fait beau, on est en vacances (enfin… une petite pensée pour nos amis canadiens !).

Je vous remercie spécialement les filles pour m'avoir données vos avis :

_**Eya Silvers**_ : j'ai essayé de découper au maximum les gros paragraphes tout en gardant une certaine continuité. Moi-même, je suis une flemmarde et pourtant, quand il s'agit d'écrire, j'aime les petits pavés. C'est triste hein XD Petite précision au sujet de l'expression de Jackie : elle nous vient directement de son auteur. Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à faire parler ce genre de personnage. Faire souffrir mes persos, nos problèmes, qu'ils fassent souffrir, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal… En attendant, tiens, un cookie de fidélité. Au bout de dix, le onzième est offert ! XD

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ je t'envoie plein d'encouragements ! Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise car c'est un peu un environnement dans lequel évolue Alysse aussi donc bon… ah ! d'ailleurs, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la voir !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, alias Stacy, Amber, Sean, Cupamor et Etoile __**© moi-même (oui, je sais : ça fait du people XD)**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : **__**« Les gens qui aiment ne doutent de rien ou doutent de tout » (H. de Balzac)**_

Le professeur acheva sa démonstration. Il nota d'une écriture élégante le résultat au tableau et posa la craie blanche. Il se frotta les mains puis les posa sur son bureau, faisant face à ses élèves d'un sourire satisfait. Les étudiants notaient consciencieusement l'équation dans leur cahier et personne ne prêta attention au professeur qui les dévisageait avant qu'ils ne relèvent la tête. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée, il déclara :

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, merci.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, la tension cérébrale de la salle s'évapora tandis qu'une atmosphère détendue prenait la place. Les élèves s'étiraient, d'autres se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de s'enfuir.

L'étudiant devant Stacy soupira d'aise. Il glissa à son voisin :

- Je m'attendais à pire. C'était plutôt simple au final.

Une blonde aux longues jambes galbées et bronzées, assise aux côtés de la jeune femme, s'étira comme un chat avant de murmurer avec sarcasme :

- Ah ! Bah ça…c'est lui qui le dit.

Stacy retint un rire.

- On est d'accord, hein ?

- Ouais, répondit-elle

Elle se leva et commença à fourrer négligemment son carnet de notes et sa trousse dans son sac en bandoulière. La blonde suivit le mouvement. Alors qu'elles enfilèrent toutes deux leurs sacs, elle fronça les sourcils et hésita avant de se lancer :

- Anastasie, c'est ça ?

Stacy parut étonnée mais rapidement elle fit la moue :

- Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Stacy.

- Oh ! Pas de problème ! s'écria la jeune femme, moi c'est Amber. Je suis en pharmaceutique mais je te vois quelques fois en cours de biophysique.

- Ah.

Stacy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Pas qu'elle n'était pas du genre sociable, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre de rencontre. La dernière devait remonter au lycée, quelque chose comme ça.

Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à Seattle, sans compter tous les évènements qu'elle avait traversés et une lourde période de dépression de trois mois, à cause de la mort de son frère, pas si mort que ça au final, elle ne s'était liée avec personne à son entrée à l'université. Trop noire. Trop inexpressive. Jamais joyeuse. Le regard éteint. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas donné une superbe image d'elle et il était parfaitement compréhensible que personne ne l'ait approché jusqu'à lors.

A la rentrée de décembre, elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre et s'était rapidement liée avec quelques personnes de sa classe, sans être véritablement proche, étant fourrée la plupart de son temps libre avec Jack. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'essayer de les convaincre de son existence. Elle restait donc assez distante avec les gens et ils se murmuraient plus qu'elle était une bonne camarade qu'une véritable amie. Mais elle le vivait très bien.

En revanche, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on l'aborde de la sorte avec une claire intention de sympathiser. Elle n'avait cependant rien contre passer du temps avec cette Amber qui se présentait chaleureusement. Elle n'était pas de la même filière mais elle avait quelques cours en commun.

Amber la sortit de ses pensées.

- Je t'avoue que je me sens un peu larguée.

- Oui, moi aussi, approuva Stacy

Elles prirent la direction de la sortie et restèrent machinalement côte à côte pour discuter.

- Non, pas pour les cours. Enfin, si, aussi. Mais, je parlais des autres étudiants. Je connais personne à ce cours là… c'est nul.

Stacy esquissa un sourire entendu.

- Je comprends.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à marcher et il se trouva qu'Amber était une véritable pipelette. Elle n'était pas ennuyeuse mais elle parlait très rapidement et enchaînait les phrases quasiment instantanément. A croire qu'on avait enregistré dans son cerveau tout ce qu'elle allait dire et qu'elle débitait mécaniquement. Elles descendirent les marches de leur établissement et continuèrent sous un Soleil à son zénith. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas le moins du monde Amber de continuer de discuter. Ou plutôt monopoliser la parole. Ce qui convenait d'ailleurs très bien à Stacy.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étaler sur sa vie. Comment expliquerait-elle le fait que son frère était mort il y a moins d'un an alors qu'elle n'en ressentait plus aucune peine ? Sans compter le fait qu'elle sortait avec un esprit, ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler un humain. Elle n'était pas très bonne comédienne ou menteuse, alors elle se contentait d'éviter et éluder les questions privées du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Quelque part, elle y était habituée depuis un certain temps. Convaincue depuis son plus jeune âge que des êtres doués de pouvoirs fantastiques peuplaient autant la Terre que les humains, elle s'était rapidement compte que laisser trainer son encyclopédie sur le petit peuple dans son casier au lycée pouvait lui attirer des brimades. Elle avait donc simplement arrêté de parler d'elle à quiconque et de répondre directement aux questions.

La canicule eut cependant bientôt raison de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui chercha des yeux un endroit où se poser. Elle avisa le petit café sur la droite après le carré de pelouse.

- T'as du temps à perdre ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le petit établissement d'un mouvement de tête

Amber arrêta brusquement son flot de paroles. Elle sourit et répondit :

- Bien sûr !

Elles se ruèrent à l'intérieur et apprécièrent la fraîcheur de l'air conditionné. Elles commandèrent des smoothies à la banane et à la fraise et se posèrent sur une table simple. Amber avala promptement une gorgée alors même que Stacy posait son sac à terre. Il semblait qu'elle était rapide de manière générale, plus qu'elle n'était un moulin à parole. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se pencha vers elle et l'interrogea sur le ton de la confidence :

- Mais parlons un peu de toi maintenant.

Stacy demeura silencieuse, sa bouche colée à son gobelet, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

Elle posa son smoothie à la fraise qu'elle contempla tout en murmurant :

- Un frère.

- Grand ?

- Oui.

- Cool. C'est intéressant tout ça. Il a une copine ?

Stacy, voyant clair dans le petit jeu d'Amber, hésita. Mais elle n'était décidément pas douée pour mentir.

- Non.

- Oh, oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

- Il… voyage.

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

- Oh…

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Amber qui reprit calmement son smoothie à la banane et le touilla. Puis, elle retrouva sa vigueur et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Ayant peur qu'elle ne pose encore des questions sur sa personne, Stacy prit les devants. Elle avisa en un clin d'œil la montre au poignet de la jeune femme et qui réverbérait un rayon de Soleil sur sa figure. Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- C'est une belle montre dis donc.

Amber papillonna des yeux avant de jeter un œil à sa montre.

- Oh, ça. C'est un cadeau de mon ex.

- Ça ne te gêne pas de porter quelque chose qui te rappelle votre couple ?

- Non. Il me l'a offert après qu'on se soit séparé. Il essayait de me faire revenir. Il n'était jamais là et il ne revenait que la nuit. Enfin, quelques fois. Et il oubliait souvent de me prévenir. Résultat, j'en ai eu marre, j'ai cassé. Quand bien même c'était son job. Il pouvait au moins avoir la politesse de ne laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

La jeune femme était désormais partie dans son soliloque. Elle entama un long discours sur l'amour et les relations conjugales, celles qu'elle avait pu traverser. Stacy pouvait aisément prétendre connaître d la vie privée d'Amber par la suite.

Néanmoins, elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième minute. Son esprit avait bifurqué sur Jack. Jack qu'elle attendait souvent le soir, ces derniers temps. Jack qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Jack qui s'absentait. Jack qui ne disait rien. Jack qui ne comprenait rien. Jack, Jack, Jack.

Tout son esprit était accaparé par Jack, toute sa vie tournait autour de Jack et pourtant… Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir droit au même retour. Est-ce que dans la tête de Jack, le prénom de la jeune femme résonnait également sans cesse ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ?

Son air s'était visiblement rembrunit qu'Amber interrompit son monologue.

- Eh, ça va ?

Stacy sortit brusquement de ses pensées et observa un instant la jeune femme blonde.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui.

Amber n'en demanda pas plus elle avait retrouvé son auditoire. Elle continua à énumérer ses précédentes conquêtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose la question fatale.

- Et toi, Stacy ? T'as un copain ?

Elle aurait aimé sortir un « non » catégorique et sans hésiter. Malheureusement, ce simple petit mot ne voulait pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et elle dût se résoudre à jouer avec la vérité comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

- Oui.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Il a quel âge ? Il fait quoi ?

- Doucement, dit Stacy sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en cherchant à la vitesse de l'éclair une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier, ça fait trop de questions tout ça.

- Oups, désolé. Mais je peux au moins savoir son prénom ?

- Jack.

Stacy profita de ce qu''Amber avale une nouvelle gorgée de son smoothie pour vérifier l'heure sur son portable. Elle en profita pour bredouiller une excuse à moitié vraie :

- Désolée, mais je dois rentrer déjeuner.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Tu viens au cours de demain ?

- Bien sûr.

Stacy ramassa ses affaires et attrapa son gobelet de smoothie à la fraise.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain.

Elle laissa Amber et sa boisson à la banane et sortit retrouver ce Soleil de plomb et la chaleur étouffante. Une fois qu'elle passa les grilles du campus, Stacy souffla. Amber était bien gentille mais si elle commençait à se montrer trop curieuse, ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stacy repensa longuement à ce que sa nouvelle connaissance avait dit à propos de son ex. Et elle pensa aux similitudes avec Jack. Il s'absentait, il revenait parfois, il ne prévenait que rarement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'allait pas le nier, elle était frustrée. Frustrée et mécontente de toujours devoir passer en deuxième.

Elle avait littéralement eut le coup de foudre pour lui. C'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait l'amour au premier regard. Et plus elle le regardait plus elle devenait complètement dingue de lui. Au point qu'elle en devenait parfois même jalouse ou sceptique. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas selon elle la preuve de la réciprocité. Il ne lui disait quasiment jamais « je t'aime », ce qui était pourtant pour elle essentiel. Il ne semblait pas être attiré par elle ou alors il le cachait avec une extraordinaire dextérité.

De plus, Stacy n'avait pas d'autre expérience pour juger de la gravité de la chose ou si ce n'était vraiment qu'elle qui se prenait la tête pour rien. Elle était contrainte de rester aveugle de ce qui se passait réellement et devait avancée par hypothèse. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : Jack, lui, ne se montait pas le chou comme elle. Il semblait d'ailleurs très volage en ce moment. Ce matin encore elle avait eu l'espoir en se réveillant de se retrouver dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. Apparemment, un réveil pareil à la veille, ce n'était pas la préférence de Jack. Stacy s'était retrouvée seule.

Ou pas. Juste ses doutes et ses inquiétudes pour compagnie. Elle avait passé un bon bout de temps au lit, assise, à ne penser qu'à ça. Elle était lasse de le voir apparaître et disparaître ainsi. Où pouvait-il bien être en ce moment même ?

Stacy leva les yeux au ciel et scruta l'azur cherchant des yeux un signe de sa présence, s'attendant à voir passer sa silhouette. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un et, sous le choc, lâcha son reste de smoothie à la fraise.

- Oh, bon sang, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle afficha une mine gênée au jeune homme qui observait, dépité, la boisson se répandre sur son carton à dessin. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux face à l'expression coupable de Stacy. Puis, il éclata de rire. Chose qui laissa perplexe la jeune femme. Puis, elle se reprit et attrapa un mouchoir dans son sac. Elle attrapa le carton et commença à essuyer. Le smoothie s'était immiscé à l'intérieur et des feuilles cartonnées ondulaient déjà à cause de l'humidité.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle

Elle installa sur un banc le carton et sortit les œuvres mouillées pour les sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le jeune homme attrapa le mouchoir et la remplaça dans sa tâche. Il déclara avec un sourire en coin :

- Si c'est vous, ce n'est pas si grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Stacy fronça les sourcils. Il poursuivit en entassant pêle-mêle les feuilles et refermant le carton.

- Ces travaux viennent sensiblement de perdre de leur intérêt.

Ce fut autour de Stacy d'éclater de rire. Il frotta sa nuque d'une main gênée.

- C'est nul comme technique, hein ?

- Carrément, répondit franchement la jeune femme

- Accepteriez-vous un verre pour pardonner mon audace ou resterai-je à jamais le zéro du plan drague ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner.

- D'ordinaire les femmes ont tendance à accepter sans broncher. Quelques dollars en plus pour leur shopping, elles ne refusent pas l'invitation en principe.

Stacy haussa les épaules.

- Vous payez le mien et je paye le vôtre. On sera quittes, comme ça.

Le jeune homme tendit une main.

- Sean.

Elle cala sa paume contre la sienne.

- Stacy.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Malgré la proposition du Marchand de Sable, Cupamor avait préféré voler de ses propres ailes jusqu'à l'édredon de nuit, résidence éternelle de la gardienne des étoiles-guides. Cependant, Sab' avait bien signifié à l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or qu'à la lisière de l'espace, il n'y aurait plus d'air et qu'elle ne pourrait plus voler. Elle avait haussé les épaules et accepter de monter dans le pédalo du petit homme le moment venu.

Cupamor se posa donc dans la dernière création du magicien. Elle posa ses menus pieds nus sur les pédales de sable doré. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la demeure d'Etoile, Cupamor sentait son estomac se nouer et l'angoisse la tétanisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Sab' posa tendrement sa petite main potelée sur celle moite de l'être vêtu de blanc. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

- Quand est-ce que nous arrivons ?

Cupamor n'était jamais monté sur l'édredon couleur de nuit. Elle connaissait juste son existence. La main de Sab' oscilla : ils n'étaient plus très loin. L'être vêtu de blanc se tassa sur son siège.

Elle avait toujours craint Etoile au moins autant qu'elle l'admirait. Cependant, depuis l'incident du couple de Stacy et Jack, Cupamor se faisait toute petite, spécialement lorsqu'elle avait des conseils à donner qui seraient fortement susceptibles de changer le cours d'une vie.

Elle déglutit bientôt lorsqu'elle découvrit l'immense édredon, semblable à un épais nuage sombre parsemé de milliards de paillettes dorés. Elle serra bientôt la main de Sab' si fort qu'il grimaça mais, pour le confort de l'être ailé, il ne dit rien. Il fit semblant de siffloter ne pouvant de toute façon sortir aucun son. Ils se posèrent et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux descendus, Sab' effaça sa création de sable d'un geste de la main.

Leur but était maintenant de trouver la légende qui pouvait être n'importe où dans son champ d'étoiles, celui-ci immensément vaste, recouvrant les continents endormis de la Terre. N'ayant pas d'air pour naviguer rapidement, ils entreprirent de parcourir le terrain à bicyclette. Le Marchand de Sable désigna sa gauche.

- D'accord, je vais à droite.

Cupamor avisa d'abord d'un œil sceptique le véhicule. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des transports et encore moins de ceux inventés à partir du XVIIIe siècle. Elle observa d'abord son partenaire faire et l'imita par la suite. Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à pédaler, peu sûre d'elle, elle freina brusquement et lança à l'adresse du Gardien :

- Attends, Sab' ! Et comment on fait pour se prévenir qu'on l'a trouvée ?

Le magicien posa un doigt songeur sur son menton. Soudain, une ampoule se dessina au-dessus de sa tête. Il agita ses mains et des lacets de sable doré s'entremêlèrent pour former une belle montre-bracelet autour de son poignet. Cupamor haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Euh… sans vouloir être méchante, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider.

Elle sursauta lorsque son bracelet vint se nouer autour de son poignet. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une montre n'était en fait qu'un bouton en forme de cadran. Sab' appuya sur ledit bouton. Aussitôt, une sonnerie stridente résonna et, du cadran de Cupamor, s'éleva un mince filet de sable doré qui fila par la suite à la rencontre du poignet de Sab'.

- Ok, d'accord. J'appuie si je la trouve et tu auras un faisceau te conduisant jusqu'à moi. C'est ça ?

Sab' leva deux pouces victorieux. Puis, il enfourcha son vélo adapté à sa petite taille et s'en alla tranquillement à la rencontre de la gardienne des étoiles. Cupamor l'observa partir. Puis, son regard vint se perdre parmi les étoiles qui luisaient ou brillaient sagement. Tant de vies humaines à surveiller.

Tant de vies…

En scrutant l'espace au-dessus d'elle, l'être aux ailes azur eut l'impression qu'il faisait bien plus sombre.

Presque noir.

Elle soupira et se mit en quête d'Etoile.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Cupamor se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la légende qu'elle recherchait. Elle savait qu'elle était imposante, talentueuse, mystérieuse. En fait… elle avait de nombreux points communs avec les rumeurs qui couraient sur Dame Nature. Mais si elle avait entendu parler de cette dernière, elle connaissait bien plus Etoile pour avoir un lien dans leur mission respective. Elle pourrait très bien être sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Cupamor pensa qu'il aurait été très agréable, si cette épée de Damoclès ne flottait pas au-dessus de leur tête, de traverser ainsi le champ d'étoiles. De toutes les tailles, de luminosités différentes, elles étaient pareilles à une barrière de corail. Elles vivaient au ralenti, silencieusement. L'être vêtu de blanc appréciait le calme qui régnait ainsi à la lisière de l'espace, loin de l'agitation légendaire, loin du monde, loin de tout.

La mine de Cupamor s'assombrit.

Loin de tout.

Pauvre Etoile, pensa-t-elle. Contrainte de rester ici pour l'éternité, sans âme qui vive, sans contact, sans connaître le monde. Déjà qu'elle avait l'impression, elle et sa sœur, d'être coupées de tout, Etoile était un cas plus extrême encore.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle fit un bond sur sa selle de sable doré au moment où une étoile l'évita de justesse et qu'un lacet de cheveux ébène l'attrapa soudainement. Cupamor freina brusquement et écarquilla les yeux.

Une fine créature, pâle comme la lune, aux yeux ténébreux, à la longue chevelure ébène parsemé d'argent brillant au firmament, étendait son autorité à une dizaine d'étoiles qui ne cessait de vouloir se rentrer les unes dans les autres. Ses cheveux se dressaient autour de son crâne comme les serpents de Méduse. Elle paraissait d'un calme olympien mais on n'en ressentait pas moins la colère émanant de tout son être.

Six étoiles étaient déjà canalisées tandis qu'elle ramenait celle qui avait bien failli s'échapper. Une mèche vint s'enrouler autour d'une huitième étoile, toute petite et toute faiblarde, qu'elle écarta des autres. Enfin, la créature d'albâtre réussit à séparer les deux autres qui bataillaient encore. Elle expira puis se tourna brusquement vers Cupamor. Cette dernière eut un soubresaut et s'empourpra en sentant le regard pénétrant de la créature aux cheveux d'ébène la transpercer. L'être aux ailes azur ouvrit la bouche mais déjà Etoile avait détourné le regard et se concentrait sur deux étoiles-guides qui tentaient en vain de se libérer de ses cheveux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !? hurla-t-elle soudain avec autorité

Les autres étoiles témoins de la dispute frissonnèrent à la voix furieuse de leur maîtresse et s'écartèrent un peu plus. Même Cupamor ne put se retenir de reculer d'un pas.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous en prendre à cette pauvre étoile ! Il est fin de vie, bon sang ! Trouvez une autre occupation pour vos humains respectifs ! Toi, ordonna-t-elle à la première, va voir l'étoile numéro cinq milliards sept cent trois. Quant à toi, va donc traîner près des étoiles numéro un milliard dix mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-huit et deux milliards neuf cent millions soixante-dix-neuf mille quatre cent deux.

Elle les relâcha violemment et les deux étoiles s'enfuirent à toute branche.

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Puis, elle se tourna vers les sept autres : elles ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, tétanisées par la colère de leur gardienne. Quelques mèches ébène retombèrent souplement autour de son visage aussi rond que la lune.

- Votre intention était bonne, déclara-t-elle, mais à l'avenir je vous demanderai de ne plus intervenir. Ce n'est pas votre rôle.

Elle relâcha ces étoiles qui reprirent sagement leur place tandis que la mèche ébène ramenait près de la créature d'albâtre la petite étoile qui luisaient difficilement. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras tandis que ses cheveux revenaient encadrer son visage.

Sa colère était passée.

Puis, elle la caressa avant de la poser doucement sur l'édredon couleur de nuit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cupamor, qui était immobile, toujours juchée sur sa bicyclette de sable.

- Euh… bonjour.

- Bonjour Cupamor.

L'être aux ailes azur tiqua et appuya soudain fermement sur le bouton de son bracelet, ayant enfin remis ses idées en place. Une vive sonnerie résonna. Etoile haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Cupamor se tassa, légèrement intimidée par l'aura de la créature aux cheveux ébène. Elle descendit de son vélo et entreprit de lui expliquer la raison de sa visite.

- Je viens juste de prévenir Sab' parce que nous vous cherchions.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous êtes au courant pour le trou noir ?

- Oui. Sab' m'a prévenu et de toute façon quelques scientifiques en parlent déjà. Je suis forcément au courant, tu vois.

- Je comprends.

- Mais tu ne viens pas que pour ça. Sinon, tu ne serais pas accompagnée par celui-là même qui prend le temps de venir me voir, de me donner des nouvelles d'en bas.

La remarque était teintée de reproches, et bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ça ne lui était pas forcément destiné, Cupamor ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une petite mine coupable.

- En fait, on a eu une réunion et les Gardiens nous ont exposé la situation. C'est très grave ! s'emporta Cupamor par son inquiétude, tout va disparaître. Même nous…

Etoile ne cilla pas.

- Et euh… nous avons peut-être un plan pour arrêter le trou noir.

La créature aux cheveux ébène éclata d'un rire franc, chose qui était très inhabituel et que peu de légendes avaient pu constater.

- Vous voulez essayez d'arrêter un trou noir ? Etes-vous conscient que c'est une des rares choses de l'univers qu'on ne peut PAS arrêter justement ? Il faut savoir reconnaître son infériorité parfois. Nous rendre compte de notre place.

Ces derniers mots étaient quant à eux un reproche bel et bien pour Cupamor qui tressaillit. Cependant, elle se reprit en pensant à la phrase de Nord.

C'était du passé.

Il n'avait pas forcément voulu dire qu'on devait oublier mais plutôt que ce qui était fait était fait. Au moment où elle allait reprendre son explication, Sab' arriva et klaxonna. Il bondit par-dessus le guidon et fit disparaître en un tour de main sa bicyclette qu'il remplaça par un petit chapeau melon. Il salua convenablement la créature aux cheveux ébène.

- Bonjour, mon vieil ami. Cette chère enfant me racontait une bien drôle d'histoire. Vous essayez d'arrêter un trou noir ?

Sab' hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il fit par la suite comprendre à Cupamor de reprendre la parole, n'en ayant pas la capacité pour un discours aussi précis à tenir.

- En fait, Ombric pense qu'en rassemblant toutes nos magies, on pourrait l'envoyer dans le trou noir et le faire disparaître. Si j'ai bien compris… ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter

Le visage d'Etoile se radoucit à l'évocation du vieux nécromancien. Elle l'avait vu naître, grandir, vivre et malheureusement mourir prématurément. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour le vieil Atlante, celui-ci s'étant battu jusqu'au bout. Etoile se souvenait de cette époque for lointaine.

Une véritable hécatombe.

Plusieurs centaines de milliers d'étoiles avaient soudainement disparu ce jour-là. Et Ombric ne s'était pas trompé. Mais des érudits trop butés reposant sur leurs lauriers avaient causé la fin de l'Atlantide. Et de tant de vies…

En outre, Etoile avait confiance en Ombric et savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas des idées à la légère.

- Soit, répondit-elle, et comment compter-vous la récupérer cette magie ?

- Ombric fait passer des tests en ce moment à toutes les légendes et c'est Nord qui nous envoie vous chercher pour que vous le passiez également.

- Cela me semble tout à fait impossible.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Cupamor

- Je ne peux pas laisser les étoiles seules.

- Mais c'est très important, peut-être que vos pouvoirs nous manqueront si vous ne faites pas le test. Vous devez absolument…

- Tu me donnes des ordres ? coupa brusquement Etoile, ses cheveux s'élevant autour de son crâne pour signifier sa colère, tu n'as rien à me commander, petite insolente. Je t'ai vu naître, grandir et mourir. J'ai veillé sur ton étoile toute au long de ta maigre vie. Crois-tu que je ne connais pas mes devoirs ?

Cupamor baissa la tête. Sab' tentait de trouver des dessins adéquats pour supplier Etoile mais elle restait inflexible. L'être aux ailes azur veiné d'or proposa alors :

- Et si je les gardais ?

Etoile s'étrangla :

- Pardon ?!

- Juste le temps que vous fassiez l'aller-retour, plaida Cupamor

- Tu as bien vu comme les étoiles sont. Tu ne peux pas les garder, elles ne sont dociles qu'avec moi.

- S'il vous plaît.

Pour soutenir sa cause, le Marchand de Sable avait même déjà créé une fusée supersonique pour les conduire à l'Atelier du Père Noël le plus rapidement possible. Il présenta l'entrée à son amie de longue date. Cette dernière parcourut des yeux le champ d'étoiles.

Elles brillaient toutes avec leur intensité propre, sagement à leur place. Pour combien de temps ? avait-elle envie de se demander. Elle le savait : pas très longtemps. Mais elle soupira et finit par faire un pas vers la fusée de Sab'. Avant qu'elle n'entre, elle déclara à Cupamor :

- Je ne serai pas longue. Mais si à mon retour il y a le moindre souci, crois-moi, tu en réfèreras avec l'Homme de la Lune.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'être vêtu de blanc. Il n'y avait pas plus grande menace. Surtout pour elle. Elle hocha cependant la tête.

Etoile embarqua avec Sab'. La fusée démarra dans un grand vrombissement et Cupamor se retrouva seule, dans le silence spatial de l'édredon de nuit.

* * *

Prochaine publication prévue pour dimanche !

Nous partirons avec Alysse, Bunny et l'étrange Lysippé à la recherche de Dame Nature ! Epique…


	13. Chapitre 13

Bon après-midi à toutes et à tous !

Je vous présente le chapitre 13.

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à déblatérer donc je vais simplement répondre aux reviews rapidement et vous laissez à votre lecture ! Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. Ah ! Et une petite dédicace cachée à Pierre Boterro : bravo à celle qui trouvera !

Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent cette fic depuis maintenant trois mois !

_**Tsuki2608**_ : merci à toi aussi :) Et j'avais entendu dire qu'il était courant outre-Atlantique pour les étudiants d'avoir des cours en été, c'est pour ça…

_**Eya Silver :**_ Vous le voyez tous finir en glaçon, ce pauvre Sean XD Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Pour moi, la voûte céleste, c'était plus son édredon couleur de nuit.

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Alysse __**© Tsuki2608**__, Lysippé __**© moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : **__**« Les voyages donnent une très grande étendue à l'esprit […] » (Montesquieu)**_

Alysse lâcha un énième juron en sentant une tige de lierre s'allonger et enlacer son bras. Elle l'écarta rageusement de son passage. Mais aussitôt que sa paume entra en contact avec le végétal, il crût à vue d'œil. La jeune fille avisa Bunny et Lysippé qui devisaient sur qui du boomerang ou de l'arc était le meilleur. Le débat était vif et passionné et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçurent le retard accumulé de l'esprit du printemps. Cette dernière souffla. Au même moment, une racine agrippa son pied et Alysse s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide et terreux en étouffant un cri de surprise. Les plantes commençaient à se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle. Le visage de la jeune fille rougit violemment et elle s'écria :

- Hors de ma vue !

Aussitôt les végétaux se rétractèrent, comme apeurés.

Bunny et Lysippé firent volte-face. L'amazone avait d'ors et déjà bandé son arc et était sur le point de viser. Cependant, alors qu'Alysse se relevait tant bien que mal et époussetait ses vêtements en grommelant, il ne se peigna plus que sur le visage de ses compagnons qu'un profond étonnement. Bunny passa rapidement à un sourire moqueur qui devint bientôt un éclat de rire. Au contraire, la rigide Lysippé se contenta d'abaisser son arc, impassible.

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! reprocha la jeune fille

Une racine tenta tout de même une nouvelle fois de s'enrouler autour du cou d'Alysse. Celle-ci tourna vivement la tête.

- J'ai dit oust !

La plante ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle replongea dans la terre tendre comme si de rien n'était. Alysse dégagea de son front une énième mèche et demanda, irritée :

- On est encore loin ?

- Tu es bien pressée, 'Lys.

L'esprit, les poings serrés, les dépassa d'un pas vif.

- Non, à peine, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique

Bunny la rejoint en un bond.

- Voyons Lys', tu vas pas bouder juste pour ça. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais d'accord pour emprunter les tunnels.

- Et je suis d'accord, répliqua-t-elle en pilant et faisant face au lapin géant, je veux dire, c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre son repaire. Je le sais très bien. Mais il n'empêche que je déteste toujours autant passé par tes terriers : les plantes me mènent la vie dure ici.

Pour preuve, elle repoussa une nouvelle attaque d'une racine. Lysippé s'avança et proposa :

- Je peux les tenir éloigner si tu veux. Mes flèches sont plus rapides que n'importe quel boomerang.

Elle coula un regard en coin vers le Lapin de Pâques dont les moustaches frétillèrent. Il croisa les pattes et allait répliquer quelque chose quand Alysse se récria :

- Ça va pas la tête ? Les végétaux m'embêtent, certes, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on leur fasse de mal. Maintenant, avançons.

Alysse reprit son chemin. Bunny et Lysippé s'observèrent un instant.

- Elle est toujours aussi grognon ? demanda l'amazone

- Non. Elle est juste nerveuse. Dame Nature est un sujet sensible.

- Je vois.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune fille.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à un obstacle de taille. Le bout du tunnel était fermé. Il n'y avait aucune sortie possible.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais un terrier qui desservait le Vésuve.

- Oui, enfin presque. L'île. Je ne peux pas avoir de terrier directement dans un volcan.

- Eteint, lui reprocha Alysse

- Repaire de Seraphina. C'est comme si je pouvais débarquer chez toi n'importe quand. Ce n'est pas correct.

- Mais notre mission l'exige et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui nous ouvrira gentiment les portes de son antre si on n'y débarque pas directement, s'emporta-t-elle

- Du calme, Alysse, du calme ! Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas d'aller la chercher mais nous l'avons promis à Nord et, entre nous, je pense que Seraphina a plus de pouvoir que nous tous réunis, ce qui serait vraiment une bonne chose. Alors, maintenant, respire un bon coup et calme-toi. Si t'es aussi nerveuse, je pars seul avec Lysippé et tu nous attends là.

La tirade laissa Alysse pantoise. Elle papillonna des yeux et redevint un instant une enfant se faisant sermonner comme pour une gourmandise volée. Puis, elle inspira profondément.

- Je suis désolée, avoua-t-elle, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

Elle s'assit à même la terre et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle se releva soudainement et son expression rayonnait de joie comme à son habitude.

- Il est hors de question que je sois laissée en arrière. Je viens bien entendu.

Lysippé s'avança vers le fond du tunnel et posa une main aux doigts longs et fins sur la terre meuble. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra. Alysse et Bunny s'interrogèrent du regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de réponse à leur question commune. L'amazone revint parmi ses compagnons et déclara :

- Il y a là plusieurs mètres, voire peut-être un kilomètre ou deux, nous séparant d'une cavité potable. Il va nous falloir remonter à la surface.

Alysse détailla la reine archère.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Même moi je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

Lysippé esquissa un petit sourire satisfait de l'attention qu'on lui portait, digne de son rang noble.

- L'humidité, jeune fille. Nos forêts équatoriales en regorgent. Nous avons appris à l'écouter pour mieux connaître notre environnement.

L'esprit du printemps accueillit l'information avec curiosité mais déjà Bunny les ramena vers leur préoccupation principale.

- Je creuse, vous suivez.

Ceci n'était pas une question. Ni même un ordre à vrai dire. C'était un fait évident et incontestable. Les deux légendes hochèrent la tête.

Le lapin géant retrouva son instinct animal. Il se propulsa à l'aide de ses pattes arrière et attaqua le mur perpendiculaire au bout du tunnel à l'aide de ses pattes avant. Ses moustaches en frétillaient de bonheur. Déjà, il s'enfonça dans une nouvelle galerie dont il expulsait toujours plus de terre. Le terrier était en pente douce, bas de plafond, étroit et n'était éclairé par rien d'autre que le tunnel principal.

L'esprit et la reine s'engagèrent dans le trou, baissant la tête. Bientôt, elles durent apposés leur main aux parois de terre meuble si elles ne voulaient pas trébucher ou tout simplement avoir la désagréable impression d'être aveugle et de ne rien contrôler. Alysse grommela car elle sentait bien les racines s'agripper à elle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les éviter.

- J'espère que tu sais où tu vas, Bunny, parce que nous, on n'y voit rien, déclara-t-elle dans le silence et l'obscurité de la galerie

La voix du Lapin de Pâques se fit attendre ce qui provoqua une bouffée d'angoisse chez l'esprit.

- Bien sûr que je sais où je vais. Ne t'inquiète pas Lys'.

Cette dernière expira, soulagée de ne pas être perdue et plus encore d'avoir un autre sens sur lequel se reposer.

Bientôt, la jeune fille grimaça lorsqu'un filet de lumière transperça son œil d'une vive clarté. Le trou s'élargit et un vent marin fouetta son visage. Derrière elle, l'amazone ne pipait pas.

Ils émergèrent juste entre deux ceps et le vigneron italien ne broncha pas alors que ces trois individus observaient de tous côtés leur point d'arrivée. Ils étaient au pied du volcan. Celui-ci imposait son respect par sa taille, les coulées devenues roches témoignant des colères passées. Le Soleil descendant conférait à ses flancs un embrasement sans pareil, qui ne le rendait que plus encore écrasant de beauté et de puissance. Ils restèrent muets quelques secondes, tant d'admiration que de crainte. Le Vésuve était bien fait pour être le repaire d'une personnalité telle que Dame Nature.

Puis, Alysse proposa :

- Je vais aller vérifier s'il y a une entrée par le cratère.

- Ok, je vais retourner sous terre et faire le tour.

- Bien, acheva la reine archère, retrouvons-nous ici-même après avoir fait notre inspection. Je m'occupe du terrain en surface. Déployez-vous.

Bien que le ton était rude et les mots très militaires, Bunny et Alysse n'en tinrent pas compte. L'esprit du printemps s'envola, ravi de retrouver ses aises et le grand air pur, tandis que le Lapin de Pâques replongeait sous terre avec vivacité. L'amazone attendit de les perdre de vue pour attraper son arc et partir en direction des premiers rocs volcaniques.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Alors que le ciel se peignait d'or et de nuances orangés, les trois compagnons vinrent se retrouver à l'endroit convenu. Alysse se posa sur la terre meuble, souriante. Bunny sauta hors de son trou, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Lysippé était quant à elle impassible mais cela ne révélait rien de plus que son caractère impénétrable habituel.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, impériale

- Impossible de passer en-dessous.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère. Je n'ai malheureusement moi non plus trouvé aucune brèche dans cette rocaille.

Ce fut presque imperceptible mais une ride plissa le front de la reine : elle était visiblement contrariée par le résultat de ses recherches. Alysse, les mains dans le dos, se balançait légèrement presque guillerette.

- Moi, en revanche, annonça-t-elle, je crois que j'ai la solution à votre problème.

Les oreilles de Bunny s'abaissèrent sensiblement. Si la jeune fille avait quelque chose, ce quelque chose se trouvait en haut. Tout en haut. Le fier lapin géant déglutit à l'idée qu'il allait une fois de plus se retrouver à une hauteur vertigineuse. C'était exactement cette appréhension qui laissait un magnifique sourire moqueur se peindre sur le visage de l'esprit du printemps. Elle n'était visiblement pas assez loquace que Lysippé intervint :

- Et bien quoi ? Parle. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Le cratère est très creux et j'y ai repérer des brèches. Ce ne sont pas des cheminées mais elles semblent bien serpenter tout du long. J'y jeté un œil et il semble bien qu'au moins deux d'entre elles descendent bien plus bas que les autres.

La guerrière rehaussa son arc sur ses épaules et annonça le départ, comme un maître d'armes l'aurait fait lors d'une expédition périlleuse dans des montagnes escarpées. Alors que les deux femmes se mirent en route, le Lapin de Pâques hésita.

- Vous êtes sûres qu'on va grimper ça ?

- Il le faudra bien : notre entrée de fortune se trouve en haut.

Bunny fit la moue mais finit par faire un bond pour les rejoindre.

- J'espère au moins qu'on ne monte pas pour rien, maugréa-t-il

Alysse, voletant légèrement à sa hauteur, lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

- Allons, Lapinou, faut pas avoir peur comme ça. Tout va bien se passer.

Bunny râla non seulement pour son surnom mais également pour le fait que la jeune fille vole à son aise, observant les deux guerriers peinant à gravir les rocs effilés et les pentes ardues.

Lysippé était à l'avant mais elle distançait difficilement ses compagnons malgré son silence, sa concentration et sa force légendaire. Bunny, malgré les moqueries d'Alysse, était aidée de cette dernière dans les passages les plus rudes. Volant en reconnaissance ou le tenant simplement au poignet, elle faisait de son mieux, sachant pertinemment que Bunny exécrait le vide et ses sensations.

Leur ascension prit un bon bout de temps car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils purent admirer un magnifique couché de Soleil. Tandis que Lysippé s'était déjà engagée sur le plateau, Bunny et Alysse ne purent s'empêcher d'observer un instant ce spectacle de l'astre disparaissant petit à petit au-delà de la frontière factice de l'horizon. Une pensée commune les envahit.

Un de plus… Encore deux ainsi et ce serait le grand jour.

Le jour du trou noir.

Un puissant raclement de gorge impartial les sortit de leur réflexion. Ils se tournèrent vers la reine qui les attendait, le menton relevé, les mains sur les hanches. Ils se hâtèrent et rejoignirent leur partenaire du moment.

Sans un mot, elle fit signe à Alysse de prendre la tête de leur petit groupe. La jeune fille s'exécuta et fila directement vers une crevasse étroite. Leurs ombres s'étiraient loin vers l'Est et le cratère couvrait l'entrée de son obscurité. Quiconque n'y ferait pas attention se verrait bien vite happé par le trou en pente, douce certes, mais glissante avant tout.

Les pieds de Lysippé le confirmèrent très rapidement.

Elle montra une légère surprise et sa bouche se déforma en un léger rictus. Ce fut sa seule expressivité. Alysse afficha un air contrit : elle était arrivée en volant, elle ne s'était pas assurée de la sûreté du terrain. Bunny fit bien attention et cola ses pattes contre les parois proches. Il aida l'archère à se relever et celle-ci, trop fière, ne le remercia que d'un petit hochement de tête. Puis, tous trois inspirèrent profondément avant de mettre en marche précautionneusement en direction des insondables abîmes terrestres.

Bien vite, les ténèbres les envahirent et ils ne purent apercevoir que ce que leurs autres sens voulaient bien leur indiquer. Intimidée par le noir et ses mystères, Alysse finit par se poser et elle frissonna lorsque ses plantes de pieds rencontrèrent le froid et la dureté des roches. Elle se pelotonna contre la douce fourrure du Lapin de Pâques. Ce dernier avait passé une patte rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et, de l'autre, s'assurait d'aller toujours dans la bonne direction. Le silence était de rigueur et seule Lysippé clamait, de temps à autre, changer de paroi contre laquelle elle laissait glisser sa paume afin que les autres suivent.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et continuèrent de marcher ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Ils n'avaient rien pour se repérer. Ils étaient plongés dans d'obscures infinités qui s'éternisaient aussi sûr que s'ils se trouvaient dans le néant. Ils devaient se fier à leur touché. Pas même à leur ouïe ou leur odorat, ils leurs servaient autant que leur vue.

Alysse se sentait intimement coupé des plantes et de la nature en général. Tout ici, n'était que roc. Lysippé ressentait la même chose mais elle ne disait rien et n'exprimait rien. Elle suivait le chemin qui se faisait de plus en plus pentu.

Chacun retenait sa respiration, sachant pertinemment qu'ils pourraient très bien se trouver face à un précipice, un trou, ou même une pente raide. Rien ne leur permettait de l'attester sinon la prudence. Et ils en redoublaient. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient était mesuré mais désespérément lent. Lorsque Bunny, exaspéré, avait voulu prendre de la vitesse, il s'était prit en rocher dans la pate et aplatit la figure contre un autre dégoulinant du plafond.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à marcher, allant inlassablement de l'avant dans le seul espoir, plus que but à présent, de trouver une sortie, une lumière. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien fermer les yeux, cela ne changeaient décidément pas grand-chose. Cependant, ils les gardaient tous les trois bien ouverts, attendant impatiemment de voir jaillir d'entre les rocs un éclat.

Soudain, Alysse sentit Bunny s'arrêter brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle

- J'entends quelque chose, déclara-t-il

Ses oreilles étaient dressées et à l'affût du moindre soin. L'absence de vue avait d'autant plus accrût son ouïe, déjà bien plus puissante que celle humaine. Les pas de Lysippé s'arrêtèrent également et elle demanda d'une voix calme.

- Qu'entends-tu ?

- De l'eau. C'est très faible, mais suffisamment distinct dans tout ce silence pour que je le perçoive. En avant, camarades !

Retrouvant un certain aplomb, ils reprirent leur descente avec plus d'assurance. Leurs pas se firent plus pressés. Quand bien même, la prudence leur vrillait les tympans, la culpabilité se retrouvaient recluse dans un coin de leur esprit tant ils étaient assoiffés de lumière et d'espace. Même Lysippé délaissa ses principes de guerrière.

Ils surent après leur expédition qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais se hâter de la sorte.

Pas après la magnifique glissade sur cinq mètres qu'ils effectuèrent sur une roche lisse et glissante avant de terminer dans la boue.

A dire vrai, ils furent tellement surpris de leur chute qu'ils n'eurent aucunement le temps de se retrouver éblouis par la lumière et leurs yeux durent s'habituer tant bien que mal à ce nouvel environnement. Le petit marécage dans lequel ils faisaient un brin de toilette se trouvait être la berge d'une rivière qui remontait le long de la paroi avant de s'y enfoncer. De l'autre côté, le courant se faisait plus rapide et s'achevait par une cascade vertigineuse dont on percevait à peine le fracas en contrebas.

Lysippé, la première remise sur pied et déjà propre, s'avança vers le bord du plateau. Elle constata d'un œil sceptique la hauteur à laquelle elle et ses compagnons trônaient. Ils se trouvaient sur une maigre avancée de la crevasse par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et surplombaient d'au moins un bon kilomètre un vaste paysage hétéroclite.

La guerrière fit le tour des lieux et revint vers ses partenaires. Alysse riait aux éclats face à la fourrure trempée et encore parsemée de boue de Bunny.

- Non, mais ça va ? C'est pas drôle ! Je t'y verrai bien, tiens.

Le lapin géant attrapa la jeune fille qui hoqueta de surprise et n'arriva pas à se dégager de son emprise. Bunny la plongea sans état d'âme dans la rivière. Alysse revint vite à la surface et foudroya son ami du regard. Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur. Lysippé interrompit très vite leur jeu lorsqu'elle les étonna en se jetant également à l'eau.

- Une petite baignade aussi pour la reine des amazones ? plaisanta Bunny

- Non. Mais là est notre seule issue pour descendre.

Le lapin de Pâques se raidit.

- Hein ? Descendre ? Encore ? Et de combien ? Y a pas d'autres chemins ?

Alysse posa les mains sur les hanches, triomphant à l'avance de sa remarque.

- Et ben alors, Lapinou, t'as plus envie de t'amuser ?

- A d'autres, Lys' ! répliqua-t-il, mais vu le courant qu'il y a là-bas, j'imagine la suite et je préfèrerais trouver un autre chemin.

Lysippé s'était déjà bien engagée vers la chute d'eau. Elle se retourna cependant, faisant fi de la force du courant que combattaient ses muscles de guerrière aguerrie.

- J'ai dit que c'était notre seule issue. La paroi n'est pas sûre et nous sommes bien trop hauts pour tenter une descente en rappel. De plus, vu la situation, nous serons bien plus rapidement en bas grâce à la cascade.

Bunny déglutit. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent en arrière. Il envoya un regard implorant à Alysse qui afficha une mine contrite. Elle demanda tout de même à l'amazone :

- Et si j'essayais de faire pousser des plantes jusqu'ici ?

Lysippé sembla s'interroger un instant. Elle finit par lever fugacement les yeux au ciel et se détourner de ses compagnons.

- Faites comme bon vous semble. Je vous attendrais en bas.

La créature plongea dans l'eau claire et disparut de leur champ de vision. Un silence passa jusqu'à ce que Bunny se jette sur Alysse, empoignant ses deux jeunes mains.

- Tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ?

- Euh… oui. Encore faut-il que les tiges tiennent… C'est aussi incertain que la chute d'eau, tu sais, prévint-elle

- Je préfère m'agripper à quelque chose de solide que de me voir plonger dans l'eau sans savoir si je vais en ressortir en un seul morceau.

Alysse hésita un instant.

- Ok. Attends-moi là.

L'esprit du printemps s'envola, longeant la paroi et filant à une vitesse hallucinante vers la terre ferme.

Bunny se cola contre la paroi et tenta un regard dans le vide. Il aperçut la jeune fille freiner et se poser délicatement. De là, elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'une fourmi. Nauséeux, il détourna le regard avant d'inspirer profondément. Il patienta. Il ne se passait toujours rien. Alors, il tenta de nouveau un coup d'œil. Il aperçut une énorme tige de haricot grandir et grandir. Mais décidément, elle lui semblait beaucoup trop longue à croître.

Il ferma les yeux et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Enfin, il sentit une feuille lui chatouiller le bout du museau. Il se redressa tandis qu'Alysse fonçait le retrouver en haut. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

- C'est sûr que toi… t'as aucun problème pour parcourir les distances.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un sourire. Puis, elle lui présenta une main bienveillante.

- Bon, on y va ?

Bunny inspira de nouveau et essaya de regarder le moins possible en bas. Il attrapa la main d'Alysse et posa précautionneusement la pate sur une excroissance. Il entama ainsi sa descente, assistée de la jeune fille qui l'encourageait. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Alysse lui annonça enfin :

- On a atteint la moitié.

Au même moment, des bruits sourds et répétés explosèrent bien loin en-dessous d'eux. Bunny ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Ils aperçurent un nuage de poussière avant que le fier lapin ne soit sujet à son vertige. Il s'agrippa à la tige de haricot.

- Pourquoi moi, mais pourquoi moi ?! s'écria-t-il

Alysse ne lui accordait alors que peu d'attention. Ces sons et ces nuages de poussière s'élevaient depuis une forêt non loin, mais surtout près de l'arrivée de la cascade. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, prise d'un doute.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, déclara-t-elle

- Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de bouger là ? répliqua Bunny angoissé

L'esprit ne se préoccupa pas de sa réplique et fila en direction du sol.

- A-attends !

Mais déjà Alysse était loin. Elle atterrit entre le feuillage des arbres et courut par la suite jusqu'à l'origine de toute cette agitation. Elle croisa quelques animaux effrayés et des oiseaux s'envolèrent encore à la énième secousse. Elle déboucha rapidement sur une petite clairière où elle aperçut à l'autre bout Lysippé.

Son arc était bandé et sa flèche prête à trancher le plus sauvagement possible. Tout ceci aurait pu passer pour une simple comédie si entre les deux esprits de la nature ne se trouvait pas de hautes créatures de pierres qui se mouvaient lentement mais avec force.

Soudain, la terre sous les pieds d'Alysse se déroba et la jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva juché sur une pierre aussi grosse qu'elle qui s'extirpa du sol suivit par tout un corps.

Alysse prit son envol et observa la scène de plus haut : les flèches de Lysippé étaient inutiles face à la pierre, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà engagé le combat au corps-à-corps.

C'était une véritable attaque.

Alysse sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle décolla aussi sec et partit avertir Bunny.

Ce dernier était toujours cramponné à sa tige de haricot et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Bunny ! s'écria Alysse, Lysippé est en danger !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faudrait une armée entière de golems pour les mettre en péril, elle et son impérial orgueil, objecta-t-il

Alysse s'arrêta net.

- Bah ! Comment t'as deviné ?

Bunny haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! Il y a cinq ou six golems dans cette clairière qui lui donne du fil à retordre.

- Euh… ouais, ok. Mais en attendant, tu peux me faire descendre ?

- Oui, oui, aller, plus vite !

Alysse pressait Bunny mais, contrairement à elle, il n'était pas acrobate et à l'aise à plus de cinq cent mètres de haut. Soudain, la patte de Bunny glissa sur la tige de haricot et le fier guerrier tomba à la renverse.

- Alysse ! appela-t-il à l'aide

Aussitôt, elle le rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put mais déjà le poids du Lapin de Pâques la précipitait dans sa chute. Bunny envisagea en un quart de seconde le sol se rapprochant à vitesse grand V. Il attrapa Alysse qu'il cala contre son poitrail pour la protéger et se roula en boule. Son dos percuta soudainement le sol et ils roulèrent sur une bonne centaine de mètres.

Quand enfin ils se furent arrêtés, Bunny libéra Alysse dans un grognement de douleur. Aussitôt la jeune fille se releva, ne prêtant aucune attention à la terre et à l'herbe décorant un peu plus ses vêtements.

- Bunny, ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, marmonna-t-il avant de grimacer face à la douleur

Alysse l'aida à se relever. Une secousse les interpella et les rappela à la réalité de la situation. La jeune fille attrapa le lapin géant par la patte et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans la petite clairière.

Le combat faisait rage. Lysippé était cerné mais se battait comme une tigresse. Elle maintenait en respect les six golems mais petit à petit le piège se resserrait autour d'elle. Les golems étaient plus grands que Bunny d'un bon mètre. Fait de pierres, ces dernières étaient liées les unes aux autres par de la boue.

C'était cette même boue que l'amazone tentait d'atteindre et de trancher aussi bien à l'aide de ses flèches redoutables ou des sauvages lianes qu'elle domptait sans effort. Elle fit reculer un golem dont le pied menaçait maintenant de s'écraser sur Alysse et Bunny, figés à la vue de cette lutte. Le Lapin de Pâques réagit le premier.

- Attention, Alysse !

Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et se propulsa en avant d'un second bond. Le pied du golem creusa la terre de vingt centimètres sous son poids colossal. Un long mugissement terrifiant s'éleva sans qu'il n'ait de bouche. Les deux amis s'entraidèrent pour se relever tout en observant, pétrifiés le golem se mouvoir dans d'amples gestes dévastateurs.

Un golem attrapa le tronc d'un arbre proche de lui et l'arracha dans un bruit sinistre de sa terre nourricière. Plus pour l'arbre qui souffrait, les racines ainsi exposées à l'air libre, que pour l'amazone qui était vraisemblablement la cible du golem, Alysse s'élança soudainement dans les airs. Elle se posa sur le tronc et apposa fermement ses paumes délicates sur l'écorce rugueuse. La jeune fille, que toute expression souriante avait désertée, foudroya du regard le golem.

Aussitôt, les racines s'agitèrent, s'enroulèrent autour du bras du monstre et le compressèrent si fort qu'il en hurla de douleur. Ce rugissement vrilla les tympans d'Alysse qui chancela et tomba de l'arbre. Cependant, elle se reprit et se posa auprès de Lysippé. Bunny les rejoint, ayant dégainé ses boomerangs.

- Une simple question, demanda-t-il en avisant chacun des ennemis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous attaquent ?

Ils évitèrent le poids d'un golem qui s'abattit brutalement. Bunny grimpa sur son bras de pierre, bondissant agilement et efficacement, et balança trois bombes-œuf qui sonnèrent le monstre. Puis, il propulsa de toutes ses forces le golem en arrière. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre.

Lysippé en profita pour appeler deux robustes lianes à son aide. Elles s'agrippèrent autour des épaules de pierre et l'entraînèrent encore plus en arrière.

Le golem s'effondra et Alysse laissa se déverser son pouvoir. Les racines des arbres vinrent emprisonner tous les membres du monstre. Elles s'épaissirent et durcirent comme des racines millénaires, immobilisant complètement le golem. Il tenta bien un mouvement mais ne réussit qu'à mugir de désarroi.

Les autres golems eurent une seconde d'hésitation en découvrant leur camarade, vaincu par trois petites créatures. Ils reprirent cependant bien vite leur assaut. Néanmoins, cette seule seconde fut favorable aux trios d'aventuriers qui s'étaient de nouveau rassembler.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Lapin, ils nous attaquent pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes sur leur territoire, répondit finalement Lysippé à la question de Bunny

- Lapin ? s'offusqua ce dernier

Mais il fut vite coupé par Alysse qui secoua la tête.

- Non. Le territoire de Dame Nature. Ce ne sont que des gardiens.

- Au pire, on s'en moque, répliqua Bunny, pour l'instant, on doit juste s'en débarrasser.

Les deux esprits de la nature hochèrent la tête. Au moins étaient-ils tous les trois d'accord sur ce point.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'élancer de nouveau dans la bataille, un golem fit une chose étrange. Il attrapa la pierre qui lui servait de crâne et la cala sous son bras. Aussitôt, la boue de ce qui aurait pu être un cou se déversa comme un torrent enragé.

* * *

Prochaine publication prévue pour jeudi ! Le 1er Août !

Préparez-vous pour le territoire de Dame Nature !


	14. Chapitre 14

Bien le bonjour amies fanfiqueuses !

Je ne m'étalerai pas en grands discours cette fois et je vous laisse directement à votre lecture. Je me contenterai juste de toutes vous remercier, vous lectrices, qui prenez le temps de suivre cette fanfiction !

_**Eya Silver :**_ alors, alors, je vais donner un petit indice. La référence se présente sous la forme d'une comparaison. Et je tiens également à dire que j'ai écrit le chapitre 13 en lisant _**les Mondes d'Ewilan**_, c'était le tome 2 ou 3. Enfin, bref ! A toi de te débrouiller pour trouver maintenant !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Alysse __**© Tsuki2608**__, Lysippé __**© moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : **__**« A vous, troupe légère,/Qui d'aile passagère/Par le monde volez,/Et d'un sifflant murmure/L'ombrage verdure/Doucement ébranlez […] » (J. du Bellay)**_

Les trois compagnons chargés de rallier Dame Nature n'eurent que le temps de se couvrir le visage avant de sentir la boue les recouvrir jusqu'à la taille.

- Eh ! s'exclama Alysse, c'était pas prévu au programme ça !

La jeune fille retint un cri de frayeur en découvrant un autre golem préparer son poing pour l'abattre sur eux. Bunny réussit à dégager une de ses pattes et bombarda de bombes-œuf le monstre.

- Je ne pourrai pas le retenir éternellement avec ça ! s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le hurlement de douleur du golem

Déjà les camarades de ce dernier brandissaient également leurs poings au-dessus du trio. Lysippé appela à elle six lianes qui maintinrent les énormes poignets de pierre.

- Les lianes ne résisteront pas s'ils forcent !

Alysse tenta de dégager ses bras embourbés. S'il n'y avait pas tout cette boue… La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Ok, j'ai un plan ! A mon signal, arrêtez tout !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a derrière la tête, Lys' ?

- T'occupes !

Alysse ferma les yeux et laissa la boue se poser sur chacun des pores de sa peau. Elle se concentra au maximum, tentant d'éloigner le bruit assourdissant de la bataille. Soudain, un gargouillis sourd monta depuis le fin fond du lac de boue. Alysse esquissa un sourire. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et hurla :

- Maintenant !

Lysippé relâcha son emprise mentale sur les lianes, Bunny arrêta ses œufs. Les golems pris par surprise basculèrent en avant. Tout à coup, d'impressionnantes tiges jaillirent violemment de la boue. Leur croissance accélérée était si puissante qu'elles cognèrent les golems et les expédièrent en arrière. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les cinq et une secousse digne d'un tremblement de terre de magnitude 4,5 secoua les alentours. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement des arbres.

Alors que Bunny et Alysse tentaient de se dégager de la boue, Lysippé réagit au quart de tour. Contrôlant des lianes par vingtaine, elle ficela les golems.

Le calme revint dans la petite clairière. Alysse avait réussi à léviter de quelques centimètres, lui permettant ainsi de se dégager de l'emprise de la boue. Elle était désormais en train de tirer à elle Bunny, qui râlait déjà de voir sa fourrure aussi sale. En prenant son temps, la reine des amazones, elle, réussit seule à avancer grâce à ses muscles de guerrière et de cavalière expérimentée.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses compagnons de voyage, elle chassa la boue de son carquois et de son arc. Puis, elle posa les mains sur les hanches et déclara :

- Ne restons pas là. Tout ceci ne les retiendra guère longtemps.

En illustration de sa remarquer, le mugissement d'un golem s'éleva. Bunny et Alysse ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils coururent à travers les bois.

- Nous te suivons, jeune fille, annonça Lysippé

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu connais le repaire de Dame Nature.

- Mais je suis jamais entrée par là, moi ! Je connais pas ce coin !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Bunny, mais alors on va où comme ça ?!

Sous le coup de la surprise, il s'arrêta même. Ses moustaches frétillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que Bunny était sur le point d'exploser. Il ravala sa colère et son envie, pourtant irrépressible, d'étrangler Alysse.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire désolé. Elle s'envola tout de même pour passer par-dessus les arbres, et aussi pour fuir le courroux du Lapin de Pâques. Elle avisa une puissante dépression au milieu de ce qu'elle espérait n'être qu'un lac. En redescendant au niveau de ses compagnons, elle les avertit.

- Vu le nombre de nuages qu'il y a là-bas, sans parler des éclairs, je parie qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Je reconnaîtrais sa marque entre mille.

- D'accord et la route est encore longue ?

- Une forêt de champignons géants, une plaine de fleurs, des dunes, un lac et…

- Un tigre de Java, coupa Lysippé en les arrêtant d'un bras ferme.

- Hein ? Mais non.

- Si, là.

L'archère était désormais immobile. Devant eux, se dressait la robuste silhouette d'un tigre de Java. L'esprit des zones équatoriales laissa son regard se perdre dans la beauté de l'animal. Son pelage semblait soyeux et de vigoureux muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Alysse déglutit. Les plantes, oui. Les animaux, c'était moins son truc. Bunny dégaina ses boomerangs et s'apprêta à les lancer.

- Non, ordonna fermement Lysippé

- C'est pas censée être une espèce éteinte ? bredouilla Alysse, peu rassurée

- Peu importe, nous devons passer.

Bunny réaffirma sa prise sur ses boomerangs.

- J'ai dit non, répéta calmement la reine

- On doit passer ! s'énerva Bunny, c'est l'extinction de la planète qui est en jeu.

- Le moindre geste brusque le braquerait contre nous et nous ne ferions pas long feu. Alors arrête-toi là et laisse-moi faire.

Une secousse ébranla la terre et les voyageurs chancelèrent.

- Les golems ! Ils se relèvent, prévint Alysse

Contre toute attente, Lysippé s'assit en tailleur. Elle posa son arc à terre, à mi-chemin entre elle et le tigre qui la dévisageait toujours de son regard pénétrant. Quand bien même Alysse et Bunny étaient inquiétés de ce regard, la reine des amazones, elle, ne cillait pas. Puis, le fauve s'avança d'abord précautionneusement. Il renâcla légèrement avant de s'avancer avec plus d'assurance. Lorsqu'il eut passé l'arc toujours posé à terre de Lysippé, cette dernière leva la main. Doucement. Une autre secousse vint les ébranler mais l'esprit et l'animal semblaient plonger dans leur réalité. Renâclant encore une fois, le tigre vint poser sa tête contre la paume de l'archère. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Lorsqu'Alysse aperçut une pierre émergeant de par-dessus les frondaisons, elle s'écria :

- Faut vraiment qu'on bouge !

Le tigre fit volte-face et se retrouva en un bond aux abords de la forêt de champignons géants. Lysippé partit dans son sillage, attrapant son arc et ses flèches au passage.

- Venez, ordonna-t-elle

Alysse et Bunny ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils prirent les jambes à leur cou. Loin d'eux l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau en tête-à-tête avec ces monstres. Lysippé, quant à elle, semblait se moquer complètement que les golems soient de retour. Elle suivait avec agilité et prestance le fauve qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt de champignons. Bunny et Alysse s'interrogèrent du regard mais finirent par la suivre. Pas le temps de se poser des questions. La jeune fille prit bientôt de la hauteur, n'étant décidément pas très endurante. La reine et le tigre bifurquèrent brusquement sur la droite alors même que le passage était ouvert droit devant eux. Bunny s'exclama :

- Mais ! On peut aller tout droit ! Reviens, Lysippé !

- Suivons ce tigre, cria-t-elle loin devant, ou nous serons perdu dans ce labyrinthe ! A moins que vous ne préfériez être écrasé par de stupides golems ?

Bunny resta un instant pantois. Lorsqu'Alysse le dépassa, volant à toute allure, il reprit contenance. Il se propulsa en avant grâce à ses pattes tenaces et s'en retourna à sa course sans autre mot.

Bientôt, les secousses se firent moindre, signe qu'ils distançaient les golems. La terre était sèche et leur marathon souleva un nuage de poussière. Alors qu'ils y voyaient aussi bien qu'en pleine tempête de sable, un rugissement les arrêta. Bunny et Alysse percutèrent Lysippé qui s'était aussitôt arrêtée sans prêter attention à ses compagnons.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, le tigre leur faisait face. Il rugit une fois encore, les surprenant. Enfin, deux sur trois. L'amazone fit un pas sur la droite. Le fauve feula. Elle revint sur sa position.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Bunny à demi voix

- Peut-être qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose… murmura Alysse en réponse

- Lys', tu commences à devenir naïve.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

Lysippé les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle se déplaça vers la gauche. Le tigre ne dit rien. Elle fit signe à ses compagnons de suivre ses pas. Elle avança. Le tigre rugit. Lysippé continua sur la gauche. Le tigre restait silencieux et les observait de son regard inquiétant. L'amazone tentait parfois un pas en avant. Lorsque l'animal ne feulait pas, elle poursuivait. Enfin, le tigre les rejoint en deux bonds. Alysse demanda à la reine :

- Mais pourquoi tout ce détour ?

Lysippé shoota dans un caillou. A peine deux mètres plus loin, il s'enfonça dans la terre.

- Des sables mouvants.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pensive.

Le tigre les appela d'un rugissement. Il avait prit de l'avance et les attendait au loin. Le trio de voyageurs le rattrapa et ils reprirent leur chemin. Bien qu'un peu plus détendus, ils ne ralentirent le rythme qu'au moment où le tigre ralentit également.

Devant eux s'étendaient maintenant une vaste prairie balayée par un vent tiède. Là où l'herbe aurait pu pousser, il n'y avait que des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, comme si toutes la flore du monde s'était donnée rendez-vous ici.

Tout ceci attirait Alysse qui n'avait décidément qu'une envie : se rouler dedans, oublier tous ses problèmes et juste voguer au grès de ses envies. Lysippé ne put la retenir, déjà la jeune fille s'envolait pour se coucher parmi les fleurs. L'archère soupira. Bunny partit rejoindre en quelques bonds son ami. Quant à l'amazone, elle posa sa main sur le front du tigre qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien

Il renâcla légèrement avant de se détourner de la reine, repartant tranquillement errer sur ses terres. Lysippé l'observa partir. Puis, quand il eut disparu de sa vue, elle courut rejoindre ses compagnons.

A mi-chemin, un étrange murmure, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour le vent mais plus mélodique, l'interpella. Elle ralentit son pas et banda son arc. Le murmure montait et ressembla de plus en plus à une douce mélodie chantée par de petites voix sifflantes. L'amazone accéléra de nouveau le pas. Plus elle écoutait cette mélodie, plus elle se sentait chanceler.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette prairie, déclara-t-elle en ayant rejoint Bunny

Le Lapin de Pâques avait les oreilles baissées, plaquées le plus possible contre sa fourrure qui étouffait les bruits. Il s'accroupit et souleva Alysse, aussi légère qu'une plume à son sens. La jeune fille avait le sourire aux lèvres et était assoupie. Son corps se soulevait de façon régulière.

- On dirait bien, oui.

- C'est ce chant qui nous endort.

- Oui. Celui des fleurs vraisemblablement.

- Peu importe. Filons d'ici avant que l'un de nous deux ne s'effondre à son tour.

Bunny hocha la tête. Il chargea l'esprit du printemps sur son épaule et bondit. Lysippé le suivait mais commençait à vaciller de plus en plus fortement. Bunny ralentit le pas pour l'avoir toujours en vue. Encore quelques mètres et ils atteindraient les dunes de sables dont avaient parlé Alysse. Les jambes de l'amazone menaçaient de se dérober, si bien que le lapin géant passa une patte autour de la taille de la reine pour la soutenir. Enfin, le sable remplaça peu à peu les fleurs ensorcelantes. La douce mélodie s'estompa et fut bientôt remplacée par le murmure des vagues lointaines s'échouant sur la plage.

Lysippé s'effondra et reprit son souffle. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait la tête qui tournait. Pendant ce temps, Bunny déposa délicatement Alysse qui souriait toujours, perdue dans ses rêves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il, on attend qu'elle se réveille ?

La reine archère secoua la tête négativement, encore incapable de prononcer un mot. Son crâne l'élançait trop pour ça. Elle se releva et ajusta son arc et son carquois sur son dos. Elle inspira profondément et déclara enfin :

- Avançons. Nous aviserons une fois face au lac.

Bunny reprit Alysse dans ses bras. Il l'observa un instant, conquis par l'innocence de la jeune fille. Il eut une petite pensée pour Sophie, qui s'était quelques années plus tôt endormie de la même façon dans ses bras.

Le Lapin de Pâques observa la grande dune de sable qui les dominait par son ampleur. Ils entamèrent leur ascension. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, ils avançaient difficilement. La chaleur les accablait. Des grains portés par le vent les égratignaient. Alors qu'ils atteignaient avec peine le haut de la dune, le sol sembla se dérober sous leur pied.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc ? maugréa Bunny que le voyage commençait à mettre de mauvaise humeur

Devant eux, un mur de sable se forma. Immense. Et le pire : impénétrable.

- Euh… ouais. Cool. Et on passe comment ?

Lysippé ne dit rien. Elle attrapa son arc, encocha une flèche, banda, visa et tira. La flèche fila dans un sifflement strident et perça le mur.

- Au travers, répliqua calmement l'archère sans détourner son regard.

Bunny eut un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. En affaiblissant ce mur, on devrait pouvoir passer au travers de brèches fines et temporaires.

- Dois-je rappeler que j'ai avec moi une personne endormie ?

Mais déjà Lysippé ne l'écoutait plus et gravissait les quelques mètres restant avant d'atteindre le mur. Bunny la rejoint du mieux qu'il put, ainsi chargé d'Alysse qui sommeillait encore profondément.

Au moment même où ils se retrouvèrent devant, des tentacules sablonneuses s'extirpèrent du mur et se jetèrent sur eux. Lysippé effectua un salto arrière d'une souplesse extraordinaire et décocha une flèche. Le tentacule se désagrégea en pluie de sable. Bunny bondit en arrière et lança un de ses boomerangs. De même, le tentacule fut réduit à néant. Le lapin géant cala son amie l'esprit du printemps sur ses épaules et entreprit d'avancer.

Lysippé fonça droit sur le mur, décochant flèche sur flèche. Elle visa le mur de sable, tira plusieurs fois et s'y enfonça enfin. Pourtant, un tentacule la rattrapa et l'éjecta hors du mur de sable. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres mais elle se reprit rapidement, en guerrière aguerrie. Elle recommença et fit cette fois attention aux tentacules alors même qu'elle traversait l'épaisseur. Elle avala du sable durant son parcours et finit par s'extirper difficilement de l'autre côté du mur. Elle roula tout le long de la dune et se retrouva étendue sur la plage, l'écume lui chatouillant le bout des doigts endoloris, toussant à s'en arracher la gorge.

De l'autre côté, Bunny évitait les tentacules de sable, cherchant désespérément un moyen de passer en étant assuré de la sécurité d'Alysse. Il redescendit de quelques mètres, loin de l'agitation du mur et décida d'ôter son harnais où il entreposait ses bombes-œuf. Il cala Alysse sur son dos, ajusta son harnais à leur deux corps et l'attacha fermement. Il vérifia que la jeune fille était bien stable et se lança par la suite à l'assaut de ce mur de sable qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pattes. Hurlant pour se donner du courage, il bondit par-dessus les tentacules, se glissa dessous, les repoussa à coup de boomerang. Il pénétra enfin dans le mur de sable, en avala plein, s'inquiéta de l'état d'Alysse mais n'eut pas le temps d'y jeter un œil tant le mur lui menait la vie dure.

Soudain, il sentit le vide sous une patte et bascula en arrière. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté du mur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Inquiet pour Alysse, il se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put pour éviter de rouler sur le dos. Il fit plusieurs bonds en arrière avant d'atterrir sur la plage, l'arrière-train dans l'écume des vagues.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le mur de sable se désagrégea et retomba brutalement. La dune retrouva son aspect imposant et serein.

Bunny ôta délicatement son harnais et fit glisser Alysse sur le sable. Elle dormait toujours. Et profondément en plus. Tandis que Lysippé se relevait, il observa les alentours. A part la plage qui s'étendait de chaque côté à perte de vue, il n'y avait rien devant eux que de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau.

Le Lapin de Pâques n'était pas friand des hauteurs et pas plus de l'agitation marine. Lui, il aimait juste la terre ferme, la terre dans laquelle il pouvait creuser. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour… Cette expédition allait le rendre fou.

- Je suppose qu'on doit traverser ça, déclara-t-il, la question c'est comment.

Lysippé ne lui répondit pas et évalua les lieux. Fille de l'Amazone, elle connaissait les fleuves larges et périlleux. Si Dame Nature habitait là-bas, là où s'accumulaient de lourds nuages tempétueux à l'horizon, il devait forcément y avoir un accès.

Alors que le trio de voyageurs était en peine de solution, un petit air de flûte de pan leur parvint. Une silhouette lointaine se dessina, soulevant le sable comme des vagues dansant avec elle. Par réflexe, Bunny attrapa Alysse et la maintint fermement contre lui. Lysippé banda aussitôt son arc que la silhouette s'affina. L'air entraînant se rapprochait d'eux. La guerrière fronça les sourcils et encocha sa flèche.

- Ça suffit, la musique, murmura-t-elle

Elle tira. La flèche fila et, soudain, on entendit une fausse note suivit de près par un cri de surprise. L'inconnu accéléra comme un taureau au galop, soulevant des nuages de sable sur son passage. En une seconde, il se retrouva face aux voyageurs. Il était grand, velu, avait des oreilles pointues et son corps était mi-homme mi-bouc.

- Oh, génial, maugréa Bunny, manquait plus qu'un faune pour nous barrer la route…

- Belle étrangère vous me semblez un peu revêche, pour avoir ainsi égaré votre flèche, déclara d'une voix chantante le faune

Le Lapin de Pâques leva les yeux au ciel, déjà excédé par le comportement de la créature. En effet, les faunes avaient pour réputation de tout voir en rose, de passer leur temps à chanter et jouer de la musique, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais le plus agaçant à son sens était la manie des faunes à toujours parler en rimes. Et visiblement, il ne semblait pas être le seul exaspéré par cela. Lysippé lui arracha des mains la flèche qu'il lui présentait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle releva le menton et lui assena son regard le plus hautain.

- As-tu un maître ? demanda-t-elle

- La plus radieuse et la plus merveilleuse. La plus pure des créatures, j'ai nommé Dame Nature.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Bunny ironique, tu vas pouvoir nous dire comment la rencontrer.

Le faune fit en pas en arrière, affichant une petite moue.

- Si j'étais vous chers voyageurs, bien loin de moi de commettre cette erreur. Ne soyez point offusqués, mais ma Dame n'aime guère être dérangée.

Lysippé croisa les bras et si Bunny n'était pas chargée d'Alysse, il en aurait fait autant. Les deux guerriers étaient fatigués de cette mission. Il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer, quitte à ce que ce fut pour se retrouver de nouveau confronter à ce trou noir. Tout mais pas errer sur les terres hostiles de Dame Nature à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres sous la surface de la planète.

- Nous voulons traverser. Enseigne-nous le chemin, faune ! ordonna la reine qui commençait à perdre patience

- Je n'y suis malheureusement pas autorisé, mais peut-être voudrez-vous écouter cette tendre mélopée ?

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Plus rapide que l'éclair, la reine archère flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac du faune qui s'affala piteusement dans le sable. L'amazone le retint d'un pied ferme à terre. Elle banda son arc. La flèche touchait le nez de la créature qui louchait, ridicule.

- D'accord, d'accord. En vain tous mes efforts. Je vais maintenant accéder à votre requête, mais sachez que vous risquez votre tête.

- Pour l'instant, la seule tête en danger, c'est la tienne, répliqua sarcastique Bunny

Lysippé appuya un peu plus la flèche contre le visage du faune. Suant de terreur, il attrapa sa flûte de pan accrochée à une ceinture et porta l'instrument à sa bouche.

- Je joue, je vous le promets, je joue, mais pitié cessez de me mettre en joue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entama les premières notes que l'archère dégagea son arme et laissa le faune se relever. La mélodie qu'il joua était douce, harmonieuse. Elle berçait aussi bien que les vagues et attirait aussi bien que les sirènes. Emergeant des flots, une simple barque de bois flotta jusqu'à eux. Lorsque l'embarcation s'échoua sur la plage, le faune cessa de jouer. Il présenta d'un geste gracieux la barque aux voyageurs.

- Montez, étrangers.

Bunny sauta d'un bond dedans et étendit Alysse, toujours endormie, entre deux bancs. Lysippé vint à son tour et observa l'intérieur de la barque.

- Où sont les rames ? demanda-t-elle

- Nul besoin pour rejoindre ma Dame, juste les morgans et leurs bonnes âmes.

Sans laisser le temps à Lysippé ou Bunny de réagir, il porta de nouveau sa flûte de pan à ses lèvres et joua un air entraînant, une amusante farandole. L'écume commença à bouger étrangement, comme séduite par la mélodie.

Soudain, la barque se mit en branle et commença à s'éloigner de la côte. Bunny osa un œil par-dessus bord et s'aperçut que dans les flots et l'écume se dessinait parfois le visage d'un enfant. Les vagues roulaient sous la petite embarcation et la faisait avancer à toute allure. Des rires et des cris de joies leur parvenaient. Les deux compagnons de route n'avaient jamais entendu parler auparavant des morgans mais ils ne doutaient pas que ce devait être eux. Même lorsque le vent forcit, que le tonnerre résonna, surprenant Bunny, et que les vagues se firent plus houleuses, l'étrange écume ne cessait de mener l'embarcation.

Enfin, au travers de la tempête qui obscurcissait les environs, ils distinguèrent enfin une falaise. Elle découpait le paysage de ses pics acérés. Les vagues se fracassaient dessus aussi fort que le tonnerre. De dangereux récifs aiguisés attendaient avidement qu'on s'échoue dessus. Cet endroit s'apparentait à une vision chaotique et ténébreuse des enfers, semblable à un repère de démon. Cependant, ce qui les laissa le plus perplexe était de ne rien voir au sommet de ses falaises. Pas un bâtiment, pas une construction. Non. Juste ces falaises escarpés et des plateaux vierges de toutes activités. Ils se demandèrent un instant comment ils allaient accoster mais bientôt ils trouvèrent une réponse. Précisément lorsque leur barque pénétra dans une petite crique.

Ils accostèrent tranquillement, les rires d'enfants de la mer et l'écume s'effaçant peu à peu. La barque s'échoua sur la petite plage étroite. Voir le haut de la falaise relevait du torticolis. Entre deux rocs se découpait une entrée vaguement éclairée. Bien qu'ils soient au cœur même de la dépression, le bruit de la tempête leur paraissait lointain. Bunny prit Alysse dans ses bras. Lysippé prit la tête du petit groupe, son arc à porter de mains. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette grotte, ils furent surprirent de découvrir des lys blancs luminescents, ce qui procurait aux galeries qu'ils arpentaient une douce lueur blanchâtre. Ils entendaient de l'eau couler en petits ruisseaux. Ils sentaient l'herbe et la mousses sous leur pas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Alysse bougea un peu. Ses paupières papillonnèrent puis, elle ouvrit un œil brumeux. Elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Elle observa d'un œil vitreux autour d'elle. Elle n'eut aucune peine à s'habitude à la luminosité tant celle-ci était faible. Elle se frotta les yeux et bâilla.

- On est où ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse à Bunny

- Ah ! Lys', t'es réveillée ! Bienvenue chez Dame Nature. Sympa la déco, hein ?

Il posa la jeune fille à terre. Elle s'étira comme un chat puis elle désira savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-elle dormi notamment. Bunny pouffa de rire.

- Tu t'es littéralement endormie dans un champ de fleurs. Elle diffusait une sorte de mélodie soporifique et évidemment, toi, tu y as succombée.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle pesta. Puis, elle éclata de rire. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Cette sieste forcée lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Néanmoins, elle se tut non sans un sourire amusé lorsque Lysippé lui assena un regard froid lui intimant le silence. Par la suite, Bunny lui conta leurs mésaventures jusqu'ici.

Tout à coup, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle uniquement éclairée par des fleurs luminescentes. L'atmosphère y était étouffante, comme dans une serre. Ils n'auraient pu dire où ils étaient exactement : ils se sentaient tous les trois chez eux alors même que leurs environnements étaient éloignés. Au centre de cette immense espace verdoyant où l'on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux, se dressait, majestueux un arbre centenaire. L'étrange calme, presque inquiétant, contrastait avec le tumulte de la tempête extérieure. Le trio de voyageurs entreprit de suivre le chemin de terre qui serpentait parmi les arbres et les ruisseaux, les buissons et les rochers. Le pas d'Alysse prit bientôt de l'assurance, reconnaissant les lieux. Lysippé la laissa prendre la tête de l'expédition.

Sur un pont de bois, elle caressait le plumage d'un rouge-gorge chantant pour elle. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la première terre, meuble et fertile. Ses yeux avaient la force et la couleur du Soleil d'été. Sa peau paraissait blanche et douce comme les premières neiges d'hiver. Parfois ses veines ressortaient d'une étrange couleur changeant, allant du bleu au vert, du rouge au jaune. Ses lèvres étaient fines et orangées pareille aux flammes des feuilles d'automne. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il y avait en ce monde. Elle était la terre nourricière comme la nature vengeresse. Elle était dure comme un roc, tendre comme une fleur, sage comme un arbre, mystérieuse comme les buissons. Elle portait sur son visage la douceur des pétales, la rugosité de l'écorce, l'éclat des pierres précieuses. Elle vivait pour la nature. Elle était Dame Nature.

En entendant leur pas sur le gravier, elle esquissa un sourire étrange. L'oiseau s'envola et elle fit volte-face, les surprenant par sa prestance. Même Lysippé, la fière guerrière, grande reine des amazones, se sentait minuscule face à la force et au pouvoir qu'émanait de la légendaire légende. Malgré son rang, la reine archère posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête. Autant dire que Bunny et Alysse en furent si stupéfaits qu'ils restèrent un instant bouche bée. N'osant prononcer un mot face à Dame Nature, les trois voyageurs patientèrent.

- Vous avez pénétré mon royaume sans y être invités, immobilisé les gardiens de ces terres, traversé le labyrinthe, affronté les sirènes florales, la barrière, et avez même été jusqu'à menacer l'un des ménestrels de ces terres, ainsi qu'user du pouvoir des esprits de la mer. Je suis forcée de reconnaître votre ambition, ou tout du moins votre entêtement. Mais une question demeure. Pardonnez ma curiosité mais… pourquoi ? Que me voulez-vous donc pour oser affronter tous ces obstacles ?

Les trois compagnons de route s'observèrent, ne sachant pas qui devait prendre la parole. Leur choix s'arrêta sur Alysse. Alysse qui semblait la plus proche de Dame Nature. La jeune fille fit un pas en avant.

- Seraphina, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la planète toute entière est menacée par un trou noir.

La grande légende plissa les yeux.

- Chère Alysse, tout ce qui se déroule en ce monde, parmi le règne végétal et minéral, je le sais. Je sais tout. La nature frémit d'un danger inconnu. Un danger venu de l'espace. Donc, oui, je suis au courant. Mais était-ce une raison pour vous déplacer tous les trois ?

- Oui ! affirma avec le plus de force possible Alysse, les légendes se sont rassemblés et nous avons décidé de confier nos pouvoirs à Ombric, afin d'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre ce trou noir et sauver la planète, tout ce qui y vit, les humaines comme la nature.

- Quelle noble cause. C'est une belle histoire que tu viens de me conter. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Et bien, nous aimerions que tu nous prêtes la tienne. Ta force.

- Ma force ? Je suis forte ?

- Ben… oui, bredouilla Alysse, tu es la nature. Tu es présente partout.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais la nature est faible. Sinon les humaines ne l'écraseraient pas, ne pourraient pas la remodeler aussi facilement. La nature est maligne. Elle joue. Elle crée ses propres règles et joue son propre jeu.

Alysse avait du mal à suivre. Ce discours sur le pouvoir de la nature face à l'humanité était très beau, certes, mais la jeune fille était décontenancée. Tout ce qu'elle disait, Seraphina faisait en sorte de le contourner, de le modifier pour en faire ses propres mots. C'était un jeu.

L'esprit du printemps croisa les bras :

- Si la nature est si joueuse, elle doit savoir qu'on ne s'avoue jamais vaincu avant la fin de la partie. Et une bonne joueuse tente toujours le tout pour le tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Seraphina resta silencieuse. Lysippé commençait à perdre patience. Elle avait posé la main sur son arc quand Alysse s'exclama :

- Joue, Seraphina ! Tes pouvoirs contre ce trou noir !

Dame Nature transperça chacun des voyageurs d'un regard doré et perçant. Lysippé abandonna toute idée d'utiliser la force, les oreilles de Bunny se baissèrent et Alysse recula d'un pas qu'elle voulut cacher en vain. Aucun sourire ne transperçait sur le visage de Seraphina aussi furent-ils déconcertés lorsqu'elle afficha soudain une mine radieuse.

- Ce jeu me plaît déjà !

* * *

Rendez-vous lundi pour la suite !

Et merci encore à Tsuki2608 pour le « prêt » d'Alysse ! D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà signifiée mais aller donc voir la fanfic où apparaît ce personnage : _**La rose givrée**_ !


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir !

Voici le 15ème chapitre ! Attendez-vous à un gros retournement de situation dans ce chapitre ! Et encore, ce n'est que le début des chapitres à retournement et tout commence à partir à volo.

_**Eya Silvers :**_ merci beaucoup ! ça me touche que ça te plaise autant !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Jackie, Valentin, Alastar, Rip' __**© Bel Oujisama**__, Alysse __**© Tsuki2608**__, Lysippé __**© moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : **__**« La saveur de l'expérience est amère elle a pourtant quelque chose d'âcre qui fortifie » (G. de Nerval)**_

Fée était totalement crispée. Et passablement complètement effrayée. D'un côté, elle avait Valentin, vieillard aveugle qui cachait bien son jeu de profiteur, de l'autre, elle avait un dénommé Alastar, visiblement farceur et grand buveur comme en témoignait la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas lâché du trajet. Quelques pas devant ce trio incongru de légendes, marchait paisiblement Jackie, son navet lumineux suspendu à son bâton calé contre son épaule. Un vieillard aux mains baladeuses, un ivrogne et un être maléfique. Des fois, Fée haïssait profondément Nord. En l'occurrence, le verbe n'était pas assez fort pour cette mission qui dépassait la jolie Fée des Dents.

Voilà une bonne heure qu'il semblait plus flânée de rues en rues dans un comté irlandais aux rues pavées que de véritablement accomplir leur mission. Jackie avait refusé d'aller au pôle si ses deux confrères et amis n'y étaient pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs prétexté, et il fallait bien dire, à juste titre, qu'ils avaient besoin de tout le pouvoir possible. Elle leur fournissait « généreusement », comme elle l'avait si bien dit avec un grand sourire ironique, deux autres grands pouvoirs.

Si retrouver Alastar fut long et éreintant, puisque cela se résumait entre autres à faire le tour des tavernes, le convaincre fut presque trop facile. C'était bien simple : il avait accepté de suite ! En lui narrant les derniers évènements, il avait pris une telle expression horrifiée que Fée avait d'abord cru qu'il jouait la comédie et se moquait d'eux. Mais le gaillard était bel et bien effrayé par une possible fin du monde.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin pour retrouver la chambre maudite qu'hantait Jack l'éventreur. Rien qu'en citant ce nom dans son esprit, Fée était parcourue de frisson et ses plumes frémissaient. Après celle-là, plus jamais de mission avec des êtres maléfiques, pitié, pensa une fois de plus Fée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une énième taverne. Fée soupçonnait son groupe de faire exprès de s'arrêter dans un pub rien que pour boire un coup. De son point de vue, tout ce petit monde n'était pas forcément très fréquentable.

Valentin se hissa sur un tabouret au comptoir et se servit une bonne Guinness bien fraîche et en proposa une chope à Alastar qui ne refusa pas. Jackie, quant à elle, délaissa complètement cette ambiance festive pour l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Fée jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de fortune. Ils avaient déjà attrapé deux chopes et s'étaient servi de la Guinness. La Gardienne soupira. Quelle équipe de bras cassé… Nord avait intérêt à ne plus rien lui demander par la suite ! Elle voleta jusqu'à Jackie. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par lui demander :

- Euh… dis, ils ne devraient pas monter avec nous ?

Jackie haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse déloger temporairement Rip' de sa cachette.

L'esprit maléfique eut alors un sourire moqueur.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as la frousse ? T'inquiète, ses dents sont magnifiques.

Fée serra les poings. Elle avait envie de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Cependant, elle le sentait parfaitement : si elle se posait à terre, ses jambes seraient aussi dures que de la guimauve fondue. Elle était morte de trouille, oui !

Elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur l'étrange légende qui ne pouvait s'éloigner du lieu de sa mort. On lui avait par exemple rapporté qu'encore aujourd'hui quiconque pénètrerait dans cette chambre serait poursuivi à jamais par l'esprit qui la hantait, signant irrémédiablement son arrêt de mort. Plusieurs fois, Fée s'était répétée que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, des racontars, d'autant plus qu'elle tenait l'information d'un lutin farceur. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais été rassurée.

Jackie s'arrêta devant une porte somme toute semblable à n'importe laquelle dans le couloir. Fée déglutit tandis que dans son esprit résonnait la même pensée : plus jamais s'approcher des ténèbres, plus jamais, plus jamais. Elle préférait la blancheur des dents. Définitivement.

Jackie passa le pas de la porte la première. Fée la suivit, préférant rester légèrement en retrait derrière la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Un jeune homme était accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux volaient dans la brise estivale. La pièce présentait un ameublement simple et dépouillé. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'entrée des deux légendes. Son doigt s'agitait comme s'il dénombrait quelque chose. Sa mine était lasse.

- Ouh ! C'est vrai qu'il est terrifiant comme ça, chuchota-t-on à l'oreille de Fée d'une voix sinistre

La femme-colibri hoqueta de surprise. Jackie pouffa d'un rire narquois avant de croiser les bras. Fée fit la moue et fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut sermonner l'esprit maléfique mais cette dernière l'avait déjà délaissée pour se concentrer sur le séduisant jeune homme accoudé à la fenêtre. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Rip' ?

Aussitôt, le jeune homme délaissa son activité, passionnante soi-disant passant, et ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Puis, il se reprit et prit un air séducteur :

- Ah ! Jackie, ma chérie, c'est gentil de venir me voir.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, les bras grands ouverts avec la ferme intention de l'enlacer, voire plus encore. Mais Jackie lui colla de suite son navet sous le nez et le prévint :

- Oublie-ça pour le moment et ramène ta fraise au pôle Nord.

- Au pôle ? s'étonna-t-il, mais pourquoi faire ?

- Prêter nos pouvoirs à une bande de délurés qui croit pouvoir arrêter un trou noir…

Rip' haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- … et dont je te présente d'ailleurs la porte-parole, la Fée des Dents.

Le jeune homme observait tour à tour les deux légendes, un air sceptique trônant sur son visage. Il eut finalement un petit sourire ironique dévoilant ses dents blanches et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Fée se jeta quasiment sur lui, ou plutôt sur sa bouche. Elle enfonça ses doigts d'experte entre les gencives et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement enjouée, tout peur ayant déserté son être, elles sont tout simplement ma-gni-fique !

Une veine pulsait dangereusement au niveau des tempes de Jackie. Elle attrapa Rip' par le poignet et le tira hors des pattes de la fétichiste.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas trop le temps.

Fée eut un instant une petite mine déçue. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'observer la dentition d'un esprit maudit. C'était une première pour elle. Il y eut tout d'un coup un déclic dans son esprit. Un esprit maudit était inexorablement attachée au lieu de sa mort. Alors… comment Jackie comptait-elle faire sortir Rip' ?

Contre tout attente, la seule chose qui pouvait paraître étrange fut une légère pression de la part de Jackie et un infime rictus chez Rip'. Pas de grand éclair de lumière. Pas d'étrange vague ténébreuse. Juste un geste un peu plus forcé que d'habitude. Fée reconnut à ce moment-là la force de Jackie.

Ils redescendirent chercher Valentin et Alastar. En retrait, Fée se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose qui l'étonna beaucoup et qui, pourtant, était tout à fait normal. Même si chacun d'eux était à moitié ou entièrement du côté ténébreux des légendes, à part Alastar qui était bel et bien un leprechaun, ils ne ressemblaient ni plus ni moins qu'à un groupe de camarades. Ces légendes n'étaient donc pas que viles et obscures, dévergondées et vulgaires, pensa la Gardienne. Puis, sur cette dernière pensée, elle les rejoint et attrapa une boule à neige.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons partir dès maintenant.

Sans attendre véritablement de réponse, elle murmura à la boule lumineuse leur destination, soit l'atelier du Père Noël. Dans le petit globe se dessina la demeure de Nord avant de ne devenir qu'un tourbillon de lumière. Fée la lança devant elle. Au milieu de ce pub irlandais enjoué, personne ne s'aperçut qu'une immense déformation spatio-temporelle venait de s'ouvrir, tout près du comptoir.

Fée s'engouffra la première dans le passage, désirant plus que tout retrouver la saveur de gens censé selon elle, ainsi qu'une atmosphère connue. Valentin la suivit de près, voire même d'un peu trop près, et Jackie finit par s'y engager accompagnée de ses deux acolytes favoris.

**_oOoOoOo_**

La salle de l'atelier que Fée et Valentin avait quitté en pleine effervescence était à présent parfaitement calme. Du jamais vu pour une pièce aussi vivante d'ordinaire ! L'attroupement de légendes s'était peu à peu dissout et seul Nord était à l'entrée de la salle de test, se frottant la barbe d'un air songeur en consultant la liste précédemment rédigée par Katherine.

Enfin, une tête connue et apaisante ! s'exclama dans sa tête Fée. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose contre Valentin, Alastar, Rip' et même Jackie à vrai dire, mais à la vue d'un Gardien, elle se sentait tout de suite moins crispée. Elle vola jusqu'à lui, presque enjouée alors que la situation était bien loin de l'être.

- Nord ! s'écria-t-elle, nous voilà !

Le Père Noël releva la tête, surpris d'être ainsi interrompu dans sa lecture. Puis, son expression changea soudainement pour afficher un grand sourire jovial. Après avoir appuyé sur un petit cordon déclenchant surement une sonnerie quelconque quelque part dans l'Atelier, il ouvrit grand les bras et accueillit chaleureusement ses nouveaux invités.

- Bienvenus mes amis !

- Amis ? glissa Rip' à l'oreille de Jackie, serait-il sujet au delirium tremens ?

Jackie se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cependant, elle pressa le grand homme russe :

- On n'a pas toute la vie, si j'ai bien compris, alors où, quand et comment ?

Nord fut légèrement décontenancé par le ton pressé de l'esprit maléfique mais il se reprit bien vite. Il se racla la gorge et leur présenta la porte derrière lui.

- Ici, vous effectuerez votre test avec Ombric et sa machine.

Jackie fit la moue. Hors de question pour elle de laisser cet énergumène triturer quoique ce soit chez elle. Mais Nord ne se préoccupa de son rictus et poursuivit :

- Et dès que tout le monde l'aura passé, nous testerons tout ça et nous vous ferons un compte rendu. Tu as déjà une chambre de réservée et je vais demander à Djinni d'en sélectionner deux autres pour tes amis. Aller, en route mes gaillards !

Nord frappa le dos d'Alastar qui était le plus proche de lui. Celui-ci, s'il n'était pas déjà mort, aurait pu passer l'arme à gauche sous le coup puissant et inattendu. Le Père Noël ouvrit la porte et les poussa à l'intérieur. Jackie tenta bien de s'évader mais force était de reconnaître que Nord n'était pas seulement baraqué. Il avait les muscles qui allaient avec.

- Non, non et non ! On ne m'a pas prévenu de ça ! Il est hors de question que je m'approche de ce type ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle avait beau crier, Nord se contentait d'un petit sourire amusé. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'envoya littéralement dans la salle de test, droit vers les tentacules de la machine d'Ombric. En sentant les tentacules froids se glisser sous ses vêtements, Jackie hurla. Elle débita à une vitesse impressionnante toute une série d'injures accompagnée de son accent irlandais le plus élégant, évidemment, criant au viol, se débattant comme une furie. Puis, Nord referma la porte tranquillement, presque en sifflotant.

- Tu me le paieras, North ! Tu me le paieras ! eut-il le temps d'entendre avant que la porte ne claque.

Par la suite, il se tourna vers Valentin. Le vieillard aveugle avait lui aussi un petit sourire en coin.

- Elle s'en remettra, déclara Nord

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma Valentin

Un elfe fit sonner son grelot lorsque l'ascenseur atterrit et Djinni, le majordome de Nord, sa plus belle création de rouages et de mécaniques, salua son maître courtoisement.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître ?

- Oui. Prépare deux chambres de plus, s'il te plaît, commanda Nord avant d'attraper l'aveugle par les épaules, ah ! Et emmène notre invité dans la sienne, veux-tu.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Monsieur ?

Le robot présenta son bras articulé mais Valentin passa devant en relevant le menton. Djinni s'empressa de le rattraper.

- Même si tu avais des formes voluptueuses, je préfère le contact de la chaire, la vraie !

Fée et Nord attendirent d'entendre l'ascenseur de Djinni et Valentin se mettre en route avant de reprendre un air sérieux, rattrapé par les évènements et surtout l'annonce qui les avait tant ébranlés. Ils discutèrent en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Nord.

- Est-ce que les autres sont rentrés ? demanda Fée

Le Père Noël secoua gravement la tête.

- Seul Etoile s'est libérée rapidement. Elle a passé son test et est aussitôt repartie. Cependant, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des deux autres groupes. Bunny ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle et il en va de même pour Jack et Kathy.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et invita Fée à y entrer. Elle voleta jusqu'à l'intérieur où se trouvait déjà le Marchand de Sable, endormi. Ce dernier se réveilla au vrombissement des ailes de la Gardienne. Il la salua de la main tandis qu'il bâillait. Fée lui répondit et se tourna de nouveau vers Nord qui fermait la porte derrière lui :

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter autant. Leur mission est difficile et il reste encore du temps : il fait encore jour. Je pense qu'à la nuit tombée, nous pourrons vraiment nous alarmer.

Le Père Noël eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Fée, voyons, nous sommes au pôle ! Ici, le jour dure six mois et la nuit six autres. Non, si tu veux vraiment savoir l'heure qu'il est, regard plutôt mon horloge.

Nord fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée et désigna ledit objet. Il était minuit et quelques minutes. Ils étaient partis en fin de matinée. La mine de Fée passa soudain de la surprise à l'inquiétude.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle en se posant sur le bureau de Nord, confuse

- J'en suis sûr, assura Nord en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de la Gardienne, ce dont je suis moins certain, en revanche, c'est s'ils réussissent à rallier ces deux légendes. Seraphina m'inquiète particulièrement.

Sab' hocha vigoureusement la tête. Timmy, l'Ami Imaginaire, représentait trop peu de croyants et était trop récent pour qu'il représente une si importante source de pouvoir. En revanche, Dame Nature… C'était peut-être bien elle, la seule capable de faire pencher la balance. Le trou noir pouvait se révéler puissant. Trop puissant. Mais ils comptaient tous intimement sur le pouvoir de la légende la plus importante de cette planète pour espérer régler le problème. Un trou noir… ils réalisaient à peine. Malgré tout ce qui se tramait en ce moment au sein de la demeure du Père Noël, ils avaient tous du mal à s'en rende véritablement compte. L'angoisse n'en était qu'à son seuil minimal. Que serait-ce le jour J ?

Fée changea brusquement de sujet :

- Est-ce que toutes les légendes sont ici ?

- Certaines sont repartis chez elle, mais beaucoup sont restées. La… la nouvelle les a beaucoup fait réfléchir, je pense. Et si certains groupes ont décidé de nous quitter, ils nous ont pour la plupart laissé un ou deux membres de leur clan comme porte-parole, ou pour se tenir au courant. Ça, au moins, c'est un succès.

- Quoi exactement ?

- L'alliance des légendes.

Fée hocha pensivement la tête mais Sab' interrogea du regard Nord.

- Je ne dis pas que tout le monde est coopératif, certes. Mais au moins, tous ont-ils été d'accord sur le fait d'arrêter cette apocalypse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est une bonne chose.

- En effet…

Chacun dans ses pensées, les Gardiens ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'on toqua précipitamment à la porte.

- Entrez ! tonitrua le grand homme russe

Un yéti poussa violemment le battant, faisant trembler les objets de glace sur les étagères qu'il percuta. Nord se crispa et la créature de poils avec. Mais chacun respira lorsque tout se calma et ceci sans incident. Le Père Noël pressa le yéti. Ce dernier grommela rapidement quelque chose.

- Ah ! A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Nord

Face à l'engouement de Nord, les deux autres Gardiens se redressèrent subitement et le vrombissement des ailes de la jolie fée emplit de nouveau la salle.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mes amis, nous avons une invitée de marque ! annonça fièrement le Père Noël

- Oh ! Ils sont revenus ! s'enjoua Fée, rassurée de savoir ses amis sains et saufs

Sab' leva des pouces de victoires tandis que se dessinaient au-dessus de sa tête des silhouettes conquérantes et victorieuses. Les trois Gardiens se ruèrent vers la salle du globe, bousculant au passage le pauvre yéti qui en bougonna par la suite.

Nord, Fée et Sab' se figèrent détonement en découvrant la légendaire légende. Dame Nature, insaisissable, indomptable créature aux mœurs mystérieuses, irradiait de sa prestance et de son allure la salle. Elle observait les environs avec une curiosité d'enfant.

- Alors c'est à ça que tout ce bois a servi ?

Une petite fossette se creusa en même temps qu'elle souriait étrangement. Alysse s'avança vers elle.

- Seraphina, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Tu as…

- Je n'oublie jamais, ma chère Alysse. Tout ce que les arbres, les pierres, les plantes ont su un jour, je l'ai également en mémoire. Je pourrais raconter la vie de la planète de son commencement jusqu'à maintenant sans en omettre une miette. Cela prendrait énormément de temps, certes, mais j'en suis capable.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire une course contre la montre, bougonna Bunny que le voyage avait épuisé.

Les trois Gardiens retrouvèrent leur mobilité après cela. Fée fila jusqu'au Lapin de Pâques qu'elle enlaça amicalement tant elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie. Un instant, elle avait réellement envisagé le pire. Nord vint également serrer dans ses bras musclé le fier lapin et Sab' exprima aussi sa joie.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Nord, qu'est-ce qui vous a autant retardé ?

Bunny eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Pas grand-chose à part quelques golems enragés, un labyrinthe, un mur de sable tueur, un faune qu'on a voulu étripé et une légende joueuse. Trop joueuse.

- Oh mon dieu ! compatit Fée en posant une main douce sur la fourrure de Bunny

Nord, lui, préféra en rire. Il assena une bourrade amicale à son compagnon et ajouta par la suite :

- Ça tombe bien ! Je suis le Père Noël ! Les jeux, ça me connaît !

- Les jouets, corrigea le Lapin de Pâques

Nord ne sut que répondre mais bien vite Sab' tira sur sa manche de pantalon pour le rappeler à la réalité. Il s'avança d'un pas accueillant et chaleureux vers Dame Nature.

- Ma chère Seraphina, bienvenue dans mon Atelier !

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard doré énigmatique dans les yeux d'enfants du Père Noël. Son expression était indicible. Puis, soudain, elle sourit et désigna le globe d'un doigt fin.

- A quoi sert cette représentation de la planète ? Et ces lumières qui clignotent sans cesse ?

Toute personne n'ayant rencontré Dame Nature au préalable resta abasourdie par la demande. Alysse se glissa au côté de Nord et lui chuchota :

- Ne te fais pas avoir. Elle a cette étrange manie de toujours changer de sujet, et parler de tout sauf du sujet principal.

L'esprit du printemps soupira.

- On a failli s'emmêler les pinceaux en lui expliquant la situation. Bref… attention à son sourire angélique.

- Ah, d'accord. Je vois.

Dame Nature les observait sans expression. Alors que Nord allait reprendre la parole, elle fit demi-tour et déclara :

- Peu importe. Ces informations ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Que dois-je faire ?

- Le mieux serait d'abord d'aller dans la salle de test pour qu'Ombric synthétise ton pouvoir. Par la suite, nous ne devrions pas tarder à essayer notre plan d'attaque, élaboré par moi-même et Ombric.

Seraphina resta silencieuse un instant et Nord en profita pour la pousser vers l'ascenseur.

- Aimez-vous les jeux dont on vous impose les règles ?

- Il ne convient qu'au joueur de tricher ou d'être loyal. Mais à partir du moment où on a décidé de jouer, répondit-il en se prenant au jeu, il me semble que nous devons nous accommoder des règles.

Les deux légendes poursuivirent leur conversation sans que jamais Seraphina ne réussisse à faire hésiter ou même froncer les sourcils l'homme jovial qu'était le Père Noël.

Pas mécontents de s'en être débarrassé, Alysse, Bunny et même Lysippé soupirèrent de soulagement. En prime de leur mission couronnée de succès, ils avaient réussi à trouver un adversaire oral à la hauteur de Dame Nature. La reine des amazones reprit cependant rapidement un air hautain et impérial. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches et déclara gravement :

- Ainsi s'achève notre aventure à tous les trois. Ce voyage fut enrichissant et notre mission un succès. Je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Désormais, plus rien ne me retiens à vous, je m'en vais rejoindre les miens.

Autant Bunny et Alysse se contentèrent d'un regard à l'un et l'autre accompagné d'un sourire en coin, habitués qu'ils étaient maintenant au comportement de la reine archère, autant Sab' et Fée écarquillèrent les yeux face à cette déclaration. Lysippé inclina légèrement la tête, ce qui devait bien valoir chez elle une révérence, et prit congé de ses camarades.

Ainsi en petit comité d'amis, les quatre légendes désormais présentes marchèrent jusqu'à des fauteuils et s'y installèrent volontiers. Bunny et Alysse entreprirent de conter leur périple.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Toutes les légendes dans l'Atelier du Père Noël avait passé leur test et étaient désormais pour la plupart occupées dans leur chambre à patienter comme ils pouvaient. Certaines s'étaient donné rendez-vous, d'autres profitaient de la bibliothèque de Nord qui n'était pas négligeable. Loin de là. D'autant plus qu'elle contenait quelques précieux ouvrages vivants et, de fait, très bavard.

D'autres légendes, en revanche, s'impliquaient beaucoup plus dans cette opération, que Nord aimait à appeler Grande Alliance, et venaient en aide à Ombric, déjà accompagné des yétis. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que travailler avec des créatures de plus de deux mètres, essentiellement composées de poils n'étaient pas forcément des plus aisés.

A peu près une heure après l'arrivée de Seraphina et de ses trois missionnaires, un long cri résonna au-dessus de la forteresse de Nord annonçant le retour de la dernière expédition. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Befana, Katherine et Jack Frost débarquèrent dans la salle du globe où les attendait Nord. Penauds, ils annoncèrent leur échec. Ils avaient fouillé tout l'espace qu'il pouvait mais la nuit était rapidement tombée et ils avaient dû interrompre leur recherche. En désespoir de cause, la Befana avait proposé de rentrer au QG, soit l'Atelier du Père Noël, et de demander son avis à ce dernier.

Celui-ci lissa sa longue barbe blanche d'un air songeur. Ils auraient eu besoin de l'aide de l'Ami Imaginaire mais ce n'était pas non plus essentiel. En revanche, le temps, lui, l'était. Et il n'allait pas se permettre de perdre quelques heures, voire une journée, en attendant l'hypothétique arrivée d'une légende, il fallait bien le dire, de second ordre. Nord donna alors l'autorisation à Ombric de mettre en place la seconde partie du plan.

La salle de test se transforma peu à peu en simulateur. Lorsque les légendes entrèrent dans la pièce, elle était recouverte de plaques métalliques. Partout ! Sur les murs, les fenêtres, le plafond, le sol. Tout n'était plus que métal. Ombric présenta par la suite le petit salon contigüe, qui servait alors de base technique et de local d'où était mis en marche le simulateur.

La plupart des légendes était admiratives du travail réalisé et ce en si peu de temps. Le vieux nécromancien n'en était pas peu fier non plus. Puis, il expliqua comment cette simulation allait se dérouler :

- Le but de cette simulation, ultra véridique mais sans conséquence sur notre réalité, est de tester notre plan d'attaque afin de ne pas se retrouver désarmer en face du trou noir. Sinon, tout serait vain et passablement irréversible.

Il claqua des doigts et un yéti apporta un petit coffret qu'Ombric ouvrit. Dans un coussin molletonné reposait une capsule qui relevait d'un alliage complexe. A l'intérieur, un étrange gaz multicolore tourbillonnait frénétiquement. Ombric empoigna la capsule. Elle semblait très lourde ou bien était-ce les forces de vieil Atlante qui était amoindries.

- Ceci est la concentration de tous nos pouvoirs après synthétisation de leurs codes et amélioration de leurs connexions. Ainsi cette capsule représente-t-elle un concentré de magie pure et surtout redoutable. Elle n'est pas unique : une autre est d'ors et déjà prête à affronter le véritable trou noir. Mais celle-ci nous permettra de faire un test.

Ombric reposa la capsule sur son coussin et poursuivit :

- Le principe est très simple : la capsule se téléguide grâce à cette machine. Cependant, le jour J, celle-ci devra se trouver à bord d'un vaisseau que nous sommes déjà en train de réaliser dans les hangars de l'Atelier de Nord à cause d'un problème d'ondes et de distance. Je vous propose de tester ce plan tout de suite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous approuvèrent. Il n'y eut strictement aucune contestation. Alors, Ombric pria le yéti d'aller déposer la capsule au centre de la salle de simulation. En attendant, le vieil Atlante alluma un écran et on aperçut la pièce d'à côté. Les légendes virent le yéti déposer la capsule comme demander, puis, il se retira, referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Ombric fit craquer ses doigts et parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard son tableau de commande.

- Bien, bien. Alors, allons-y. Démarrage !

Il enfonça ferment un bouton bleu. Aussitôt la salle blanchit, blanchit, blanchit à les aveugler. Après les avoir éblouit, le paysage n'avait plus rien de l'Atelier. Ni même de terrestre. La salle était devenue l'espace.

Ombric fit pivoter la caméra vers le bas et montra leur petite planète bleue pour assurer aux autres qu'ils se trouvaient bien à des kilomètres de là. Ombric appuya sur d'autres boutons et une LED de la capsule se mit à clignoter. Le scientifique amateur tourna la caméra en même temps que la capsule. Alors, dans une obscure clarté se découvrit aux yeux de tous l'étrange phénomène qu'était le trou noir. Il était énorme. Si grand qu'une fois en face, on ne voyait rien d'autre. Il se mouvait avec lenteur mais précision. Rien ne serait laissé. Tout disparaîtrait. Les légendes déglutirent.

Ombric était quant à lui bien trop concentré pour angoissé à son tour, même si son cœur était là pour lui rappeler qu'une seule erreur pouvait être fatale. Ce test était décisif. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé dans ses calculs. Lorsque la capsule fut sur le point d'être avalée par le trou noir, Ombric inspira profondément et chacun retint son souffle. C'était comme une vague de néant, hideuse et agglutinante, qui s'abattait sur l'objet.

- Explosion ! annonça le vieil Atlante en pressant un bouton rouge

Aussitôt, la capsule s'ouvrit en deux et le gaz s'échappa. Des étincelles se formèrent, striant le trou noir de flux lumineux. Il sembla s'arrêter. Le nuage de magie grandit, déchirant le trou noir qui ne cessait de changer de taille brusquement. Puis, soudain, la magie explosa. Elle enveloppa de lumière toute chose et les légendes durent attendre que l'effet se dissipe pour constater le résultat. Enfin, les dernières traînées de pouvoirs s'estompèrent.

Des dizaines de cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson dans cette petite pièce exigüe, le regard angoissé porté sur l'écran de contrôle qui retrouvait son paysage. Personne ne prit le temps de respirer. Les sourcils froncés, des tics nerveux, les légendes ne cillaient pas.

Enfin, le paysage simulé retrouva ses droits.

Et les légendes paniquèrent.

La capsule avait disparue. La magie aussi.

Mais pas le trou noir. Lui, il était toujours là.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAH !

Pardon… vous n'avez rien entendu. Je ne suis pas folle. Ni sadique. C'est faux.


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir !

Un rebondissement inattendu pour ce chapitre, je pense ! Ou alors si vous vous en doutiez et ben vous avez lu dans mes pensées, piratez mon ordi ou vous êtes devin o_O Je trouve que c'est, avec Dame Nature, un des chapitres les plus aboutis en terme de description. J'en suis assez fière et j'espère que vous serez bien dans l'ambiance.

Je ne m'étale pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ merci à toi, je suis contente de voir que ça te laisse cette impression XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : **__**« Ma vérité nocturne se réveille je suis libre, libre ! » (O. V. de Lubicz-Milosz)**_

Dans le bureau de Nord, Jack Frost faisait les cent pas, triturant nerveusement son bâton veiné de glace. Les quatre autres Gardiens étaient également plongés dans leurs pensées. Ombric, confus et visiblement désarçonné, détaillait le plancher avec grand intérêt. Soudain, c'en fut trop, Jack explosa :

- Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi ce trou noir était toujours là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Il faut sauver la Terre ! Il faut les sauver !

Fée s'approcha doucement de Jack et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants. Et face à ce visage débordant d'attentions bienveillantes malgré ses farces, la femme-colibri ne put retenir ses yeux de s'embuer également.

La tristesse sur le visage de Jack laissa bientôt la place à la colère, peignant ainsi sur son visage une étrange expression de douleur profonde émergeant du désespoir pour se ficher dans un désir plus fort que tout. Il se tourna vers Ombric, furibond, et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, hein ? Pourquoi ?!

- Je… je t'avoue mon garçon que c'est à n'y rien comprendre… balbutia le vieux nécromancien

- On vous faisait confiance !

Nord posa à son tour les mains sur les épaules du jeune esprit. Il voulut dédramatiser un peu la chose.

- Voyons, Jack. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Jack se déroba à son emprise, l'air grave, et fit face aux Gardiens et Ombric.

- Mais justement, si. Si, c'est la fin du monde ! insista-t-il, clairement au bord des larmes

Pourtant, le prétentieux garnement passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux. Face aux mines déconfites ou interdites des autres, l'esprit de l'hiver sentit la rage s'immiscer en son cœur. Au fond de lui, bien caché sous ses peurs et ses angoisses, il savait que les Gardiens comme Ombric n'y étaient pour rien. Mais il était à bout. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Stacy et Jamie. Il se sentait tellement impuissant néanmoins ! La glace sur son bâton courbé brilla dangereusement. Puis, elle s'éteignit brusquement. Jack tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, marmonnant une vague excuse au passage.

Fée voulut le rattraper mais Sab' l'arrêta dans son mouvement, lui faisant comprendre que l'esprit de l'hiver avait besoin d'être seul. Un long silence perdura alors dans la salle. Ils partageaient tous le même sentiment d'impuissance et ils comprenaient très bien l'état de Jack, cependant… que pouvaient-ils faire désormais ? Fée leva ses grands yeux violets vers le Lapin de Pâques, en quête d'une réponse. Mais le fier lapin détourna le regard et le plongea dans les flammes ardentes.

Nord se triturait nerveusement les mains. S'il y avait bien un type de situations qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien ce genre-là : dépression et désarrois contagieux, angoisses du lendemain et de l'inconnu, impression terrible d'avoir tout essayé en vain. Et quand il se sentait ainsi, le Père Noël se trouvait nerveux. Il faisait les cent pas, triturait ses mains, lissait sa barbe et fronçait les sourcils en espérant qu'une idée lui vienne. Mais pour l'heure, une seule solution lui apparut.

- La quantité de magie récoltée, demanda-t-il à Ombric, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle était suffisante ?

Le vieil Atlante, d'ordinaire fantasque et enjoué par n'importe quelle expérience, releva lentement la tête. Son visage parut soudain ridé, rattrapé par l'âge et les millénaires. Ses inventions n'avaient pas forcément toutes bien marché au cours de son éternelle vie. Cependant, elles ne lui avaient jamais procuré pareil trouble. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita à parler et finit par balbutier une réponse :

- Et bien… on ne peut pas parlé de suffisance ou pas. Tant qu'on peut en récolter… il n'y en n'a jamais trop. Après… est-ce que cela aura de l'influence sur… sur le trou noir… je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop.

Ombric soupira, désespéré par la situation comme ils l'étaient tous. A dire vrai, le scientifique amateur redoutait aussi de se retrouver à nouveau en face des légendes, par peur de leur récriminations. Alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient tous sur l'avenir du monde, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Nord. Un peu… incongrue, mais peut-être une solution à leur problème. Néanmoins, il refusait d'imposer son idée aux autres. Cette décision était bien trop importante pour qu'elle soit prise sans concertation. Nord fit la moue : malgré tout, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Cependant, il semblait bien qu'ils soient dans une impasse pour un cas de force majeure. Il fit quelques allées-retours tandis que ses amis le dévisageaient, s'interrogeant sur ce qui agitait autant le Père Noël.

Soudain, le grand homme russe frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde : c'était agir maintenant ou mourir.

- Les amis, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi nous n'ajouterons pas une grande force encore aux nôtres ?

Tous haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif. Bunny exprima la pensée de tout le monde :

- Euh… une autre grande force ? Aussi puissante que celle de Dame Nature ? Excuse-moi mon vieux, mais je ne vois pas trop de qui tu parles.

Nord se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je vous parle de Pitch.

Le Marchand de Sable fit un bond en arrière la Fée des Dents plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche le Lapin de Pâques écarquilla tant les yeux qu'on put croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites Ombric faillit littéralement en tomber de sa chaise.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Bunny

- Pitch ? Le croque-mitaine ? demanda Fée soudain peu sûre de la fiabilité de son ouïe

- Non mais t'es pas bien, camarade !

- Il a raison, Nord, tu dois être tombé sur la tête pour avoir pareille idée.

Le Père Noël leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il leur expliqua :

- Ecoutez, nous sommes confrontés à une menace qui provoquera la mort de milliards d'êtres humains. Nous avons discuté de cela et nous sommes tombés d'accord : on ne peut pas laisser faire ça. La capsule a été un échec mais le test nous a permis comme prévu de nous donner le temps de trouver autre chose. En l'occurrence, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait d'autres idées, je n'ai que ça à vous proposer. Mais si avez mieux, j'écoute toujours.

Bunny fit un bond vers Nord.

- Même si on acceptait, tu crois sincèrement que Pitch Black voudrait gentiment participer à notre mission ? Sauver la planète et les petits oiseaux, c'est pas vraiment son truc de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Nord haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il fit la grimace. Il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer et il savait que cette solution était un peu étrange. Néanmoins, il était convaincu que, pour le coup, même le croque-mitaine accepterait de leur prêter main forte. Après tout, il en allait de son existence également. Ce que Nord n'hésita pas à leur faire remarquer, leur rappelant que d'autres esprits jugés maléfiques s'étaient également joints à eux dès lors qu'ils avaient su qu'ils seraient eux aussi en danger.

Ceci expliqué, les Gardiens s'interrogèrent du regard. Pitch était certainement l'être à la puissance la plus conséquente de toutes les ténèbres existant en ce monde, car il n'y a rien de plus puissant que la peur. Son pouvoir n'était donc pas négligeable. De plus, comme l'avait précisé Nord, Pitch pourrait pour une fois être motivé par un intérêt commun. Après une interrogation et un débat animé pendant près d'une demi-heure, les Gardiens et Ombric se décidèrent : ils allaient réveiller Pitch Black, maître de la peur et roi des cauchemars.

Ils sortirent du bureau avec pour mission, pour l'un, de remonter sa machine de synthétisation avec l'aide de Sab' et de quelques yétis, pour les trois autres, d'organiser une réunion rapide pour exposer leur plan aux autres légendes. Nord manda Fée pour retrouver Jack et lui expliquer leur nouveau plan. Il estimait qu'elle était la plus à même de le convaincre sans trop le brusquer.

Fée ne chercha pas longtemps : Jack Frost était forcément là où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, à savoir dans le froid, la neige, la glace et le vent. Elle repéra une petite silhouette au bord de falaises escarpées qui faisaient face à l'Atelier du Père Noël et sa piste de lancement de traîneau. Elle passa au travers du blizzard et vint se poser aux côtés de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Recroquevillé, il lançait de temps à autre un éclair de givre explosant ainsi les icebergs qui flottaient sur la rivière polaire en contrebas. Jack n'esquissait même pas un sourire face à cette distraction qui était pourtant fort à son goût. Son regard était terne, presque éteint, et ses traits fatigués.

Fée hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Jack sursauta et tourna la tête. Lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était que la Fée des Dents, il reprit son air morose avant d'exploser un autre iceberg. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

- Nous… nous avons peut-être une autre idée.

Jack hocha vaguement la tête.

- Nord pense qu'on pourrait utiliser les pouvoirs de Pitch.

Fée s'attendait à ce que l'esprit de l'hiver sursaute, s'écrit, soit outré, effrayé, quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il n'en était rien. A peine fit-il la moue. A dire vrai, il changea même de sujet.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… balbutia-t-il

Fée eut un petit sourire et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà oublié. Nous comprenons parfaitement ton sentiment.

- C'est juste que…

Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux brillèrent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs en soufflant. Puis, au bord des larmes, il se tourna vers Fée :

- Je ne veux pas les perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se retenait visiblement. Fée s'aperçut qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa peine et ses peurs sous un courage factice et une mièvre joie. Elle ouvrit les bras et lui sourit à nouveau. Jack n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il se jeta sur elle, manquant de la renverser, tant il avait besoin de partager sa douleur. Elle lui caressa les cheveux comme une mère envers son enfant et tenta de calmer les soubresauts qui agitaient Jack Frost, un esprit éperdument amoureux et décidément encore enfant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'ils ne bougent malgré le blizzard qui se déchaînait autour d'eux. Enfin, Jack se détacha de l'étreinte consolatrice de Fée.

- Merci… murmura-t-il

Il inspira profondément et reprit son air sarcastique et moqueur de sale garnement paré pour la moindre bêtise. Il se releva et fit tournoyer habilement son bâton veiné de glace.

- Alors comme ça, ils ont eu l'étrange idée de réveiller Pitch ?

Fée lissa ses plumes et afficha un petit sourire coupable. Au final, elle était plutôt d'accord avec les arguments de Nord. Elle exposa à Jack la discussion qu'ils avaient eu entre Gardiens et avec Ombric.

- Ok. Allons le sortir de son trou.

Fée eut un instant de surprise : Jack était vraiment prêt à tout pour les sauver. C'était surement cela qu'on nommait la force du désespoir.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Peu de temps après, les Gardiens se retrouvèrent au traîneau pour l'embarquement, chose qui ne plaisait toujours que moyennement au Lapin de Pâques. Il déglutit, geignit, mais finit par être embarqué de force comme d'habitude par Nord, trop heureux de pouvoir faire une petite démonstration de ses talents.

Bientôt, ils traversèrent le passage ouvert par une boule à neige vers Burgess. La mine de Jack Frost s'assombrit en découvrant la petite bourgade, plongé dans l'aube naissante, la plupart des habitants sommeillant encore, inconscients du danger existant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et découvrit la voûte étoilée se peignant d'orange. Il allait encore faire chaud aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui… et demain ?

Le traîneau se posa près de la clairière maudite. Les arbres y avaient toujours été décharnés, l'air sec, la terre nue. Les quelques brins d'herbes qui y poussaient étaient bien courageux car l'environnement leur était bien hostile. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Jack face à ce paysage désolé, à l'image de la légende enterrée vivante là.

Tout d'un coup, l'esprit de l'hiver paniqua à l'idée de retrouver ainsi un vieil ennemi. Il n'avait jamais été mort qu'avait-il fait durant tout ce temps, ainsi cloîtré sous terre ? Peut-être avait-il échafaudé un nouveau plan. Peut-être que, plein de rancune, il avait pris la décision de les anéantir dès que possible. Les Gardiens ne commettaient-ils pas un acte irréparable qui leur serait fatal ? Pourraient-ils engager la conversation avec le maître de la peur ? Comprendrait-il seulement leur désir de sauver l'humanité ? Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient à lui en donner la migraine dans l'esprit de Jack à mesure que lui et ses compagnons s'avançaient prudemment jusqu'au centre de la clairière.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la bataille passée, tout au plus un peu de sciure de bois, témoin d'un lit englouti en même temps que son propriétaire. La peur au ventre, Jack tâta de son bâton le trou rebouché qu'on distinguait encore malgré les quelques années.

Puis, Nord s'avança et désigna le trou jovialement, bien que tout le monde sur le terrain sache très bien que la peur tenaillait également la bedaine du Père Noël.

- Aller, Bunny, déclara-t-il, c'est à toi de jouer.

Ce dernier effectua un petit salut militaire avant de plonger vers la terre, ses pattes de devant en alerte. A mesure qu'il creusait habilement, les Gardiens s'engagèrent prudemment dans le trou. Nord avait une main sur la garde d'un de ses sabres. Jack et Fée ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir le réflexe d'encadrer Sab'. La bataille d'il y avait deux ans maintenant était toujours bien présente dans leurs esprits, et ils étaient hors de question pour eux de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Bunny parti en avant : la terre avait brusquement fait place à une cavité. Et même plus… A mesure que la terre s'effondrait, l'entrée du repaire de Pitch Black se découvrit aux Gardiens. Elle n'était pas mieux éclairée que le reste du tunnel, d'une fade lumière grisâtre, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux, dévoilant au loin un enchevêtrement chaotique et suffocant de passerelles et d'escaliers.

Les Gardiens firent un pas mal assuré.

Ils rencontrèrent la pierre froide et lisse qui composait l'antre du croque-mitaine. Ils inspectèrent les lieux du regard, ne délogeant pas leurs mains de leurs armes.

La voûte emplie de cages étaient toujours là, mais les cages étaient vides et ouvertes. Le globe troué tournait toujours de sa lenteur macabre les lumières des enfants croyants brillaient de mille feux et étaient alors semblables à une agréable chaleur, un repère familier dans ce désert de pierre. Le vent se faufilait entre les cinq légendes, prenait un malin plaisir à siffler à leurs oreilles sans qu'on puisse dire d'où il provenait exactement.

- Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama soudain l'homme russe de sa voix profonde

Seul son écho lui répondit. Il interrogea ses compagnons du regard et haussa les épaules. Bien qu'encore aux aguets, ils relâchèrent petit à petit leur emprise sur leurs armes.

- Peut-être qu'il a complètement disparu, suggéra-t-il

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, intervint Fée, après tout… la peur existe et existera toujours.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Jack

- Il est forcément ici.

Face à cette affirmation de Bunny, les Gardiens s'avancèrent un peu plus. Le cœur battant, ils scrutèrent les lieux. Pitch pouvait très bien se cacher dans l'un de ces ombres. Elles recouvraient les murs comme une marée noire.

- J'aurais dû installer une sonnette, déclara soudain une voix

Les Gardiens sursautèrent.

Un peu plus loin, en diagonal de leur position, un pied se balançait, émergeant de temps à autre de l'ombre. C'était un pied noir, plus obscur que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Soudain, le pied s'arrêta. Il se posa à terre. Le bruissement du tissu sur la pierre. Puis, un pas claqua dans le silence de l'antre. Et un autre.

Bientôt, la fébrile silhouette du roi des cauchemars émergea peu à peu de l'ombre. Son teint grisâtre, ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux mordorés… rien n'avait changé chez le maître de la peur. Cependant, il semblait comme endormi, sortant à peine d'une longue transe, jaillissant péniblement des ténèbres où il sommeillait jusqu'à lors. Il possédait également une certaine stature hautaine qui parut familier à la plupart des Gardiens. Néanmoins, malgré la contenance qu'il essayait de se donner, lorsqu'on s'apercevait que Pitch Black avait toujours une main posée sur le mur, on comprenait que le grand homme n'était pas tout à fait remis de sa cuisante défaite.

- Quelle surprise ! Les quatre Gardiens, oh, pardon, Jack… les cinq Gardiens. Tu es bien un Gardien maintenant, hein ? Quelle générosité de votre part d'être venu me rendre visite. Cependant… une question demeure : pourquoi ? Pourquoi être venu déterrer le grand et terrifiant croque-mitaine ?

Les cinq légendes s'interrogèrent du regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement envie de prendre la parole face à Pitch. Trop de souvenirs, trop de rancœur, trop d'appréhension à faire revenir Pitch Black sur le devant de la scène, comme si communiquer avec lui allait faire resurgir au galop tous leurs ennuis.

Pitch eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Et bien quoi ? Vous ferrais-je… peur ?

Il accentua volontairement le dernier mot et libéra des ombres derrière lui. Jack, qui avait un trop mauvais souvenir de cet antre, ne put réprimer un pas en arrière. L'esprit de l'hiver raffermit sa prise sur son bâton veiné de glace.

Enfin, Nord relâcha sa prise sur la garde de son sabre et se racla la gorge. Il s'avança et se fit porte-parole des Gardiens. Il pointa avec méfiance un doigt vers Pitch et fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer gravement :

- Ne croit pas que ça nous fasse plaisir. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais… nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Pitch tenta de contenir son rire mais sans succès. Il éclata d'un rire fort, à la limite de la folie. Essuyant une larme naissante, il se laissa tomber sur le muret et souffla un bon coup. Tout à coup, son expression se durcit et il fixa les ombres des légendes sur les murs.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une vaine illusion qui ne cesse d'apparaître à mes yeux. Partez, ombres ! ordonna-t-il, je n'ai besoin de personne…

Il soupira, fatigué, plongé dans sa solitude et sa pénitence avec pour seul compagnon un vent malin et des ombres espiègles depuis trop longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux.

Les Gardiens ne surent d'abord comment réagir. Puis, toujours aussi impatient, Bunny tapa de la patte nerveusement sur la pierre lisse avant de s'écrier :

- Pitch ! Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite. Ça ne marche pas. Pas avec moi. Nous sommes là en face de toi, ce n'est pas pour que tu nous fasses par de tes hallucinations. Nous avons besoin de tes pouvoirs, alors on t'emmène et tu retournes illico presto sous terre ensuite.

- Oh oh ! Comme tu y vas, Lapin. Mais quel est donc ce problème, dites-moi, pour que vous ayez tant besoin de moi ?

- Dans près de trois jours, un trou noir va engloutir la Terre et ses habitants, expliqua plus calmement Nord en posant une main apaisante sur la fourrure du Lapin de Pâques, toutes les légendes ont réunis leurs pouvoirs en une grande alliance et cette magie combinée devrait nous permettre d'anéantir ce trou noir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Néanmoins…

Le Père Noël se frotta la nuque, gêné de devoir annoncer à leur ennemi un échec. Il se racla la gorge mais ce fut finalement Fée qui prit la relève. D'ordinaire joyeuse et entraînante, elle garda cette fois une expression impassible et un regard froid destiné au tortionnaire de ses fées :

- Néanmoins, le test n'a pas été concluant. Nous avons donc pensé qu'il nous manquait encore de la puissance. Et pour cela, nous comptons utiliser la tienne pour palier ce problème.

Le silence s'installa dans l'antre sous-terraine, accompagné d'un petit vent sifflant entre les pierres. Pitch dévisagea tour à tour les Gardiens d'abord avec surprise avant qu'un petit sourire en coin ne vienne prendre la place. Il passa une main pour repousser sa chevelure ébène en arrière et releva le menton.

- Vous parlez d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, ma puissance, comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, mais il me semble que c'est d'abord à moi de décider si oui ou non, je vous aide. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma personne.

Les Gardiens n'étaient pas Gardiens pour rien : leur cœur était bonté et débordait au fond de qualité malgré leurs défauts personnels. Aussi furent-ils ennuyés d'entendre cela : c'était contraire à leur moral de réduire un être vivant à l'état d'objet. Il ne pouvait pas donner raison à Pitch cependant, c'était au-dessus de leur force.

- Sauf que si tu ne t'allies pas à nous, déclara soudain Jack, nous disparaîtrons nous aussi, toi comme nous, parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour croire en nous.

- Je ne suis pas un Gardien. Et encore heureux.

- Ce que Jack veut dire, argumenta Nord, c'est que nous existons parce que l'humanité existe. C'est l'essence-même de notre existence : nous ne pouvons vivre sans eux. Si les humains venaient à mourir avec ce trou noir, nous disparaîtrions.

Pitch se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner brusquement.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? rugit-il tout à coup, hein ?! Disparaître ou bien passer l'éternité dans cette caverne miteuse, loin de tout, abandonné à ma solitude. Deux ans déjà terré dans les profondeurs de la Terre et vous voudriez me faire sortir juste pour… pour m'y remettre après m'avoir utilisé comme bon vous semble ? Et bien que la Terre disparaisse ! De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi. Ou plutôt… si ! Je ne souffrirai plus comme maintenant, rongé par mes propres ombres.

Les Gardiens en restèrent pantois. Que répondre à ça ? Qu'il avait tout à fait raison de son point de vue, mais que du leur, ils avaient plus que besoin de ses pouvoirs et qu'ils s'en moquaient un peu si le maître de la peur souffrait ?

Cependant, Jack Frost, lui, voulait qu'on règle son problème à ce trou noir et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire pour le coup que Pitch Black soit maltraité ou pas. En ce moment, il ne pensait qu'aux vies qui allaient se désagréger en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire s'ils ne changeaient pas la donne, à ses vies qu'il voulait chérir plus que tout.

- Ça suffit ! Tu nous suis, point barre.

Et pour affirmer son autorité, il brandit son bâton courbé et foudroya les mains du croque-mitaine qui se retrouvèrent dans la seconde prisonnière de la glace. Pitch fit la moue et pinça les lèvres en observant ses membres congelés. Puis, il fusilla du regard Jack. Celui-ci, pour avoir la conscience tranquille, se détourna de Pitch. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec la stupéfaction de ses compagnons.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack, soudain imperturbable malgré ses actes et son ton, tout le monde a accepté de partager leurs pouvoirs. Même les moins fiables d'ordinaire. On va pas gentiment attendre qu'il accepte de nous venir en aide. On l'embarque.

Bunny fut le premier à sortir de l'étonnement. Il passa une main par-dessus l'épaule de Jack.

- Le gamin a raison : on l'emmène. De force s'il le faut.

Fée, Nord et Sab ' s'interrogèrent du regard. Pitch eut un petit sourire en coin et fit un pas en avant. Prudent, Bunny dégaina ses boomerangs et Jack raffermit sa prise sur son bâton veiné de glace.

- On se calme, on se calme, clama Pitch avec un nouveau sang-froid, qu'entendez-vous par « mêmes les moins fiables d'ordinaire » ?

Bunny passa derrière Pitch et le contraint à avancer en le poussant avec son boomerang. Ils regagnèrent peu à peu la sortie. Nord daigna enfin répondre au croque-mitaine une fois qu'ils furent bien engagés dans le tunnel.

- Et bien… pas mal d'êtres maléfiques ont accepté de rejoindre notre cause : les incubes, les cyclopes, Jackie O'Lantern et certains de ses amis, les gnomes, les poltergeist, les ogres… et j'en oublie surement.

- Ah oui ? Très intéressant…

Son expression avait pris une tournure malsaine.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. La douce lueur du jour naissant aveugla Pitch Black qui ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, il les rouvrit et laissa un instant son visage se délecter de cette lumière. Depuis trop longtemps, il était enfermé. Il arrivait même à se satisfaire de la lumière du jour, lui, maître de la peur, de la nuit et des ombres. Il inspira profondément cet air. Non pas qu'il était frais, bien au contraire, la chaleur commençait déjà à s'installer, mais il était totalement différent de cet air emprisonné qui empoisonnait son existence morne et sous-terraine.

Sab' et Fée remontèrent rapidement. Le Marchand de Sable agita ses mains habiles et créa deux lassos de sable doré avec lesquels il hissa le croque-mitaine à la surface. Malgré la chaleur, Jack s'efforça de maintenir son bloc de glace solide et frais. Mais désormais, Pitch s'en moquait étrangement, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Bunny et l'esprit de l'hiver firent monter à bord du traîneau leur prisonnier, le tenant toujours sous bonne garde. Puis, les rênes claquèrent et l'attelage s'envola. Fée récupéra la boule à neige et murmura leur destination. Le passage s'ouvrit et Pitch était étrangement souriant, chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Jack. Il interrogea Bunny du regard mais ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda alors Jack

- Je viens de me rendre compte que tout ceci va peut-être être très amusant, finalement.

Jack ne sut comment prendre cette réponse. Le traîneau s'engouffra dans la fissure spatiale et Pitch avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Le grand retour du grand méchant loup ! Va-t-il réussir à manger les agneaux cette fois-ci ?

Ah ah !

Pour le savoir, faudra attendre la suite mardi !


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à vous chères lectrices !

Je sais, je sais : un petit jour de retard. C'est les vacances, hein :D

Ce chapitre est un virage à 180° pour la suite de l'histoire : des révélations, des angoisses à leur paroxysme (quoique… non, y a pire), PITCH ! (oui, qui dit Pitch, dit ennuis).

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Alysse (bien qu'elle ne soit que furtivement mentionnée) __**©Tsuki2608**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : **__**« Délibérer est le fait de plusieurs. Agir est le fait d'un seul » (C. de Gaulle)**_

A leur arrivée, la plupart des légendes était attroupé près de la salle de test, curieuses de voir Pitch Black. Pour certains, le croque-mitaine n'était qu'un nom, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Et heureusement pour eux, pensaient-ils. D'autres, en revanche, étaient particulièrement impatiente de revoir le maître des cauchemars, véritable effigie dans le cercle des êtres maléfiques.

Du coup, ce fut un véritable calvaire que d'essayer de passer entre toutes ces légendes. Nord et Bunny firent en sorte de tenir à distance la foule tandis que les trois autres firent entrer l'être maléfique dans la salle de test. Ombric était déjà là, vissant un dernier écrou sur sa machine. A ses côtés, Katherine tenait un calepin où elle griffonnait quelques notes vraisemblablement. Lorsque son père adoptif souffla, signe qu'il avait terminé, elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta volontiers pour s'éponger le front.

Quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils détaillèrent Pitch. Si Ombric avait l'air froid avec lui, ce n'était rien comparé au regard assassin de Katherine. Il était évident que la jeune fille avait encore une énorme rancune envers le maître des cauchemars. Et pour cause ! Il avait été pendant plusieurs années, il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, la principale source de ses problèmes. Sans compter tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Nightlight, chose qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, susurra Pitch bien que toujours maintenu prisonnier par le bloc de glace

Ombric essuya ses mains noircies dans un chiffon.

- Je t'avoue très sincèrement que le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

- C'est étonnant. Nous nous connaissons pourtant si bien.

Le vieux nécromancien passa outre la remarque et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Katherine.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il

- Sans problème.

La jeune fille passa devant Pitch sans un regard pour lui. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, tous les regards revinrent se concentrer vers le croque-mitaine. Celui-ci soupira :

- Alala… comme cette enfant peut se montrer rancunière. Cela appartient pourtant au passé.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre et Bunny le poussa sans ménagement vers les tentacules. Ombric appuya alors sur quelques boutons et la machine se mit en marche. Pitch ne fut nullement effrayé par ces appendices frétillant en tout sens, excité à la sensation d'un pouvoir immense. Ils filèrent s'enfoncer dans sa chaire et Pitch resta parfaitement stoïque.

Par la suite, pendant qu'Ombric rangeait précautionneusement l'échantillon synthétique du croque-mitaine, ce dernier fut ramené dans l'atelier. Il désigna du regard ses poignets toujours prisonniers :

- Quand bien même je suis dans ta forteresse, Nord, je n'aurais pas le droit d'être libre ?

Le Père Noël se lissa machinalement la barbe. Cependant, le regard de Sab', comme celui des autres Gardiens au final, le convint qu'il ne devait pas céder. Il posa les poings sur les hanches et déclara d'une voix grave et ferme :

- Non, Pitch. Nous ne t'avons pas libéré, nous t'avons juste… déplacé. Mais il est vrai que tu n'as pas à être maltraité et je vais t'escorter jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Quand même… murmura le maître des cauchemars

Nord fit signe à deux yétis de l'accompagner et manda un lutin pour une petite mission. Jack partit à la suite du Gardien afin de veiller à ce que les menottes de glace restent toujours bien solides.

Pendant ce temps, Ombric devait de nouveau installer son simulateur et, bien que cela prenne moins de temps que la première fois, il requit l'aide des autres Gardiens qui acceptèrent volontiers de mettre la main à la patte.

**_oOoOoOo_**

A l'autre bout de l'Atelier du Père Noël, dans l'aile réservée aux chambres et autres suites, Nord s'arrêta devant une porte quelconque. Sa seule particularité résidait dans le fait qu'elle se trouvait en face des appartements du grand homme russe.

- Je tiens à t'avoir à l'œil, précisa-t-il

Pitch clama son innocence d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Nord ouvrit la porte et invita le croque-mitaine à entrer. Un yéti arriva par la suite, accompagné du lutin que le Père Noël avait mandaté, avec trois bûches qu'il jeta dans l'âtre. Le feu qui commençait à crépiter eut tôt fait de faire fondre le bloc de glace malgré les interventions de Jack. Si bien qu'au final, Nord manda un yéti pour aller chercher de la corde. Lorsque ses poignets furent solidement attachés, Jack s'excusa et partit rejoindre Ombric et le simulateur, avide de savoir comment se déroulait l'opération, cette expérience lui redonnant un peu d'espoir en l'avenir.

Pitch fit le tour des lieux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, la chambre donnant de tous côtés sur d'autres salles de l'Atelier. Sobre et petite, elle ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit, une table de chevet et deux fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- Tu sais accueillir tes invités, Nord, ironisa Pitch en prenant aisément place dans l'un des sièges moelleux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il sur le même ton, c'est un service spécial pour toi.

- Je suis très touché.

Ne sachant que répondre, le Père Noël se tourna vers un yéti et s'adressa à lui :

- Phil, je te laisse la surveillance de Pitch.

Puis, il ajouta plus bas :

- Je sais que tu as fait tes preuves avec Jack.

La créature poilue, pas peu fière, sentit sa moustache frétiller et son torse se gonfler sous la flatterie. Il frappa du poing ses pectoraux, fort musclés c'était certain, et hocha la tête, déterminé.

Nord quitta par la suite la chambre après s'être assuré que deux yétis garderaient la porte. Une fois que les pas du grand homme russe se furent estompés, Phil foudroya Pitch du regard. Il le pointa du doigt puis abattit son poing dans sa paume, accompagné de quelques grognements, lui faisant bien comprendre que le croque-mitaine n'avait pas intérêt à faire le mariole.

Pitch haussa simplement un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, la créature moustachue attrapa un livre dans la petite bibliothèque et s'installa confortablement auprès de l'âtre.

Pitch croisa les jambes et tapota rageusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il s'ennuyait. Et pire que tout, il n'était plus dans son antre, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait jouir d'une liberté totale si les Gardiens n'étaient pas là pour le retenir et encore plus ce yéti malfamé.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Le silence seulement rompu par le crépitement du feu, le frottement des pages qui se tournent, le vent polaire sifflant à l'extérieur, toute cette ambiance entraîna le maître des cauchemars dans un dédale de réflexions. Il en ressortit avec le sourire.

Alors que Phil était plongé dans sa lecture, l'aventure trépidante d'un renne au nez rouge, Pitch glissa son pied dans l'ombre d'une flamme ardente. De fait, il pouvait introduire la sienne et parcourir les lieux comme bon lui semblait, communiquer à sa guise. Le seul inconvénient était que, contrairement à son ombre, lui, n'était pas libre du tout. M'enfin bon… cela était bien suffisant pour le moment.

Pitch ferma les yeux. Néanmoins, ce qui passait pour un petit somme n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une évasion invisible. Le maître des cauchemars laissa donc son ombre se glisser au nez et à la barbe des yétis et parcourir l'Atelier, à la recherche de chambres bien précises.

Les chambres de ses comparses.

Lorsqu'il trouva l'ombre adéquat dans chaque chambre, il laissa sa propre image se dessiner et prendre vie à sa place, celle qui parlerait en son nom, suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Les chambres des invités furent soudainement agitées d'une atmosphère festive. Si les sœurs Gorgones n'avaient pas crié comme de véritables groupies, tout ceci aurait pu passer pour une simple agitation en ce début de journée. Sauf qu'elles avaient hurlé leur joie, voire même pleuré, et s'étaient littéralement jetées sur l'ombre du maître incontesté des ténèbres. Heureusement, leur enthousiasme fut discrètement partagé par les autres. D'ailleurs, ceux qui étaient en train de prendre leur douche en sifflotant une marche funèbre manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque. Ce qui les sauva fut sans nul doute leur immortalité.

Pitch s'étonna de tous les voir là. Tous. Toute la communauté des légendes des ténèbres étaient au pôle Nord, ce qui laissa le maître des cauchemars perplexes.

L'ombre leva les bras et entama son discours :

- Chers amis, comme je suis content de vous revoir ! Je me réjouis de tous vous voir en si bonne santé et en si bonne forme.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase d'entrée, son auditoire était conquis.

- Voyez-vous, si j'ai de nouveau la capacité de m'adresser à vous, c'est parce que je me suis moi aussi joint à cette alliance contre la menace universelle. Cependant, n'allez pas croire : je ne suis pas libre.

Et Pitch insista bien sur les deux derniers mots. Certains s'en insurgeaient déjà et clamaient leur mécontentement. Le roi de la peur les calma :

- Allons, allons, mes amis. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Racontez-moi plutôt votre vie. Ce que vous faites en ce moment par exemple… suggéra-t-il

Un profond silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'un ogre prenne la parole au nom de ses camarades.

- Ben… on reste toute la journée à l'Atelier, à traîner dans nos chambres, aller aux réunions. Mais sinon, ben… on attend.

- Comment ?! s'insurgea faussement Pitch, mais… et les autres légendes ? Vous avez tous délaissés votre mission ?

- En fait, répondit un incube, c'est difficile de sortir d'ici. On n'a peur de louper quelque chose. Ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu après tout.

- 'tain ! Tu t'assagis mon pauvre Merahi ! s'exclama un succube, perso, je commence à en avoir ma claque de rester ici. On se le gèle, y a rien à faire et y a même pas un seul humain avec qui coucher !

- En voilà une autre qui perd la boule…

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Je n'ai pas hanté de maisons depuis trois jours maintenant. Trois jours ! D'ordinaire, je ne me repose qu'une journée par mois.

- C'est un peu comme des vacances…

- Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais ? Moi, si je ne pouvais plus manger d'enfants, je crois bien que je m'ennuierais. Moi, je l'aime mon travail.

Les commentaires allaient ainsi bon en train. Les voix de chacun s'exprimant au travers de l'ombre de Pitch qui se délectait de cette discussion. Des légendes en perdition. Quoi de mieux pour son plan. Mais heureusement que leur maître adoré était là : il allait les distraire. Et se distraire lui-même par la même occasion.

- Mes amis, amis, calmez-vous. De tout ce que j'entends là, il ne me vient à l'esprit qu'une seule chose : vous me semblez malheureux. Et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire les Gardiens et leurs adorables petites légendes volantes et frétillantes de joies, vous ruinant les tympans de leur rire. Mais vous avez le droit de rire aussi. Allez donc reprendre vos petits plaisirs quotidiens. Faites pleurer, crier, jurer ces humains. Faites-leur peur !

- Mais… intervint un poltergeist, et si jamais il y avait du nouveau.

- Ah ! se réjouit Pitch, c'est là que j'interviens ! Je ne suis pas libre, certes, mais mon ombre l'est. Allez donc vous amuser, je viendrais vous prévenir si jamais il y a du mouvement par ici.

Des exclamations de joies fusèrent et certaines légendes ne faisant pas partie de ce cercle d'initiés de l'ombre se posèrent un instant des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de leurs congénères.

- Mais, mais, mais, interrompit Pitch, en échange de ce service que je vous rends, je vous demanderai une petite chose toute simple.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, bien évidemment, promit Sthéno, l'une des Gorgone

Pitch eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous très doués pour effrayer les gens, répondre à leurs plus profonds et noirs désirs, les chambouler psychologiquement, les anéantir, les faire sombrer dans le désespoir. Dans tout ça, j'aimerais juste que vous soyez assez… gentil, si je peux me permettre l'expression, pour me rapporter un peu de cette peur que vous produisez. Vous comprenez, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans mon antre, et même pire, je suis dans le repaire d'un Gardien, j'ai besoin d'un peu de force pour… garder la forme, disons.

Tout le monde approuva sa demande et accepta sans problème. Joyeux de pouvoir retourner à leurs occupations habituelles, contents de pouvoir s'éloigner un instant du pôle et des soucis qu'il causait en ce moment, les légendes ténébreuses s'en furent rapidement de la forteresse de Nord. Encore une journée particulièrement chaude pour les humains, et elle promettait également d'être riche en rebondissements.

Pitch laissa son ombre revenir tranquillement à lui, dans l'ombre de la flamme qui dansait sur son pied. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux comme au sortir d'un doux sommeil. Ces années de solitude allaient s'achever dans un concert éblouissant de réjouissances.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Une petite heure après, Pitch s'était réellement endormi. Ce temps de solitude et d'effroi, seul sous la terre hostile, dans son antre caverneuse, l'avait affaibli physiquement, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Mine de rien, et il ne l'avouerait jamais c'était sûr et certain, l'Atelier du Père Noël était véritablement relaxant. Si un jour il arrivait à mettre la main sur la forteresse, Pitch se promit d'en faire sa nouvelle résidence.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et Phil le yéti sursauta, trop absorbé jusqu'à lors par sa lecture. Il referma son ouvrage et alla ouvrir. Pitch ouvrit un œil brumeux au même moment. Lorsqu'il eut véritablement retrouvé ses repaires, il aperçut deux yétis grommelant à la porte. Enfin… parlant. Ils étaient en train de se communiquer quelque chose. Mais à part Nord, qui pouvait bien comprendre leur baragouinage ?

Phil vint soulever Pitch et le mettre sur ses deux pieds.

- Doucement ! Je peux me mettre debout tout seul.

Pitch s'épousseta et remit droit son col malgré ses mains prisonnières. Nul besoin de le brutaliser, il n'était pas sans manière non plus. Le yéti lui indiqua la sortie et le maître de la peur s'exécuta, non sans relever le menton. Dans le couloir, deux autres yétis l'attendaient. L'un d'eux vérifia que ses liens étaient bien serrés. Phil passa devant et prit la tête de la petite troupe qui escorta Pitch vers une salle des étages supérieurs de l'Atelier.

Feignant l'indifférence, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser la question : que lui voulait-on ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande porte au double battant que les yétis poussèrent et Phil entra, poussant à ses côtés Pitch. Ce dernier grommelait des paroles inaudibles mais certainement pas des remerciements à la grande créature poilue.

Dans cette grande salle de réunion, toutes les légendes résidant actuellement au pôle étaient installées dans de confortables sièges. Elles étaient fortement impatientes comme le maître de la peur pouvait le voir mais aussi le ressentir : la pièce était chargée d'angoisse.

Les légendes observèrent en silence la sombre silhouette du roi des cauchemars prendre place et n'auraient jamais décroché sans le puissant raclement de gorge du Père Noël.

- S'il vous plaît, annonça-t-il, nous aimerions vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante.

Nord jeta un œil aux autres Gardiens. La tête baissée, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment envie de prendre la parole à sa place. Et Ombric n'était pas là non plus. Le grand homme russe soupira : c'était encore à lui de jouer. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Pitch.

- Un… une vieille connaissance, nous dirons, nous a également prêté ses pouvoirs. Nous avons remonté le simulateur et avons testé de nouveau notre magie combinée.

Nord laissa un suspens. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire. Il ne voulait pas annoncer la suite. Mais il le devait. Il prit son courage à demain et se lança de nouveau face à son auditoire, plus inquiet que jamais.

- Ça n'a pas marché…

Cette réplique n'était qu'un murmure mais le silence était tel dans la salle qu'on entendit clairement chacun de ses mots.

Aussitôt, l'assemblée s'enflamma, s'égosilla, paniqua.

- Quoi ?!

- Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Après tout le temps qu'on vous a accordé ?

- Mais alors, on va… on va tous mourir !

- Il faut faire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça !

- Dans deux jours, c'est fini, tout est fini ! C'est la fin !

- Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Je suis mort il y a peine quatre mois ! Laisse-moi vivre cette nouvelle vie !

- Mais comment a-t-on pu se tromper ? Ombric nous avait promis !

Les Gardiens restaient stoïques. Leur mine était éteinte, voire les yeux embués pour Fée par exemple. Jack serrait son bâton courbé contre lui.

Quelle impuissance !

Les légendes ne dormaient pas ou peu. Mais comme il aurait voulu à ce moment là s'éveiller, et ce dire que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar. Rien de plus qu'une illusion passagère qui croque dans ce qui faisait son bonheur. Comme Pitch l'avait déjà fait.

Rageur, Jack releva la tête et foudroya Pitch du regard. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire heureux : tant de désarrois au sein des légendes. C'en était encore plus jouissif qu'avec les humains ! Lorsqu'il croisa le regard haineux, débordant de fureur et désespoir de l'esprit de l'hiver, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Allons bon, cet imbécile lui en voulait surement. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Enfin… pas pour le moment…

Alors que la réunion ressemblait de plus en plus à un troupeau de vaches affolées sur le point d'être brûler vives, on ouvrit à la volée les deux battants.

Tout à coup, le silence revint et toutes les têtes se tournèrent comme une seule légende vers cette arrivée soudaine.

- Je sais ce qui cloche ! s'écria Ombric brandissant une liasse de feuilles

- Tes calculs peut-être ? ironisa un esprit

- Ou tout simplement l'existence de ce soi-disant trou noir ! railla une autre légende, énervée

- Eh, c'est vrai ça. Et si c'était faux…

Une nouvelle rumeur monta depuis la foule qui commençait à délirer sur des hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres. Ombric vint rejoindre les Gardiens, contrarié :

- Par ma barbe, mais sont-ils tous devenus fous ?

Nord se frottait les yeux, éreintés. Bunny commençait à battre de la patte nerveusement.

- Ouaip… et si ça continue, ils auront une bonne raison de l'être, marmonna le guerrier

Ombric rehaussa ses petites lunettes rondes et haussa les épaules. Il secoua ses feuilles.

- Je dois absolument vous parler. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Littéralement.

Le brouhaha de la foule avait repris tant et si bien qu'on s'entendait à peine ente Gardiens.

Et Pitch qui souriait de plus en plus, trop heureux d'assister à un spectacle pareil. Pour le coup, il n'était pas mécontent qu'on soit venu le sortir de son trou.

Jack Frost en avait plus que marre. Ça pulsait et ça bouillait dans tout son être. Ils avaient une humanité à sauver. Lui, il le désirait plus que tout, et tout ce que ces légendes trouvaient à faire, c'était se crêper le chignon et batailler pour des pacotilles. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les légendes seraient soudés jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il advienne. Et tout ce bruit. Ce bruit ! Alors même qu'Ombric avait du nouveau. C'était à rendre fou le plus serein !

Quoique… à l'heure qu'il était, c'était Phil et le yéti ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé. L'habitude de la période des fêtes surement…

Mais là n'était pas la question. Des cris, des plaintes, des larmes, des agressions, des râles. C'en était trop. L'esprit de l'hiver prit de la hauteur et leva son bâton veiné de glace. Puis, il balaya brusquement la salle d'un vent plus froid que le Barber canadien.

La salle s'immobilisa immédiatement, complètement gelée au sens littéral. Tout le monde était immobilisé dans sa position et seuls les yeux arrivaient à bouger dans leurs orbites.

Ombric fit signe à Jack de redescendre, lequel n'en finissait pas d'envoyer des regards assassins et coupables à toutes ces légendes qui ne comprenaient décidément rien.

- Hum… merci mon garçon.

Le vieux nécromancien posa sa paperasse sur la table et retroussa les manches de sa robe tandis que l'agréable température de la pièce rendait leur mobilité aux légendes réunies.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin votre attention, ironisa-t-il, car je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il y eut quelques rires moqueurs. Quelques légendes, telles que Katherine ou Alysse, les fusillèrent du regard, les réduisant au silence dans la seconde. Ombric n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit :

- Mes théories étaient exactes et aucun de mes calculs ne sont faux…

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? s'emporta un nain

- Patience, mon ami, patience, déclara le vieil Atlante, comment voulez-vous que je vous l'explique si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux secondes ?

- Nous ne le ferons plus, promis, assura un ange gardien

Ombric se racla la gorge et fit face à son auditoire avec aplomb.

- La réponse était toute bête et évidente. Nous la connaissions déjà mais nous ne l'avions simplement pas prise en compte. Notre capsule de magie combinée et le trou ne sont pas sur le même plan.

Une petite mouche passa. On l'entendit clairement avec ce grand silence qui s'abattit d'un seul coup dans la salle de réunion.

- Hein ?

Cela résumait plutôt bien la pensée commune actuelle.

Ombric leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'ignorance. Il jeta un regard entendu aux Gardiens mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ceux-ci aussi avaient du mal à saisir de quoi il en retournait.

- Enfin, voyons ! s'énerva le vieux nécromancien, je vous l'ai répété et répété : nous existons en parallèle des humains, une sorte de calque apposé à leur plan spatio-temporel. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Si ?

Personne ne réagit : la science, le domaine le moins connu des légendes.

- Passons, déclara-t-il finalement, moi-même je n'avais pas pris en compte ce paramètre pourtant capital. En clair, retenez que si nous voulons que la capsule atteigne véritablement le trou noir et bien… et bien nous devons la faire passer dans le monde des humains.

On cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'un murmure ne s'élève, évaluant la situation et essayant de comprendre véritablement ce qu'il demandait.

Pitch observait avec un plaisir non dissimulé toute cette agitation légendaire, prise de doute, angoissante, ne sachant plus comment réagir. C'était une distraction de haut standing.

Les Gardiens s'interrogèrent du regard. Une fois de plus, le Père Noël prit la parole en leur nom, se lissant la barbe d'une main songeuse :

- Euh… D'accord pour mettre la magie dans le monde des humains, mais euh… nous ne voyons pas vraiment comment…

- Un croyant, déclara Ombric

- Un croyant ? répéta Fée incrédule

- C'est évident : il nous faut pouvoir faire passer notre magie de notre monde à celui des humains. Il faut donc le passer à un humain. Mais pour le passer à un humain, il faut le passer à l'un d'entre eux qui croit en nous. Si nous sommes invisibles à leurs yeux, nous ne pourrons pas la leur transmettre car la capsule elle-même sera invisible pour eux.

Chacune des légendes présentes dans la salle intégra peu à peu la déclaration d'Ombric et son explication. Bunny fut le premier à réagir : il bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Oh, stop, stop ! Une minute. Les seuls qui croient en nous assez pour nous voir, ce sont… les enfants !

- Et bien quoi Bunny ? répliqua Fée, nous pouvons bien lui expliquer qu'il doit déposer cette capsule à… euh… où ?

Ombric ôta ses lunettes et les essuya, tout en baissant la tête affligée.

- Malheureusement, ma chère Fée des Dents, l'humain en charge de la capsule devra la déposer au cœur même du trou noir. C'est impossible autrement. S'il ne la tient pas avec lui, la capsule reviendra dans le monde qui est le sien. Le monde des légendes. Le monde de l'invisible. Pour que cela fonctionne et que nous soyons réellement débarrasser du trou noir, une seule solution : un humain l'ayant sur lui doit entrer dans le trou noir. Alors la magie agira comme un explosif et réduira à néant la menace.

Cette affirmation jeta un froid glaciel et mordant dans la salle. Et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de Jack Frost cette fois-ci. Il avait d'ailleurs les jambes si molles qu'il s'affala à terre et lâcha son bâton.

Quoi ?! Sauver la Terre au prix d'une vie humaine ? Non, non, non. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait même pas du tout, du tout. Il ne voulait pas sauver la Terre et l'humanité pour sacrifier l'une de ces vies ! Pourquoi était-il mort, hein ? Pourquoi ? S'il avait été vivant, il aurait pu l'emmener, cette fichue capsule, au cœur du trou noir. Et par-dessus tout un enfant ! Un enfant ! Le seul humain auquel les légendes pouvaient accéder, celui qui devrait se sacrifier se trouvait être… un enfant. Non, non, non !

Jack était en train de suffoquer. Il avait soudain la tête qui tournait, des vertiges. Il passait rageusement une main dans ses cheveux. Car pour lui, il était évident que les Gardiens ne penseraient qu'à un seul enfant : Jamie.

Pitch rayonnait de bonheur. Ah ! Ce sentiment doux et exaltant de peur qui émanait de toutes ces légendes ! C'était bien plus que suffisant pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il commençait même à entrevoir un avenir radieux au travers de l'esquisse d'un plan.

Nord frappa deux gros poings sur la table et hurla un grand cri de rage.

- Impossible ! Ombric ! s'irrita-t-il, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demande ? C'est impossible, infaisable ! Nous ne pouvons sacrifier aucun humain, encore moins un enfant !

Jack sentit un petit poids s'ôter de son cœur.

Ouf ! Un instant, il avait bien cru que c'était la fin.

Ombric ajusta ses lunettes.

- Et bien dans ce cas, nous mourrons.

Une clameur contestataire s'éleva. Ombric haussa les épaules, impuissant. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. A eux de choisir leur destin désormais.

Nord se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et fut bientôt rejoint par Sab' et Bunny. Jack préférait rester à terre : trop d'émotions. Quant à Fée, elle sentit ses ailes se vider de leur puissance et elle se posa doucement sur la table.

Que faire ?

Un ondine leva un doigt fin et prit timidement la parole :

- Et euh… je sais que ce n'est pas joli à dire mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, mais… et si nous demandions à un humain plus grand ?

Certaines têtes commencèrent à approuver. Ils ne voulaient pas disparaître. S'il fallait en arriver là et bien soit !

Cependant, Bunny rétorqua :

- Vous oubliez un tout petit détail de rien du tout, camarades. Qui ? Qui croit encore en nous à l'âge adulte ?

Les légendes attablées entrèrent dans une longue réflexion. Soudain, ce fut comme une révélation soudaine. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de concert vers Jack Frost.

Jack Frost qui était tétanisé, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils tant froncés par l'inquiétude et ses yeux tellement embués. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la gorge nouée, il aperçut les dizaines de regard qui le dévisageait. Même les Gardiens. Même Fée.

Non.

Tout mais pas ça.

Impossible.

Pas elle.

Jack Frost s'envola brusquement dans les airs et les jugea de haut.

- Jamais ! s'égosilla-t-il, jamais vous ne toucherez à un seul de ses cheveux ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour en arriver là ! Je n'ai pas été jusque là pour que… pour qu'elle…

Il hoqueta, impuissant, incapable de continuer. Pris dans l'ouragan de ses sentiments, l'esprit de l'hiver balaya la salle d'un blizzard. Les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent. Jack se rua à l'extérieur. Il s'en fut sans que personne ne sut dire où. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais qu'importe ! Ils ne les laisseraient jamais faire. Pas elle.

Pas Stacy.

* * *

Et voilà, le destin est en marche.

Je sais, c'est cruel. Mais j'adore jouer avec le destin et la vie de mes persos ! (oui, ça fait un peu tyrannique…)

Et bien, je vous dis à samedi en attendant. Et cette fois, je me louperai pas dans la date…


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à toutes ! (et peut-être à tous, qui sait O_O)

Un chapitre considérablement plus court que les autres mais qui saura, je pense, vous satisfaire vu le mouvement.

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ mais non, mais non, ta review est très bien comme ça ! En tout cas, tu n'aurais droit à aucune information supplémentaire de ma part. Pour l'instant, le destin du monde est entre les mains de Stacy !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, dit Stacy, ses parents, Rajaa et Merahi __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : **__**« Qu'une âme généreuse est facile à séduire » (J. Racine)**_

Pitch exultait. Il n'avait pas particulièrement prévu de se venger mais si l'occasion s'en présentait. Quoique… il faisait plus ça pour son bon plaisir qu'autre chose. Après tout, tous ceux qui s'étaient un jour aventurés à se venger en avaient pâti. Lui, il prendrait juste un malin plaisir à réaliser ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : faire peur. Au final, que tout le monde disparaisse, même lui, lui importait peu. Son objectif était désormais de faire une sortie en beauté. Leur fin à tous était désormais scellée.

Le roi des cauchemars doutait sincèrement que les Gardiens acceptent de sacrifier la vie d'un humain. Néanmoins une petite crainte avait germée dans son esprit car, après tout, pour sauver le reste de l'humanité et la planète, peut-être étaient-ils capable de s'y résoudre.

Mais tout ceci n'était que futilité. Son plan était solidement construit et il n'avait qu'à ajouter une pièce à son échiquier pour être sûr de gagner la partie.

Pitch attrapa sa tour et l'avança à côté du roi adverse.

- Echec et maths, mon cher.

Phil grommela son mécontentement. Deux parties qu'il perdait ainsi, battu à plate couture par le maître de la peur. Le yéti tendit une patte poilue à Pitch, déclarant la fin de la partie et acceptant sa défaite. Le grand homme à la sombre silhouette lui serra la main en retour sans hésitation. Puis, il se détourna et laissa sa tête reposer dans le dossier rembourré de son fauteuil.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'aimerais sommeiller un peu maintenant.

La grande créature à l'épaisse moustache hocha la tête et rangea l'échiquier. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il fasse du baby-sitting avec un des êtres les plus terrifiants qu'il soit, jouant aux échecs avec lui en attendant que les Gardiens en finissent avec leur énième réunion. A dire vrai, il s'était attendu à pire. Il avait même fait des étirements en prévision dès lors qu'il avait su qu'il serait en charge de Pitch Black. Mais le croque-mitaine n'avait montré aucune envie de s'évader.

Bah ! Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Phil jeta une nouvelle bûche dans l'âtre et le feu crépita de joie. Puis, il se cala dans son fauteuil, attrapa son livre et replongea dans les aventures trépidantes du renne au nez rouge.

Pitch quant à lui avait beaucoup de travail. Il ferma les yeux et laissa de nouveau son ombre se glisser dans celle de la flamme, se coulant aux yeux de tous sous les portes, empruntant les ombres des autres pour enfin sortir de l'Atelier du Père Noël. Sa fine silhouette élancée glissa à la vitesse de la lumière à travers le monde, rejoindre ses comparses.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à eux, il leur exprima sa joie d'avoir pu assisté à la superbe réunion des légendes. Il leur narra leur peur panique, omettant habilement le fait qu'ils étaient tous condamnés. Le roi des cauchemars savait pertinemment que certains êtres des ténèbres ne voudraient plus rien entendre si jamais ils venaient à apprendre la nouvelle. Puis, il leur proposa :

- Ecoutez, puisque nous sommes assurés par les Gardiens que nous nous en sortirons, je vous propose de nous faire plaisir. Transmettons la nouvelle du trou noir aux humains. Ils seront tellement paniqués que nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous amuser et prendre plaisir à les effrayer d'autant plus. Terrorisés comme ils seront tous leurs esprits seront ouverts et propices à nos petits jeux.

Les êtres des ténèbres accueillirent avec joie sa proposition. Voilà qui était alléchant ! Enfin ils se sentaient plus libre. C'était comme si la menace s'était envolée. Pitch leur avait assuré que leur avenir ne craignait rien et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs activités. Il avait même de quoi fêté ça en créant un effet de panique mondiale ! La crème de la crème…

Alors que chacun s'en allait déjà à ses occupations, Pitch demanda une dernière chose :

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait m'informez à propos d'une jeune adulte proche de Jack Frost. Tout ce temps resté sous terre, cloîtré et enfermé, je dois dire que je ne suis plus au fait.

- Il doit parler de sa copine, dit un succube à son confrère

L'ombre de Pitch Black eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Pardon ? Une copine ? Jack Frost ? Nous parlons bien du même esprit de l'hiver, puéril et qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ?

- Oui, oui. Elle s'appelle… Ann… Anne-quelque chose.

- Anastasie, non ? C'est ce que nous avait dit Desidone, je crois.

Voilà qui était intéressant. Et très intriguant en même temps. Ainsi donc Jack Frost avait une petite amie ? Et plus encore, toutes les légendes avaient peut-être pour ambition de l'utiliser comme sacrifice humain. Ceci expliquait cela. La rage de Jack et sa soudaine angoisse, tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Pitch.

Le succube et l'incube devisait encore sur le prénom de cette jeune humaine. Pitch les interrompit :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Rajaa et l'imbécile qui travaille la plupart du temps avec moi, Merahi.

- Notre spécialité : coucher avec l'un et l'autre des membres d'un couple pour les voir se disputer par la suite. Très jouissif comme passe-temps.

- J'imagine bien, admit Pitch

Le maître de la peur resta un instant songeur. Des idées, des tas d'idées, affluaient dans son esprit ! C'était une renaissance précoce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir il y avait vingt-quatre heures à peine.

Rajaa et Merahi semblaient sur le point de bouger et, de fait, couper la connexion. L'ombre de Pitch s'écria :

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- J'aurais un petit service à vous demander.

Rajaa et Merahi s'interrogèrent du regard.

- On n'a pas mal de boulot, tu sais.

- D'autant plus s'ils annoncent aux humains, je fais confiance aux esprits pour ça, qu'il y a un trou noir prêt à les engloutir, les affaires seront bonnes.

- Sachez qu'il se trouve que cette Anastasie pourrait aider les Gardiens à en finir avec ce trou noir. Rapidement. Si vous voulez avoir tout le loisir de vivre la panique mondiale, il faudrait qu'elle ne puisse pas agir. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

Les deux êtres maléfiques réfléchirent à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ça serait dommage de rater ça, en effet, convient Merahi

- Et on devrait faire quoi ? demanda sa consœur

- Voyez-vous, de là où je suis, je ne peux pas m'assurer que tout se passera comme nous le souhaitons. Du coup, il faudrait tout simplement que vous vous chargiez de cette jeune humaine à ma place. Sans compter que je ne pense pas avoir encore beaucoup d'emprise sur ce genre d'humain, il faut le reconnaître.

L'incube et le succube ne semblaient qu'à moitié convaincus. Ils ne connaissaient rien de leur proie et ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne prise ou pas.

- Mais si vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autres de plus apte à remplir cette mission, renseignez-moi. Et je me ferais un plaisir d'aller traiter avec lui.

Ce fut comme un déclic chez Rajaa. Merahi n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire mais elle… Elle ne voudrait certainement pas perdre l'appui d'un être aussi puissant et maître de la peur tel que lui. Hors de question.

- Non ! On va s'en charger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Merahi posa cependant une question judicieuse :

- Quand tu dis qu'on doit s'en occuper, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On n'est pas des tueurs à gage. Et au risque de paraître contradictoire, on n'est pas des violeurs non plus.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de violer : y a pas de plaisir ! Comment veux-tu qu'on se nourrisse ?

- Exact, c'est totalement dénué d'intérêt.

- La kidnapper sera amplement suffisant, intervint Pitch

- Et pour la mettre où ?

- Dans mon antre.

- D'accord.

- D'autres questions ?

- Et toi ? demanda Rajaa

Pitch esquissa un petit sourire sans que son ombre sache le reproduire.

- Avec toute la peur dont je vais me délecter d'un seul coup, soyez sans crainte. Je vous retrouverai dans mon repaire.

- Ça marche ! A bientôt, Pitch Black !

Rajaa et Merahi se tapèrent dans les mains, signe qu'ils étaient sur le coup et qu'ils débutaient une nouvelle mission en duo. Puis, ils filèrent de l'appartement en plein Madrid qu'ils avaient investi à la recherche d'informations pour trouver leur proie.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Le réveil sonna bien cinq minutes dans la chambre avant qu'on ne grogne et n'abatte violemment une main sur le pauvre appareil.

Une silhouette engourdie se redressa péniblement sur le lit. Les cheveux roux en bataille, elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Ça allait. Le deuxième ? Ah, là, ça coinçait. Elle gémit et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Stacy tenta de déchiffrer l'heure sur son réveil. Il était malheureusement bel et bien l'heure de se lever. Sa tête repiqua vers son oreiller tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle porta la main à son front.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter de sortir hier soir. En même temps, Sean le lui avait proposé si gentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait eu trop envie de sortir. Avec Jack qui l'abandonnait complètement… elle trouvait qu'elle avait largement le droit de se faire plaisir. C'était bien ce qu'il devait faire lui aussi, après tout ! La jeune femme était parfaitement dans son droit. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal en plus : une petite soirée cinéma et un verre ou deux dans un bar.

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être cinq ou six. D'où le mal de crâne. Sans compter la fatigue accumulée. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Le Soleil illuminait déjà la pièce de ses rayons malgré les stores. Encore une journée trop chaude, pensa Stacy avant de trouver le courage de se lever. Par réflexe, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Mais il n'y avait personne…

- Jack… se surprit-elle à murmurer, mais où es-tu, bon sang ?

Stacy se sentit soudain toute seule. Complètement abandonnée. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comparable. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver les sentiments de sa dépression à cause de la soi-disant mort de son frère.

La jeune femme attrapa un élastique sur sa table de chevet et releva ses longs cheveux roux foncé avant de rejoindre son bureau. Elle avisa les cartes postales de Timothée. Lui non plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? Elle soupira.

Son crâne se rappela à son bon souvenir et elle grimaça. Stacy se rendit alors à la salle de bain et y avala un cachet d'aspirine. Elle avisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Des cernes bien creusés et un teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Un vrai zombie !

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire. Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa soirée. Sean s'était montré très agréable. Il tentait d'avoir les manières d'un gentleman alors qu'il possédait une certaine maladresse et un comportement parfois trop sûr de lui. Elle savait désormais qu'il étudiait au département Art du Cornish College of the Art de Seattle. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et avait une culture qui paraissait sans limite. Curieux de tout ce qui fait le monde, il pouvait tenir la conversation sur divers sujet sans tabou. Stacy se sentait plus… mûre à ses côtés.

La jeune femme finit de s'habiller et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, son père préparait des œufs et du bacon, fidèle à ses racines britanniques, comme tous les matins et sa mère lisait le journal. Tous les deux étaient prêts pour le travail. Sa mère releva la tête en entendant sa fille entrer. Elle lui sourit. Mais d'un sourire toujours un peu triste. Stacy s'y était faite : pour ses parents, comme pour le reste du monde, Timmy était définitivement mort et enterré.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

Stacy grimaça.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Ça s'est un peu décidé à la dernière minute.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura son père, du moment que tu vas bien.

Depuis la mort de son frère, ses parents n'avaient de cesse de la chouchouter et d'accéder à chacune de ses demandes. Elle pourrait décider du jour au lendemain de faire le tour du monde à la voile qu'ils ne diraient rien et attendraient juste patiemment qu'elle rentre, saine et sauve.

- Ce soir nous sortons, annonça alors sa mère, un de nos collègues nous as invité à un barbecue.

Stacy se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'installer devant son petit déjeuner bien fourni. Elle l'avala tranquillement et les membres de la famille n'échangèrent plus que des banalités. Ils quittèrent la maison tous les trois en même temps, comme chaque matin. Bien qu'ayant son permis, les deux voitures étaient prises par ses parents et Stacy devait utiliser les transports en commun. Néanmoins, ils étaient en proche banlieue aisée.

Quarante minutes de bus plus tard, Stacy arrivait aux abords de sa faculté. Elle porta une fois de plus la main à son crâne. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre des cachets pour la journée. Elle consulta l'heure sur son portable et grimaça. Elle rehaussa son sac sur son épaule et accéléra un peu le pas.

La jeune femme passa devant la haie fraîchement tailler sans se douter que deux êtres l'observaient méticuleusement. Le jeune homme à la silhouette fine et élancée, à l'œil séducteur et au sourire charmeur, ajusta son col une dernière fois. Quant à la figure féminine, elle détaillait tour à tour Anastasie et des notes griffonnées rapidement sur une feuille.

- Oui, c'est bon, c'est elle, assura Rajaa

Elle ramena une de ses boucles brunes derrière l'oreille et se tourna brusquement vers Merahi qui tentait de mettre des lentilles de contact.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Desi' a dit que cette fille n'était pas idiote. Imagine ce qu'elle penserait si elle voyait nos superbes yeux dorés ?

- A part tomber à la renverse parce qu'ils sont irrésistibles ? Hum… Elle comprendrait peut-être que nous sommes pas humains. Et vu qu'elle s'y connaît plutôt en la matière…

- Elle tenterait surement de contacter le mignon, acheva Merahi

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et, enfin, il se sentit plus à l'aise. Il prit la pose devant sa consœur.

- Bon. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Rajaa le détailla et finit par approuver d'un simple hochement de tête.

- T'as plus qu'à te rendre visible et partir à la chasse.

- Attends, attends, je peux relire une fois les notes ?

Le succube lui passa la feuille. Merahi relit vite fait les goûts et centres d'intérêt qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur Anastasie Lawford.

- C'est maigre quand même.

Rajaa haussa les épaules.

- C'était ça ou tout déballer à Desi'.

- On s'en contentera alors.

- Révisions de dernière minute ?

- Vas-y, je suis prêt !

- Nom, prénom ?

- Christopher Deep, dit Chris.

- Situation sociale ?

- Fils d'un financier à New-York et d'une mère chercheuse en biologie sous-marine australienne.

- Profession ?

- Artiste peintre, sorti premier de sa promo de médecine, parcourt le monde.

- Compte bancaire ?

- Plein aux as mais versant mensuellement des dons à des associations.

- Préférences ?

- Les filles de caractère !

Rajaa esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je pense qu'on est paré avec ça. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Traînes dans le coin, je vais faire en sorte de renverser ses affaires.

Merahi leva un pouce de victoire. Il rattrapa habilement un des sentiers menant à l'université et veilla à ce que personne ne le voit. Là, il se rendit visible. Pendant ce temps, Rajaa, invisible, se glissa entre les étudiants jusqu'à Anastasie et attendit le meilleur moment. Enfin, la jeune femme sortit un calepin de notes. Rajaa en profita pour bousculer son sac. Optant à la dernière minute pour un petit bonus, elle lui fit également un croche-patte.

Rajaa n'aimait pas beaucoup les femmes. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant la jeune femme s'écrouler à terre. Merahi, sous sa couverture de Chris, accourut non sans foudroyer du regard sa comparse. Lui, il les aimait, les femmes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : si on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser…

Merahi tendit une main à Anastasie.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Stacy était fatiguée : elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'accepter sans broncher. Elle bredouilla un vague remerciement. Elle aperçut alors ses affaires traînant sur le sol. Elle souffla, exaspérée. Elle le savait : ce n'était pas sa journée. Elle se pencha pour ramasser son portable mais le jeune homme qui l'avait accosté le lui tendait déjà. Stacy le jaugea du regard.

- Merci, grommela-t-elle

Déjà, l'inconnu se penchait pour attraper ses cahiers et ses livres.

- Merci, mais je peux le faire moi-même.

- Non, non, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi faire.

La fatigue n'arrangeait jamais rien. Surtout chez Stacy. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, agacée, et pinça les lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Chris. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Stacy avait envie de l'envoyer balader. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Qui ? Qui de nos jours encore vous vient en aider lorsque vous trébucher ? Jack. Lui, il aurait pu… S'il avait été là. Rien que cette pensée irrita Stacy.

La jeune femme arracha des mains les affaires que Chris tenait.

- Excusez, mais j'ai cours.

Coriace, l'Anastasie. Mais c'était amusant. Merahi la rattrapa et joua franc jeu :

- Pourrais-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et planta son regard dans ses lentilles de contacts.

- Ecoutes. C'est sympa ce que t'as fait mais ça s'arrête là. Tu me connais pas, je te connais pas. Bref… on se connaît pas. Et je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Alors, tu me laisse tranquille. Pigé ?

Merahi resta un instant interdit. Et Jack Frost sortait avec… avec elle ? Il devait être totalement soumis. Hum… en voilà une bonne idée, pensa-t-il. Il décida de changer de tactique. Si le mec entreprenant ne lui convenait pas, soit. Il opta pour le pauvre petit innocent.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ou que ce soit. Juste… vous aider ?

Anastasie laissa retomber le rabat sur ses affaires rangées. Elle porta une main à son front et soupira. Ses traits se radoucirent sensiblement.

Touché, coulé.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Je dois y aller maintenant. Bonne journée.

Elle se détourna du faux Chris et gravit les marches quatre à quatre.

Merahi en tomba des nus. Il revint dans le monde de l'invisible et laissa sa bouche choir tant il était stupéfait de la réaction de la jeune femme. Jamais aucune humaine n'avait su lui résister. Ses plans étaient toujours bien ajustés à la personne et se déroulaient sans encombre. La plupart du temps, c'était même des femmes mariés ! Des siècles de gloire venaient de s'effondrer en une seconde.

Il revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire sous cape. Rajaa posa ses doigt effilés et sensuels sur sa peau halé. Elle approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Et ben, mon vieux. Je me demande ce que penseraient tes collègues s'ils venaient à apprendre l'échec d'un incube aussi glorieux que toi.

Il se détacha brusquement du succube.

- Rah ! Bah les pattes ! Si le mignon l'a eu, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas notre mignon, justement.

- Tu crois sérieusement que notre cher et tendre esprit de l'hiver la satisfait ? Non, mais regarde la tête qu'elle tire ! Elle pue la frustration à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- J'avoue que ça sent pas la rose, avoua Rajaa, à dire vrai, les femmes ont une vieille odeur de bennes à ordure parfumée.

- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? Ce sont vos mecs qui sentent le vieux slip de trois mois pas lavés et accompagné de jus de chaussette.

- N'importe quoi.

- C'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi.

Ils se toisèrent. Puis, Rajaa finit par demander :

- Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Merahi fit face au bâtiment dans lequel Anastasie était rentrée. Il mit poings sur les hanches et déclara :

- On attend. Je veux savoir comme la faire tomber dans mes filets.

Rajaa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

* * *

Ah ah ! Ces deux-là…

Je vous avoue que si j'avais pu, je les aurais utilisés plus souvent.

Bon, et bien, sur ce, à mercredi !


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour, bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre qui se veut, au moins, frissonnant.

_**Luna Sylva :**_ j'en profite pour te remercier pour tes reviews sur les chapitres antérieurs ;)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, dit Stacy, Amber, Sean, Rajaa et Merahi, le poltergeist __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : **__**« C'est du mystère seul que l'on a peur » (A. de Saint-Exupéry)**_

Pendant ce temps, Stacy avait cours. Elle s'était avachie sur un siège dont la rangée était inoccupée. Du calme, elle voulait du calme.

Puis soudain, une chevelure blonde. Stacy s'effondra sur sa table. Elle aimait bien Amber mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'une pipelette aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se faire porter pâle au final. Elle entendit les talons claquer tandis que sa camarade montait rapidement. Bon, allez, se convint-elle intérieurement, un petit effort. C'était juste deux heures de cours. Deux !

- Coucou ! lança Amber enjouée

Stacy releva brusquement la tête et lui sourit.

- Salut !

- Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

Et hop ! La machine était lancée. Amber partit dans un récit détaillé de son après-midi et soirée la veille : qui elle avait rencontrée en boîte, ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle avait mangé, la position qu'elle avait trouvé la plus agréable pour dormir, le parfum qu'elle avait choisi, le maquillage, les accessoires, l'appel de ses parents… Stacy crut devenir folle. Elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux en essayant de se réveiller. Mais rien à faire. Soudain, le silence. La jeune femme s'en réjouit mais ce calme l'interpella soudain.

Amber la détaillait, les sourcils froncés.

- Euh… oui, Amber ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, hier soir ?

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Stacy

- T'as des cernes immondes et t'as l'air encore plus crevé que la dernière fois que j'ai…

Amber écarquilla les yeux. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui s'illumina.

- Ne me dis pas que toi et ton copain, vous… roh ! En pleine période de cours, c'est pas sérieux ça.

- Hein ?

Stacy était perdue. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer ?

- Non ! Mon copain est… absent. Depuis quelques temps. Non, hier soir, j'étais avec Sean et…

- Parce qu'en plus tu le trompes ?! s'écria Amber en plaquant les mains sur la bouche

Cette déclaration mit en marche le moulin à parole et la jeune femme aux jambes galbées partit dans un nouveau long discours sur les relations conjugales.

Stacy n'en pouvait plus. Amber était bien sympa mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Avoir une imagination, c'était bien, ne pas se faire de fausses idées, c'était mieux. Et Amber était maintenant convaincue que Stacy sortait avec un Jack jamais là qu'elle trompait avec un certain Sean. Ça ne la regardait pas tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça la dérangeait elle-même, déjà, qu'elle en parle sans cesse, qu'elle parle de tromperie, d'amant, des bienfaits de relations annexes. Non, non, non. Stacy aimait Jack. Point, barre. Sean était… une rencontre. Et Amber qui n'en finissait pas de parler, parler encore et toujours. Le cours ne commençait que dans dix minutes. Une éternité !

Stacy était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Trop, c'était trop. Du silence, par pitié !

- Arrête ! hurla-t-elle soudain

Tout devint d'un seul coup d'un calme olympien. Tout le monde dans l'amphi la dévisageait avec étonnement, plus encore Amber, bouche bée. Le ton de Stacy retomba mais pas sa colère.

- Stop ! Arrête de parler. J'en peux plus. Et puis, c'est pas tes affaires. Ok ?

- Mais je…

- Laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te paît.

- Mais…

- Tss !

- Tu…

- Tais-toi !

Stacy laissa glisser sa tête sur la table et souffla bruyamment. Trop dure, cette journée. Trop dure…

Amber observa en silence sa camarade. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même ouvrir la bouche. Elle finit par s'asseoir correctement et ouvrir son livre de physique. Le cours se déroula sans autre encombre mais les deux jeunes femmes restèrent parfaitement silencieuses et concentrées.

Puis, vint l'heure du déjeuner. Le professeur libéra ses élèves, la tête fumante de démonstrations. Stacy s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver une fois de plus confrontée à Amber. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha lentement, peu pressé d'avoir encore à communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

- Allô ?

- Stacy, je te dérange pas ? C'est Sean.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina sensiblement.

- Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressais de venir à une expo cet aprèm' avec moi.

- Une expo sur quoi ?

- Fantaisie de la peinture à travers les âges. C'est le nom de l'expo : ça présente l'évolution du fantastique dans sa représentation picturale. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

- 15h30 à la galerie Vermillion sur la 11ème avenue. Ça te va ?

- Oui. Je crois voir où c'est. A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure !

Il raccrocha le premier.

Stacy resta un instant songeuse, plantée en plein milieu d'une allée sous le cagnard. Sean était vraiment sympathique et intéressant.

Son ventre se noua pour rappeler à sa propriétaire qu'il devait être nourri. Elle rangea rapidement son téléphone et courut attraper le bus 2. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal au final.

Au même moment, Rajaa et Merahi décidèrent de suivre la jeune femme, tout invisible qu'ils étaient. Ils montèrent avec elle dans le bus et l'observèrent. Finalement, le succube susurra :

- Sean, hein ? Le mignon a du souci à se faire. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'en a rien à faire de toi.

Merahi fit la moue.

- Elle est distraite par quelqu'un d'autre. Un nouveau jouet. Je la comprends.

- Merci, on se passera de tes commentaires.

Apparemment, cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir qu'Anastasie lui ait ainsi filé entre les doigts. Rajaa soupira et croisa les bras. Elle se laissa choir contre un homme d'affaires qui était parfumé avec une eau de toilette hors de prix.

- Arrête de t'appuyer sur ce pauvre type.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse : il est trop craquant. Faut que je me renseigne sur sa vie, ça pourrait être terriblement amusant de coucher avec lui. Il en a la carrure.

- En attendant, ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire pour Anastasie. Et ça serait bien de la ramener à Pitch Black avant ce soir.

- Oui, ça serait bien, en effet. Ecoutes, j'ai peut-être une idée.

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est une bonne idée cette fois.

- Y a surement une vieille baraque dans le coin. On n'a qu'à demander à un poltergeist de nous aider.

- Pas mal.

Ils achevèrent leur discussion, acceptant ce nouveau plan. Puis, lorsqu'Anastasie descendit, Rajaa et Merahi firent de même. Tout le reste du trajet se faisait à pied. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Merahi regardait de plus en plus de tous côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par lui demander sa comparse

- Je connais ce coin, déclara-t-il, c'est là que…

Et soudain, ce fut l'illumination.

- Mais oui ! C'est ici que j'ai eu une liaison avec une femme, il y a un siècle ou deux, et dont on a effrayé le mari avec… oh, oh ! J'espère qu'il est toujours là. Cet esprit était le meilleur que j'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Le Soleil peignait d'orange le ciel lorsque Stacy revint enfin chez elle. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. En ce moment, elle n'avait rien de mieux que Sean, rencontre totalement fortuite, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et cela fonctionnait parfaitement.

Ils avaient passé une après-midi très agréable : l'exposition était très complète et le jeune homme avait montré un grand intérêt lorsque Stacy était partie dans ses explications. Le temps de faire le tour, de tout lire et de tout observer, ils en étaient arrivés à deux heures et demie. Au sortir de la galerie Vermillon, ils n'avaient plus de pieds. La jeune femme lui avait alors proposé d'aller se reposer au parc Carl Anderson à quelques mètres. Ils s'y étaient étendu tout le reste de l'après-midi avant qu'ils ne décident de se séparer aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.

Stacy attrapa les clés du pavillon de la famille Lawford tout en pensant à ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Devoirs auxquels elle n'avait pas touché de la journée. Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée, la porte grinça dans un bruit effroyable et s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La jeune femme s'immobilisa un instant, arquant un sourcil intrigué, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

La serrure a besoin d'être resserrée, pensa-t-elle simplement.

Elle déposa vite fait ses affaires dans sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain par la suite. Elle s'observa un court instant dans le miroir. Elle attrapa la pince dans ses cheveux et l'ôta, laissant sa chevelure rousse s'écouler autour de son visage. Il faisait si chaud qu'à peine ses mèches retombées, sa nuque suait. Elle passa de l'eau fraîche dessus et en profita pour s'asperger le visage également. Au moment où elle releva la tête, dans le reflet du miroir, elle vit, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte…

- Jack !

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Il n'y avait personne.

- Quoi ?

Si c'était une blague de sa part, elle ne partageait pas vraiment son humour.

- Jack, montre-toi. Je sais que tu es là.

Un étrange bruit sourd remonta le long des canalisations. Stacy observa avec anxiété le robinet, comme si une étrange créature allait en jaillir dans un grand cri.

- Enfin, je crois… murmura-t-elle tout d'un coup peu rassurée

Mais rien.

Soudain, le rideau de douche remua. Stacy fit volte-face, hoquetant sous la surprise.

Le vent. Ce devait être le vent, se convint la jeune femme. Par la suite, elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine, prendre un grande verre de citronnade. La chaleur et la fatigue n'était décidément pas du meilleur effet chez elle.

Alors qu'elle venait de passer le salon, elle entendit le déclic d'une machine. Suspicieuse, elle revint sur ses pas. Elle aperçut alors la télévision d'allumée. Ça, par contre, c'était vraiment étrange. Personne n'était à la maison, comment la télé pouvait-elle s'allumer ? Stacy voulut se rassurer :

- Papa ? Maman ?... Timmy ? ajouta-t-elle après un petit temps d'hésitation.

Aucune réponse.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce du regard mais rien de bizarre. Elle attrapa alors la télécommande et éteignit le téléviseur. De toute façon, ce n'était que les infos. Pas intéressant.

Une assiette se brisa dans la cuisine.

Stacy sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que tout ce remue-ménage ? Elle se rua dans la pièce, prête à se jeter sur le premier inconnu venu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : il y avait forcément quelqu'un !

La cuisine était propre et bien rangée. Comme d'habitude. Tout était à sa place. A part…

Stacy s'avança vers ce placard légèrement entrouvert. Le placard aux assiettes. En contournant la table, elle découvrit alors une assiette brisée sur le carrelage.

Comment cette assiette était-elle arrivée à tomber ? A moins que…

La jeune femme ramassa précautionneusement les morceaux de porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle observa de nouveau la pièce.

La salière ! La salière, là, elle n'était pas plus à gauche ? Et l'éponge, elle n'était pas de l'autre côté de l'évier ? Les rideaux n'avaient-ils pas été tirés ?

Stacy secoua brusquement la tête. Elle jeta les morceaux de l'assiette et se prit la tête dans les mains.

La fatigue avait vraiment un très mauvais effet sur elle. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle et s'imaginait des tas de trucs improbables dans une maison vide.

Un grincement.

Stacy fit un bond sur place. Elle se retourna brusquement, la main sur son cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui.

Sean et son expo n'avait été qu'un ilot de repos durant cette journée tortueuse. Et malheureusement, elle semblait loin d'être finie… La jeune femme cria soudain :

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! Si vous trouvez que c'est drôle, je… je peux vous assurez que non ! Alors, montrez-vous !

Un déclic.

Stacy se rua sur le salon. La télévision était de nouveau allumée. La jeune femme attrapa la télécommande et appuya violemment sur le bouton d'arrêt. La télé se ralluma.

- Mais éteins-toi !

Elle appuya de nouveau. L'écran resta noir quelques secondes seulement. Elle appuya encore. L'écran se ralluma. Le volume monta. Si fort que Stacy plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles.

- Mais ta gueule ! s'égosilla-t-elle soudain

Stacy paniquait difficilement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle résonnait encore calmement. Elle serra les dents et se jeta sur le téléviseur. Elle arracha pratiquement l'alimentation de la prise.

Tout s'éteint brusquement. Et le silence revint.

La jeune femme s'affala dans le fauteuil et inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas être que fatiguée ou folle. C'était impossible : un téléviseur ne pouvait pas s'allumer et s'éteindre à sa guise. Ses parents n'utilisaient jamais les applications pour la domotique et ne contrôlaient donc pas à distance les engins. En plus de ça, comme ils ne rentraient pas ce soir… Sans parler de l'assiette ! Passe encore qu'elle ait rêvassée dans la salle de bain, que la tuyauterie ait un problème et que le vent ait soufflée sur le rideau de douche. Mais l'assiette… elle n'avait pas pu se casser toute seule.

Stacy tentait de retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'elle aperçut, dans le reflet de la télévision, une vague silhouette. Hoquetant sous la surprise, elle se retourna.

Personne.

C'était à en devenir dingue !

La jeune femme se leva et partit mollement rejoindre la cuisine pour aller boire un grand verre de citronnade bien fraîche.

Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, deux êtres invisibles soupiraient, exaspérés.

- Pff ! Mais elle est chiante ! s'énerva Rajaa, elle a jamais la frousse ou quoi, celle-là ?

- Tu crois que je devrais réessayer mon apparition en Jack Frost ?

- Tu parles ! Elle doit se dire qu'elle s'illusionne ou un truc dans le genre, oui.

Le poltergeist qu'ils avaient engagé à la va-vite apparu devant eux sous sa forme ectoplasmique.

- Désolé, les gars, mais si à ce point là, elle n'est même pas anxieuse, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autres…

- Ben, je sais pas, répliqua Merahi un peu sur les nerfs, mets le paquet ! Mais faut vraiment que ce soir on l'ait embarquée !

- Pourtant, vous arrivez bien à apparaître devant les humains à votre guise, non ?

- Ce que tu ne saisis pas mon cher, c'est que dans l'antre de Pitch Black, nous sommes sous notre forme de légende. Si nous devons l'emmener là-bas, nous ne pourrons plus apparaître devant elle. Donc, si elle croit en nous, nous pourrons toujours entrer en contact physique avec elle.

- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir croire aux incubes. Alors, elle doit bien pouvoir au moins croire aux fantômes, expliqua le succube

- Je suis un esprit frappeur, un poltergeist. Merci de ne pas me comparer à ces chiffes molles de fantômes.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. En attendant, si elle ne croit à aucun d'entre nous, c'est fichu ! Impossible d'entrer en contact physique avec elle et de l'emmener dans l'antre Pitch.

- Il a raison : faut y croire pour le voir. Alors, je t'en prie ! Fais tout ce que tu peux, mais fais-lui peur !

Le poltergeist fit semblant de retrousser ses manches et hocha la tête. Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Ils allaient en avoir !

Stacy s'était finalement servi son verre de citronnade et l'avait avalé d'une traite. Elle remplit à nouveau son verre et s'apprêta à s'asseoir. Au même moment, un bref grincement de chaise et Stacy bascula en arrière, laissant s'échapper un cri de surprise. Le verre et le pichet de citronnade volèrent et se renversèrent sur ses vêtements. La jeune femme commença à marmonner des noms d'oiseaux.

Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée, pour ainsi rater la chaise.

Stacy partit se changer non sans avoir pratiquement jeté sauvagement dans l'évier la carafe et le verre. Alors qu'elle allait passer le pas de la porte, celle-ci se referma brusquement.

- Aie ! Mon nez ! râla-t-elle

Elle attrapa la poignée et tira dessus comme une forcenée mais rien à faire : la porte était verrouillée. Stacy trouvait cela vraiment trop bizarre mais ses vêtements commençaient à lui coller à la peau avec le sucre de sa boisson et elle ne pensait qu'à se changer. Elle souffla et décida de passer par la porte de derrière.

Verrouillée également.

Stacy fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Ça devenait vraiment trop bizarre pour être vrai. Elle tenta de nouveau de forcer la porte. Mais non : elle était soudainement devenue blindée, à l'épreuve de toute tentative d'évasion.

Plus qu'une solution : les fenêtres !

Mais alors que Stacy allait les ouvrir, elle entendit un léger clic. Les rideaux se tirèrent soudainement, la plongeant dans une pénombre orangée de crépuscule. Où qu'elle regarde, elle put clairement voir les rideaux bouger tout seul et se rabattre. Seul.

L'inquiétude commença peu à peur à faire la place à une angoisse qui s'insinuait lentement mais dangereusement. Son cœur battait plus vite et elle était de moins en moins rassurée.

La pièce était silencieuse.

Stacy détaillait chaque objet dans la pièce. Soudain, elle vit une chaise bouger. Mais vraiment cette fois : le siège se déplaça de quelques centimètres. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

Un cliquetis dans un tiroir.

Stacy tourna brusquement la tête sur la droite.

Le tiroir aux couverts.

A peine l'eut-elle réalisé que le tiroir s'ouvrit dans la seconde et tous les couteaux, fourchettes, cuillères de toutes tailles filèrent droit vers elle.

Stacy cria et se baissa aussitôt. Elle se protégea la tête avec ses bras et prit petit à petit conscience que, oui, quelqu'un semblait bien lui en vouloir.

Elle resta ainsi accroupie devant l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un gargouillis s'élevant dans son dos. Elle releva brusquement la tête et observa avec appréhension le placard sous l'évier. Elle commença à se relever.

Des fruits volèrent et vinrent se jeter sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Le produit vaisselle se renversa sous ses pieds.

Elle glissa et percuta le carrelage dans un bruit sourd.

Et puis, soudain, un grand jet d'eau fracassa le placard.

Elle hurla lorsque l'eau lui fouetta le visage, sans compter les bouts de plastique venant de la tuyauterie.

On attrapa ses cheveux et les tira en arrière.

- Aie ! Aie ! Mais aie !

Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux tant elle avait mal au crâne.

Stacy tentait de raisonner calmement. Elle qui s'abreuvait d'histoires fantastiques. Elle qui, plus que quiconque, croyait au paranormal. Quel esprit ? Quel esprit serait assez barge pour juste tout faire voler dans la pièce, l'embêter, lui faire vivre un enfer et la maltraiter ?

Un esprit frappeur !

La jeune femme tira un grand coup sur ses cheveux pour les libérer et en profita pour se relever. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied. Elle avait le souffle court. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il lui était difficile de retrouver une respiration normale.

Un esprit frappeur.

Elle se retourna.

Il était là. Vague silhouette qui n'avait quasiment plus rien d'humains à part deux bras, flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol, d'une matière laiteuse et transparente. Deux billes rouge sang la fixait. Et un sourire. Un sourire ne dévoilant que le néant mais s'étendant de bout en bout de la créature. Très heureuse visiblement.

Stacy fronça les sourcils et fit la grimace. Elle écarta une mèche humide et détailla l'esprit frappeur. Etrangement, elle n'était plus angoissée, juste… surprise.

- T'as intérêt à nettoyer tout ce bordel, déclara-t-elle enfin avec le plus grand sérieux du monde

Les billes rouge sang roulèrent dans l'ectoplasme et le poltergeist s'écria :

- Roh ! Mais c'est pas vrai celle-là ! T'as donc jamais peur, sale humaine ?

Stacy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Euh… bah, si. Mais, là, c'est passé. Je sais maintenant que c'est toi qui est responsable alors plus besoin d'avoir peur.

Le poltergeist soupira et sembla perdre son sourire. Il paraissait presque… blasé. Soudain, il tourna la tête et dit :

- Parce qu'il faut que je me charge de ça aussi ? rouspéta-t-il

Il resta un instant silencieux et Stacy en profita pour observer l'endroit où il regardait. Mais elle avait beau s'obstiner, comme elle l'avait fait il y avait plus d'un an dans le Temple de Cupidon, mais elle ne vit rien.

Le poltergeist souffla :

- Vous êtes bien gentils mais j'ai une maison à hanter, vous savez.

- A qui tu parles, toi ? demanda Stacy

Mais l'esprit frappeur ne fit pas attention à elle et se contenta juste de soupirer.

- D'accord, d'accord. On se retrouve là-bas. Mais vous m'en devez une, les enfants !

Ses billes rouge sangs fusillèrent du regard ce qui devait être d'autres esprits. Puis, il coula un regard vers Stacy. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Mais il se contenta de sourire de bout en bout de son visage ectoplasmique.

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, il se jeta brusquement sur elle. Il s'enroula autour de son corps comme un filet laiteux.

- Eh ! protesta Stacy, mais qu'est-ce humpf…

Sa phrase fut remplacée par des étouffements incompréhensibles, l'esprit frappeur l'ayant bâillonnée. Elle tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses liens ectoplasmiques. Bientôt ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience, et à des hauteurs bien plus vertigineuses, mais elle se sentait tellement peu sécurisée, qu'elle regardait horrifiée ses pieds battre dans la vide.

Les fenêtres de la cuisine s'ouvrirent toutes seules, comme par magie, et Stacy fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète. Le poltergeist recula un peu dans les airs, passant au-dessus de la table. Il accéléra subitement et s'envola sous le Soleil couchant.

Stacy voulut hurler lorsqu'elle aperçut Seattle aussi petit que sur Google map © mais l'esprit frappeur avait si bien serré son ectoplasme qu'il lui cisaillait presque la bouche. Elle ne parvint qu'à un cri étouffé. Elle se débattit, encore et encore, ne cessant de s'agiter en tout sens. Loin d'elle l'idée de tomber à cette hauteur mais juste irriter ce foutu poltergeist qui avait fait de cette journée la pire de toute sa vie. Définitivement !

La jeune femme réussit à arrêter l'esprit qui s'emporta :

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de bouger ! Sinon, je te largue ici !

Stacy décida alors de baver sur l'ectoplasme qu'elle avait dans la bouche. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Aussitôt l'esprit retira son bâillon. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver plus que Stacy lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Enfin… là où il était susceptible d'entendre.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

- Tu veux que je te lâche ? D'accord !

Il desserra son étreinte laiteuse et Stacy s'engagea dans une chut libre de plusieurs kilomètres de hauteur. Elle s'égosilla tellement que sa voix finit par dérailler et s'éteindre. L'esprit la rattrapa au même moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je croyais que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas quitter la demeure qu'ils hantaient, demanda-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge

Le poltergeist entra dans une rage noire.

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! s'emporta-t-il

En punition, il lâcha une fois de plus Stacy qui dégringola de bien cent mètres. Elle hurla. Il la rattrapa et la bâillonna de nouveau. Puis, exaspéré, il fila en direction de l'Ouest.

Stacy ferma les yeux, fatiguée, énervée, effrayée.

Jack ! pensa-t-elle très fort

* * *

Et voilà, une Stacy d'enlevée, une !

A dimanche, les amis :)

Patientez bien jusque là ;)


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à toutes !

OMG ! Le chapitre 20 ! Le 20ème quoi ! Jamais je n'aurais un jour cru arriver à 20 chapitres pour une fanfic… je fais toujours des fics courtes. Je suis étonnée d'être arrivée jusque là.

Ah ! Et petit bonus-qui-ne-sert-à-rien, il y a une référence à un Pixar. Bravo à celles qui trouvent !

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ Ben tu vois, je pensais même pas à Tara Duncan quand je l'ai écris mais maintenant que tu le dis… XD C'est vrai que Stacy a un peu la même trempe que Tara…

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : **__**« Tous mes moments ne sont qu'un éternel passage/ De la crainte à l'espoir, de l'espoir à la rage » (J. Racine)**_

Stacy !

Ils voulaient sacrifier Stacy !

L'esprit de l'hiver hurla de rage dans le blizzard de la banquise, déserte.

Pour Jack Frost, cette idée était tout simplement improbable. Inconcevable. Immoral même !

Il renforça le vent glacial de lourdes bourrasques secouant en tout sens ses cheveux.

Inéluctable… Malheureusement, et injustement, inéluctable... La jeune femme était, définitivement, leur dernier espoir.

Il lâcha son bâton, s'effondra sur le sol.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Il était absolument hors de question qu'il songe, même un instant, à l'utiliser comme… comme… un objet ?

Il crispait ses mains dans la neige.

Un simple objet, pour arrêter une entité, qui projetait la Terre et l'humanité dans le néant absolu.

Il frappa du poing dans la poudreuse.

Non, non, non ! C'était impensable, infaisable ! Elle était la seule. La seule personne qu'il ait autant aimée. Il avait déjà tout perdue une fois. Pas une deuxième fois. Ça n'arriverait pas.

Brandissant son bâton veiné de glace, il tira n'importe où, en l'air comme au sol, créa de gigantesques et puissantes vagues de pouvoir s'étalant, dangereuses, sur plusieurs kilomètres.

C'était soit perdre tout le monde, y compris Jamie, ce petit garçon, qui comptait tant pour lui, qui représentait tellement de chose, à lui tout seul, lui et son sourire, ou alors Stacy.

Perdre Stacy.

Définitivement.

Il hurla de nouveau, adressant une plainte au ciel, indifférent.

Comment pouvait-il s'y résoudre ? Elle était… Il ne saurait pas décrire combien il tenait à elle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la seule pensée que sa vie puisse s'éteindre était pareille à un poignard plantée, juste sous le cœur. Assez près pour vous faire suffoquer, vomir de douleur, pleurer de souffrance, mais, jamais assez pour vous achever, une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'allongea dans la neige, essoufflé.

Il retrouvait, dans ses grands yeux gris, l'émerveillement et l'admiration que lui vouait sa petite sœur. Celle qu'il avait, finalement, si peu connue. Stacy symbolisait, tout à la fois, ce sentiment étrange d'avoir un souvenir de sa sœur, et en même temps l'être cher qui compte tant à vos yeux, que vous vous dîtes, au final, que votre vie n'avancerait pas sans elle. Elle était passé, présent et futur.

Ses yeux brillèrent et il tenta d'arrêter les larmes qui commencer à doucement perler sur ses joues d'albâtre.

Les Gardiens lui étaient également précieux, un peu comme une famille, mais il ne pourrait jamais les supporter dans leur initiative, s'ils leur prenaient l'envie d'utiliser Stacy.

Utiliser Stacy…

Il frappa encore la poudreuse, dans un geste de rage insatisfait, et une nouvelle déflagration de pouvoir s'étala autour de lui, faisant trembler la banquise.

Rien que ces deux mots le mettaient hors de lui ! C'était impensable ! Inconcevable ! Inimaginable !

Il sanglota.

Insoutenable…

Il savait que les Gardiens ne commettraient pas un tel acte. Un acte barbare ! Mais, et si… et s'ils désiraient, vraiment, sauver l'humanité. Une vie, pour des milliards d'autres…

Dans les deux cas, il perdait un des êtres, qui comptait tellement cher à ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas de prix. Dans les deux cas… ce combat était vide de sens, à ses yeux.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, les jambes ramenées contre son corps.

Non, non, non !

Il attrapa son bâton veiné de glace et s'envola inconsciemment dans les airs, aveuglé par son désespoir plus que par sa rage, donnant des coups dans le vide, transformant un peu plus le vent en tempête.

Jack se sentait détruit de l'intérieur. Il se sentait tellement faible, comme si, d'une seconde à l'autre, ses jambes allaient s'effondrer, qu'il serait, soudain, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre respiration.

Il relâcha son emprise sur son bâton et celui-ci glissa de ses doigts pour s'échouer sur la banquise, abandonné.

Incapable de sauver quiconque.

Le regard vide, il perdit de la hauteur.

Un stupide, et lamentable, incapable.

A quatre pattes dans la neige, il observa son impuissance dans ses larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux à la neige, son alliée, aussi impuissante que lui.

Il ne pouvait même pas aller rejoindre Stacy ! Il désirait plus que tout préserver sa vie, son humanité, son quotidien. Il ne voulait en rien la chambouler. Elle était comme une pierre précieuse, que l'on n'ose pas sortir de son écrin, de peur de la briser, ou simplement de la salir. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer.

Son poing vint une fois de plus heurter la poudreuse.

Il n'interviendrait qu'en dernier recours. Il était prêt à la défendre au péril de sa vie !

Il releva la tête, le regard dur et déterminé. Aussitôt, son expression s'effrita.

Mais… s'il la défendait… elle subirait le même sort que le reste de l'humanité… Et s'il ne la défendait pas… Elle… disparaîtrait.

Il assena plusieurs coups de poings, néanmoins, ils perdaient petit à petit de la force, ne devenant plus qu'un insignifiant mouvement sans âme.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, Jack avait l'impression d'être coincé, pris au piège comme un vulgaire rat d'égout, frappé de tous côtés.

Frappé par le destin.

Frappé par le devoir.

Frappé par la raison.

Frappé par le cœur.

Juste frappé. Et anéanti…

Assis dans la neige et le froid, Jack n'avait plus de regard, n'avait plus de sourire. Le vent l'ébouriffait, le giflait, l'écorchait. Il restait immobile, la mine éteinte.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Toute la journée, l'Atelier du Père Noël se trouva étrangement calme. Néanmoins, c'était un calme angoissé, chargé d'interrogations sans réponse, de doutes sans réconfort, de craintes sans consolation.

Les légendes étaient passées par bien des états, de la panique totale à l'euphorie. Pourtant, aucun des sentiments ne l'emportaient. Ces êtres ne savaient plus comment réagir, soudain confronté à un pouvoir qui n'était pas le leur : avoir le droit de vie et de mort. Décider du destin de l'humanité. La charge leur semblait soudain bien trop lourde. Si cela paraissait à beaucoup un privilège fantastique, la plupart l'envisageait comme une malédiction. Les conséquences que pouvait entraîner un choix était tellement risquées qu'au final, pas grand monde n'oserait s'y lancer.

Les Gardiens se sentaient d'autant plus mal que les grandes décisions leur incombaient, de par leur statut et leur popularité. Ils devaient représenter la voix de toutes les légendes. Pouvaient-ils désormais se permettre d'arracher une vie humaine en prenant pour cause celles des autres ? Leur rôle, leur mission étaient de soutenir les humains dans leur parcours sur cette planète. D'autant plus pour les Gardiens. Jamais ils n'avaient été question de contrôler la vie humaine ou autre.

Peu à peu, certains s'étaient fait à l'idée que c'étaient leurs derniers instants. On n'imagine jamais comment on réagirait face à une fin déterminée. En particulier des légendes. Avec l'éternité devant eux, comment pouvaient-ils seulement imaginer un jour que tout ça s'arrêterait ?

Face à cette fatalité, les légendes agissaient de quatre manières différentes. Ils étaient tellement choquées qu'ils ne réagissaient plus d'aucune manière. Ils continuaient de mener une vie normale, s'efforçant de ne pas y penser. Ils se libéraient de tous devoirs et de toutes contraintes et agissaient suivant leur seul bon-vouloir. Ils n'acceptaient pas la réalité et se rebellaient.

Dans cette dernière catégorie, on pouvait y ranger Nord. Nord, le guerrier cosaque, celui qui voyait le merveilleux dans toute chose, celui pour qui le mot « impossible » n'existait pas. Celui pour qui le mot « optimiste » avait dû être créé. Toute la journée, sans relâche, il n'avait cessé d'arpenter son bureau, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il avait plusieurs fois prié l'Homme de la Lune. Mais celui-ci restait totalement injoignable. A croire qu'il avait disparu dès lors que l'inévitable s'était annoncé.

Nord ne voulait ni se laisser couler au fin fond d'un sentiment d'abandon face à la fatalité, ni sacrifier une seule vie humaine. Ces vies pour lesquelles ils s'étaient tant battus, années après années, étaient le symbole même de son existence de légendes. Une seule manquerait qu'il ne serait pas le même Gardien.

Et pourtant… ils avaient la solution. Juste sous leur nez.

Mais Nord ne se voyait pas trahir Jack.

Cependant, certains semblaient plus radicaux. Et ce, au sein même des Gardiens. Etonnement.

- Je sais, c'est moche à dire mais nous sommes obligés d'en passer par là, affirma Bunny

Le Père Noël jugea de la tête aux pattes le Lapin de Pâques. Ce dernier croisa les pattes, croisant son regard. Tout à fait sérieusement, il déclara :

- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas du tout heureux d'avoir à faire ce choix. Mais qui le fera sinon ? Qui ? Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider car, malheureusement, on ne peut pas agir. Seulement faire des choix. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais l'humanité passe en priorité. Et je ne dis pas ça pour que nous existions encore. Juste que… on ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible.

Nord resta silencieux, chose extrêmement rare. Il avait bien conscience qu'il faisait face au plus gros dilemme de leur existence. Bunny reprit en haussant un peu le ton :

- Alors quoi ? Toi aussi, tu vas finir contre moi parce que j'affirme la réalité ? Tu vas faire comme Fée ? Fuir ?

En effet, la Fée des Dents s'étaient en fin de matinée, peu après la réunion, disputée avec le fier lapin géant. Tout l'Atelier avait dû les entendre ce qui n'avait fait que rendre l'ambiance encore plus maussade, terne et déprimée. Par la suite, la Gardienne de la mémoire s'était soudainement envolée. Actuellement, personne ne savait où la trouver.

Nord soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil de la salle du globe.

- Respecter la vie n'est pas une faiblesse, finit-il par déclarer

Il ferma les yeux sans rien ajouter d'autres, à la recherche d'un peu de repos. Bunny se réfugia près de l'âtre où même les flammes se faisaient petites. Puis, il se tourna vers son petit compagnon de sable doré qui les avait accompagnés tout du long.

- Et toi, Sab' ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le Marchand de Sable avait observé depuis la réunion les Gardiens, mais surtout ses amis, se disputer et s'emporter. Il n'avait pas réagi, n'avait pas essayé de les arrêter. Il se rappelait trop de Jack et sa petite amie, endormis l'un et l'autre. Enlacés et liés par ce lien à la fois si fort et si fragile. Et d'un autre côté, il revoyait les rêves de milliards d'enfants. S'il n'avait émis aucun avis jusqu'à présent, c'était notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir les idées claires. Malheureusement, s'il faisait fi de toute subjectivité, il était du côté de Bunny.

Sab' fit la moue. Il voyait bien le regard de l'un et l'autre des Gardiens. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de faire ça. Mais…

Il fit un pas vers le Lapin de Pâques.

Mais Bunny avait raison : il était temps de prendre une décision claire et nette.

Nord soupira et baissa la tête.

Tout à coup, dans un vrombissement d'ailes assourdissant, la Fée des Dents était de retour au pôle nord. Elle tenait coller contre son cœur les souvenirs d'un enfant. Elle fila droit vers Bunny et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son museau. Elle planta ses grands yeux violets, on ne peut plus sérieux à ce moment là, et déclara gravement :

- As-tu simplement pensé à Jack ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui les lie tous les deux ?

Les moustaches de Bunny s'agitèrent.

- Arrêtez de m'accuser de tous les maux ! s'écria-t-il, arrêtez de me prendre pour un barbare sans cœur ! Je sais parfaitement que tout ceci est horrible et croyez-moi, je ne les dirais pas si nous avions le choix. Mais nous devons reconnaître nos positions ! Nous sommes dans une impasse ! Et une énorme ! Qui nous dépasse tellement que nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités que nous soumettre au destin, si nous voulons qu'ils survivent tous.

- Pas tous, accusa Nord

- Arrêtez de m'incriminer et de me prendre pour un monstre ! s'énerva Bunny, je ne fais que me mettre face à la réalité et l'accepter du mieux que je peux.

- Et tu es prêt à te mettre à dos un de tes meilleurs amis pour ça ?! cria en retour Fée

Il n'y avait plus de la douce Fée des Dents. Elle avait vu, senti, écouté la détresse de Jack et son amour fou pour cette jeune humaine. Elle-même ne savait plus trop ce qu'était véritablement l'amour. Néanmoins, rien que de pouvoir voir le profond attachement, la passion qui les unissaient tous les deux, elle n'imaginait que trop bien le délicat sentiment que ce devait être.

Bunny fit face à la Gardienne, plantant son regard dans ses yeux accusateur :

- Pour sauver une planète ? Oui. J'existe pour Pâques. Pour les enfants. Pour l'humanité. Les laisser périr, c'est aller à l'encontre de ma mission. Ce serait un non-sens pur et simple.

Il détailla Fée.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et les mots se bousculaient. Elle finit par baisser les yeux la première.

Elle observa un instant la boîte à souvenirs qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Elle releva la tête et planta dans les pattes avant de Bunny l'objet.

- Tiens. On verra bien si tu es capable de tout affronter après avoir vu ça.

Le Lapin de Pâques haussa un sourcil interrogateur d'abord vers la boîte puis vers Fée. La Gardienne, dont tout sourire avait déserté le visage, restait impassible et sévère. Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

Bunny observa sous toutes les coutures l'objet. Il avait déjà pu avoir en main à de nombreuses reprises ces fermoirs à dent. Mais jamais encore Fée lui en avait passé un pour qu'il l'ouvre. C'était une chose prohibé au Palais des Dents. Les souvenirs appartenaient à chacun et nul n'avait le droit de violer leur vie privée. La situation devait être extrême pour que la Gardienne elle-même décide d'en emporter un à l'autre bout de la planète.

Ces souvenirs appartenaient vraisemblablement à une fille. Elle avait de grands yeux gris rieurs, de longs cheveux roux foncé et un sourire émerveillé. Il crut reconnaître dans ce portrait stylisé la description qu'on lui avait faite d'Anastasie.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fée, sondant les pensées de la Gardienne, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui communiquer. Il n'en retira rien si ce n'est de la colère. Puis, elle s'approcha et passa un doigt sur le centre.

Aussitôt, l'Atelier du Père Noël s'effaça et il n'y eut plus qu'un blanc pur. Une image tressauta et il aperçut un bébé dans ses premiers langes. L'image s'éteignit brusquement. Elle revint par la suite. Un garçon tenait la main d'une fillette. L'image crachota, était parcourue de rayures grises, perdait le son ou la couleur. Il apercevait tantôt une petite fille rieuse, tantôt une adolescente en pleine crise.

Bunny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas un petit souci.

Puis, tout devint noir. Bunny était dans le néant. Il se racla la gorge et le son se répercuta sur des parois invisibles. Tout à coup, le néant dans lequel il se trouvait vola en éclat, comme des millions de pixels. Le Lapin de Pâques se retrouva aussitôt dans l'Atelier du Père Noël.

Fée scruta sa réaction. Mais elle tardait visiblement à venir qu'elle lui demanda :

- Alors ? Convaincu ?

- Euh…

- C'était beau, hein ? Leur amour est pur : on ne doit pas le briser.

Bunny lui imposa le silence d'un geste de la patte.

- Non. Je suis désolé : je n'ai rien vu. Ou si peu. Que des bribes d'enfance ou d'adolescence, mais rien de bien concret.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Fée, mais comment ça ?

Bunny tendit la boîte à souvenir à la Gardienne.

- Je t'assure ! Je n'ai quasiment rien vu et les images n'étaient pas nettes. Parfois, il n'y en avait même pas.

Fée écarquilla les yeux. Elle observa alors avec méfiance ce fermoir. Nord et Sab' se rapprochèrent également.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Mais oui !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Fée ? demanda Nord, intrigué

Elle ne répondit rien et appuya d'elle-même au centre de la boîte. Cette fois-ci, elle n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un allée pour la pureté avant d'être brusquement éjectée et de revenir, abasourdie, à la réalité. Ses longs cils papillonnèrent sous la surprise.

- C'est grave ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Soudain, ses ailes s'arrêtèrent de battre et Fée s'étala sur le sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, aidée de ses camarades. Elle était un peu sonnée et la surprise lui avait fait lâchée la boîte. Mais désormais, elle était bien plus inquiète pour ses ailes. Elle tenta de s'envoler. Mais sans succès.

Nord ramassa le fermoir à dent tandis que Bunny aidait Fée à rester debout.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, balbutiait-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nord fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… viens, on te ramène au Palais. C'est plus prudent.

Il attrapa une boule à neige. Le tourbillon coloré s'agitait un peu mais retomba bien vite dans son petit globe de verre. Le Père Noël secoua l'objet. Les couleurs s'envolèrent puis retombèrent délicatement.

- Ah bah ça alors !

Il tenta tout de même de murmurer le nom du Palais. Un petit filet de magie fila de la boule à neige à travers l'air pour s'éteindre presque aussitôt.

Les Gardiens s'observèrent avec surprise. Ils jetèrent un œil au globe : toutes les lumières brillaient d'une lueur paisible et aucune ne semblait manquer.

Bunny tenta par la suite d'ouvrir un terrier. Ce dernier était tellement petit que seulement une jambe de Fée pouvait passer. Sab' tenta lui aussi l'expérience : ses lacets de sable doré s'évanouirent alors même qu'il tentait de les modeler. En vain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ?

- Nous… nous perdons nos pouvoirs, déclara au nom de tous Bunny

Ils s'observèrent les uns les autres, presque choqués par les faits.

- Précisément, affirma une voix posée

Les Gardiens sursautèrent. Ils firent volte-face : cette voix leur semblait tellement familière. En le voyant, les quatre légendes écarquillèrent tant les yeux qu'ils étaient prêts à sortirent de leurs orbites.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Le vent autour de Jack s'était calmé et le ciel était parfaitement dégagé.

Le jeune homme s'était enfin à peu près calmé. Cependant, il n'affichait plus aucune expression, faisant preuve d'une impassibilité auquel personne n'était accoutumé chez lui. Il tenait d'une main lasse son bâton courbé d'une main, tandis que l'autre était poing serré, rangé dans la poche ventral de son sweat. Il ne témoignait pas sa colère autrement que par ce poing caché, tout le reste de son être exprimant une profonde impuissance et une tristesse infinie.

Il avançait au hasard de ses pas dans la neige. Sans but. Sans destination. Il errait. Il ne pouvait même pas se fatiguer : il était une légende.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu acquérir ses pouvoirs finalement. Il aurait juste dû mourir ce jour-là. Mourir avant pour ne pas mourir maintenant…

Après de longues heures de marche, il décida de rentrer à l'Atelier. Il s'appuya sur les vents et commença à s'élever. Les courants d'air étaient joueurs : ils le poussaient en avant, voulaient l'entraîner plus haut, plus loin, plus vite. Mais l'esprit de l'hiver n'était pas d'humeur. On avait presque l'impression qu'il marchait dans les airs, plus qu'il ne volait. Il tenait à peine son bâton.

Enfin, il aperçut l'Atelier du Père Noël. Jack s'arrêta, flottant à quelques kilomètres de haut. Il observa ce lieu et fut pris d'un étrange sentiment : il avait envie de rentrer… sans vraiment en avoir envie au final. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air polaire et décida de se remettre en route.

Il fit un pas en avant et chuta.

Jack Frost, l'esprit agile, domptant les vents et se jouant de tout, était en chute libre pour une raison inconnue.

Son postérieur rencontra la poudreuse qui s'éleva en un gros nuage de poussière. Son bâton vint s'échouer à ses côtés. Complètement sonné, Jack mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses repères. Il se releva en massant son arrière-train. Il était peut-être immortel mais une chute pareille avait toutes les raisons de lui faire souffrir le martyre. Il passa vite fait une main dans ses cheveux blancs pour se défaire du plus gros de la neige qui était venue s'y loger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva campée sur ses deux pieds qu'il prit le temps de se poser la question.

Pourquoi ?

Il attrapa son bâton. Puis, la méfiance s'atténuant, il décida de reprendre son chemin. C'est alors qu'il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il voulut s'envoler : impossible. S'appuyer sur un vent : impossible.

Il se sentait tout d'un coup lourd, comme si ses pieds étaient presque accrochés à la banquise. Là, ça devenait vraiment préoccupant.

Avisant un pic de glace, il grimpa dessus. Puis, il sauta.

Il s'étala sur le sol, tête la première dans la neige.

Il se releva, furibond que son don lui fasse ainsi défaut. Il empoigna fermement son bâton courbé et voulut détruire le pic de glace. Une petite étincelle fila et ne laissa qu'une faible marque. Tout au plus quelques morceaux de glace brisée se retrouvèrent dans la neige.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Jack

Comme un stylo dont l'encre s'écoulerait mal, il agita son bâton et retenta l'expérience. Une plus grosse déflagration apparut. Pour s'éteindre quelques microsecondes par la suite.

Jack se gratta le crâne, pensif. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Est-ce qu'il aurait atteint ses limites à cause de sa petite crise ? Hum… possible, pensait-il. Ce devait même surement être à cause de ça.

Il soupira et reprit finalement son chemin, l'air aussi maussade mais un petit rictus énervé en prime. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne connaissait pas l'entrée de la forteresse sans passer par les airs. Du coup, il décida de passer par le village des yétis, en contrebas de l'Atelier, d'où il devrait bien trouver un passage ou tout du moins une de ces chères créatures moustachues pour l'en informer.

Petit point positif dans sa journée, définitivement la pire de toute sa vie de légende : un yéti traînait dans les rues du village, rangeant des blocs de glace dans une charrette en bois. Jack ne parlait pas leur langage, mais il se débrouilla pour qu'on lui indique l'entrée. Quelques minutes après, il traversait le grand pont de glace, seul accès depuis le village pour l'Atelier de Nord.

Ce passage débouchait dans une vaste salle, dont les murs étaient de glace et que Jack n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors. Elle s'étalait sous toute la structure de la forteresse et était mal éclairée. Cependant, il distingua plutôt rapidement les escaliers en colimaçons, les rampes de secours et les ascenseurs.

Par réflexe et pour aller plus vite, Jack voulut profiter d'un petit courant d'air pour rejoindre rapidement l'ascenseur. Il ne réussit qu'à s'envoler de cinq centimètres tout au plus avant de s'étaler de nouveau sur le sol.

- Ça commence à bien faire, grommela-t-il

Rageur, il glissa sa main dans son sweat, empoigna fermement son bâton courbé et entreprit son ascension jusqu'à ses appartements, évidemment à un des étages les plus hauts.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, il évita de justesse un groupe de légendes qui couraient, surexcitées. Intrigué par cette effusion de joie en de pareilles circonstances, Jack décida de les suivre. Il fit bientôt face à un attroupement de légendes, tassées devant l'entrée d'un salon.

Des fans à la sortie d'un concert pour apercevoir une dernière fois leur artiste favori n'avait rien à envier à cette concentration.

Certains poussaient, d'autres riaient, quelques-uns s'énervaient. Les réactions étaient diverses mais l'engouement était général.

Jack se demandait sincèrement ce qui pouvait provoquer une pareille excitation. Une vague d'espoir l'envahit : peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé une autre solution ! Il se pressa vers l'attroupement. Mais bientôt le désespoir l'accabla de nouveau : ou alors, ils avaient la solution ultime sous les yeux. Le visage de Jack s'assombrit.

Les Gardiens oseraient-ils faire ça ? Peut-être… Il ne savait plus très bien ce qui était possible et ce qui ne l'était pas, ce qui était moral et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Puis, la colère prit le pas. Elle n'était pas un objet et encore moins une bête de foire ! Même si ses pouvoirs étaient maigres pour le moment, le jeune homme joua des coudes pour avancer dans la foule et poussa sans ménagement les autres sur le côté. On protesta de tous côtés mais il s'en fichait complètement : personne n'approcherait la jeune femme sans l'avoir affronté avant !

Lorsqu'enfin il émergea de l'attroupement, il tomba des nus. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche manqua de peu de se laisser choir.

Les quatre Gardiens étaient installés sur un sofa et faisait face à une délégation de Vers Luisants. Ces derniers ressemblaient en tout point à l'animal mais possédait un visage souriant et plein d'innocence qu'ils arboraient toujours, même en plein conflit. A part leur couvre-chef unique, ils étaient en tout point semblable.

Si la surprise de voir des Vers Luisants était totale chez Jack, il restait bien plus stupéfait face aux deux autres invités, cette fois, totalement inconnus. L'un était assis, avait peu de cheveux sur la tête, seulement une mèche blonde étrange, et son expression était d'une sincère sérénité pleine de tendresse. Il portait de temps à autre une tasse de thé à ses lèvres, très calmement. Quant à l'autre être, fin et élancé, il se tenait debout en retrait, avait une peau pareille à du cristal, presque spectral, et tenait une lance à la pointe de laquelle se trouvait un rayon de lune.

Fée aperçut l'esprit de l'hiver la première et s'écria :

- Jack ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu sais…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il dévisageait ces inconnus. Lorsque le grand homme presque chauve plongea son regard dans le sien, Jack se sentit défaillir et baissa les yeux, légèrement intimidé. Il rangea une main dans la poche ventrale de son sweat, raffermit sa prise sur son bâton courbé et fit en pas en direction des Gardiens.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui se voulait tout de même sûre d'elle

Un Ver Luisant s'avança et déclara, tout sourire malgré un ton sévère :

- Un peu de respect, jeune Gardien ! Tu te trouves face à ton sauveur : l'Homme de la Lune.

* * *

Fu fu fu…

Je l'avais bien dit qu'un jour, IL viendrait !

Et bien sûr, vous allez sagement patienter jusqu'à la suite qui arrivera… hum… jeudi.


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir à toutes !

Nous voici arriver au chapitre 21 !

Personne n'a apparemment trouver, ou en tout cas n'en a fait mention, mais je vous le donne dans le mille, la référence à un Pixar était une réplique de Nord qui appartient en principe à Mirage dans les Indestructibles. Ah ! Et tant que j'y suis la référence à Botero dans le chapitre 13 est la comparaison avec un maître d'arme, made in Monde d'Ewilan.

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ T_T Beuuuh, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu poster avant ! Pas taper ! Aller, regarde : 4500 mots et des broquilles pour tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Et tu vas encore me détester sur la fin, je pense, parce que tu vas encore t'arracher les cheveux en attendant XD Fu fu fu. Ben, t'as qu'à nous publier ton épilogue x)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie, alias Stacy, Timothée, alias Timmy l'Ami Imaginaire, et Anton et Leanne Lawford __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : **__**« Les plus grands cœurs, hélas !, ont les plus grandes peines » (T. Gautier)**_

Jack ne réagit pas. Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé Sab'. Comme il croisait les bras sans daigner regarder quiconque, un Ver Luisant lui ordonna :

- Salue ton sauveur convenablement.

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Mon sauveur, hein ? C'est aussi parce qu'il m'a sauvé qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ?

Le garçon à l'apparence spectral sauta par-dessus le fauteuil de son maître, sa lance en avant. Il l'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement de la pomme d'Adam de Jack.

- Ravale tes paroles. L'Homme de la Lune est un être bon. Tu lui dois ce que tu es aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme

Jack se leva brusquement et releva un peu le menton, plus pour être à la hauteur des yeux de ce garde du corps qui était vraiment très grand, que pour paraître hautain. Mais le garçon à la lance dut le considérer autrement car il toisa un peu plus l'esprit de l'hiver et raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

La foule de légendes s'étaient tu et observaient avidement l'échange qui était en train de se construire entre les Gardiens et l'Homme de la Lune.

Puis, le grand monarque légendaire inspira légèrement, se délectant du chaud breuvage. Il posa par la suite sa tasse sur la table basse. Il planta alors son regard lumineux dans les yeux de l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Laissez donc cet enfant tranquille, ordonna-t-il d'une voix posée avant de reprendre plus à l'attention du Gardien, jeune Jack Frost, je crois que je te dois des excuses pour ces quelques années dans le silence.

- Quelques années ? s'offusqua Jack, ne prêtant pas le moins du monde attention au fait qu'il coupait la parole à l'Homme de la Lune, tes quelques années ont représenté trois siècles !

Le monarque se leva. Il n'était pas de grande taille mais il faisait partie de ces êtres qui vous réduisaient instantanément à l'état d'infime particule tant leur présence s'imposait d'elle-même. Il intima le silence à l'esprit de l'hiver d'une petite main potelée.

- Et je m'en excuse profondément. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il était nécessaire que tu parcours ce chemin seul. Il me fallait une preuve de plus pour juger de ta valeur et des pouvoirs auxquels je te donnerais réellement accès.

Jack fit la moue mais comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il détourna le regard. Il avait plein d'autres reproches à lui faire mais pas en public. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de son couple, connaissant les légendes et leur inflexibilité envers les règles du monde de l'invisible. Alors se donner en spectacle face à cette foule… très peu pour lui.

Nord se racla la gorge et décida de reprendre la parole :

- Excusez-moi mais pourrions-nous revenir au sujet principal ?

Le garçon à l'aspect spectral reprit sa position initiale, derrière le fauteuil où siégeait l'Homme de la Lune tandis que ce dernier reprenait ses aises. Il fit signe à Jack de se rasseoir mais l'esprit de l'hiver décida de rester debout. Le monarque avala une petite gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole :

- Comme je venais de l'expliquer à tes compagnons, ma visite n'a rien d'amical. Je suis descendu en personne, alarmé par votre négligence à tous.

Il prit au mot chacune des légendes présentes dans la salle, même celles agglutinées dans l'encadrement de la grande porte.

- En effet, depuis quelques jours, la mission qui vous a été confiée est entièrement mise de côté.

- Mais, c'est parce que… voulut se rebeller Jack

- C'est à cause de ce trou noir. Oui, je sais, coupa l'Homme de la Lune, Nightlight m'en a fait part.

Il désigna vite fait le garçon à la lance et Jack put enfin mettre un visage sur le prénom du correspondant de Katherine. Pas étonnant qu'il soit au courant, pensa-t-il, elle a dû le lui dire dans une de ses nombreuses lettres. Le monarque interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Et même si je ne cautionne pas ces activités dont je ne défends pas la cause, il ne tient qu'à vous autres de vous impliquer ou non. Vous avez votre propre libre-arbitre.

Un petit rictus apparut sur le visage de Jack. Il n'y croyait pas, à la bienfaisance de cette grande légende parmi les légendes.

- En revanche, là où je me dois d'intervenir, c'est lorsqu'en contrepartie votre mission est négligée.

- La perte de nos pouvoirs, se permit de couper Bunny, c'est toi qui l'as occasionné ?

Jack eut un léger soubresaut : ce n'était donc pas une crise ? Il était véritablement en train de perdre ses pouvoirs ? Et les autres aussi subissaient le même sort ? Si c'était l'Homme de la Lune qui…

Ce dernier s'esclaffa ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre tout le monde.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, assura-il après avoir calmé son éclat de rire, c'est une conséquence logique de votre condition. Une légende acquiert des pouvoirs afin d'accomplir une mission. Et seulement pour ça. Comprenez-vous ?

- Comme nous délaissons notre mission première, nos pouvoirs ne sont en théorie plus utiles. Donc, ils s'éteignent, répondit Fée en baissant la tête, penaude

- Exactement, reprit l'Homme de la Lune, et si vous continuez à la négliger, bientôt, vous n'aurez plus aucun pouvoir.

Un long silence perdura dans la salle.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, laissa échapper quelqu'un dans la foule, on est tous foutu. On va tous disparaître…

Le silence s'alourdit et s'accompagna bientôt d'un certain malaise.

Alors que personne ne disait rien et que la rencontre s'enlisait, il y eut un large mouvement de foule. Enfin, apparut un yéti furibond, la moustache frétillante et paniquée. Et ce yéti n'était autre que Phil. Il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles sauf pour quelques légendes. Dont l'Homme de la Lune qui recracha précipitamment la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de siroter.

- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-il

Mais son étonnement fut noyé dans l'œuf car Nord s'était levé.

- Comment ça ?! s'exclama-t-il à son tour, mais comment a-t-il fait ?

- Vous avez libéré Pitch Black ? s'insurgea le monarque envers le Père Noël

Cependant, le grand homme russe tentait de racoler l'histoire que Phil lui racontait dans tous les sens, s'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux.

- Qui sont-elles exactement, ces légendes absentes ?

- J'aimerai qu'on me réponde !

Un yéti apparut aux côtés du gardien présumé de Phil. Il tendit une liste à leur patron. Ce dernier la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Tout à coup, il ordonna aux deux yétis de repousser la foule et de la maintenir à l'extérieur : réunion privée oblige. Les légendes protestèrent mais elles ne pouvaient pour la plupart par grand-chose face à deux créatures de près de deux mètres cinquante de poils et de moustaches agitées.

Puis, Nord se laissa choir sur le sofa, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage ridé. Bunny tendit la patte et les quatre autres légendes prirent connaissance de la gravité de la situation.

- Votre souverain attend une réponse, intima un Ver Luisant

La remarque ne sembla affecter aucun des Gardiens, pris dans leurs réflexions.

- Oh, nom d'un œuf en chocolat… ce sont toutes des êtres maléfiques…

- Mais comment ont-ils fait ? demanda Fée

- Comme toujours : créer la peur dont Pitch se nourrira…

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont révélé aux humains que… tenta Jack

- Possible, déclara Bunny, après tout, ça créerait une panique générale et je ne doute pas que ce rat des carpettes s'en abreuve.

- Et avec toute cette force, renchérit Nord, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour Pitch de sortir de l'Atelier.

- Oh mon dieu, mais qu'avons-nous fait… se désola Fée

- C'est précisément ce que j'aimerais savoir ! s'écria soudain l'Homme de la Lune en se levant promptement

Les Gardiens sursautèrent. Ils découvrirent leur monarque lequel arborait un regard sévère. Il croisa les bras et réitéra sa question, martelant le sol d'un pied nerveux.

Comme d'habitude, Nord se fit porte-parole de ses compagnons :

- Et bien, tu dois savoir que pour venir à bout de ce trou noir, nous avons décidé sur les conseils d'Ombric de rassembler notre magie pour faire exploser cette menace. Seulement, nous pensions qu'il nous manquait de la puissance. Donc, nous avons pris la liberté de… de ramener Pitch Black au pôle.

Les Vers Luisants conservaient leur air innocent et joyeux mais au fond de leurs yeux transperçait une grande confusion. Mais si l'Homme de la Lune paraissait au-delà de la stupéfaction, ce n'était rien comparé à l'effroi qui s'était peint sur le visage de Nightlight.

- Nord ! s'écria-t-il, comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? Tu sais pourtant que…

- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît Nightlight, demanda posément le monarque

Il fit quelques pas vers la cheminée et contempla les flammes danser sur les bûches avant d'inspirer profondément :

- Résumons la situation calmement : vous avez libéré Pitch Black car vous avez besoin de sa magie vous perdez vos pouvoirs car vous n'êtes pas concentré sur vos missions premières c'est la panique générale chez les humains parce que vous avez laissé filtrer l'information et pour couronner le tout vous voulez arrêter un trou noir en utilisant tous vos pouvoirs combinés.

Il marqua une petite pause.

- Ai-je oublié de mentionner quelque chose ?

Tous les Gardiens avaient à présent la tête basse et se contentèrent d'osciller de la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir agi dans le dos de leur monarque. Enfin… sauf Jack Frost. Il affichait un air suffisant, comme si aucun reproche de l'Homme de la Lune ne pouvait l'affecter.

- Nous reparlerons plus tard de ce que vous avez fait, déclara finalement le souverain, pour l'instant essayons de régler le problème. Pour arrêter Pitch Black, une fois de plus, il faut anéantir les frayeurs principales de l'humanité. La priorité devient donc d'arrêter ce trou noir. Vous avez parlé de magie combinée. Qu'attendez-vous pour la lancer ?

Les Gardiens jetèrent un regard en coin à Jack. Son visage s'était instantanément fermé. Nord attrapa l'esprit de l'hiver par les épaules et l'amena en-dehors de la salle.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde, à part quelques légendes qui traînassaient dans le coin, et la porte était bien gardée par les deux yétis.

Jack tenta de se dérober à l'emprise de Nord mais il avait une forte poigne sur ses frêles épaules. Il le retourna face à lui comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- Nous allons continuer cette discussion avec Manny. Si ça ne te dérange pas Jack, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses faire. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te fasse sortir de tes gonds.

Il relâcha son emprise sur le Gardien qui se déroba aussitôt en affichant une mine outrée.

- Ouais, vous voulez juste prendre la décision finale sans moi. Pour votre conscience, j'imagine.

- Non, Jack. Ce n'est pas ça. Nous essayons de sauver tout le monde. Je te le promets.

Jack Frost avait du mal à s'énerver contre le Père Noël. Pas parce qu'il était intimidé par sa taille, mais parce qu'il se sentait proche de ce grand homme à la longue barbe blanche. Il devait lui reconnaître les qualités d'un guide, presque paternel. Il se contenta de faire la moue et de fuir son regard.

- Jack, insista Nord, ce n'est pas contre toi…

L'esprit de l'hiver planta un regard plus froid que tous les blizzards qu'il avait pu provoquer jusqu'à lors. Nord en fut littéralement cloué sur place.

- Essayez de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Stacy, déclara-t-il glacial, et crois-moi, Pitch sera le cadet de vos soucis.

Puis, il se détourna du Père Noël et s'en alla. Nord le regarda s'éloigner avec une petite mine affligée. Il retourna par la suite à la petite réunion privée. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui promettre…

**_oOoOoOo_**

Quelques minutes après seulement, Jack faisait tournoyer son bâton courbé sans aucune envie. Déjà qu'il était d'une humeur on ne peut plus massacrante, ne pas avoir de pouvoir pour s'occuper n'arrangeait en rien son comportement. Il avait même du mal à se jucher sur le dossier d'un pauvre fauteuil ! Il s'était d'ailleurs énervé contre le siège et l'avait envoyé valsé. Un yéti qui passait par là avec un troll l'avait dévisagé bizarrement.

Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart. Surtout qu'il était persuadé de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. C'était beaucoup trop tentant d'aller les espionner. Et Jack ne se fit pas prier pour y aller. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, pour finir par s'y adosser comme si de rien n'était. Les yétis n'y prêtèrent en effet aucune attention.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Jack partit en arrière. Il voulut s'accrocher sur un courant d'air mais ce fut sans effet. Il se massa une énième fois l'arrière-train en pensant que ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il croisa le regard de Nightlight. Ce dernier s'avança, obligeant Jack Frost à reculer. Le garçon à la lance referma la porte derrière lui sans quitter l'esprit de l'hiver des yeux.

- Tiens donc. A peine je sors pour te surveiller que je te trouve déjà en train d'essayer de les espionner.

Jack dédaigna le garde du corps de l'Homme de la Lune. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Puis, brusquement, Jack s'élança dans les escaliers. Nightlight avait encore ses pouvoirs lui et il eut tôt fait de rattraper l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais il était malin et Jack redoubla de ruse pour tenter de filer compagnie à ce chaperon de dernière minute. Il s'engagea dans une course folle entre les rayonnages des différentes bibliothèques de Nord.

Sauf que Jack ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nightlight connaisse bien plus que lui l'Atelier du Père Noël.

Il se retrouva bientôt coincé, des étagères de bouquins dans le dos et le garçon à l'aspect spectral en face de lui.

- Laisse-moi ! Je veux simplement savoir ce qui se dit !

Puis, il ajouta peu convaincu :

- Je n'interviendrais pas…

Nightlight s'interposa avec sa lance. Tout d'un coup, le rayon de lune qui était accroché au bout émit une coruscation, bref éclat lumineux, qui éblouit tant Jack qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux par la suite.

- Si on t'a laissé en dehors de cette discussion, ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu puisses l'entendre malgré tout. Et il est de mon devoir d'obéir aux ordres de l'Homme de la Lune.

Ce gars était tellement buté ! Jack fit la moue face à ce caractère inflexible. Puis, une petite pensée fit son chemin dans son esprit et il esquissa un bref sourire. Il retrouva un air nonchalant et s'adossa à la bibliothèque.

- Dis-moi… as-tu quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout pour toi ?

- Qui compte… plus que tout ? répéta-t-il en bafouillant, euh… bah, oui.

- Katherine, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Jack un large sourire fendant soudain son visage

Les joues de Nightlight rosirent légèrement. Puis, il se reprit, raffermit sa prise sur sa lance qu'il pointa vers Jack.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

L'esprit de l'hiver perdit soudain tout sourire.

- Si tu tiens autant à elle, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre que je me préoccupe de ce qui se dit dans ce salon.

- Si tu tiens autant aux humains, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre que, parfois… il faut en arriver là.

La rage s'imprima de nouveau sur le visage de Jack.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

- Mets-toi en face de la réalité !

- Et tu laisserais faire, toi, si c'était ta chère Katherine ? Hein ?!

- Il y a plus que des sentiments en jeu dans cette histoire !

- Ose prétendre que tu ne te battrais pas pour sa vie !

- Eh ! Les garçons, du calme.

Les deux légendes firent volte-face en entendant cette petite voix. Katherine, entouré de ses boucles auburn, se trouvait au bout de l'allée. Elle s'avança vers Nightlight et abaissa la lance qu'il pointait toujours vers Jack Frost.

- Vous parlez tellement fort que je n'ai eu aucun mal à vous retrouver, gloussa-t-elle

Les joues de Nightlight retrouvèrent subitement des couleurs.

- Bonjour Katherine. Tu vas bien ?

Elle l'étreignit en retour.

- Oui, merci. Enfin… je pense que nous avons tous connu des jours meilleurs.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il

- Un yéti a prévenu Ombric que l'Homme de la Lune était là et désirait le voir. Je me suis doutée que tu serais là.

Tous les deux semblaient gênés, discutant bien au-delà des mots qu'ils prononçaient. Nightlight se racla la gorge pour reprendre en contenance et déclara :

- Vois-tu, j'étais en train de surveiller ce Jack Frost. Il ne doit pas…

Mais lorsque le garçon à la lance et Katherine se tournèrent, il n'y avait plus aucun esprit de l'hiver dans les parages.

- Oh non !

Nightlight s'envola précipitamment et chercha des yeux son fugitif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Katherine

- Je dois surveiller Jack Frost. Il faut que je le retrouve !

- Je viens avec toi !

Nightlight sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Katherine. Rien n'ébranlait cette jeune fille passionnée d'aventure. Il tendit sa main spectrale et elle l'empoigna aussitôt.

Jack Frost avait dû se faufiler derrière le garçon à la lance ce qui n'avait pas pu éveiller les soupçons de Katherine, puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant, et était maintenant quelque part dans l'Atelier. Sauf que Nightlight pouvait encore voler lui. Et vu comment était en péril les pouvoirs de Jack Frost, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Un petit sourire malin se dessina sur le visage de Nightlight.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid. Et elle avait peur.

Stacy ne savait pas très bien où elle était.

Le poltergeist l'avait emmené dans cet endroit sombre et visiblement sous terre. Cependant, elle était incapable de déterminer où elle était exactement. Tout n'était que pierres sombres, enchevêtrements insensés de passerelles, escaliers, passages sous-terrain. Un doux éclairage diffusait une lumière provenant d'on ne sait où, sinon d'en haut.

Puis, l'esprit frappeur était partie. Stacy l'avait entendu parler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait du fait de sa distance et des murs épais. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu le rejoindre, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'une pièce vide. Et depuis, Stacy était seule.

Complètement seule.

- Euh… y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle haut et fort

Une bise souleva ses longs cheveux roux foncé et la fit frissonner. Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

La jeune femme n'était pas effrayée elle n'était juste pas à l'aise avec l'inconnue. Surtout sans personne avec elle pour la soutenir. Néanmoins, quand bien même elle gardait la tête sur les épaules, une lourde appréhension lui broyait l'estomac. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir où, quand, qui et pourquoi.

Stacy osa alors emprunter un tunnel. Elle s'y enfonça et commença ainsi son parcours de découverte des lieux. Elle aperçut des cages en fer forgé et se demanda un long moment quel oiseau on pouvait bien faire loger dans de si grandes cages. Surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas moches, juste très… noires. Puis, elle repéra en bas de sa position, une structure en métal noir.

Se laissant porter par son élan de curiosité, elle dévala les marches, courut jusqu'à trouver le bon chemin. Bientôt, elle se trouva face à cette étrange structure sphérique. Sur chaque continent qui était représenté, des milliers de petites lumières brillaient. Elle les observa longuement : elles étaient comme sa seule source de lumière et de chaleur et Stacy se sentait bien à leurs côtés.

Soudain, son œil discerna un mouvement dans l'ombre d'un poteau. La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Persuadé d'avoir vu quelqu'un, elle demanda :

- Qui est là ?

Il y eut un petit rire moqueur. Stacy eut un moment d'hésitation : était-il possible que ce soit lui ? On rigola de nouveau. Non, ce n'était décidément pas son rire. Elle s'avança vers cet inconnu qui se cacha dans l'ombre.

- Pas la peine de vous cacher : je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Malgré l'assurance qu'elle mettait dans sa voix, Stacy n'était pas vraiment très rassurée. Elle s'approcha encore un peu. Tout à coup, elle sauta en avant pour surprendre l'inconnu. Sauf qu'elle ne rencontra rien d'autre que le mur et son ombre qui la recouvrait.

Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un.

Puis, en un instant, elle aperçut l'image d'un bras sur le mur.

La jeune femme se rua dessus. Pas de doute possible. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un maintenant. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva en lieu et place, il n'y avait rien. Rien que des pierres sombres, et une bise fraîche qui la fit encore frissonner. Ou bien était-ce la peur ? La peur que quelqu'un vous observe sans jamais se montrer.

Là ! Une autre ombre !

Stacy se jeta presque dessus. Sauf qu'elle ne vit pas les marches qui descendaient dans cette obscurité et elle partit en avant.

Son cri de surprise emplit le silence des tunnels. Elle roula jusqu'en bas des marches. Lorsqu'enfin elle se fut totalement arrêtée, elle reprit son souffle et s'assit par terre.

Son bras lui faisait mal : elle allait surement avoir un bleu. Et certainement un de ceux qui n'étaient pas joli à voir. Elle s'était aussi égratigné la cheville et le front, ce qui lui faisait particulièrement mal à la tête. Sans compter le fait qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements trempés par la citronnade : ils commençaient sérieusement à lui coller à la peau. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni pourquoi.

De plus en plus anxieuse, elle se rapprocha du mur et s'y adossa, reniflant bruyamment.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, bredouilla-t-elle

Alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, une douce lueur vint illuminer le couloir. Elle releva la tête, peureuse. Une lanterne flottait dans l'air. Mais Stacy n'en était pas effrayée. Ce devait être un esprit. Elle était bien plus apeurée de ce qu'elle ne savait pas que de ce qu'elle ne voyait pas.

L'ombre de la lanterne se reflétait sur le mur, mais pas seulement : il s'y peignait aussi la silhouette d'un grand homme. Il lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. Intriguée, Stacy ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter sa demande. Elle marcha néanmoins à bonne distance de cette ombre mystérieuse.

Au détour de quelques passages, ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle éclairée par des torches enflammées. L'un des pans était recouvert d'un miroir dans lequel la jeune femme put observer son triste état. Elle fit la moue. Puis, elle reporta son regard sur l'ombre qui évoluait sur le mur d'à côté. Elle lui désigna un épais grimoire reposant sur une petite table aux côtés d'un encrier, accompagné d'un fauteuil.

- Je peux lire ? demanda-t-elle tout de même par politesse

Le visage de l'ombre hocha distinctement de haut en bas la tête.

Stacy empoigna le livre et s'assit. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Rien sauf sur la première page. Pour combler le silence de la pièce, elle préféra lire à voix haute :

- « Chère inconnue, cher inconnu, si vous tenez cet ouvrage entre vos mains, c'est que vous devez maintenant vous trouvez en face d'un miroir mural. Sachez que vous pouvez l'utiliser pour voir ce qui se déroule n'importe où dans le monde à l'instant présent. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous en servir ou pas. Mais si vous le désirez vraiment, vous n'aurez qu'à apposer votre paume sur le miroir et appelez la personne par son titre complet. »

Stacy relut une deuxième fois dans sa tête ce mot non signé mais joliment calligraphié. Elle releva la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ombre. La silhouette tendit la main vers le miroir.

La jeune femme voulait bien croire aux esprits. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il puisse exister une certaine magie. Mais des objets magiques… sérieusement ?

Sceptique, Stacy se leva et se rapprocha du miroir. Elle croisa les bras et le détailla de haut en bas, de droite à gauche. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le verre, toujours un peu indécise.

- Anton et Leanne Lawford, euh… magistrat et avocate… de la Court de district de Seattle ? Mes parents, quoi.

La jeune femme se demandait si c'était ce que l'inconnu entendait par « titre complet ».

Le miroir ondula et, bientôt, Stacy put apercevoir ses parents, un verre de vin à la main, en train d'échanger avec le collègue chez qui ils devaient se rendre ce soir-là.

Bon, et bien, ce devait être suffisant comme « titre » apparemment, se réjouit Stacy. Et en plus de ça, ce miroir magique, c'était pas du toc ! La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux foncé était réellement fascinée. Comme un enfant face à un nouveau jouet, elle balaya de son esprit toutes pensées inquiètes ou négatives. Elle appuya de nouveau sa main sur la glace.

- Timmy ! Euh… je veux dire : Timothée Lawford. L'Ami Imaginaire ? Mon frère ?

L'image de ses parents se brouilla et à la place apparut son grand frère. Il était avec un petit garçon d'un quartier défavorisé. Il jouait volontiers au ballon avec lui. Et le petit garçon riait aux éclats, s'amusait beaucoup, était heureux en somme. Stacy ne se rendait pas bien compte du travail que Timmy faisait. Mais à ce moment-là, elle s'aperçut de la mission honorable qu'il remplissait. Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla de fierté.

Puis, elle décida de passer à une autre personne. Un être qui comptait tellement pour elle qu'elle souffrait de sa solitude. Un être qu'elle aurait voulu à ses côtés. Un être qu'elle aimait. Stacy posa délicatement sa main.

- Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver.

Le miroir fit onduler la surface du verre et dévoila bientôt l'endroit où se trouvait celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle aperçut d'abord des cheveux blancs passer à toute vitesse. Puis soudain, deux silhouettes le pourchassant apparurent. Ils étaient sur la banquise. Affichant un large sourire moqueur, il balaya l'air de son bâton givré de glace et un blizzard emporta les deux êtres qui étaient après lui.

Stacy resta interdite. Il… Il s'amusait ?

Un garçon à l'aspect spectral protégea une jeune fille aux boucles auburn.

Stacy eut un pincement au cœur.

Il attrapa alors de la neige pour en faire une boule et la lança sur ses deux camarades. Il éclata de rire en voyant le garçon tomber à la renverse. Puis, il s'enfuit par les airs pour leur échapper. Mais ses assaillants ne lâchèrent pas prise et s'envolèrent à sa suite.

La main de Stacy glissa le long du miroir, qui s'éteignit petit à petit, et finit par retomber le long de son corps.

Une larme s'abandonna sur sa joue.

* * *

Ah, pauvre Stacy ! Mais j'aime la torturer XD

Et bien, on dirait que le destin se met en marche petit à petit. Rendez-vous lundi, juste avant la rentrée, pour la suite !


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir à toutes !

Bienvenue pour la lecture du chapitre 22, un chapitre fort en émotion que j'espère avoir bien su retranscrire.

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ Et pas que des explications… ça va barder x) Oui, MiM est un peu un Dieu : j'ai réussi à lire les livres (en anglais, oui madame T_T) et je dois dire que malgré son rôle bienfaisant, je lui trouve vraiment des airs divins. Je n'aime pas le prendre pour un saint, mais plus pour quelqu'un de neutre. De même pour Nightlight, j'ai essayé de lui donner un côté un peu sévère/strict même si on ne le ressent pas comme ça dans le livre. En même temps, ça ne se passe pas du tout à la même époque XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : **__**« Tremblant de me trahir par un mot indiscret, j'aurais voulu moi-même ignorer mon secret » (N.-G. Leonard)**_

Katherine éclata de rire en voyant Nightlight se prendre une énième boule de neige de la part de Jack Frost. Plus le garçon à l'aspect spectral tentait de l'attraper, plus l'esprit de l'hiver prenait un malin plaisir à l'éviter. Et, de fil en aiguille, il retrouvait ses pouvoirs de par son désir de jouer et de filer entre les doigts de son chaperon.

Jack Frost était né pour le plaisir de s'amuser.

Quand bien même le garde du corps de l'Homme de la Lune avait une mission à remplir, à savoir veiller à ce que le jeune esprit de l'hiver ne tente pas d'espionner la réunion privée qui se tenait actuellement entre les Gardiens et le monarque des légendes, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à pourchasser Jack Frost. Surtout qu'il voulait montrer à Katherine de quoi il était capable.

Nightlight envoya sur le Gardien un éclair de lune. Jack l'esquiva et partit se réfugier derrière Katherine.

- Eh ! Lâche-la ! ordonna le garçon à la lance

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui tira la langue. Puis, il s'envola avec la jeune fille. Nightlight partit à sa suite. Ils atteignirent bientôt les nuages les plus bas.

- Lâche-la, répéta-t-il

- Comme tu voudras.

Et Jack lâcha Katherine. Elle cria de surprise mais le rire prit bientôt le pas. Elle se sentait tellement en confiance qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Nightlight toisa Jack.

- Idiot ! reprocha-t-il

Il fonça par la suite rattraper la jeune fille aux boucles auburn. Il l'enlaça au niveau de la taille.

- Voilà, je te tiens.

Katherine ne pouvait empêcher son rire de s'arrêter. C'était un petit rire malin et craquant, qui dévoilait deux belles rangées de dents blanches, tandis qu'elle remerciait silencieusement son ami de toujours par un profond regard. Il sourit timidement en retour.

Jack sentit comme un trou se former dans son cœur. Il baissa la tête.

Stacy…

Tout à coup, il fut touché par un éclair et tomba dans la poudreuse qu'il creusa de plusieurs centimètres à cause de sa chute.

Il se releva furibond.

- Je t'ai eu ! annonça fièrement Nightlight en soufflant sur le rayon de lune comme si c'était un colt

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? nargua Jack

Il attrapa de la neige et la mit en forme avant de souffler dessus.

Au même moment, Kailash se posa entre les deux et Bunny descendit.

Jack lança son projectile de toutes ses forces.

- Attention ! s'écria Katherine

Trop tard. Le Lapin de Pâques n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et il se prit toute la neige en plein dans le museau. Sans compter le fait qu'il tomba sur son derrière.

Courroucé, le fier guerrier se releva en un bond et s'épousseta.

- Jack Frost ! Espèce d'engelure au cerveau congelé ! s'emporta-t-il

Jack feignit l'innocence, sifflotant.

Mais bientôt, le ton n'était plus à la rigolade. Jack comprit :

- Vous avez fini votre petite réunion secrète. C'est ça ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, iceberg ambulant.

- Et ?

- On va devoir se concentrer sur nos fonctions premières. Fée et Sab' sont déjà repartis au boulot et Nord a remis en marche son atelier. On a expliqué la situation aux autres et la plupart sont reparties aussi. Quant à moi, je vais aller retrouver ma Garenne. Ombric m'a conseillé d'emprunter Kailash, vu que je ne peux pas utiliser mes terriers. Mais j'ai préféré venir te voir pour te demander, Kathy.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui caressait le plumage de son oie géante qui pépiait de bonheur.

- Oh mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'accompagner.

- Je viens aussi, déclara timidement Nightlight

Bunny adressa un bref hochement de tête au garçon à la lance et s'apprêta à bondir sur le dos du volatile. Mais Jack l'interrompit, le visage sombre :

- Attends ! Et… et pour le trou noir ?

Bunny fit la moue.

- Désolé, camarades. Nous n'avons pas fini de traiter le sujet, et pour l'instant l'Homme de la Lune a juste conclu que nous devions retrouver nos pleins pouvoirs.

Il posa une patte sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être plus en position de discuter quoi que ce soit, tu sais. Il faut t'y préparer.

- Hum… je vois.

Jack mit un coup de pied dans la neige. Puis, il releva la tête vers le Lapin de Pâques qui était déjà juché sur Kailash.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, en attendant ?

Bunny haussa les épaules tandis que Nightlight portait Katherine pour la poser sur le dos de l'oie géante.

- J'en sais rien, camarade. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir déjà bien récupéré. Fais ce que tu veux.

Jack accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il s'appuya sur un vent polaire et prit de la hauteur, partant en direction de l'Atelier du Père Noël.

De leur côté, Katherine donna l'ordre à Kailash de s'envoler. L'oie s'envola avec joie. Elle n'aimait pas rester à terre. Les grands espaces aériens, voilà qui la ravissaient. Sans compter que sur son dos, elle avait sa petite maman. Cette dernière se pencha vers Bunny et lui demanda :

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution pour le trou noir ?

Le lapin géant ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quasiment aussitôt et se contenta de secouer la tête, les oreilles baissées.

- Mais alors votre décision est déjà prise ? interrogea Nightlight

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… que la petite amie de Jack…

Katherine n'osa pas terminer sa question. Elle attendit une réponse de la part du Gardien, les yeux à la fois terrifiés par la réalité et plein d'espoir.

- L'Homme de la Lune ne veut pas que ça se sache. Ne le répétez pas. Surtout pas à Jack…

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu. En la voyant si peinée, Nightlight prit Katherine dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia volontiers et pensa combien elle était alors chanceuse.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Jack arriva cette fois-ci rapidement à l'Atelier du Père Noël. Il passa par le dôme alors ouvert donnant sur la salle du globe. Lorsqu'il se posa, la pièce avait retrouvé le calme qui lui était propre. Seules les flammes crépitant dans l'âtre perçaient cette bulle de silence.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha de la rambarde à laquelle il s'accouda. Il aperçut alors la frénésie qui agitait l'atelier. Il observa un instant tous ces yétis au travail, les elfes qui avaient repris leur mascarade. Quand bien même Jack Frost comprenait les arguments de l'Homme de la Lune quant à leurs pouvoirs, il trouvait cela presque ridicule de vouloir les récupérer. Là, n'était pas la priorité selon lui.

Et encore une fois, son esprit fut accaparé par Stacy. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé sans nouvelle. Elle était toujours sensée savoir où il était. Mais là… là, non. Soit il rentrait, et il finirait bien par devoir lui avouer la vérité, surtout maintenant que la moitié des légendes avaient révélé aux humains qu'un trou noir allait les engloutir. Soit, il restait là, laissant Stacy de côté. La laissant en sûreté.

Jack aperçut Nord en contrebas. Il s'envola alors par-dessus la balustrade pour le rejoindre. Il apprécia furtivement le fait de pouvoir de nouveau naviguer dans les airs.

- Eh ! Nord ! héla-t-il en se posant entre deux établis

Le Père Noël sembla se raidir au son de sa voix. Il se retourna lentement, passant une main indécise dans sa longue barbe blanche.

- Ah ! Jack !

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il finalement

- Oh ? Euh… rien. Rien de spécial. Tu m'excuses, j'ai du travail.

Nord enjamba un elfe et s'échappa jusqu'à son bureau.

Jack pouvait souvent se montrer candide mais il n'était pas dupe non plus. Et à moins que Nord soit réellement occupé par la fabrication des jouets, ce dont l'esprit de l'hiver doutait fortement en ce temps de crise, il n'y avait qu'une autre explication à son comportement : il lui cachait quelque chose. Et qui sait combien le Père Noël est mauvais menteur.

Le Gardien rattrapa Nord en quelques courants d'air qu'il chevaucha et prit la peine d'entrer dans le bureau du grand patron de l'atelier sans frapper. Il se posa sur le bureau en bois massif. Nord fit mine d'être concentré sur son travail.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, déclara Jack

- Je suis occupé, Jack.

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai dit.

- Et je suis loin d'être idiot.

Jack fit tourner son bâton veiné de glace entre ses doigts.

- Stop. Je n'ai pas le temps.

L'esprit de l'hiver posa un doigt songeur sur son menton.

- Je me demande si vous n'avez vraiment parlé que de nos pouvoirs.

Nord se leva brusquement et frappa des poings sur la table.

- Jack, ça suffit maintenant !

Il repoussa violemment son siège et vint se poster près de la cheminée. Il fuyait clairement le regard de Jack. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blancs et ferma les yeux. Il perçut le bruit imperceptible d'un courant d'air s'agitant autour de lui : Jack s'était posé à côté de lui.

L'esprit de l'hiver dévisageait le Gardien avec étonnement et interrogation. Un peu de colère aussi.

Nord sentait son regard appuyé. Il était très ennuyé de cette situation. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Mais en même temps, Jack était comme un enfant, à la fois son ami, son petit frère, voire même son fils. Il tenta de tenir bon. Néanmoins, même les yeux fermés, il savait pertinemment que Jack insistait du regard. Et bien entendu, bientôt, il ne tint plus. Il attrapa le jeune esprit par les épaules et lui avoua à moitié :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire !

- De quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas Jack. L'Homme de la Lune nous a fait jurer de te tenir à l'écart de toute cette affaire. Il te juge trop… impliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?! s'énerva-t-il

Nord ouvrit la bouche. Au même moment, une gigantesque flagrance lumineuse recouvrit toute chose. Toute personne présente dans l'Atelier du Père Noël, et à dire vrai même sur tout le pôle, fut aveuglée pendant près de deux secondes. Puis, tout redevint subitement normal.

Les deux Gardiens clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement éblouis après cet éclair fulgurant. Lorsqu'ils recouvrèrent la vue, leur mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en découvrant, non seulement un trou dans le plafond, mais surtout la fine silhouette élancée d'une créature aux longs cheveux ébène parsemé d'argent.

- E… Etoile ? bredouilla Nord complètement déboussolé

- Bonsoir Nord, salua-t-elle

Jack Frost et le Père Noël détaillèrent la gardienne des étoiles-guides, s'interrogèrent du regard, revinrent sur Etoile.

- Tu… commença Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et comment es-tu entrée ? demanda Nord

Le grand homme russe s'avança vers la créature au visage rond comme la lune et avisa le trou qu'elle avait percé dans le plafond. Tout en haut, Nord pouvait distinguer un bout de ciel bleu. Il désigna l'ouverture et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Chose jamais vu auparavant : Etoile sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous la honte. Elle détourna le regard et bredouilla comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit :

- Hum… euh… désolée. Je… je tâcherais de réparer tout ça.

Elle se racla la gorge et reprit une posture assurée.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai à te parler, Jack.

Nord décida d'emmener ses deux invités dans un petit salon de l'atelier. En effet, des yétis commençaient à jeter des regards curieux dans ce grand trou. Sans compter les elfes qui, peu prudents, tombaient jusqu'au bureau du Père Noël. De plus, si Etoile avait d'importantes nouvelles à fournir, Nord ne désirait rien tant que de garder secret la plupart des informations. Il y avait déjà eu beaucoup trop d'agitation jusqu'à présent.

Le grand homme russe referma la porte derrière lui et assura :

- Voilà. Nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement.

Jack alla se jucher sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, voulant paraître à son aise, mais ses mains triturant nerveusement son bâton courbé trahissaient son inquiétude. Etoile n'était pas une légende qui bougeait de son repaire sauf sur ordre de l'Homme de la Lune ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Et ce devait malheureusement être une urgence. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que si la gardienne avait à lui parler, c'est que ce devait avoir un rapport avec des humains dont il était proche. Stacy, Jamie, Sophie.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu sache que, si j'ai décidé de mon propre chef de venir en bas, c'est que nous pourrions bien nous retrouver avec un problème qui concernerait tout le monde.

Etoile jeta un œil à Nord. Celui-ci s'était installé dans un fauteuil et lissait sa barbe. Il suspendit son geste en apercevant son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Une des étoiles-guides s'est noircie.

Les deux Gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux et dévisagèrent Etoile avec stupéfaction.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas mieux l'expliquer : l'étoile est devenue noire.

- Mais euh… comment ? Tu sais comment ça se fait ?

- Malheureusement… oui. Et ce que je vais te dire ne t'enchantera guère.

Elle inspira profondément et poursuivit.

- Une étoile noire est une personne qui vit encore mais qui a momentanément disparu du plan humain. Parce qu'elle est entrée d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le monde de l'invisible. Dans notre monde. Et cette étoile-guide était celle de ta compagne, Jack.

Jack marqua des signes d'incompréhension. L'Homme de la Lune n'aurait quand même pas capturé Stacy ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nord. Et si c'était ça qu'il lui cachait ? Il toisa le grand homme russe mais celui-ci semblait aussi perplexe que Jack. L'esprit de l'hiver demanda alors :

- Mais… quand Stacy traîne avec moi, son étoile ne devient-elle pas noire aussi ?

- Non, répondit Etoile, car elle est avec une légende pas dans le monde d'une légende. Lorsqu'un humain et une légende sont ensemble, ils sont entraînés dans un entre-deux. Mais c'est une chose totalement imperceptible. Non, le vrai problème est qu'une étoile-guide qui devient noire signifie que l'humain est dans le monde des légendes, un lieu qui nous est propre, comme l'Atelier de Nord, ou les vaisseaux de Sab'.

Etoile hésita à poursuivre en voyant la mine déconfite de Jack Frost. Cependant, celui-ci bredouilla, de plus en plus angoissé :

- Et alors ?... Où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Je me suis permise de visionner les derniers évènements de sa vie. L'étoile-guide n'enregistre que sur le plan humain donc ça a coupé à un moment. Néanmoins… Anastasie Lawford s'est faite enlevée. Par un poltergeist.

Jack tomba à la renverse. Littéralement.

Il se releva en s'accrochant au fauteuil, les jambes tremblantes tant il était perturbé par la nouvelle. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson mais sans pouvoir jamais prononcer un mot.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Nord à sa place

- Je te laisse deviner qui est derrière tout ça, déclara gravement Etoile

- Mais il faut aller la récupérer !

Jack mit un certain temps à digérer la nouvelle. Il tenta de faire quelques pas dans la pièce mais rien n'y fit. La nouvelle, plus encore que la menace du trou noir, l'accablait.

Tout à coup, une clameur énervée sembla monter depuis l'atelier. Les trois légendes entendirent des cris, des blocs de glace se brisant sur le sol, des yétis marmonnés, de grands éclats de voix, des meubles qu'on poussait.

Etoile, plus que Jack qui était complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle, interrogea Nord du regard. Celui-ci prit les devants et s'avança. Alors qu'il allait poser sa grosse main de travailleur aguerri dessus, la porte sortit brusquement de ses gonds. Une silhouette furtive entra soudain et se jeta sur Jack. L'attrapant par le col, il le plaqua contre le mur du fond.

- Jack Frost ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence qui retombait petit à petit en même temps que la poussière que l'inconnu avait soulevé. Jack sortit enfin de sa léthargie et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Ti… Timmy ? bredouilla-t-il

Le grand frère de Stacy toisait Jack du regard. Sa bouche se déformait en un rictus indicible. Il resserra sa pris sur le sweat bleu foncé. Jack pédalait dans le vide. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise. Finalement, Timmy le reposa à terre. Jack retrouva un peu de contenance.

- Timmy… où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout.

L'Ami Imaginaire toisait toujours l'esprit de l'hiver. Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, sa bouche se déformait. Il serra le poing sous la rage d'une raison inconnue.

- Tu sais, il y a un tr…

Timmy balança son poing dans la figure du Gardien qui en tomba à la renverse. Ahuri, Jack passa une main tremblante sur sa joue enflammée. Il releva la tête et observa avec un regard perdu la légende qui se tenait devant lui.

- Tu veux sacrifier ma sœur ?! hurla Timothée, enflure !

Il se jeta sur Jack, lui assenant coup de poing sur coup de poing, crachant ses injures à la figure de l'esprit de l'hiver qui ne comprenait pas une seule seconde ce qui lui arrivait.

Nord et un yéti agrippèrent l'Ami Imaginaire tandis que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce restaient interdites face à la réaction de la jeune légende.

Malgré la poigne du yéti et du Père Noël, Timmy se débattait comme un diable. Etoile aidait Jack à se relever. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'hématomes. Ses lèvres et son nez saignaient. Il passa vaguement une main pour essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait de ses blessures.

- Je te pardonnerai jamais ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ? A ma sœur ! A ta copine, connard ! C'est ta copine, bordel ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de la sacrifier !

- On se calme, on se calme, ordonna Nord de sa grosse voix faisant ressortir son accent russe

Mais Timmy était obnubilé par sa rage, aveuglé par son sens fraternel.

- T'es vraiment minable, Jack ! T'es rien qu'une merde ! Tu la mérites pas !

Quelque chose se brisa en Jack. Il avait tout fait pour Stacy. Tout. Et il était prêt à bien plus encore pour elle. Il sentit son cœur se soulever à chacune des insultes.

- J'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance ! Elle aurait jamais dû te faire confiance ! T'es qu'un traître et qu'un hypocrite !

Jack sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il faisait tout son possible. Il s'était toujours donné à fond. Et c'était comme ça qu'il était remercié ? Personne ne le comprenait. Personne ! Et en attendant, Stacy était l'otage de cet ignoble personnage. Cette infâme et misérable pourriture.

- T'es misérable ! T'entends : misérable !

C'en était trop. Jack se dégagea de l'assistance d'Etoile qui recula sous le coup de la surprise. Il ferma son poing et le projeta contre le visage de Timmy.

- Ferme-là !

Aussitôt, tout devint étrangement silencieux. Complètement sonné, l'Ami Imaginaire secoua la tête et fit jouer les muscles endoloris de sa mâchoire. Dans le même temps, Jack frotta son poing douloureux.

Soudain, la tension retomba brusquement en même temps que le visage de Timmy. Nord et le yéti relâchèrent la jeune légende qui s'affaissa dans le premier fauteuil venu. Ses mains recouvraient son visage et nul ne savait ce qu'il exprimait alors. De la tristesse ? De la colère ? Une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire.

Cependant, il releva bientôt la tête et inspira profondément. Il fit en sorte de regarder le plafond, de sorte que ses yeux embués ne trahissent pas son émotion. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche mais il ne semblait pas sûr de sa voix. Il reprit une inspiration, ferma les yeux et déclara finalement :

- La Befana m'a trouvé alors qu'elle faisait un tour à Parme. Elle m'a expliqué la situation. J'ai d'abord paniqué et j'ai voulu aller directement voir mes parents et ma sœur. Mais la Befana m'a conseillé de me rendre au plus vite à l'Atelier du Père Noël. Je ne savais pas où c'était alors elle m'a accompagné. Et là… quand j'arrive…

Timmy s'interrompit un instant. Ses yeux devinrent brillants et il les leva en espérant ravaler sa douleur. Il renifla, fort élégamment. Il reprit un sanglot dans la voix :

- Il y a ces légendes qui discutent… et qui disent qu'il faut sacrifier une vie humaine… pour vaincre le trou noir. Intrigué, je leur demande plus de détails. Ils me répondent qu'il s'agit… d'une certaine Stacy.

Sa voix se brisa contre toute attente. Une larme roula malgré lui sur sa joue de jeune homme. Il se crispa pour tenter de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Puis, il planta ses yeux embués dans le regard confus de Jack.

- Et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit après ?

Il laissa un petit temps de pause, tant pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de Jack, que pour retrouver un semblant de voix assurée.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'après tout… qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire… ce n'est qu'une humaine parmi des milliards d'autres…

Il plongea plus profondément dans les yeux de Jack. Et tandis qu'il craquait, ses larmes jaillissant indomptables, la vue de Jack se flouta. Il fut d'autant plus bouleversé lorsque Timmy reprit la parole. Son visage était inondé mais dans sa voix perçait de la colère :

- C'est ma sœur, crétin ! Si elle ne compte pas autant pour toi, essaye au moins de t'imaginer combien elle m'est chère. Et si t'en es pas capable… et ben t'es vraiment une belle ordure.

Timmy passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant d'arrêter les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas. Jack baissa les yeux face aux accusations de son ami. Dans sa tête, tout n'était que régi par Stacy. C'était son mot d'ordre. Son moteur. Sa vie. Et on l'accusait de vouloir mettre fin à cette existence qui lui était si chère.

- Je… bredouilla Jack d'abord d'une voix timide, je n'ai jamais voulu la sacrifier. Personne n'a jamais voulu la sacrifier.

- Ah ouais ?

Timmy le dévisagea avec des yeux exorbités d'où perçait une forte incrédulité. Il se leva brusquement et désigna l'extérieur du petit salon.

- Alors toutes ces légendes m'auraient menti ? Ose prétendre qu'aucun d'eux ne veut utiliser ma petite sœur comme sacrifice !

Jack baissa les yeux face au regard accusateur de Timmy. Lui, il ne voulait pas non plus sacrifier Stacy. Ni qui que ce soit… Seulement, il était incapable de parler actuellement, meurtri par les paroles aigres de l'Ami Imaginaire. Il jeta un œil à Nord et s'aperçut que le Père Noël était de moins en moins à l'aise. L'esprit de l'hiver déclara malgré que ce soit également une question sous-jacente aussi :

- Stacy n'est pas ici.

Timmy attrapa Jack par le col de son sweat. Ce dernier ne dit rien et lui empoigna juste le poignet.

- Alors où est-elle ? Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez enlevé pour votre stupide solution ultime.

- Elle n'est pas ici, répéta Jack d'une voix calme mais néanmoins nerveuse, parce que Pitch l'a enlevée.

Timmy dévisagea l'esprit de l'hiver dont la mine était maintenant inexpressive tant il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout.

- Tu te fous de moi… Tu te fous de moi, hein ?!

Jack se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. Il sentit la prise de Timmy sur son sweat se relâcher. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il détailla le regard déformé par la fureur d'un frère protecteur. Soudain, Timmy le balança par terre sans ménagement. Puis, il s'élança vers la sortie.

- Attends, mon garçon ! s'écria Nord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Timmy s'arrêta subitement et déclara sans détourner la tête de la sortie :

- Je vais sauver ma sœur. De Pitch comme de vous tous.

Il s'en alla sur ses derniers mots, laissant planer un lourd malaise dans l'atmosphère.

Jack était encore à terre, ressassant sans cesse les paroles et les incriminations de Timmy. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'avait pas tord… Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas Stacy. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Que devait-il faire ? Jack ne savait plus. Il ramena ses jambes contre son corps et enfouit sa tête dans les genoux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Nord un instant. Puis, celui-ci promit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Nous allons sauver ta jeune amie.

Tout à coup, une pièce du puzzle s'imbriqua clairement dans son esprit. L'Homme de la Lune n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils devaient uniquement se préoccuper de leurs pouvoirs ? D'autant plus si l'Ami Imaginaire avait déclaré se rendre lui-même à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Pourquoi diable Nord aurait-il besoin de lui affirmer ça. A moins que… A moins qu'il ne soit aussi important pour eux de récupérer Stacy.

Jack se releva et fit face au Père Noël.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse d'aller la sauver ?

Nord afficha une mine gênée. D'autant plus que tout le monde, Etoile, comme les yétis, comme toutes les légendes attroupées, le dévisagea avec une espèce de surprise où se mêlait de l'interrogation.

- Vous… vous voulez vraiment la sacrifier… dénonça le Gardien dégoûté

- Non, nous ne le voulons pas, Jack !

- C'est ça que tu me cachais…

Nord fit la moue, honteux.

- Je n'y peux rien.

- C'est pas vrai… Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

- Ce sont les ordres, Jack. Les ordres…

* * *

Excusez le langage de Timmy mais je pense qu'à sa place, on serait même pire, n'est-ce pas ? :)

J'ajoute un mini-disclaimer parce que je voulais conserver l'effet de surprise. Donc : _Timothée, alias Timmy l'Ami Imaginaire et Etoile __**©moi-même**_

La suite, vendredi !


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nous voici au chapitre 23, un chapitre plein d'action ! Il est assez long, oui, je sais… mais je ne pouvais pas couper n'importe où ! T_T

_**Eya Sylvers :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire… euh… mouvementé dirons-nous XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée, alias Stacy et Timmy __**© moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : **__**« S'il s'agit de défendre ceux que j'aime, je veux bien me battre tout de suite » (B. Vian)**_

Le néant.

Stacy se sentait entièrement recouverte par le néant. Un froid et singulier néant qui pourtant lui semblait bien plus chaleureux et familier que n'importe quel autre environnement.

La jeune femme était étendue à même le sol sur la pierre dure et froide qui lui paraissait douce. Les bras en croix, allongée sur le dos, elle contempla le plafond d'une obscurité profonde. Sur ses joues coulaient encore des larmes.

- Idiot… murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce

Elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle revoyait son visage souriant et joueur. Alors, elle les rouvrit. Elle en perdrait le sommeil s'il le fallait mais elle ne voulait pas revoir ces images.

Au final, elle se demandait si ce poltergeist avait vraiment été méchant en l'enlevant. Après tout, il lui avait fait peur car c'était son seul moyen pour qu'elle croie en lui. Peut-être que depuis le début, il avait juste voulu l'emmener ici pour qu'elle voie la vérité de ses propres yeux. Au fond, elle trouvait que ça n'avait pas trop de sens. Mais c'était la seule explication qu'elle voulait bien s'accorder quant à son enlèvement.

De toute façon, elle s'en moquait un peu maintenant. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Personne n'avait attenté à sa vie ou quoique ce soit depuis qu'elle était dans cette salle. Elle s'y sentait même en sécurité.

Stacy avisa le grimoire qui reposait toujours sagement sur la table basse accompagné de son encrier. Elle soupira. Puis, elle se leva et traîna la patte jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel elle s'affala. Le regard vide, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle attrapa le livre vierge et commença à dessiner dedans. De traits d'abords incertains, elle finit par se laisser guider par la plume. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle affina le portrait d'un jeune homme. Rieur. Malin. Détestable.

La jeune femme leva la plume à la verticale et perça des trous dans le portrait. Son geste se fit plus nerveux, plus rapide. Bientôt, elle jeta la plume, bousculant l'encrier dont le liquide sombre s'étendit lentement sur le sol. Avec un sourire déformé par une haine nouvelle, elle broya bientôt l'ouvrage sous ses ongles, le déchiquetant de part en part, le dépeçant de ses pages, lui crevant la couverture, l'écartelant.

Puis, quand il ne resta plus que des lambeaux éparpillés sur le sol, Stacy frappa le sol de ses petits poings frêles. Elle grimaça de douleur. De ses yeux naquirent de nouvelles larmes. Etait-ce la douleur physique ? La douleur morale ? Peut-être un peu des deux… Même elle ne savait pas très bien. Elle donna des coups de pieds dans le fauteuil, cherchant en vain à évacuer une souffrance qui ne pouvait malheureusement s'exprimer autrement sans jamais se satisfaire. Et soudain, elle attrapa la table et la balança furieusement contre le miroir. Son reflet se brisa et s'éparpilla en morceau sur le sol.

- Je te hais ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon

Et tout à coup, des pas claquèrent sur le sol.

Les yeux rougis, les lèvres tremblantes, le visage humide, Stacy releva la tête.

- Stacy ! appela-t-on de très loin

Pourtant, cette voix lui sembla alors si proche.

- Jack… bredouilla-t-elle sans oser y croire

Il y eut des détonations, des fracassements contre les murs, des cris stridents, des pas hâtifs.

Stacy se releva, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Elle s'appuya sur le mur, écrasa des morceaux de verre brisé. Puis, un sourire s'éveilla en elle.

- Jack, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force

Elle s'élança vers la seule sortie.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Soudain, une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité du couloir. Elle était gauche et semblait sur le poing de s'effondrer. Son souffle était court. Stacy plongea vers lui et ouvrit les bras. Il se jeta quasiment dedans et étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le corps de la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui colla mille baisers sur le front.

Stacy, elle, demeurait muette de stupéfaction. Elle restait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte, le regard figé.

Puis, il se détacha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage mutilé et sali.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es saine et sauve !

Elle sortit enfin de son mutisme et réussit à bredouiller :

- Ti… Timmy… C'est toi ?

Le grand frère ne cessait de passer ses mains écorchées sur le visage lisse de sa petite sœur. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Oui. Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien maintenant.

La surprise passée, la mine de Stacy s'assombrit tandis que son affliction grandissait un peu plus. Son frère. C'était son frère qui était venu la chercher. Elle se laissa aller alors et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se réfugia contre le corps de son grand frère et celui-ci la prit volontiers dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec puissance mais tendresse.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. La grande ombre qui avait guidé Stacy jusqu'ici les observa à l'angle du couloir. Elle ne fit rien de spécial, peu désireuse de se montrer. Puis, Timmy se leva et entraîna sa sœur à sa suite.

- Allez, viens. On s'en va.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Il fit la moue, n'ayant aucune envie d'expliquer à sa sœur tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu en ce moment, au péril de sa vie. Finalement, il lui sourit et passa vigoureusement sa main dans les longs cheveux roux foncé de la jeune femme. Elle prit un air boudeur et plaqua ses paumes sur son crâne.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Timothée.

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il omettait une information.

- On verra ça plus tard. D'accord ?

- Non. Je veux une explication, maintenant.

Elle croisa les bras. Alors, Timmy la prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son torse.

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir…

- Au contraire, j'aimerais bien, maugréa-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère

Timmy soupira.

- Sais-tu seulement où tu es ?

- Euh… sous terre ?

- Dans l'antre de Pitch Black.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- C'est qui ça ?

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Timmy aurait pu tomber à la renverse, surpris par la méconnaissance de la jeune femme.

- Sérieux ? Tu sais pas qui c'est ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Le croque-mitaine, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ah bon… il existe ?

L'ombre terrée à l'angle du couloir s'effondra. Elle se sentait vexée. Mais néanmoins, elle n'intervint pas. La jeune femme ne pouvait donc pas le voir mais lui… lui, il le pouvait parfaitement. Et il avait très bien vu ce qu'il avait fait à ses Fearlings. Quand bien même, il se nourrissait très bien depuis son grand retour, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ses forces armées en avaient pâti. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion lorsque Timmy déclara :

- Et ben ça… tu sembles bien plus en sécurité ici qu'à la surface.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Non. On ne me dit jamais rien, rétorqua-t-elle plus contre d'autres que son propre frère

Il dégagea une mèche couvrant le visage de sa petite sœur. Il prit son visage innocent et têtu entre ses mains et eut un sourire triste. Elle fit la moue.

- Mais quoi, bon sang ? Je veux savoir !

Timmy déglutit.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Roh mais oui ! s'énerva-t-elle et se dégageant une fois de plus de son emprise

Il détourna le regard et déclara alors gravement :

- Ils veulent…. te sacrifier…

Stacy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement incrédule.

- Ola, stop ! Me quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'y comprends rien. Tu peux pas être plus explicite ?

Timmy soupira. Il entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Stacy s'installa à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés un peu plus à chaque minute de son histoire. Elle n'en revenait tellement pas qu'elle fut même prise d'un doute. Sauf que c'était son frère et elle avait entièrement confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait que lui raconter la vérité. C'était impossible autrement. Il acheva son récit :

- Et ils affirment qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Les yeux dans le vague, Stacy était tétanisée. Elle tremblait de partout et sanglotait.

- Mais je… je ne veux pas mourir, moi.

Elle s'accrocha à son frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'enferma dans ses bras protecteurs et la berça doucement.

- Non, assura-t-il, bien sûr que non. C'est juste n'importe quoi, leur truc. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont tort. Il doit forcément exister un autre moyen.

Stacy se lova un peu plus dans les bras de son frère. Cette journée était vraiment la pire de toute sa vie.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Quelques temps plus tôt, à l'Atelier du Père Noël, Jack avait été isolé. Il avait voulu rejoindre l'Ami Imaginaire et aller sauver Stacy lui aussi. Mais on l'en avait empêché.

L'Homme de la Lune avait eu vent du remue ménage qui avait eu lieu autour du bureau de Nord ainsi qu'un salon du même étage. Il était arrivé de ses appartements alors que l'Ami Imaginaire venait de partir. Nord avait été obligé de lui faire un rapport complet de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Jack les avait observés, non sans une expression amère se dessinant petit à petit sur son visage.

Il avait voulu se la jouer fin et avait décidé de partir quand tout le monde aurait le dos tourné. Sauf que l'Homme de la Lune veillait. Jack s'était immiscé dans la foule pour partir avec eux mais il avait été arrêté par le monarque. Deux yétis avaient embarqué de force l'esprit de l'hiver et l'avait enfermé dans une chambre sans fenêtre ni cheminée.

Désormais, Jack Frost fulminait. Il venait de retrouver ses pouvoirs pour se retrouver bêtement coincé entre quatre murs. Il jouait avec son bâton veiné de glace lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il dévisagea avec une certaine surprise, mais aussi du mépris, l'Homme de la Lune qui fit son entrée.

- Je t'ai choisi comme Gardien de l'Amusement. Alors cesse de faire cette affreuse grimace.

La porte claqua et avec elle s'envola toute possibilité de sortie. Le monarque était venu seul. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et fit signe à Jack Frost d'en faire de même. Il refusa et préféra se jucher nonchalamment sur le haut d'une bibliothèque. L'Homme de la Lune esquissa un petit sourire entendu.

- Je suis venu parce que j'aimerais que tu comprennes mon point de vue.

Jack resta silencieux. Le monarque soupira face à l'inexpressivité de l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Sais-tu pourquoi les légendes existent ?

Comme Jack restait tout à fait muet, l'Homme de la Lune décida de faire les questions et les réponses :

- Lorsque mes parents ont dû m'abandonner sur la Lune, il y a fort longtemps, j'étais accompagné de Nightlight qui a veillé sur moi. Un jour, j'ai découvert de drôles d'êtres sur la planète d'à côté : les humains. Ils étaient seuls et abandonnés à leur sort. Je me suis alors imaginé sans Nightlight et je me suis dit que ce devait être infiniment triste d'être sans personne. J'ai alors décidé de trouver des guides. Des guides pour les humains, pour être sûr qu'ils soient toujours accompagnés. C'est là votre mission à tous : guider les humains.

- Merci bien, je le sais déjà tout ça, marmonna Jack en détournant le regard

- La venue du trou noir nous a tous perturbés. Cependant, il faut savoir reconnaître son existence et ses limites. Peut-être que cela vous paraît insensé mais nous ne sommes pas là pour protéger les humains. Nous sommes là pour les soutenir. Le trou noir est un problème humain. Il n'est pas de notre ressort.

Jack fit la grimace :

- On l'avait plutôt bien compris ça aussi.

Le monarque ne prit pas en compte la remarque.

- Cependant, vous avez eu la bonne idée de sortir Pitch Black de sa prison, poursuivit-il non sans ironie, et de fait, la panique s'installe chez les humains. Je ne laisserai pas cet ennemi se nourrir de la peur de tous ces gens. Il est donc devenu urgent de libérer les humains de cette menace.

- Et pour ça, tu veux sacrifier ma copine ! s'insurgea Jack

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit l'Homme de la Lune

Jack Frost descendit de son perchoir et se planta devant le monarque des légendes, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés. Et en plus il osait l'avouer en face de lui ?!

- C'est la seule solution, justifia le monarque en se levant et faisant face au Gardien, et ta réaction prouve parfaitement pourquoi je ne voulais absolument pas que tu sois au courant. Tu es trop vif et impulsif tu fonces tête baissée sans réfléchir sur le long terme tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête tu agis seul sans penser aux conséquences. Tu es puéril, Jack Frost. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir promu Gardien ou même de t'avoir offert une nouvelle vie.

Jack ne sut comment réagir face à ça. L'Homme de la Lune était littéralement en train de remettre en doute son existence. Peut-être qu'il ne servait à rien. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas sa nouvelle vie. Il baissa la tête, un peu plus découragé à chaque seconde.

L'Homme de la Lune quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Jack Frost, seul avec ses interrogations et sa peine. Il demeura ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce. Il en avait marre. Juste marre. Il était fatigué de tout. Fatigué de se battre.

Un certain temps après, alors qu'il s'était affalé dans le fauteuil, plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement les yétis marmonner. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Jack ne détourna pas un instant la tête : il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. On se racla la gorge.

- Euh… Jack ?

C'était Nord. Jack fit la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Sauf qu'apparemment le Père Noël était bien décidé à converser avec lui. Il s'assit en face de lui et n'osa pas prendre la parole dans un premier temps. Il se lança enfin :

- Tu sais, Jack, je suis désolée.

- Rien à foutre, maugréa-t-il

Nord soupira profondément.

- J'étais contre l'Homme de la Lune. Je suis convaincu qu'il peut y avoir une autre solution. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à ta jeune amie.

Jack eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Nord passait une main lasse sur son visage.

- Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est qu'elle a été enlevée par Pitch. Allons la récupérer. Il ne peut pas avoir beaucoup de puissance pour l'instant. Si nous l'arrêtons maintenant, ce sera plus simple.

Jack ne semblait pas en confiance. Il daigna tourner la tête en direction du Père Noël mais le jaugea du regard. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose que Nord l'arrêta de la main.

- Nous verrons après pour le trou noir.

Le jeune esprit l'observa un instant avant de déclarer :

- J'allais juste dire que je croyais que le plus urgent, c'était vos pouvoirs.

Nord eut un petit sourire. Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Jack.

- Il faut parfois fixer soi-même les priorités.

Jack interrogea du regard le Père Noël. Etait-il en train de dire qu'il s'émancipait des ordres de l'Homme de la Lune ? Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Jack esquissa un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère empli de confiance. Nord le lui rendit, ses yeux bleu pétillant comme ceux d'un enfant ayant retrouvé son meilleur ami avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et tapota son menton d'un doigt songeur. Puis, il attrapa un livre et découvrit un bouton dans le fond. Il appuya dessus et la bibliothèque pivota pour ouvrir un passage. Jack écarquilla les yeux.

- Depuis quand il y a des passages secrets dans l'Atelier ?

Ravi de son petit effet surprise, il présenta l'entrée à Jack. Il s'y enfonça non sans une petite appréhension.

- Mais depuis toujours. Allez viens. Les yétis ont ordre de nous laisser tranquille et de ne faire entrer personne. Profitons-en pour retrouver les autres.

- Les autres ?

La bibliothèque reprit sa place initiale tandis que les deux Gardiens évoluaient dans le passage secret à la lumière d'une torche.

- Bunny, Fée et Sab'.

- Ils sont revenus ?

- Oui. Les Gardiens ont une mission.

Quelques marches plus loin qui parurent une éternité à Jack, ils débouchèrent finalement dans le garage du traîneau. Les trois autres Gardiens étaient là en effet. Fée se jeta au coup de l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack, la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

Sab' prit sa main et tapota dessus en signe de réconfort. Nord posa ses mains de travailleurs aguerri sur ses épaules. Bunny était un peu moins à l'aise. Néanmoins, il se joignit volontiers à ce partage amical.

- Courage, camarade !

- On va la ramener, annonça le grand homme russe déterminé

Le Père Noël tendit sa main en avant et interrogea les autres du regard. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par le Marchand de Sable et ses petits dessins enthousiastes, la Fée des Dents et le Lapin de Pâques. Jack détailla leur figure décidée tour à tour.

Ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Ils allaient vraiment l'aider ? Il n'était donc pas seul ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Puis, il posa sa main. Les Gardiens allaient encore en mettre plein la vue à Pitch Black.

Par la suite, Nord se frotta les mains et s'apprêta à ouvrir les portes des écuries.

- Bon, aller, c'est parti !

- Si tu préfères une sortie discrète, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée du traîneau, camarade, conseilla Bunny avec un air suffisant

Nord prit un air ennuyé car il imaginait bien ce à quoi pensait le Lapin de Pâques. Malheureusement pour lui, les trois autres Gardiens approuvèrent les dires du lapin géant. Nord finit par se rendre et haussa les épaules. Bunny frappa le sol glacé deux fois de la patte. Un trou se creusa alors de lui-même. Il n'était pas bien large, mais il était suffisant pour qu'ils passent chacun leur tour. Jack fit la moue. Il demanda à Bunny :

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… vous n'avez plus beaucoup de pouvoirs…

- C'est notre problème, camarade.

Bunny sauta dans le trou, bientôt suivi par Fée et Nord. Jack remercia intérieurement ses compagnons. Non, ses amis. A ce point là, pouvait-il encore douter qu'il n'y ait pas une forte amitié qui les lit tous les cinq ? Sab' le sortit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il le tira par la manche. Le petit homme de sable doré l'invita à passer devant. Jack le gratifia d'un petit geste de la main et s'engagea dans le tunnel.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Après cinq minutes tout au plus de glissades intensives, chose que Jack n'avait pas vécu depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils se retrouvèrent à Burgess, au cœur de la forêt, dans cette clairière sordide. Il faisait nuit noire. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et pourtant aucune étoile n'était visible. Jack se demanda un instant si c'était le fait du trou noir. Peut-être que ce qu'il voyait en ce moment-même était le trou noir lui-même… En imaginant cette masse imposante comme la menace dont on parlait tant, il déglutit.

Lorsque les Gardiens se penchèrent près de l'entrée menant au repaire de Pitch Black, ils découvrirent un trou béant.

- Tiens, remarqua Fée au nom de tous, pourquoi est-ce que c'est déjà ouvert ?

- Timmy… souffla Jack

- Timmy ? L'Ami Imaginaire est venu vous voir ? s'étonna la Gardienne

Apparemment, le grand homme russe n'avait pas tout expliqué des derniers évènements à leurs amis. Jack hocha la tête tandis que Nord ajouta :

- Hum… oui. Il était un peu… énervé.

- C'est normal, déclara Jack, c'est sa petite sœur. Il veut juste la protéger. Je le comprends.

Il sauta dans le trou, agrippant fermement son bâton veiné de glace. Les Gardiens se jetèrent un coup d'œil, inquiets de savoir Jack si tourmenté, avant de prendre sa suite.

Voulant conserver l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible, ils avançaient le plus silencieusement possible. Même Fée s'était posée pour éviter que le vrombissement de ses ailes n'éveille l'attention. Ils ne savaient pas si Pitch les attendait ou pas mais ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable. Qui sait comment se sentait le maître des cauchemars à présent ? Il devait déjà au moins s'être suffisamment nourri pour pouvoir se poser en obstacle. Mais serait-il puissant ou pas comme il y a deux ans ? Il ne pouvait plus les attaquer avec du sable noir ou des cauchemars, sa technique ayant été compromis par le Marchand de Sable et les enfants. Face à cet inconnu, les Gardiens ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose : avancer.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'entrée de la vaste salle où s'entremêlaient les passerelles, où les escaliers montaient et descendaient de toute part sans queue ni tête. Malgré tout, dans ce décor cauchemardesque, tout était parfaitement calme.

- Ne baissez pas votre garde, chuchota Nord

Bunny ricana subrepticement.

- Tu nous en apprends de bonne, railla-t-il

Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans l'antre de Pitch, chacun fit preuve de plus d'attention. Sab' déroula des lacets de sable doré. Nord empoigna ses deux sabres, toute lame dehors. Bunny tenait d'une main ses boomerangs et jonglait de l'autre avec trois bombes-œuf. Fée serrait les poings mais se préparait déjà à attaquer en vrille. Quant à Jack, il agrippait si fort son bâton veiné de glace que ses jointures en devenait plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre de la pièce et formèrent un cercle.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda soudain Fée tout doucement

- Euh…

Nord ne sut quoi répondre.

- Oh… nom d'un œuf à la coque, marmonna Bunny, vous n'avez même pas pensé à ça ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre.

Tout à coup, des centaines d'ombres se dessinèrent sur les murs. Elles s'élevèrent comme des fumées noires prêtes à vous étouffer. Puis, elles dégoulinèrent du plafond comme une marée obscure avant de se jeter sur les cinq légendes.

Bunny lança à Nord :

- Comme au bon vieux temps, camarade ?

Le grand homme russe eut un petit sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

La bataille pouvait commencer.

Le Père Noël trancha, virevolta, ne laissa aucun répit à ses adversaires.

Le Lapin de Pâques bondit, envoya ses armes sans retenu, frappa à l'aide de ses pattes.

La Fée des Dents esquiva, partit en vrille, fendit l'air et les ennemis de ses ailes aiguisées.

Le Marchand de Sable tournoya, fouetta, dilua ses adversaires à l'aide de son sable.

Jack Frost les explosa, les givra, les balaya d'un courant d'air vif et brusque.

Ils avancèrent ainsi petit à petit sans vraiment savoir où ils devaient se rendre. Malgré leurs efforts non négligeables, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés. Ils n'étaient pas en difficultés mais il leur était impossible de s'engager dans une direction. Les moustaches de Bunny frétillèrent tant il était mécontent que la situation leur échappe ainsi. Alors, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- On se sépare, déclara-t-il

- Quoi ? s'exclama Fée surprise

- On arrivera à rien si on reste grouper, expliqua-t-il

- Bunny à raison, affirma Nord

Jack et Sab' hochèrent la tête, concentrés à repousser les attaques des Fearlings de Pitch. Bunny décida de son propre chef des directions de chacun et bientôt, ils furent prêts à s'en aller chacun de leur côté.

- Mais si jamais on a un problème ? demanda la Gardienne

Sab' fit signe à Fée. Lorsqu'il put avoir son attention et que le fier guerrier qu'était le Pooka prit le relais pour les protéger, il agita ses petites mains potelées et dessina un petit bracelet doré qui vint se nouer autour de son poignet. C'était le même système qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il était avec Cupamor sur l'édredon d'Etoile. Il lui en expliqua le fonctionnement et fit apparaître un bracelet pareil au sien sur le poignet de Fée. Il fit de même avec ses autres coéquipiers. Tout le monde fut enfin définitivement prêt et parés à décamper.

- Prêt ? demanda Bunny

Jack et Sab' se tenaient en position.

- Allez !

Le Marchand de Sable créa un immense nuage de sable doré. Puis, Jack Frost créa un blizzard qu'il agrémenta de la création de Sab'. Les Fearlings en furent aveuglés et les Gardiens prirent la poudre d'escampette chacun dans leur coin.

- Bonne chance ! s'écria Fée

Lorsque le nuage de givre et de sable s'estompa, il n'y avait dans la salle plus que les créatures du roi des cauchemars. Elles grognèrent et hurlèrent leur frustration avant de ses disperser dans les ombres, toutes en quête de leurs proies.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Jack courait à en perdre haleine. Il avait bien essayé de voler mais il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité l'air dans l'antre de Pitch était renfermé et ne bougeait pas aussi aisément qu'à l'extérieur. Il se retournait de temps à autre et voyait se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque minutes ses ennemis, grandes ombres dégoulinant de noirceur ne cherchant qu'à l'enrober et le faire tomber dans d'obscures ténèbres.

Comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà assez enfoncé dans le désespoir, pensait-t-il

Il accéléra son allure et hurla le nom de Stacy. Il clamait à intervalle régulier son prénom, tentant désespérément d'obtenir une réponse. Peut-être que Timmy l'avait déjà retrouvée. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient déjà partis tous les deux. Jack secoua la tête : il ne cesserait de chercher Stacy qu'après avoir retourné sans dessus dessous toute l'antre de Pitch. Il était même prêt à faire face aux maître de la peur et de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle où était la jeune femme.

A un croisement, une ombre le prit par surprise et se jeta sur lui. L'esprit de l'hiver tomba à terre, légèrement sonnée par la rencontre de son crâne avec les pierres du mur. Il se reprit aussi vite qu'il put et raffermit sa prise sur son bâton courbé. La glace luit plus fort alors qu'il serrait les dents. Trois Fearlings l'encadraient scandant tout bas des paroles incompréhensibles comme une malédiction qu'on jetterait. Il balaya l'air à l'aide de son bâton et le givre recouvrit les murs.

Soudain, une ombre sortit du sol lui agrippa le pied. Elle l'entraîna sur quelques mètres et l'envoya par-dessus un escalier. Puis, il tomba dans les abîmes qu'un Fearling avait ouverts en son sein. Jack hoqueta sous la surprise. Il faillit lâcher son bâton mais finit par le rattraper et s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Alors qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher, un Fearling s'éleva prêt à l'accueillir et le jeter contre le mur. Jack réagit au quart de tour.

Il envoya du givre sur la créature qui se gela aussitôt. Jack glissa dessus comme sur une rampe. Il poursuivit sa route ainsi, semant les Fearlings, créant une couche de glace sur laquelle il glissait et évoluait comme un sportif de l'extrême. De temps à autres, on pouvait aussi retrouver sur son parcours des statues qui n'étaient autre que ses adversaires qu'il avait congelé sur le vif. La glace n'était pas très résistante mais au moins cela suffisait-il à lui donner de l'avance. Bientôt, il eut une bonne dizaine de Fearlings meuglant leur exaspération à ses trousses.

Jack se surprit soudain à rire face à la tourmente de ces créatures. Il retrouvait la joie d'une folle course-poursuite et l'excitation de botter les fesses des méchants. Il eut la pensée saugrenue que les Gardiens devraient plus souvent libérer Pitch de sa tanière.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à prendre du plaisir à jouer avec eux, sans pour autant oublier sa mission, objet de toutes ses préoccupations, les Fearlings s'arrêtèrent subitement. Ils tournèrent la tête tous en même temps et dans la même direction.

- Bah ! s'étonna Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous fais peur ?

Un petit sourire en coin ironique se creusa sur son visage.

Il le perdit bien vite quand il s'aperçut que les créatures ne lui accordèrent plus aucune attention et s'élancèrent en arrière.

- Eh ! Eh ! Non mais revenez !

Mais les Fearlings étaient déjà loin. Jack décida de les suivre et fit marche arrière.

- Allons bon, maugréa-t-il, on aura tout vu : des méchants qui ignorent les gentils…

Il glissa sur la glace qu'il avait créée, se félicitant intérieurement en se disant que son idée n'était pas si mal que ça, au final. Enfin… à part le virage qu'il avait oublié de prendre et qui lui permit de percuter de plein fouet le mur au fond d'un cul-de-sac.

Alors qu'ils suivaient les Fearlings depuis plusieurs minutes, il aperçut d'autres créatures qui les rejoignirent. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous rendez-vous. Mais où ? Et ce devait être vraiment important pour qu'ils en viennent à ignorer un intrus. Un Gardien, qui plus est. Jack se sentait presque injurié qu'il puisse naviguer entre les sbires de Pitch sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Tout à coup, il perçut des bruits de bagarre et des cris. Il accéléra. Bientôt, plus que les sons, il perçut les mots :

- Ah ! Timmy !

- Non, ne t'approche pas.

- Mais tu vas…

Une détonation résonna sur les murs du couloir. Mais qu'importe : Jack aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se précipita sur le lieu du combat, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine de légende. Il se sentait enfin vivre de nouveau.

* * *

Au cas où, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas plus que ça l'univers de William Joyce : les Fearlings se sont des êtres décrits comme obscurs et un peu la force armée de Pitch. Ne trouvant pas de traduction qui me satisfaisait en français, j'ai décidé de laisser en anglais ;)

Rendez-vous mardi pour l'ultime combat !


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour !

Ceci est le DERNIER chapitre ! Un peu long, oui, je sais, mais bon, vous vous êtes habituée, je pense depuis XD

Merci à toutes celles qui ont eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée, alias Stacy et Timmy __**© moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : **__**« L'espoir changea de camp, le combat changea d'âme, la mêlée en hurlant grandit comme une flamme » (V. Hugo)**_

Lorsqu'il arriva sur cette passerelle, il découvrit un champ de Fearlings plus furieux les uns que les autres tourbillonnant autour de deux silhouettes. On tira un coup et un énorme boulet traversa les ombres. Jack l'esquiva de justesse et s'approcha par la suite.

- T'as rien de plus efficace ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu vois quelque chose de plus efficace qu'un canon ? rétorqua-t-il

- Mais comment t'avais fait la première fois ?

- Ben euh… y en avait moins et ils étaient moins excités…

Jack Frost lança une longue couche de glace qui vint recouvrir les Fearlings. Figés ou se réfugiant dans les ombres murales, ils s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, soudain paniqués. Jack en profita pour s'avancer. Il se planta devant Timmy et Stacy. Alors que l'Ami Imaginaire le toisait du regard, ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Le regard planté dans ses prunelles grises et passablement surprises, il n'osa d'abord pas bougé, ayant l'impression de rêver.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve comme l'attesta le coup qu'il reçut entre les omoplates et qui le fit s'effondrer en avant. Timmy plongea le bras dans son sac magique aux couleurs criardes et en sortit un long cimeterre. Il passa par-dessus l'esprit de l'hiver qui tentait de se relever et trancha une ombre.

Stacy aida le jeune homme à se relever non sans appréhension. Cependant, laisser quelqu'un sans défense était contre nature. Lorsqu'il s'agrippa à ses bras et plongea son regard bleu océan, elle sentit son cœur se soulever. Puis, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'étreignit si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle couper.

- Oh dieu merci ! Tu vas bien, souffla-t-il soudain soulagé

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-elle le laisser faire ? Devait-elle mettre de la distance ? Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ? La cacophonie de la bataille ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir et reflétait même presque l'enchevêtrement actuel de ses pensées bouleversées. Dans ce genre de situation, elle ne savait qu'être rationnelle et pragmatique. Elle s'écarta de Jack et lui déclara froidement :

- Il faut arrêter ces choses et sortir d'ici.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Jack. Il s'attendait à des retrouvailles bien plus hautes en couleur. Il avisa le Fearling qui s'élevait derrière elle. Réagissant au quart de tour, il prit Stacy dans ses bras, la fit basculer en arrière, lança du givre à l'aide son bâton courbé et flanqua un coup de poing dans la créature gelée, l'explosant en mille morceau sous le coup. Tout au plus Jack prit-il cinq secondes.

Il reprit ainsi le combat et Stacy l'observa faire avec effarement. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Aucune expression ne venait se dessiner sur son visage de marbre. Il assenait coup sur coup et ne laissait aucun répit à ses adversaires.

Jack appuya furtivement sur une sorte de bracelet doré et un long sifflement strident, en plus d'une vive lumière, résonna longuement.

Le premier à arriver fut le Marchand de Sable. Il atterrit comme sorti de nulle part au milieu du champ de bataille sur son nuage de sable doré. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Fée qui transperça de ses ailes aiguisées deux Fearlings au passage. Nord et Bunny se retrouvèrent sur la passerelle quelques minutes après et s'engagèrent corps et âmes dans la bataille.

Les cinq Gardiens et l'Ami Imaginaire se battirent comme jamais, prit d'une rage, en profitant inconsciemment pour évacuer leurs émotions trop fortes des derniers jours. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour les Fearlings mais chacun d'eux portait un sentiment extrême, frustration, colère, tristesse, haine, qui fit que rapidement les ombres montrèrent plus de prudence.

Stacy elle-même mit la main à la patte et demanda à son frère de lui sortir quelque chose de son sac. Sauf qu'elle ne s'était jamais battu et n'avait jamais employé aucune arme. Elle ne jouait pas vraiment aux jeux vidéo et était donc un peu dépassée. Mais bizarrement les Fearlings ne l'atteignaient jamais. En effet, Nord ou Fée qui étaient à côté d'elle la protégeaient mais elle ne les voyait pas.

Bunny, ayant prit le commandement des opérations depuis le début, ordonna soudain :

- Plus la peine de poireauter dans le coin : on se tire ! Sab', prends Timmy avec toi. Fée, à l'avant. Jack, avec Anastasie. Nord, tu fermes la marche.

Il reçut des approbations quasi immédiates. Stacy hoqueta de surprise lorsque Jack la souleva dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui par réflexe mais fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire malin.

Timmy grimpa à contre cœur, mais il n'était pas idiot donc il le fit sans broncher, sur le quad de sable doré. Le magicien de la nuit lui passa un casque tout de sable et afficha un large sourire amical. L'Ami Imaginaire n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais rencontré le Marchand de Sable. Il fit d'abord la moue mais finit par accepter de bon cœur l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Le petit homme avait l'air si chaleureux et inoffensif. Et soudain, Sab' fit brusquement vrombir le moteur. Les roues s'emballèrent et le quad se cabra comme un cheval l'aurait fait. Timmy s'agrippa au Marchand de Sable, une lueur de panique passant dans ses yeux. Bon, ok… peut-être pas si inoffensif que ça.

Les légendes s'engagèrent dans une sortie en force. Ils parcoururent le plus rapidement possible couloirs exiguës, passerelles élevées, escaliers raides et réussirent finalement à retrouver la grande salle où étaient entreposées les cages de fer noir. Si les Fearlings pouvaient tenir tête à deux, trois tout au plus, légendes, ils ne pouvaient décidément rien contre sept êtres vivants enragés et à la volonté de fer. Le petit groupe s'engouffra rapidement dans le tunnel et Bunny, avec l'aide de Nord, reboucha l'entrée. Ils émergèrent enfin à la surface quelques minutes après.

Le souffle court, ils s'étendirent tous au sol, inspirant profondément l'air frais dont ils pouvaient jouir en cette aube.

Une aube funeste… pensa Jack en observant les premiers rayons du Soleil caresser les branches des arbres morts. Le trou noir était malheureusement toujours présent. Et petit à petit, il se rapprochait, ouvrant des mâchoires énormes et menaçantes. Demain… Demain, tout serait fini. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Personne ne bouge ! s'écria la voix de Timmy dans son dos

Jack fit volte-face. L'Ami Imaginaire avait toujours son cimeterre à la main mais il brandissait également un revolver anesthésiant, sorti de son sac surement. Il tenait Stacy en retrait et toisait les Gardiens.

Nord tenta de le raisonner :

- Ecoute, mon garçon, nous ne voulons aucun mal à ta sœur.

- Bah bien sûr ! Quel revirement de situation !

Jack voulut faire un pas vers la jeune femme. Timmy se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Oh non ! Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Surtout toi.

Fée improvisa :

- Timmy. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu penses de nous en ce moment, mais je peux t'assurer que nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal.

L'Ami Imaginaire baissa les yeux.

- Désolé, Fée, mais j'ai plus confiance.

Tout à coup, Stacy se planta devant lui, l'obligeant à abaisser son arme.

- De deux choses l'une, tu vas me ranger ce truc, c'est flippant. Et de deux, tu vas me dire à qui tu parles. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas que vous deux, alors explique. Qui ? Qui est dans mon dos et que tu as envie d'assassiner ?

- Reste en dehors de ça, Anastasie ! s'époumona-t-il

- Il me semble plutôt que je suis au milieu de cette affaire, Timothée ! s'égosilla-t-elle en retour en le fusillant du regard, je suis ta petite sœur ok, mais je ne suis pas irresponsable et encore moins conne au point de ne pas comprendre que je suis le centre d'intérêt. Alors, arrête de t'emporter comme ça et range-moi ça !

Stacy était clairement hors d'elle, une nuit blanche n'aidant pas à calmer son humeur.

Timmy fit la grimace, toisa tour à tour chacun des Gardiens et finit par lâcher ses affaires dans son sac orné d'un arc-en-ciel. Il fit clairement comprendre aux cinq légendes qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter le moindre faux mouvement.

- Stacy, je… voulut Jack

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste ferme de la main.

- Une chose après l'autre. Qui est là ?

- Le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents, le Marchand de Sable et le Lapin de Pâques, nomma l'esprit de l'hiver en les désignant de son bâton courbé

Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui opina de la tête. La jeune femme ferma donc les yeux et se concentra sur ses êtres dont elle avait ignoré l'existence depuis qu'elle était adolescente. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit un grand homme russe se lissant la barbe, gêné, une femme-colibri aux couleurs chatoyantes n'osant regarder autre chose que le sol, un petit homme de sable doré lui adressant un petit salut, et un lapin géant qui croisait les bras et semblait bouder.

- Ok. Bon, ça, c'est déjà une chose, constata Stacy avant de passer une main fatiguée sur son front, ensuite : est-ce que c'est vrai qu'un… qu'un trou noir nous fonce dessus ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que je… que vous… qu'il faut que…

Sa voix se brisa. Jack voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Timmy était non seulement plus proche, mais il lui envoya un tel regard noir que l'esprit de l'hiver n'osa faire un pas. Puis, Stacy inspira et se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère.

- Je suis fatiguée, prit-elle comme excuse avant de reprendre après une pause, c'est la seule solution ?

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête, à l'exception de Jack. Il avait la tête basse, son affliction reprenant peu à peu le dessus.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait de moi l'heureuse élue ? demanda-t-elle avec ce qu'elle voulut être du sarcasme malgré sa voix fébrile

Personne n'osait répondre. Timmy se tenait juste derrière sa sœur, tout prêt à l'emporter au loin à la moindre entourloupe. Mais visiblement, les Gardiens se sentaient honteux, ou tout du moins affligés. Voyant que Nord n'était décidément pas prêt à prendre la parole, Bunny décida de se lancer :

- Tu es la seule, dans l'immédiat, en dehors des enfants, à croire en nous. Nous devons lancer une capsule de magie combinée sur le trou noir. Sauf qu'il se trouve sur le plan humain. Nous avons besoin de le faire passer de notre monde à… à ton monde.

Malgré son opinion, Bunny n'était pas dénué de sentiments. Il se sentait mal d'avoir à parler de ça à la jeune femme.

Le visage de Stacy se décomposa en prenant conscience de la réalité. La mine effrayée, elle fit un pas en arrière et buta contre son frère qui l'attrapa par les épaules. Ses yeux se froncèrent peu à peu. Puis, comme une enfant boudeuse, elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je veux pas, je veux pas, bredouillait-elle, désemparée

- Tu es notre seul espoir, insista Bunny, les oreilles basses

Stacy se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains et secoua encore la tête. Elle voulait juste se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Tout ça, c'était… c'était juste impossible. Et en même temps, elle se sentait coupable.

Soudain, la voix de Jack s'éleva :

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous laisserais jamais faire.

- Pff ! Tu parles ! rétorqua Timmy avant que quiconque ne réagisse, tu attends juste d'attraper Stacy dans tes filets pour mieux l'embobiner.

- Non ! protesta-t-il, c'est faux… Stacy, je te jure que je ferais tout pour te défendre.

La jeune femme releva bientôt la tête, ses yeux rougis mais emplis de colère aussi. Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, elle jaugea avec presque du mépris Jack.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé toute seule ? Pour me défendre ? C'est pour me défendre aussi que tu as passé ton temps à jouer ?!

Elle hoqueta en voulant retenir des sanglots. Elle passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux bouffis.

Jack s'avança vers la jeune femme mais Timmy lui fit barrage.

- Laisse ma sœur tranquille, gronda le grand frère

Lui et Jack se toisèrent un instant. Puis, l'esprit de l'hiver leva les yeux au ciel et pointa son bâton veiné de glace sur l'Ami Imaginaire. Il le transforma aussitôt en statut de glace. Les Gardiens et Stacy hoquetèrent tellement ils étaient surpris par la réaction de Jack. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme qui l'observait avec méfiance.

- S'il te plaît, Stacy. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, implora-t-il

Elle fuit son regard mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus. Il laissa glisser sa main libre de ses longs cheveux roux foncé à sa main pâle. Elle se laissa faire aussi lorsqu'il la prit et la serra dans la sienne.

La gorge serrée, Jack déclara :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Stacy.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Jack les essuya tandis que ses yeux brillaient à son tour. Elle se dégagea brusquement et recula d'un pas. Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt et baissa les yeux, attristé.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, balbutia-t-il, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Et te laisser vivre sans souci…

- Et sans toi ? coupa-t-elle, de toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça : tu me laisses de côté et tu fais toujours tout, tout seul.

Jack fit la moue.

- Je ne pouvais pas être là et si je revenais… j'aurais à chaque fois eu plus de mal à partir. Et… je ne sais pas trop ce que tu entends par « jouer » mais les seuls moments où j'ai essayé de rire… c'était pour éviter de paniquer.

Stacy planta alors ses grands yeux gris dans ceux bleu océan du jeune homme. Elle l'observa attentivement sans qu'on puisse dire si elle rejetait totalement ses dires ou si elle commençait à douter.

- Et t'amuser dans la neige, demanda-t-elle un brin ironique, c'était aussi pour éviter de paniquer ?

- Ah ça… euh, non, j'étais euh… chaperonné. Mais j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, tu sais ! s'écria-t-il comme un enfant cherchant à se justifier, et euh… c'est en m'amusant que je les retrouve.

Stacy tentait de déchiffrer quelque chose en lui. Surement la vérité. Mais elle ne sembla pas trouver de quoi satisfaire ses doutes qu'elle soupira :

- Si tu le dis…

Il l'empoigna de sa main libre par l'épaule et la supplia tant du regard que de la parole :

- Stacy, tu dois me crois !

- Te croire ? Toi et tes petits camarades, vous voulez me sacrifiez.

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot, détachant chaque syllabe.

- Non ! insista le jeune homme

Il lâcha son bâton et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il ficha son regard catastrophé au plus profond des yeux perdus de Stacy. Il chercha un instant ses mots avant de l'enlacer brusquement. Il cala la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux.

- Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, je ne les laisserai jamais s'en prendre à toi, tu entends ? Jamais. Si tu venais à…

Sa vue se flouta et il ferma les yeux, sentant malgré tout de petites larmes se glisser malicieusement pour se laisser couler sur sa joue. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Jack était froid. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé et restait les bras le long du corps.

- Je ne m'en remettrais jamais, chuchota-t-il, je… je t'aime trop.

Il enfonça son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et en huma le parfum qu'il aimait tant. C'est alors qu'elle posa les mains sur lui.

Elle le repoussa doucement. Elle était en larme mais ne voulait rien montrer et tentait de garder un visage strict. Jack la détailla avec tristesse. Pourquoi ne la croyait-elle pas ?

- Si j'ai bien compris… c'est soit l'humanité, soit juste moi. C'est ça ?

Jack détourna le regard et fit la moue. Il refusait de répondre. Il ne voulait pas le dire. C'était réalité n'existait pas.

- C'est ça ? insista-t-elle

Il ne répondrait pas. Non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le menton du jeune homme qu'elle tourna vers elle.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Jack.

Il baissa les yeux et hocha faiblement de la tête.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste avant de le lâcher.

- Et il faut que je sois condamnée pour que tu me dises enfin « je t'aime ».

Jack fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Il aimait Stacy elle le savait. Il lui bredouilla cette certitude. Elle secoua la tête. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien, murmura-t-elle un peu déçue

Puis, elle ramassa l'objet fétiche de l'esprit de l'hiver et le lui tendit. Il l'attrapa machinalement. Elle lui désigna ensuite son frère.

- Décongèle-le. Je sais qu'il s'est un peu emporté et qu'il n'a peut-être pas tout compris mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter comme ça.

- Mais Stacy… tu me crois ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je pense que tu n'essaierais pas de te servir de moi. T'es bien trop puéril pour ça…

Jack sourcilla : c'était exactement la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée l'Homme de la Lune. Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal au cœur que sa copine ait la même pensée que celui qui était son supérieur hiérarchique au final. Froissé, il jeta violemment son bâton par terre. Il attrapa la jeune femme subitement et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé, décontenançant totalement Stacy dont les neurones venaient de s'éteindre soudainement.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il affichait un air boudeur. Stacy restait complètement stupéfaite, presque pantoise, tandis que les Gardiens étaient comme deux ronds de flan. Il attrapa son bâton et brisa d'un seul coup la glace de Timmy.

Celui-ci se redressa, perturbé. Il chercha des yeux l'esprit de l'hiver. Lorsqu'il se tourna et découvrit sa petite sœur interdite, les yeux écarquillés prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, salaud ?

- Rien. Je l'ai juste… embrassé, marmonna Jack comme un enfant pris sur le fait

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… mais tu m'as bien congelé. Qui sait ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

Stacy sortit de son mutisme et se tourna soudain vers son frère.

- Arrête de l'embêter. Il dit la vérité.

- Euh… j'ai raté un épisode ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre qu'elle se replongea dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle était tiraillée entre la raison et le cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir et rien que d'y penser, les larmes revenaient d'elles-mêmes. Cependant, elle se sentait un peu bête de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Jack dès le début. Certes, il n'exprimait pas beaucoup ses sentiments ou alors piètrement, mais il avait un bon fond et avait fait tout ça pour elle. Pour la protéger. Cette menace… elle le sentait, il voulait en finir. Les sauver, elle et l'humanité. Sauf qu'elle… son destin semblait scellé.

Elle se tourna vers les Gardiens.

- Je suis vraiment la seule solution ? demanda-t-elle courageusement alors que sa voix tremblait comme jamais

- J'en ai bien peur… répondit Bunny avec tristesse

Stacy inspira profondément et tenta de garder une contenance. Elle prit son temps en espérant contrôler sa voix du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour paraître déterminée. Et elle l'était. Enfin, elle l'espérait…

Elle serra les poings et annonça, les jambes flageolantes :

- Je le ferrais.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-on de toute part

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête !

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

C'était la décision la plus difficile de sa vie qu'elle venait de prendre. Stacy éclata en sanglot mais voulut le leur assurer.

- Je suis sérieuse… Je vais le faire.

Elle essuya les larmes d'une main tremblante. Tout le monde l'observait à la fois avec admiration et incrédulité. Les Gardiens avaient la larme à l'œil, pour ne pas dire anéantis comme l'était Fée, prostrée à terre. Timmy et Jack avait détaillé Stacy de la tête au pied ils s'interrogèrent du regard avant de voir dans les yeux de l'autre le désespoir et la peine les envahir.

La voix brisée, Stacy demanda :

- Je voudrais juste faire une dernière chose avant de… de partir.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, effondrée, et se tourna vers Jack. Puis, elle se jeta sur lui et se colla contre son torse froid.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant

Elle pleurait. Il pleurait. Et le Soleil était maintenant radieux dans le ciel d'été. Encore une chaude journée.

**_oOoOoOo_**

A des milliers de kilomètres de la planète Terre, un vaisseau singulier naviguait jusqu'à la frontière du système solaire. Ce vaisseau avait ceci de spécial qu'il était recouvert de sable doré et même la poussière que rejetaient les réacteurs se trouvait en être. Pourtant, sa carcasse était principalement composée d'alliages complexes mais bel et bien métalliques.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un équipage peut ordinaire également. Trois yétis étaient sous le commandement d'un vieux nécromancien ayant appartenu à la cité perdue de l'Atlantide. Chaque groupe ou clan de légendes avait envoyé un ambassadeur comme témoin de la scène. Les Gardiens étaient à bord et accueillaient également un hôte de marque puisque l'Homme de la Lune était là. Nightlight et Katherine était auprès de l'Ami Imaginaire, brisé.

Timmy n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Burgess. Il les avait suivit sans rien dire ni sans rien faire. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder sa sœur en face. De la colère subsistait en lui, mais il était plus triste qu'autre chose. Il en voulait un peu à sa sœur. Cependant, il savait qu'il aurait beau essayé de la faire changer d'avis, elle était trop têtue pour revenir sur sa décision. Sans parler du fait que la promesse était une chose tellement sacrée chez elle.

Stacy avait juste demandé à pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Ombric lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils avaient jusqu'en début de soirée grand maximum avant de devoir partir dans l'espace. Elle avait accepté sans broncher et Nord lui avait prêté une chambre pour se détendre. Cependant, sa véritable requête avait été pour Jack. Elle la lui avait murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille et personne n'avait jamais su de quoi il en retournait. Ils savaient juste que ça avait mis le feu aux joues du jeune homme.

Jack et Stacy se trouvait actuellement dans la petite salle où reposait derrière une vitrine la capsule de magie combinée.

La jeune femme observait silencieusement cet artefact maudit. Cet objet qui avait scellé sa vie. Non… c'était le trou noir. C'était le destin qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Le visage de la jeune femme semblait étrangement serein. Malgré tout persistait un voile de peur dans ses grands yeux gris d'ordinaire habité par une vive joie.

Jack s'avança derrière elle et l'enlaça. Il cala sa tête sur son épaule et déposa un petit baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Un léger sourire se dessina et s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Jack

- A mes parents… j'ai l'impression de les trahir.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, le concept de géniteurs étant maintenant trop éloigné pour l'esprit de l'hiver, Jack étreignit un peu plus fort Stacy contre lui. Elle se retourna et l'enlaça également. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Soudain, la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit sur le Marchand de Sable. Il fit un petit bond en arrière en les découvrant ainsi enlacés. Les deux jeunes gens l'aperçurent et Jack demanda la raison de sa présence, même s'il imaginait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Sab' désigna Stacy et dessina au-dessus de sa tête une silhouette en train de se vêtir.

La jeune femme avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre son langage et, n'étant pas sûre d'elle, elle interrogea Jack du regard.

- Tu dois aller te préparer.

- Ah. Je vois. J'arrive.

Sab' leva le pouce et partit en sifflotant, sa manière pour prétexter n'avoir rien vu.

Jack avait le regard bas et comptait comme un idiot le nombre de rayures sur le débardeur de sa petite amie. Elle posa alors ses mains blanches sur son visage pâle comme la mort et l'obligea à plonger son regard bleu océan dans le sien. Puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes avec plus d'ardeur. Elle laissa perdre ses mains dans les cheveux blancs tandis que les mains de Jack, glacées, effleurait sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Bientôt, leurs larmes se mêlèrent à leur baiser.

Puis, ils s'écartèrent lentement, se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent sans un mot. Stacy quitta la salle sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait un regard pour l'autre.

Jack rejoignit l'habitacle où tout le monde patientait. Il ne voulait pas être à côté de Timothée. Il ne voulait pas non plus de la compagnie des Gardiens. Ni même entendre les stupides bavardages des autres légendes. Le jeune homme s'envola alors pour se jucher sur une étagère dans le fond de la pièce.

Tout le monde sembla s'exciter lorsqu'un écran plasma s'alluma présentant la cabine de pilotage, juste sous leurs pieds, avec Ombric et les yétis. Le vieux nécromancien présenta le coffret contenant la capsule de magie combinée. Il expliqua de nouveau son fonctionnement. Mais même s'il entendait les sons, Jack restait insensible aux paroles. L'Homme de la Lune prit alors la parole et annonça ses engagements. Puis, ils déclarèrent que l'heure était venue.

Dans le poste de pilotage, le monarque s'éloigna de la caméra transmettant leur image à la pièce du dessus. Il emporta avec lui le coffret et fut accompagné d'un yéti. Ils rejoignirent le sas, fermé pour l'instant, où patientait Stacy, le visage fermé, toute recouverte de sable doré qui agirait comme n'importe quelle combinaison spatiale optimale. L'Homme de la Lune présenta la capsule à l'humaine. Alors qu'elle l'empoignait délicatement, il déclara :

- Vous êtes bien courageuse, ma chère.

- Non, réfuta-t-elle, je suis morte de trouille.

Le monarque ne répondit rien et sortit du sas, le yéti sur ses talons. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et enclencha le micro.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il

Stacy hésita à répondre. Elle finit par hocher faiblement la tête.

- Bien. Gardez bien la capsule contre vous.

Puis, il pressa le bouton d'ouverture.

Terrorisée, le visage inondé, les lèvres tremblants et le souffle coupé, Stacy s'élança dans l'espace, calant au plus fort l'artefact contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et s'avança vers cette masse noire gigantesque. Elle semblait immobile mais les astéroïdes alentours témoignaient de l'intense activité du trou noir.

Dans l'habitacle, aucune légende ne lâchait des yeux la jeune humaine. Le vaisseau des légendes pouvaient s'approcher autant qu'ils le désiraient, n'étant pas sur le même plan. Ils purent donc observer en détail l'avancée de la jeune femme.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

En la voyant ainsi, Jack s'élança sur la vitre, alarmé.

Elle leva son doigt et suspendit un instant son geste. Son corps était pris de convulsion et sa respiration paraissait rapide et incontrôlée.

Jack était sur le point de briser la vitre.

Elle appuya soudain sur le bouton. Le gaz s'échappa. Il enveloppa le trou noir et tout ce qui était en son sein.

Jack hurla le nom de Stacy. Les légendes s'y mirent à quatre, dont Nord, pour le retenir. De même pour Timmy. Katherine se réfugia dans les bras de Nightlight qui ne voulait pas non plus voir la scène. Bunny, Fée et Sab' se tenaient la main.

Il y eut des étincelles, des éclairs, des nuages, des particules colorées. Et puis, soudain, la magie opéra et explosa.

Toutes les légendes présentes furent obligées de fermer les yeux, aveuglés par cette déflagration. Puis, le calme s'abattit comme une enclume. Ils rouvrirent petit à petit les yeux et observèrent, ahuris, l'espace infini, sombre et calme.

Jack chercha, hagard, la présence de Stacy. Mais sa silhouette avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle ne serait plus jamais là.

- Stacy… bredouilla-t-il

La souffrance le mordit comme une vipère, laissant son venin de tristesse, de rage et de désespoir s'insinuer en chacune de ses veines.

- Non !

Il frappa le sol de ses deux poings avant de s'effondrer, anéanti, gémissant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La glace était brisée.

* * *

Et voilà, ceci marque la fin de l'histoire mais je rassure les amatrices d'Happy ending, il reste l'épilogue pour que, peut-être, tout s'arrange. Quand à celle qui préfère s'arrêter dans les larmes, je vous en prie, restez-en là ;)

Rendez-vous samedi pour l'épilogue et d'ailleurs, je posterai en même temps un dessin que j'ai fait de Stacy tel que je me l'imagine.


	25. Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes !

Nous voici arrivés au bout de cette aventure et de cette tétralogie ! Si vous n'avez pas été lire les précédentes fanfics, je ne peux que vous inviter à aller les lire ) Et sinon, merci infiniment de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! Merci d'avoir supporté ces longs chapitres ! Merci d'avoir commenté ! Juste merci :)

Je remercie aussi également _**Tsuki2608**_ et _**Bel Oujisama**_ pour le « prêt » de personnages que sont Alysse et Jackie ! Je vous invite à aller lire leur fanfiction : _**La Rose Givrée**_ et _**Frosty Pumpkin**_ !

Je ne vais pas m'étaler plus et vous laisse savourer le chapitre le plus court de cette fanfiction XD !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée, alias Stacy et Timmy __**© moi-même**__, Alysse __**©Tsuki2608**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Epilogue : **__**« Le temps a laissé son manteau/ de vent, de froidure et de pluie,/ et s'est vêtu de broderie,/ de Soleil riant, clair et beau » (C. d'Orléans)**_

A la fin du mois de février, l'hiver prenait déjà fin. Il avait fait très doux et Alysse avait même dû commencer son travail en avance. Les journées étaient claires et belles. Malgré quelques vents froids, tout n'était que douceur et fraîcheur de vivre.

Voilà six mois que l'humanité était en paix sans que jamais aucun scientifique ne puisse expliquer comment une telle menace avait fait pour disparaître dans la seconde sans jamais laisser de trace. Tout au plus leurs satellites s'emballèrent-ils au contact d'une poudre étrange et non-identifiable encore à ce jour.

L'humanité s'en était retournée à ses soucis du quotidien : guerres, famines, maladies, violences, catastrophes naturelles, pauvreté étaient encore des sujets qu'il fallait combattre. Malgré tous ces problèmes, les humains s'efforçaient de jour en jour de réguler leur monde. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils avaient le soutien de tout un monde, invisible à leurs yeux, qui les chérissaient et les guidaient sur le dur et âpre chemin de la vie. Les légendes étaient et seraient toujours là pour eux. Parmi eux, cinq Gardiens œuvrent pour le bonheur des enfants.

Enfin… quatre tout du moins.

Jack Frost s'isolait chaque jour sur la banquise. Il s'asseyait au bord de précipices dont le fond était à peine visible, à peine percevait-on les remous de ces filets d'océan transportant des icebergs. Parfois il se laissait tomber jusque dans le courant arctique et attendait. Sous l'eau. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se noyer. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait plus jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, il laissait toujours son bâton veiné de glace reposer dans la chambre que Nord lui avait accordée. Ce dernier s'était souvent préoccupé de son état. Et puis, peu à peu, il le laissait tranquille, l'observant de loin, l'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

L'esprit de l'hiver n'avait voulu voir personne depuis ces six derniers mois. Pas même l'Ami Imaginaire. Surtout pas l'Ami Imaginaire. Jack avait tellement honte. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui leur était arrivée depuis le début.

Sa rencontre.

La mort de son frère.

Le trou noir…

Le chagrin l'envahit de nouveau et des larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage qu'il cacha au creux de ses jambes. La tristesse était devenue sa nouvelle amie et la souffrance, la mère qui le couvait chaque soir. Bien que six mois soient passés, ce n'était que six mois. Et la peine était toujours là.

Indomptable et sauvage.

Tous les jours, il cherchait son visage dans le ciel et la mer. Tous les jours, il croyait entendre son rire dans le vent. Tous les jours n'étaient que tourment et amertume.

Là encore il apercevait sa silhouette au loin.

Une vaine illusion.

Elle avançait vers lui.

Un absurde mirage.

Elle lui souriait.

Un rêve dérisoire.

Elle agitait la main en l'appelant.

Une chimère superflue.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

Une douce… réalité ?

Il pouvait détailler chacun de ses traits : la pupille au fond des ses grands yeux gris, sa fossette gauche se relevant plus que la droite, ses mèches rousses se balançant devant le visage.

Jack était perdu. A qui appartenait cette main qui s'était posé sur son épaule ?

- St…

Il n'osait pas le prononcer de peur de briser le songe.

- Je t'ai fait attendre, Jack.

- Sta…cy ?

Elle se retint de rire face au regard déboussolé du jeune homme. Elle passa alors sa main sur la joue de Jack pour le sortir de sa torpeur. L'esprit de l'hiver frissonna. Il attrapa cette paume d'albâtre au reflet bleu inattendu.

- Ta… ta main, bredouilla-t-il, elle est complètement… froide.

Ce ne pouvait être dès lors qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Stacy ne pourrait jamais être aussi froide que lui. Impossible. Il relâcha brusquement cette main illusoire et se détourna de ce maudit spectre.

- Jack ! s'écria-t-elle, c'est moi. C'est vraiment moi.

Elle le força à se tourner et lui faire face. Dans le regard océan de Jack, de multiples questions s'entremêlaient.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il

- L'Homme de la Lune s'est senti redevable envers moi. Mais aussi envers toi. Et encore heureux… Il peut sauver les âmes des défunts mais il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent en présence du corps. Or… il n'y avait plus de corps pour moi. Il avait… explosé. Enfin… je te passe les détails. Et retrouver une âme qui n'était plus liée à aucun corps est une chose ardue. Il lui a fallu quatre mois pour me retrouver et m'emprisonner.

Jack dévisageait la créature avec incrédulité.

- Par la suite, il a fallu me trouver un corps. C'est là que le Père Noël nous est venu en aide. Nous avons dû attendre après les fêtes, mais lui et ses yétis ont fait un travail formidable. Comme pour n'importe quel jouet, ils ont sculpté mon corps dans la glace, avant de lui insuffler la magie et ses couleurs propres aux pouvoirs du Père Noël. C'est pourquoi je suis si froide.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur son cœur. Et ce cœur battait. Il battait même très vite.

Les mains de Jack tremblèrent tout à coup. Il se leva subitement, bouche bée.

- Stacy ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Un sourire se dessina sur toute la largeur de son visage. Et soudain, ce fut l'effusion de joie. Il sauta sur sa petite amie, la couvrit de baisés, la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il riait aux éclats. Et elle riait aussi en retour.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Un miracle, c'est un miracle !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et ne se sépara de ses lèvres que lorsque le souffle lui manqua.

- Il faut qu'on fête ça. Il faut qu'on aille retrouver ton frère. Je crois qu'il est au Caraïbes en ce moment. Allez, viens !

Elle fit la grimace.

- C'est mon frère qui devra venir à moi, désolée. Mon corps est désormais de glace. Je ne peux pas m'exposer à la chaleur.

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Oh… je vois.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais il me semble que tu es le seul Gardien sans repaire, si j'ai bien compris.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme

- Le Père Noël et moi avons beaucoup discuté.

- Hein ? Vraiment ?

Elle lui tira la langue et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Jack Frost qui se fait mordiller le bout du nez… On aura tout vu, plaisanta-t-elle

- Anastasie Lawford plus froide que le froid lui-même… On aura tout vu.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- La vie continue !

Il attrapa la jeune femme sous les genoux et la souleva.

- Oh que oui !

Il eut un sourire malin qui intrigua Stacy. Puis, il s'avança vers le précipice. La jeune femme évalua la hauteur et déglutit.

- Non, Jack.

Il avança un pied dans le vide.

- N'y pense même pas.

Il se contenta d'un large sourire malicieux. La jeune femme s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Et il sauta. Il jouait et il aimait ça.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achèvent les aventures de Jack et Stacy, et mes fanfics sur les Cinq Légendes dans le même temps. Je ne pense pas en écrire d'autre sur ce fandom.

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette fanfiction qui, ma foi, pèse bien son poids, et je vous dis à la prochaine, je ne sais quand, sur un autre fandom !

Dernière information cependant : si vous voulez voir la tête de Stacy, direction ce qui me sert de galerie sur DeviantArt et dont vous pouvez trouver l'adresse sur mon profil ;)

A bientôt et merci encore !


End file.
